Just Like Moon and Sun
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Apakah bulan dan matahari bisa bersama? Eren bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru dalam hidupnya, pemuda misterius yang menarik perhatian dirinya. Apakah kau percaya pada reinkarnasi? Lalu bagaimana jika Eren dan Rivaille diberi kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk memulai kisah mereka? AU Story. RivaEren fic,
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

Di sebuah perkotaan yang ramai dengan penduduk sipil terdapat sebuah organisasi keamanan yang bertugas untuk mengamankan wilayah perkotaan itu dari seragan para penjahat, mereka memiliki tugas seperti polisi tapi wewenang yang mereka miliki sedikit lebih luas dari polisi. Bahkan mereka bukan bertugas untuk menangkap penjahat, justru membunuhnya dan menghilangkan jejaknya agar tidak diketahui oleh masyarakat luas.

Angkatan organisasi keamanan itu menghasilkan orang-orang yang berbakat dan memiliki prestasi yang membanggakan. Apalagi untuk saat ini mereka memiliki orang-orang berbakat itu dan bisa dibilang melakukan pekerjaan dengan sangat bagus.

Mikasa Ackerman, dialah salah satu dari anggota organisasi keamanan yang dikenal dengan nama Recon Corps. Kemampuan Mikasa yang hebat dalam bertarung juga membunuh target membuatnya mencolok dan diakui sebagai anggota yang berbakat. Selain Mikasa, masih banyak anggota lain yang berbakat seperti dirinya.

"Kau berhasil menjalankan tugas dengan lancar, Ackerman." puji seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai Keith Shadis, dialah pemimpin organisasi mereka.

"Terima kasih." ujar Mikasa.

Mikasa pamit kepada atasannya itu dan ia hendak mencari sosok pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi, pemuda yang adalah kakak angkatnya. Ia ingin segera menemuinya karena sejak kemarin mereka bertugas di tempat yang berbeda, dan mereka tidak bisa bertemu. Mikasa sangat merindukannya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan terlihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang ada di atas bukit, ia menikmati sejuknya angin yang berhembus. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bersantai di tempat seperti ini, tentu saja karena ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, pemuda itu membuka mata hijau miliknya dan mencari sosok yang menimbulkan suara itu. Ia melihat sosok gadis yang memakai syal merah yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah kembali, Mikasa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tentu. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat agar bisa bertemu denganmu, Eren. Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." ujar Mikasa yang duduk di sebelah Eren.

Eren Jaeger, pemuda yang berada disamping Mikasa ini menghela napas mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Dari dulu hingga sekarang di usia mereka yang 15 tahun tidak ada habisnya Mikasa mengkhawatirkan Eren. Mikasa terlalu memperdulikan dirinya, apalagi mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja. Mereka harus saling bekerja sama untuk terus hidup dan akhirnya mereka menemukan organisasi ini sebagai wadah untuk memenuhi hidup mereka.

"Kau ini tidak berubah," gumam Eren dan ia melihat ke arah langit yang berwarna biru.

Hari ini langit terlihat cerah, Eren tersenyum melihat langit tapi wajahnya tampak datar. Mikasa tidak tahu apa yang Eren pikirkan saat ini. Eren masih memusatkan pandangannya kepada langit disana, apa sebegitu menariknya langit hari ini?

"Menurutmu apa matahari dan bulan bisa bersama?" tanya Eren.

Mikasa sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Eren yang terkesan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin matahari dan bulan bisa bersama? Mereka memiliki fungsi yang berbeda dan muncul di waktu yang berbeda pula. Matahari yang bertugas menyinari siang hari dan terbenam saat sore hari yang digantikan oleh bulan untuk menyinari malam. Tidak mungkin matahari dan bulan bisa bersama, sekuat apapun kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh manusia di dunia ini. Seperti menggabungkan dua hal yang mustahil, jawabannya sama saja seperti kematian.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Eren? Bukankah itu mustahil. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan bisa bersama." ujar Mikasa.

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa itu, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Mungkin dirinya memang sedang berpikiran aneh hingga memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu kepada Mikasa. Eren mulai bangun dari posisinya itu dan ia menatap ke arah Mikasa.

"Iya juga ya. Itu mustahil." ujar Eren sambil tersenyum.

Mikasa juga bangun dari posisi duduknya dan ia menatap Eren yang sedang tersenyum menatap langit, ia ingin pergi dan mengajak Eren kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang Eren." ajak Mikasa.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku nanti menyusul." ujar Eren.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, aku nanti pulang ke rumah. Aku hanya ingin bersantai sebentar disini."

Mikasa sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren, tapi ia menurut dan segera berjalan menuruni bukit ini. Ia membiarkan Eren menikmati waktunya di sini, ia tahu setiap Eren memiliki waktu luang pasti ia menemukan sosok Eren di bukit ini. Eren selalu menatap ke arah langit, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sedangkan Eren masih memperhatikan langit, angin yang berhembus membuat rambut coklatnya bertiup dengan indahnya. Eren mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berhenti, sepertinya ada seseorang yang mendekati tempat itu tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Rupanya ada orang lain disini."

Eren mendengar suara yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia dengar, apa ada orang lain yang datang ke tempat ini? Ia menoleh ke asal suara itu dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan jubah hitam yang dipakainya dan membawa pedang di sisi kirinya.

'Aku tidak pernah melihatnya disini.' batin Eren.

Pemuda itu menatap ke arah Eren, ia hanya terdiam begitu juga dengan Eren. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, hanya angin saja yang menemani kedua pemuda ini. Tapi mata mereka saling bertemu, hijau layaknya padang rumput bertemu dengan hitam layaknya malam. Tidak ada kata-kata, hanya tatapan mata saja yang seolah-olah berbicara satu sama lain.

Entah kenapa bertatapan seperti itu membuat Eren merasa malu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemanapun asal tidak bertemu dengan mata hitam bagai malam itu, mata itu seolah membuatnya terperosok untuk melihat semakin dalam. Eren terdiam tapi ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, kenapa jantungnya harus berdebar kencang seperti ini?

"Selamat siang. Aku hanya kebetulan melewati tempat ini." ujar pemuda itu.

"Be, begitukah?" gumam Eren.

Eren berusaha melirik ke arah pemuda itu dan semakin ia memperhatikannya semakin ia tidak bisa mengatur perasaannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, wajah pemuda itu memang tampan dan dari auranya ia memiliki pesona yang kuat. Eren tidak mengerti, padahal ia hanya bertatapan mata saja dengan pemuda itu. Tapi jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

"Permisi." ujar pemuda itu yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan Eren.

Eren membiarkan sosok pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya, tapi matanya masih tertuju kepada sosok misterius itu. Ia belum pernah melihat pemuda itu, sosoknya mungkin baru di kota ini. Tapi baru beberapa menit melihatnya Eren merasa tidak tenang seperti ini, apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

'Apakah mungkin?' batin Eren.

Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, ia tidak bisa membuat Mikasa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia pasti membuat gadis itu khawatir dan nanti pasti Eren akan mendengarkan ceramah dari Mikasa karena pulang lebih lama. Tapi saat Eren akan meninggalkan bukit ini, ia melihat ke arah pohon tadi dan tersenyum tipis.

'Semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.' batin Eren dan akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba, waktunya Eren dan Mikasa untuk beristirahat. Di rumah sederhana ini mereka berdua tinggal bersama, mereka saling berbagi dan bahu membahu satu sama lain. Eren membutuhkan Mikasa, begitu juga dengan Mikasa. Kedua orangtua Mikasa memang sudah meninggal dan dia diasuh keluarga Jaeger, tapi sekarang keluarga Jaeger sudah meninggal karena menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Saat itu Eren bertekad untuk membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuanya dan ia masuk ke dalam organisasi keamanan di kota yang bernama Recon Corps. Mikasa mengikuti langkah Eren karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Eren, ia takut Eren bertindak seenaknya saat melakukan misinya.

Meski disebut sebagai organisasi keamanan, mereka semua tidak lebih dari sekedar kumpulan orang-orang yang menginginkan untuk menghabisi para pembunuh dengan cara serupa, bisa diibaratkan mereka seperti sekelompok pembunuh tapi berkedok demi keamanan kota yang mereka tinggali.

Eren tidak memusingkan hal itu, yang penting ia melakukan hal yang ia yakini benar. Ia sedang menyantap makan malam buatan Mikasa, Mikasa terdiam menatap Eren. Sejak pulang dari bukit di dekat rumah mereka itu Eren bersikap aneh, sesekali melirik ke arah luar jendela atau terkadang melamun.

"Kau kenapa Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Eren santai. "Masakan buatanmu enak, Mikasa."

Mikasa terdiam dan wajahnya sedikit memerah saat Eren memuji masakan buatannya, ia tahu pujian Eren hanya sebatas pujian seorang kakak kepada adiknya saja. Mikasa tahu ia harus bisa menjaga dirinya dari perasaan lebih yang ia rasakan kepada Eren.

"Apa kau memikirkan tentang misimu?"

Mikasa bertanya lagi agar suasana tidak terasa hening, Eren yang sedang meminum air putih melirik ke arah Mikasa dan ia terdiam. Misinya yang baru selesai ia lakukan adalah menghabisi pelaku penculikan juga pemerkosaan anak kecil dan gadis di kota. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan pelaku, tim Eren berhasil melumpuhkan pelaku itu untuk selamanya.

"Tidak juga. Misiku berjalan dengan baik." ujar Eren.

Sepertinya malam semakin larut, Mikasa langsung bangun dan ia menatap ke arah Eren. "Aku tidur dulu. Kamu juga harus tidur, Eren." lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Eren sendirian.

Eren melihat Mikasa yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya, ia menghela napas dan meminum air hingga air di dalam gelas sudah habis. Ia memperhatikan gelas itu dengan pandangan datar, entah kenapa ia teringat dengan sosok pemuda misterius yang ia temui tadi siang di bukit. Entah kenapa sosok pemuda itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, mana mungkin aku tertarik dengannya. Demi Tuhan, aku belum mengenalnya."

Tapi bukankah cinta itu buta? Tidak peduli kepada siapapun, rasa itu akan datang kepada siapa saja, orang yang menarik hatimu dialah pilihan cinta yang kau rasa itu. Eren tersenyum tipis memikirkan sosok pemuda itu. Pemuda yang memang tingginya di bawah Eren tapi memiliki pesona yang luar biasa, pakaian serba hitam yang menambah kesan misterius dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan hawa dingin sekaligus... kesepian?

Eren tidak tahu kalimat apa yang bisa menggambarkan pemuda itu dengan jelas, di matanya pemuda itu memiliki pesonanya tersendiri. Bahkan ia saja sampai terpesona dengan menatap mata hitamnya itu, jika terlalu lama menatapnya mungkin ia bisa saja terhisap dalam pesona mata itu.

Eren memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya dan tidur daripada ia memikirkan pemuda itu, membuatnya malu. Salahkan jantung Eren yang mulai berdetak kencang saat membayangkan sosok pemuda itu. Apakah itu rasa cinta?

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah lewat dini hari, lebih tepatnya sekarang jam dua dini hari. Rata-rata semua orang sudah terlelap dalam tidur dan terbuai dalam alam mimpi masing-masing, tapi tidak bagi Eren. Ia tidak bisa tidur meski hari sudah sangat larut seperti ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tetap terjaga hingga saat ini.

"Uh... Aku tidak bisa tidur..." keluh Eren sambil memeluk gulingnya.

Ia memperhatikan jendela kamarnya, terlihat sekali langit malam dengan cahaya bulan yang indah. Sekarang waktunya bulan untuk menyinari malam agar manusia tidak merasakan kegelapan tanpa cahaya.

"Bulan yang cantik." gumam Eren.

Ia memperhatikan bulan sabit yang indah itu, warna yang sangat cantik. Ia jarang sekali melihat bulan di waktu seperti ini, karena ia sudah jatuh tertidur. Mungkin pesona bulan yang indah ditambah dengan suasana yang sunyi membuatnya terkesan indah dan juga misterius, layaknya sebuah lukisan mahal yang bernilai tinggi dan terkenal dengan keindahannya tapi memiliki misteri di dalamnya.

Eren terbangun dan ia memutuskan untuk melihat bulan lebih jelas. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Mikasa dan berjalan keluar rumah. Untung saja Mikasa sudah tidur dengan lelap sehingga ia tidak terganggu dengan langkah kaki Eren yang berjalan keluar rumah.

Suasana di luar terasa sangat dingin, menusuk kulit dengan hawa dinginnya itu. Eren hanya memakai piyama saja, jadi ia merasa kedinginan sekarang. Salahkan dirinya yang keluar rumah tanpa persiapan apa-apa, hanya didorong oleh keinginan melihat bulan. Seperti anak kecil yang bersemangat untuk bermain tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

"Biarlah..."

Eren memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju bukit itu, disana ia pasti bisa melihat bulan lebih jelas. Apalagi pohon itu masih rindang, mungkin jika ia berbaring disana ia bisa tidur karena ditemani oleh hawa angin. Mungkin saja...

Tidak lama ia sampai di bukit itu dan segera menuju pohon itu, ia berbaring di bawah pohon rindang itu dan melihat ke arah langit. Benar saja, ia bisa melihat bulan dengan lebih jelas. Bulan malam ini memang sangat cantik.

"Ternyata benar keputusanku untuk datang kemari." ujar Eren dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

'Grusak'

Ia mendengar suara dan ia membuka matanya, ia mencari asal suara itu dan menoleh ke sekeliling. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang masih terjaga, kecuali orang yang insomnia seperti dirinya.

'Suara apa itu?' batin Eren.

Tidak lama terdengar suara yang lebih jelas dan ada sesuatu yang turun dari pohon. Eren sangat terkejut hingga ia terbangun dari posisinya dan ia terduduk dengan badan yang sedikit gemetaran, tentu saja siapapun akan terkejut apalagi sekarang jam dua pagi.

"Ah, jangan takut. Ini aku." terdengar suara seseorang.

Eren terdiam dan ia berusaha melihat sosok itu lebih jelas, sosok pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan pedang di sisi kirinya. Dia adalah pemuda yang Eren temui tadi siang, ternyata ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Eren merasa senang karena permohonannya yang asal-asalan itu dikabulkan.

"Kamu..." gumam Eren.

"Kita bertemu tadi siang ya? Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri." ujar pemuda itu. Ia mendekati Eren dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengenalkan diri pada Eren. "Namaku Rivaille."

Eren melihat tangan pemuda bernama Rivaille yang terulur padanya, wajahnya mendadak memerah dan ia menerima uluran tangan itu lalu bangun dan menatap Rivaille. Eren sedikit menunduk malu lalu ia menatap Rivaille dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Namaku Eren Jaeger. Salam kenal, Rivaille."

Mereka berjabat tangan dan Rivaille memasang wajah datar tapi terlihat senyuman tipis di wajahnya itu, mungkin Eren tidak melihat senyuman tipis Rivaille. Eren merasa senang bisa berkenalan dengan pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Tidak lama mereka melepas tangan mereka yang saling berjabat tangan itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Eren memulai percakapan.

"Aku juga bertanya hal yang sama padamu, anak kecil." ujar Rivaille datar.

"Eh? Enak saja aku disebut anak kecil, umurku 15 tahun."

"Tetap saja usia anak kecil. Kamu belum berusia 20 tahun."

Eren merasa sedikit dongkol mendengar ucapan Rivaille itu, padahal ini baru pertemuan pertama. Ah, tidak bisa disebut pertama karena tadi siang mereka bertemu. Tapi ini pertemuan dimana mereka pertama kali berkenalan dan sikap Rivaille itu membuat Eren sedikit berpikir ulang tentang pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya, pribadi yang sulit ditebak dan mungkin sedikit menyebalkan.

"Iya iya, aku anak kecil deh. Terserah ucapanmu saja." ujar Eren mengalah dan Rivaille terdiam melihat Eren.

Pandangan mata Rivaille itu tertuju kepada Eren lalu menatap ke arah bulan, Eren hampir melupakan tujuannya kemari untuk melihat bulan. Bulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya, menerangi kedua pemuda ini. Sesekali Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille, ia tampak penasaran dengan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau kemari untuk melihat bulan?" tanya Eren.

"Entah..." jawab Rivaille datar.

"Kok entah?"

"Iya, aku belum menemukan hal yang menarik."

"Begitu ya..."

Suasana tampak hening dan hanya angin malam yang menemani mereka saat ini. Tiba-tiba Eren bersin dan ia memeluk badannya lebih erat, sepertinya ia merasa kedinginan. Rivaille menoleh ke arah Eren dan ia mendekatinya lalu melepaskan jubah hitamnya dan memakaikannya kepada Eren.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Eren. Ia terdiam saat Rivaille memakaikannya jubah hitam itu, ia merasa hangat saat memakai jubah itu.

"Pakai saja dulu. Akan merepotkan jika kau pingsan dan orang-orang akan mengira aku melakukan hal yang aneh padamu." jawab Rivaille santai.

Eren sedkit mencibir mendengar alasan Rivaille yang tidak jelas itu, tapi ia tidak menolak kebaikan Rivaille ini. Eren merasa ini adalah kebaikan Rivaille. Baru saja Eren berpikir Rivaille adalah pribadi yang menyebalkan sekarang ia menarik lagi kata-kata itu karena Rivaille bersikap bak padanya. Sungguh pribadi yang sulit ditebak.

'Aroma tubuhnya. Wangi...' batin Eren yang tersenyum dan sedikit menciumi jubah Rivaille.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau menjijikkan." ujar Rivaille langsung yang melihat Eren tampak menciumi jubahnya.

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille dan ia berhenti melakukannya, ia tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal melakukan seperti tadi. Tapi ia merasa cukup hangat dengan jubah ini. Ia memperhatikan wajah Rivaille, jika diperhatikan baik-baik semakin lama Eren semakin terpikat dengan pesona seorang Rivaille.

Jantung Eren berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, padahal ia hanya diberi sedikit sekali kebaikan oleh orang asing yang ia temui. Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti ini, padahal mereka baru dua kali bertemu.

'Uh, aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku.' batin Eren.

Rivaille melihat Eren yang tampak bingung dan membiarkannya saja, ia hanya memandang bulan dengan tatapan datar. Atau mungkin tatapan datar itu bisa sedikit memperlihatkan emosi bahwa sang empunya wajah sedang merasakan kegundahan.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Eren tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa," jawab Rivaille. "Boleh aku ambil lagi jubahku?"

Eren melihat penampilan Rivaille tanpa memakai jubah, ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan ia memegang sebilah pedang yang tentu terbungkus dengan sarungnya. Eren sedikit tidak rela melepaskan jubah yang ada di tubuhnya karena ia masih merasa kedinginan, tapi ia langsung menurut dan melepas jubah itu. Rivaille kembali memakai jubah itu dan memposisikan pedangnya di dekat jubahnya dengan benar.

"Kenapa kau membawa pedang?" tanya Eren penasaran.

Sepertinya Eren cukup penasaran dengan sosok Rivaille, Rivaille memang memiliki sisi yang cukup misterius. Ia memang tidak mengenali pemuda itu dan mungkin ia ingin mencari tahu tentang pemuda itu. Lagipula belajar untuk mengenali orang lain bukan hal buruk bukan?

"Untuk melindungi diri. Ini senjataku." jawab Rivaille langsung.

"Begitu ya? Darimana kau berasal?" tanya Eren lagi.

Rivaille menghela napas, kenapa ia merasa seperti diinterograsi oleh anak seperti Eren? Ia menatap Eren datar dan melihat ke arah bulan di langit yang tetap memperlihatkan keindahannya itu.

"Dari tempat yang jauh..."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke kota ini?"

Rivaille terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Eren. Itulah yang sedang Rivaille cari saat ini, tujuannya berada di kota ini. Ia hanyalah seorang pengelana biasa yang suka menjelajah ke berbagai macam tempat, ia tidak suka hanya berdiam diri di suatu tempat. Begitulah prinsip hidup Rivaille yang ingin bebas dari segala tekanan yang ada. Setidaknya itulah sisi Rivaille yang dilihat oleh banyak orang sebagai pengelana yang bebas.

"Bukan urusanmu, Eren." ujar Rivaille tegas dan Eren berhenti bertanya lebih jauh.

Suasana kembali sunyi dan Rivaille mulai berjalan meninggalkan Eren, ia melirik ke arah Eren sekilas dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis kepada Eren. Ia meninggalkan Eren yang tampak terdiam melihatnya.

"Ah? Dia sudah pergi." gumam Eren.

Eren mulai menguap, sepertinya ia merasa lelah saat ini dan ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat bulan dan bertemu dengan pemuda tadi siang, Rivaille. Sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

Tapi entah kenapa Eren terdiam dan menatap bulan itu. Bulan yang hanya bersinar sendirian, terlihat terang tapi di saat yang bersamaan terlihat kesepian dan misterius. Apa karena hanya muncul di malam hari? Ia teringat dengan sosok Rivaille itu, dingin tapi di satu sisi baik hati.

Apakah Rivaille seperti layaknya bulan yang hanya bersinar saat malam hari? Apakah hanya orang tertentu saja yang dapat merasakan dirinya? Entah, tapi Eren merasa ia tidak bisa menyamakan Rivaille dengan bulan di pertemuan kedua mereka. Sedikit tidak sopan mungkin. Eren langsung saja bergegas pulang menuju rumahnya, semoga Mikasa tidak menyadari kepergiannya tadi.

Sedangkan Rivaille yang sedari tadi berjalan mulai menghentikan langkahnya, ia terdiam dan kembali menatap bulan di langit. Entah kenapa ia memikirkan sosok Eren yang polos dan berbicara dengannya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Ternyata di dunia seperti ini masih ada anak sepolos Eren.

"Kau memang menarik, Eren." gumam Rivaille.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Halo minna-san, ini fic pertamaku di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin... ^^

Aku mulai mencoba-coba untuk kembali menulis fic setelah sekian lama tidak menulis dan pilihanku jatuh untuk ikut meramaikan fandom ini, dan mengekspresikan rasa cintaku kepada Rivaille x Eren... XDD

Mungkin genre Tragedy belum terlihat disini, apalagi masih awal chapter... ^^

Silahkan beri pesan dan kesan dalam review, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

Syukurlah Eren bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat tanpa ketahuan Mikasa bahwa semalam ia keluar dan bertemu dengan pemuda misterius bernama Rivaille, tapi sebagai hasil dari tidur jam setengah tiga dini hari sekarang Eren masih mengantuk. Sedari tadi ia menguap dan memakan roti dengan asal-asalan, bahkan merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan. Mikasa bingung melihat tingkah Eren seperti itu dan menepuk pundak Eren yang tertidur.

"Eren, bangun. Ya ampun, kamu sampai seperti ini. Apa kau tidak tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Mikasa khawatir layaknya ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Ah? Hmm... Aku tidak apa, huah... Hanya kurang tidur saja." jawab Eren yang terbangun dan menguap. Ia meminum air agar tidak haus.

"Begitukah? Apa kau ada misi nanti? Aku khawatir kau tidak bisa bertugas. Apa kau mau istirahat saja?"

"Tidak apa, Mikasa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Mikasa berusaha percaya dengan ucapan Eren dan ia membiarkan Eren menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah itu mereka akan pergi ke markas untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka, terkadang mereka tidak bertugas dan hanya membantu masyarakat luas dalam beraktivitas.

Eren dan Mikasa sudah sampai di tempat berkumpul organisasi mereka, tampaknya kali ini tidak ada banyak tugas yang bisa dilakukan. Keadaan kota mereka terlihat aman dan tidak menunjukkan tingkat kejahatan yang meningkat. Mungkin akan membosankan tapi jika kehidupan damai seperti ini mereka tidak akan bekerja.

"Ah, aku bosan." keluh seorang pemuda bernama Jean Kirschtein.

"Bukankah indah jika keadaan kota damai seperti ini?" ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang, Christa Renz.

"Tapi kita tidak bertugas seharian ini. Darimana kita bisa mendapatkan uang?"

"Sudahlah, Jean. Pasti nanti ada pekerjaan," ujar Armin Arlert yang berusaha menenangkan Jean.

Jean hanya menghela napas dan ia melirik ke arah lain, lebih tepatnya ia mencuri pandang ke arah Mikasa. Sepertinya hampir sebagian teman-temannya tahu bahwa Jean menyukai Mikasa, tapi Mikasa sendiri tidak tahu atau tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Di ruangan besar yang selalu digunakan untuk berkumpul ini hanya diisi oleh Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Armin dan Christa. Memang mereka belum mendapatkan misi hari ini, tapi namanya juga pekerjaan untuk memberantas penjahat belum tentu mereka setiap hari melakukan tugas itu. Semuanya bergantung pada misi dan kemampuan para anggota, tentu saja tidak boleh membuang nyawa para anggota yang hebat seperti ini.

Tapi terkadang saat melawan penjahat ada saja anggota yang gugur, kematiannya tidak sia-sia dan dianggap sebagai panutan. Memang jumlah pasukan yang gugur sedikit, karena sebagian besar mereka berbakat. Kecuali jika harus bertarung dengan penjahat yang sangat kejam dan psikopat, bisa saja dalam satu tim itu semuanya terbunuh.

"Apa kalian ingat saat tim Annie menyelesaikan misi untuk menghabisi penjahat di luar kota itu? Hmm siapa namanya?" ujar Jean yang tampak berpikir untuk mengingat nama penjahat itu.

"Maksudmu penjahat yang sering membunuh setelah mencuri itu?" tanya Armin.

"Iya. Aku lupa namanya, bahkan tim Annie saja gagal menjalankan misi itu."

"Tidak bisa disalahkan, penjahat itu bahkan termasuk salah satu penjahat terkuat dan semua orang ingin menghabisinya."

Mereka semua tampak membicarakan tentang kegagalan misi yang dilakukan teman mereka, Annie Leonhardt. Tapi mereka juga mengerti karena misi tim Annie saat itu sangat sulit, bahkan mereka harus kehilangan satu rekan mereka bernama Marco Bodt. Dan saat itu hanya Jean yang terlihat sangat menyesal dengan kematian sahabat baiknya itu.

Eren tampak tidak terlalu tertarik untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan itu, ia memilih untuk merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia merasa sedikit lelah, meski ia berniat untuk tidur tapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan sosok Rivaille yang ia temui semalam, mendadak wajahnya memerah dan ia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Untung saja tidak ada yang sadar dengan tingkah Eren itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean dan Christa pergi ke kota untuk membantu para masyarakat. Sebenarnya jika mereka tidak memiliki misi seperti sekarang, mereka hanya akan membantu masyarakat dengan membantu manula atau membantu untuk mengurusi gereja disana. Mereka melakukan kegiatan sosial lainnya agar bisa bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat dan masyarakat dapat mempercayai semua anggota Recon Corps.

Sekarang Eren dan Mikasa membantu untuk membawakan beberapa buku ke dalam gereja di pusat kota, buku-buku yang diminta cukup banyak dan mereka sudah beberapa kali bolak balik dari gudang ke dalam gereja.

Mikasa sudah memasukkan buku-buku terakhir ke dalam gereja, ia menghela napas bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai tapi ia tidak melihat Eren disampingnya. Ia mencari Eren dan melihat Eren masih berdiri di depan pintu gereja, tapi pandangan matanya ke arah jalanan.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?' batin Mikasa bingung.

Eren yang membawa buku-buku itu tidak segera masuk ke dalam gereja dan ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Tentu saja, ia menangkap sosok yang ia sangat kenal. Sosok pemuda berjubah hitam dengan pedang di sisi kirinya, Rivaille. Matanya terus terarah kepada sosok yang bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Jarak Eren berdiri dan Rivaille yang berjalan memang sedikit jauh, tapi Eren bisa melihat sosok Rivaille di balik kejauhan seperti itu. Mungkin karena Rivaille satu-satunya yang memakai pakaian seperti itu, ingin rasanya ia memanggil pemuda itu dan berbincang bersama lagi. Tapi ia merasa malu.

"Eren!" panggil Mikasa yang sekarang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Huwaa, Mikasa?! Kau membuatku kaget saja." ujar Eren yang menghela napas lega.

"Kamu kenapa diam saja disitu? Ayo bawakan buku itu ke dalam."

"Iya iya."

Eren berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam gereja dan membawa buku itu. Tapi mata emerald-nya masih memandang ke arah jalanan tadi dimana sosok Rivaille berada, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Rivaille juga memandang ke arahnya lalu berjalan lagi.

'DEG'

Eren sampai terdiam dan merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa, ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam gereja untuk membawakan buku itu ke dalam. Sedangkan Mikasa sempat melihat ke arah Eren dan pemuda misterius yang ia lihat itu, ia curiga dengan pemuda itu. Tapi ia membiarkannya dan ia menyusul Eren.

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan Eren sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sosok Rivaille, entah kenapa ia merindukan pemuda yang baru dua kali ia temui itu. Jika saat Eren memperhatikan Rivaille dan mereka saling berpandangan itu dihitung berarti sudah tiga kali mereka bertemu. Eren tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok itu dari pikirannya.

"Ada misi baru untuk kalian!" ucapan Keith Shadis membuyarkan lamuyan Eren tentang Rivaille. "Kalian harus menyelidiki tentang kejadian ini. Kemarin ditemukan seorang pria yang tewas mengenaskan di dalam kamarnya."

"Apa itu tugas biasa?" tanya Jean langsung.

"Jangan menyela ketika saya masih berbicara, Kirschtein!"

Dan Jean seketika memilih diam daripada atasannya ini malah memberinya hukuman, semua yang mendengar ucapan Keith Shadis itu terdiam dan memilih untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ini baru perkiraan, tapi sepertinya Dark sudah mulai berulah lagi." ujar Shadis.

"Dark?" tanya Mikasa.

"Dia adalah target utama di timku dulu," ujar Annie pelan. "Dia yang membuat timku gagal menjalankan misi."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Annie, berarti seseorang bernama Dark ini adalah penjahat yang sangat kuat juga sadis. Terbukti dengan kegagalan misi tim Annie beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tapi saya sendiri juga belum bisa memastikan. Hanya saja dari yang saya lihat di tempat kejadian kemarin bahwa pria itu dibunuh dan semua perhiasannya raib." Shadis menjelaskan situasi di tempat kejadian kemarin.

"Berarti dia mencuri perhiasan lebih dulu dan agar tidak dilaporkan kepada pihak keamanan, sang penjahat membunuh pria itu." gumam Armin.

"Analisa yang tepat, Arlert. Tapi belum ada jaminan bahwa Dark adalah pelakunya. Jika dia memang pelakunya, saya akan mengerahkan kalian untuk menangkapnya. Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhardt, Sasha Braus, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein dan Armin Arlert mulai sekarang kalian tergabung dalam satu tim. Kalian akan menyelidiki kasus ini, ini adalah misi kalian. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Keenam orang yang dipanggil namanya itu mengangguk dan mereka mengerti dengan misi yang diberikan kali ini. Jean terlihat bersemangat, akhirnya ia kembali mendapatkan misi setelah beberapa hari terakhir menganggur begitu saja. Annie hanya terdiam, sepertinya ia terlihat sangat serius dengan misi yang diberikan kali ini.

Keith Shadis berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua, beberapa rekan yang lain tampak terdiam mendengar misi yang diemban keenam rekannya itu. Ini bukan misi sembarangan, jika pelakunya adalah Dark berarti sama saja seperti mereka berhadapan dengan kematian.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan lebih jelas saat kau menghadapi Dark? Apa yang terjadi dengan timmu Annie?" tanya Armin pada Annie.

"Dia itu... sadis. Aku hanya bisa memberikan info itu saja kepada kalian." jawab Annie pelan.

Mikasa dan Eren terdiam mendengarnya, tapi Sasha tampak tidak terlalu khawatir karena ia masih sempat memakan kentangnya dengan nikmat. Christa yang melihat keenam temannya mendapat misi yang cukup sulit membuatnya merasa beruntung tidak ditugaskan dalam misi itu, meski ia merasa khawatir dengan teman-temannya itu.

Mereka memang mengingat misi tim Annie dulu. Beberapa rekan mereka di tim Annie pulang dengan keadaan penuh luka saat melakukan misi untuk menangkap Dark, bahkan Marco sampai tewas. Terbukti sudah kesadisan Dark itu seperti apa. Siap-siap saja mereka memberikan nyawa jika mereka tidak berhati-hati.

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam dan bergantian dengan bulan untuk menerangi malam. Malam ini memang terasa sunyi, padahal sekarang masih jam delapan malam. Setelah makan malam Eren memutuskan untuk keluar dan Mikasa hanya membiarkannya saja, lagipula Eren juga membawa senjatanya jadi pasti akan aman.

Eren memutuskan untuk pergi menuju bukit itu, disana tidak ada siapa siapa. Hanya ada angin malam yang berhembus dengan damai. Eren menghela napas dan ia mengeluarkan pistol miliknya itu, pistol yang ia pakai jika ia bertugas untuk melakukan misi.

Eren melihat ke arah bulan dan ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah langit lalu menembaknya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat melakukan hal itu. Tapi ia merasa dengan menembak seperti tadi membuatnya lebih lega.

"Meski tidak mau memikirkannya tetap saja aku memikirkannya." gumam Eren.

Ia teringat dengan ucapan rekan-rekannya mengenai penjahat yang sadis itu, Dark. Penjahat yang mencuri perhiasan lalu membunuh orang yang dirampok perhiasannya dengan cara yang keji. Apalagi Annie sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa penjahat itu sadis, meski Eren tidak menyimak dengan benar tapi jika Annie sampai berkata seperti itu berarti musuh mereka kali ini sangat kuat.

'Apa aku bisa mengalahkannya?' batin Eren yang menyimpan pistolnya itu.

Eren menghela napas dan ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di bawah pohon, ia melihat ke arah langit malam dan bulan yang bersinar dengan terang. Pesona bulan dengan cahaya yang menerangi malam itu tidak pernah membuat Eren bosan melihatnya, tentu saja ia tidak bisa melihat matahari secara langsung.

Eren mulai memejamkan matanya, angin malam seperti ini terasa sangat sejuk. Ia tidak menyangka akan menyukai saat-saat berbaring di bawah pohon ketika malam hari seperti ini, tapi tidak apa hanya sesaat saja.

Sepertinya Eren terlelap dan ia tertidur, buktinya ia tidak menyadari langkah kaki yang berjalan di bukit itu dan mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut melihat Eren tertidur di bawah pohon, ia memperhatikan wajah tidur polos itu.

"Eren." panggilnya dengan suara yang khas.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivaille yang memanggil Eren di tempat seperti ini, Mikasa jarang menyusul Eren disini kecuali jika sudah benar-benar malam. Rivaille duduk disamping Eren dan ia memperhatikan wajah Eren dengan seksama.

Wajah tidur yang polos seperti anak kecil, wajah yang terlihat damai. Rivaille menyentuh rambut coklat Eren dan membelainya lembut, sepertinya Eren benar-benar tertidur saat ini. Rivaille menatap datar ke arah Eren dan memperhatikan Eren yang masih memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam dan jas serta celana panjang hitam.

Rivaille tersenyum melihat penampilan Eren seperti ini, penampilan yang sama saat ia melihat Eren di depan pintu gereja waktu itu. Memang itulah seragam anggota organisasi Recon Corps, Rivaille terdiam dan ia masih membelai rambut Eren lembut.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau tergabung dalam kelompok itu." gumam Rivaille.

Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah Eren yang tampak damai itu, anak itu memang menarik perhatiannya. Rivaille sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasa tertarik dengan Eren. Ia memang tahu Eren itu berbeda dari yang lainnya, ia bisa merasakannya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa rasa tertarik itu semakin bertambah saat ia melihat Eren tertidur seperti ini.

"Kau seperti putri tidur."

Rivaille menatap wajah Eren, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan mencium bibir Eren. Rivaille menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eren dan tidak lama ia melepaskan ciuman itu, rasa ciuman yang berbeda. Ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini, hangat dan manis bercampur menjadi satu dalam ciuman tadi. Padahal Eren tidak membalas ciumannya.

"Kau memang menarik."

Akhirnya Rivaille bangun dari posisi duduknya dan ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Eren sendirian disana. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu tidur Eren, lebih baik rasanya jika ia pergi meninggalkannya. Lagipula kepergok saat mencuri ciuman itu sungguh memalukan.

.

.

.

Eren terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tidak menyangka akan ketiduran di tempat seperti ini. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, hanya ada dirinya sendirian saja di tempat seperti ini. Ia menghela napas dan melihat ke arah langit malam yang cerah itu.

Eren melirik ke arah pohon diatasnya, tapi ia tidak melihat sosok Rivaille disana. Wajahnya memerah karena ia memikirkan Rivaille, ia tidak tahu kenapa ingin sekali melihat sosok pemuda itu. Memang sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu, entah kenapa Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang hampa.

"Rivaille..." gumam Eren memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Mendadak wajah Eren memanas, ia merasa malu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang hanya karena memanggil nama Rivalle. Apa... ia mulai tertarik kepada Rivaille? Lebih tepatnya menyukainya?

"Aku tidak tahu..." gumam Eren.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan ingin tidur, lagipula lebih nyaman tidur di ranjang yang empuk daripada di padang rumput seperti ini. Eren melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya tanpa ia sadari bahwa saat ia tidur tadi ada suatu hal yang pasti akan membuatnya malu jika melihatnya sendiri.

* * *

Hari ini Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Armin, Sasha dan Annie akan melakukan misi mereka. Pertama mereka akan mengumpulkan beberapa bukti. Di kota mereka sudah ada dua orang yang tewas dan perhiasaan mereka dicuri, kemungkinan pelakunya adalah orang yang sama dengan kejadian pertama kali. Tapi masalahnya pencuri itu pintar untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak.

Sekarang mereka berenam berada di sebuah rumah yang cukup luas, rumah dari korban kedua yang tewas. Mereka memeriksa isi rumah itu, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya beberapa perhiasan yang menghilang dan semuanya tampak berada pada posisi semula, tidak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Belum pernah ada kejadian seperti ini." gumam Sasha.

"Pelakunya cukup ahli, semua barang-barang tetap pada posisi semula. Meski dia mengambil perhiasan tapi dia menaruh tempatnya dengan rapi. Profesional." ujar Armin yang melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Kita simpulkan saja dia pencuri ulung." tebak Jean.

Annie memperhatikan korban yang telah tewas itu, meski tewas mengenaskan tapi dibuat seperti kecelakaan. Tidak ditemukan juga benda tajam yang digunakan untuk membunuh, semuanya terlihat sangat rapi. Sangat bersih untuk ukuran seorang pencuri yang melakukan aksi kotor.

Eren terdiam dan ia membantu teman-temannya untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Tapi meski ini misi yang harus mereka lakukan, mereka tidak bisa bergerak untuk membunuh pelakunya. Mereka belum menemukan petunjuk yang mengarah kepada pelakunya. Meski Eren berusaha membantu, tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Eren." panggil Armin.

Tapi yang dipanggil hanya terdiam saja.

"Eren..."

Sekali lagi, Eren masih terdiam.

"Eren Jaeger!"

"Iya!"

Akhirnya Eren menjawab panggilan Armin dengan suara yang sedikit berteriak, Armin tersenyum tipis tapi ia merasa khawatir melihat temannya yang sedari tadi diam saja. Ia menatap Eren.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku memanggilmu tapi kau diam saja." ujar Armin.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Eren.

Armin terdiam dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh, lagipula ia merasa tidak pantas bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia melihat teman-temannya yang tampak selesai memeriksa seluruh isi rumah ini.

"Memang tidak ada bukti lain yang tertinggal. Semuanya terlihat normal." ujar Mikasa.

"Kalau begini caranya kita tidak bisa menemukan pelakunya." keluh Jean yang melipat tangannya.

"Aku tahu pelakunya." ujar Annie tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Sasha.

"Dark."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Annie. Ucapan Annie sama seperti _Sir _Keith Shadis yang memperkirakan Dark sebagai pelaku dari dua kejahatan ini. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa membenarkan ucapan itu, mereka belum menemukan bukti yang kuat.

"Tapi kita tidak punya bukti yang kuat." ujar Armin.

"Itulah jawabannya. Dark akan membuat kita tidak bisa menemukan bukti apa-apa," ujar Annie menjelaskan. "Ia melakukan kejahatan dengan rapi seperti ini."

"Lalu bagaimana cara timmu bisa menemuinya?" tanya Sasha penasaran.

"Kami melihatnya sendiri. Kami memperkirakan siapa target berikutnya. Dia mengincar orang-orang kaya yang memiliki banyak perhiasan, setelah mencuri perhiasannya dia membunuh orang itu."

"Kalau begitu harusnya waktu itu kau bisa mencegahnya kan?" ujar Eren.

"Dia melakukannya dengan cepat. Bahkan aku dan Reiner kesulitan untuk mengejarnya."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Annie. Tim Annie waktu itu terdiri dari Annie, Reiner, Bertholt, Ymir, Connie dan Marco. Mereka berenam tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan satu penjahat itu. Bahkan mereka semua terluka karena melawan Dark dan Marco tewas karena terlambat menghindar serangannya. Dark itu musuh yang cukup kuat dan termasuk ke dalam urutan penjahat yang paling diincar.

"Jadi sekarang kita harus mencari cara agar bisa tahu dimana ia akan muncul lagi." ujar Armin.

Mereka semua meninggalkan rumah ini dan kembali ke markas Recon Corps, mereka akan menyusun cara untuk setidaknya bisa mengetahui siapa pelaku di balik kejahatan ini. Armin menjelaskan taktiknya kepada teman-temannya, mereka semua mendengarkan dengan seksama.

.

.

.

Malam ini tim Mikasa akan melaksanakan pengintaian terhadap beberapa orang yang kemungkinan menjadi target dari sang pencuri itu. Karena satu tim mereka ada enam orang, lebih memudahkan agar mereka memisahkan diri dan dan mengawasi enam orang yang kemungkinan adalah target Dark malam ini.

Jika Dark tidak muncul malam ini, mereka akan terus melakukannya hingga ada pergerakan penjahat yang masuk ke dalam rumah salah satu orang dari enam orang yang mereka awasi. Tentu mereka tidak memberitahu orang yang mereka awasi agar mereka juga tidak keberatan.

Rencana Armin ini memang sedikit beresiko dan menguras banyak waktu juga tenaga, tapi patut dicoba daripada tidak melakukan apapun sama sekali. Sekarang mereka berenam mulai memisahkan diri dan mulai mengawasi keenam orang yang mungkin menjadi target menurut Armin.

Di kota mereka ini banyak juga orang-orang kaya karena tempat ini makmur dengan hasil panen yang cukup menjanjikan. Jadi tempat ini bisa dijadikan sebagai ladang panen bagi Dark untuk mencuri dan membunuh sekaligus.

Sekarang semuanya sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing, tidak ada yang bergerak untuk meninggalkan posisi mereka. Semuanya berusaha menjalankan tugas dengan serius, jika sampai jam satu dini hari tidak ada pergerakan mereka akan pulang dan melanjutkannya esok hari.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan di rumah yang mereka semua awasi. Rata-rata orang yang mereka awasi memiliki aktivitas yang sama saat ini yaitu tidur, tapi orang yang Eren awasi tampak berkutat dengan beberapa kertas. Ia mengawasi seorang wartawan terkenal.

Sasha tampak bosan mengawasi dan ia memakan kentangnya agar tidak lapar, Mikasa tetap mengawasi dengan seksama begitu juga dengan Annie, Jean yang tampak bosan dan hanya memandang langit saja. Armin juga mengawasi dengan seksama meski sesekali ia menguap.

Hari sudah semakin malam dan sekarang sudah jam 12 tengah malam, sebagian besar dari mereka tidak melihat gerakan mencurigakan baik di kamar orang yang mereka awasi atau di tempat lain. Sepertinya Dark tidak akan muncul malam ini, tapi masih ada waktu satu jam lagi untuk memastikan. Jika Dark tidak muncul, maka mereka akan pulang dan melakukan hal ini lagi besok malam.

"Huah... Aku ngantuk..." gumam Eren pelan.

Orang yang dia awasi sudah tertidur di atas mejanya dengan kertas-kertas yang tampak berantakan di meja. Eren melirik sekilas ke arah pria itu dan ia memperhatikan langit malam. Lagi-lagi ia melihat bulan, entah kenapa jika ia melihat bulan ia terbayang sosok Rivaille. Mukanya mendadak memerah karena memikirkan pemuda itu.

'Aku in kenapa ya?' batin Eren malu.

Ia selalu menunjukkan reaksi yang sama ketika ia memikirkan Rivaille. Mereka belum mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain, Eren sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Rivaille begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi kenapa memikirkan pemuda itu membuatnya merasa aneh seperti saat ini.

'Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?'

Eren kembali melihat langit dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Jika ia memang menyukai Rivaille, apakah ia harus mengatakannya kepada pemuda itu? Bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana dan kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Rivaille terlalu misterius jika dipikirkan baik-baik.

Tapi Eren tidak merasa keberatan dengan Rivaille yang terlihat misterius itu, justru ia merasa menyukai Rivaille apa adanya. Cinta itu memang tidak mengenal kekurangan orang yang dicintai ya?

Saat Eren kembali melihat ke arah langit sekilas ia melihat bayangan hitam yang melompat melewati bangunan. Ia terdiam dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangan matanya itu.

'Apakah itu Dark?' batin Eren.

Ia mulai menyembunyikan diri di belakang rumah orang yang ia awasi. Pokoknya ia mencari tempat yang tidak mudah terlihat oleh orang-orang, ia harus bersembunyi saat ini. Pilihannya jatuh kepada sebuah tong besar, ia membuka tutup tong itu. Syukurlah tidak ada apa-apa disana, ia masuk ke dalam dan menutup tong itu.

Ia tidak bisa melihat karena gelap tapi karena ada lubang kecil setidaknya ia bisa mengintip untuk melihat ke arah luar meski tidak jelas. Ia mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan dan membuka pintu, ia tidak tahu siapa itu.

Tapi langkah kaki itu terus menjauh hingga tidak terdengar, sepertinya orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Eren ingin keluar dari tong itu karena ia merasa sudah aman, akhirnya ia keluar dengan perlahan dan melihat pintu belakang yang terbuka.

'Ada yang masuk ke dalam. Aku akan menyusulnya.'

Eren ingin masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan apakah ada orang yang masuk, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah dengan pelan. Ia juga tidak bisa menimbulkan bunyi yang mencurigakan, jika benar Dark yang ada di dalam pasti ia akan menghadapinya.

Ia menyiapkan pistolnya, untung saja ia sudah mengisinya dengan peluru yang cukup dan membawa cadangan hingga tidak akan kehabisan peluru jika ia harus melumpuhkan Dark nanti. Tapi mengingat tim Annie dulu sulit menghentikannya apalagi ia yang hanya sendirian saja. Armin memang tidak menyarankan untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sang penjahat, hanya perlu mengawasi dan mencari tahu ciri-ciri penjahat itu jika berhasil melihatnya.

Eren menaiki tangga perlahan dan ia mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar. Sepertinya penjahat itu sudah mulai beraksi, Eren menelan ludah dan ia berusaha berjalan dengan perlahan. Ia sudah tahu dimana letak kamar orang itu, jika ia kesana ia pasti akan bertemu dengan penjahat itu.

Apakah ia harus kesana? Iya atau tidak? Hanya sekedar memastikan. Eren memutuskan untuk mendekati kamar itu dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang telah terjadi. Ia sudah tiba di kamar pria itu dan ia melihat pria itu bersimbah darah di meja kerjanya, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar itu. Buru-buru ia mendekati pria itu dan melihatnya.

"Dia sudah tewas." gumam Eren pelan.

Eren melihat sekeliling, tampaknya ia sempat lengah dan melupakan fakta bahwa kemungkinan Dark masih ada di tempat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja, sosok Eren tertutupi oleh kaki pria yang telah tewas itu.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki dan beberapa bunyi berisik yang cukup berirama, mungkinkah itu perhiasan yang berhasil dicuri? Berarti pria ini tidak menaruh perhiasannya di dalam kamar.

Eren ingin keluar untuk melihat sosok pembunuh itu tapi ia memutuskan untuk masih berada di tempat persembunyiannya. Ia mendengar suara jendela yang dibuka dan seperti suara orang yang melompat.

'Jangan-jangan dia kabur?' batin Eren.

Eren langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan ia melihat sekilas sosok serba hitam yang sedang melompat dari satu atap ke atap rumah lainnya. Eren memang tidak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, apalagi sosok itu juga sudah sangat jauh tapi ia merasa bisa membantu teman-temannya dengan melihat sosok penjahat itu.

Benarkah? Tapi pikiran Eren tidak tenang sekarang. Ia merasa seperti tidak asing dengan penampilan seperti itu. Di dunia ini memang banyak orang yang berpenampilan sama, Eren tidak bisa membuat persamaan begitu saja sang penjahat dengan... Rivaille.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Eren yang berusaha tersenyum dan ia pergi meninggalkan rumah ini.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah jam satu dini hari. Sebelum mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mereka berkumpul di satu tempat untuk memberi kabar tentang apa yang mereka lihat. Eren merasa ia memiliki informasi yang cukup untuk teman-temannya, setidaknya.

Mereka semua berkumpul dan Armin menatap ke arah teman-temannya. Ia tahu wajah teman-temannya tampak lelah.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan keadaan kalian?" tanya Armin. "Aku tidak menemukan hal mencurigakan."

"Aku juga." ujar Mikasa.

"Sama." tambah Annie.

"Sama denganku. Orang yang kuawasi malah tidur dengan nyenyak." ujar Jean yang mengangkat bahu dengan santai dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga... Bahkan sampai kentangku habis tidak ada gerakan yang mencurigakan." ujar Sasha.

Mereka semua menatap Eren yang hanya terdiam, Eren menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah yang sedikit menyiratkan kewaspadaan.

"Apa yang terjadi Eren?" tanya Mikasa langsung.

"Aku... orang yang kuawasi terbunuh." jawab Eren.

Mereka semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren, berarti analisa Armin cukup tepat. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal itu, berarti gerakan sang penjahat cukup cepat. Ia mulai membunuh secara berurutan dari kemarin.

"Aku hanya melihat penjahatnya sekilas karena aku bersembunyi agar ia tidak menemukanku. Sosok serba hitam." ujar Eren lagi.

"Itu pasti dia. Sudah pasti. Dia adalah Dark." ujar Annie tegas.

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Halo minna-san, akhirnya aku update lagi...^^

Terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah memberi review, fave dan follow fic ini. Aku senang sekali kalian menyukai cerita ini, sebenarnya baru kali ini aku menulis dengan tema seperti ini jadi awalnya agak ragu apakah dapat menulis dengan baik atau tidak.

Untuk yang memberi review, aku mengucapkan terima kasih lewat PM. Untuk **Azure'czar** ada beberapa pertanyaanmu yang terjawab disini, tapi ada yang belum bisa aku jawab karena akan terjawab jika kamu mengikuti ceritanya...^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

Mereka semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Annie yang tampak yakin bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang penjahat bernama Dark. Pandangan mata Annie terlihat tajam, berarti tidak mungkin Annie berbohong dengan teman-temannya. Tapi mereka masih tidak bisa seyakin Annie.

"Tapi Eren belum melihat sosok itu dengan jelas kan? Mungkin bukan dia." ujar Sasha.

"Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan itu..." gumam Annie.

Mereka terdiam dan hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Armin berusaha memahami Annie yang sebelumnya pernah melawan Dark, pasti ia punya alasan kuat sampai langsung mengira pelaku itu adalah Dark.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita selidiki lagi? Karena Eren sudah melihatnya berarti salah satu diantara kita harus ada yang melihatnya." ujar Armin. Ia tampak berpikir dan menatap Eren. "Bagaimana kalau besok kau tidak ikut mengintai? Tugasmu sudah selesai, Eren."

"Eh? Jadi aku tidak ikut?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Iya. Besok hanya kami berlima yang bertugas untuk memastikan apakah sosok yang kau lihat itu nyata atau tidak. Tapi kau masih tetap ikut dengan kami untuk melihat kondisi mayat itu."

Yang lain tampak menyetujui ide Armin lalu mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang dan kembali bertemu esok hari setelah jam makan malam untuk memulai misi mereka. Karena mereka masih menjalankan misi, mereka punya kebebasan untuk tidak datang ke markas supaya bisa berkonsentrasi penuh dalam melakukan misi.

Eren hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia memang hanya melihat sosok hitam itu sekilas, ia juga tidak bisa sembarangan menyamakan sosok itu dengan Rivaille. Mentang-mentang pakaian yang mereka kenakan memiliki warna yang sama. Jujur saja pakaian Eren dan semua rekannya juga berwarna hitam, jadi sulit untuk menentukan siapa pelakunya. Lagipula warna hitam itu warna yang sangat umum, siapapun bisa memakainya.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ah iya." jawab Eren datar.

"Kau melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, apa benar kamu tidak melihat penjahatnya dengan jelas?"

Mikasa sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Eren. Bukan berarti Mikasa tidak percaya dengan Eren, ia hanya ingin tahu lebih jelas. Siapa tahu Eren menyembunyikan sesuatu dari teman-temannya. Ia yakin Eren tidak akan berbohong kepadanya.

"Benar, saat itu gelap. Aku hanya melihat sosok hitam yang sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah. Lagipula besok kita kesana, siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan petunjuk lebih jelas." ujar Eren.

Mikasa mengangguk saja dan mereka segera kembali pulang ke rumah, mereka ingin istirahat. Sepertinya misi kali ini sedikit merepotkan mereka, tapi inilah tugas mreka.

* * *

Pagi telah tiba dan hari ini tim Mikasa akan pergi ke rumah korban ketiga, mereka juga ingin melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kondisi di sana. Mereka semua sudah datang dan memeriksa isi rumah orang itu, Eren langsung ke kamar orang itu dan masih menemukan pria itu di meja kerjanya. Masih di posisi yang sama, masih dengan aliran darah yang sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan semalam.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang tertinggal disini." ujar Sasha.

"Seperti dua kejadian sebelumnya. Aku akui dia pintar membuat suasana disini seperti tidak tersentuh. Hanya ada korban yang sudah tewas dan perhiasan yang diambil. Tempat penyimpanan perhiasan juga tersusun rapi, benar-benar cerdas." gumam Jean.

Annie mendekati Eren yang sedang menatap ke arah mayat itu, ia meliriknya datar lalu kembali melihat mayat itu. Seandainya saja orang mati bisa bicara mereka pasti bisa mengetahui siapa pelakunya, tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

Eren menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, hari memang terlihat cerah dengan sinar matahari yang bersinar cukup terang. Ia merasa misi kali ini memang sedikit menguras tenaga karena tidak bisa langsung diselesaikan.

"Berarti nanti aku tidak ikut misi mengintai?" tanya Eren.

"Iya. Tapi kalau kau mau ikut juga tidak apa," ujar Armin. "Hanya saja keenam orang yang kemarin aku bilang itu memiliki kemungkinan untuk diincar oleh penjahat itu."

"Mereka punya persamaan. Kaya raya, itu saja," ujar Jean menambahkan. "Kaya raya dalam arti benar-benar kaya. Tidak setengah-setengah. Lihat saja rumahnya ini."

"Iya. Di kota kita, keenam orang ini yang memiliki pengaruh kuat dan uang yang banyak. Jika ditambahkan dengan korban pertama berarti ada tujuh orang." gumam Armin lagi.

"Tapi tidak mungkin kita membiarkan sisanya terbunuh kan?" tanya Sasha. "Kita kan harus mencegahnya dan jika kita tahu pelakunya kita bisa membunuhnya."

"Tidak semudah itu, kecuali kalau kau mau setor nyawa padanya." ujar Annie.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Annie, sepertinya lawan mereka kali ini sangat kuat. Apalagi jika mereka berpencar dan berusaha melawan penjahat itu sendirian, mungkin ucapan Annie benar. Mereka semua seolah-olah seperti menyetor nyawa kepada penjahat itu.

"Kurasa kita bisa kembali ke markas atau bisa ke rumah masing-masing," ujar Armin yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Nanti malam kita kembali bertugas."

Semuanya setuju dan mereka hendak ke markas untuk melaporkan kejadian yang mereka selidiki hari ini kepada atasan mereka. Armin yang bertugas membuat laporan tentang hal yang terjadi selama misi mereka kali ini, semua orang dalam tim setuju jika Armin membuat laporan karena ia lebih cermat dan teliti.

.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah seleasai dengan urusan di markas dan hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mikasa ingin mengajak Eren pulang, tapi ia melihat Eren tidak ada disampingnya. Ia sampai terkejut melihat Eren tiba-tiba menghilang. Sepertinya Sasha tahu Mikasa mencari Eren, ia memakan kentangnya dengan tenang dan menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tadi aku melihat Eren keluar." ujar Sasha sambil menguyah kentangnya.

"Ah? Cepat sekali. Terima kasih, Sasha." Mikasa langsung keluar untuk menyusul Eren.

Sedangkan Eren sudah berada di atas bukit, ia merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon seperti biasa dan melihat ke arah langit. Langit terlihat cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar terang, ia memang tidak bisa langsung melihat ke arah matahari tapi ia bisa merasakan sinar matahari yang terang itu. Ia hanya tersenyum saja.

'Cahaya matahari memiliki pesona yang bagus seperti bulan.' batin Eren.

Eren melihat ke arah rerumputan yang ada di sekitarnya, angin juga berhembus cukup kencang membawa hawa yang nyaman. Rasanya Eren ingin memejamkan matanya karena merasakan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi seperti ini.

"Eren!"

Tapi Eren langsung membuka mata emerald miliknya begitu ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat Mikasa berlari mendekatinya dan ia tampak kelelahan, mungkin Mikasa berlari untuk mencarinya disini.

"Mikasa? Kenapa kamu kemari?" tanya Eren.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu," ujar Mikasa. "Kenapa kamu selalu disini? Kamu belum makan siang kan? Ayo kita pulang."

"Nanti saja, aku masih mau disini..."

Mikasa sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren dan terdiam, mereka jarang sekali mereka pulang bersama. Mikasa mengira ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Eren, tapi ternyata Eren memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di bukit ini.

"Ah, apa kau melihat langit lagi?" tanya Mikasa sambil menghela napas.

"Iya," jawab Eren santai. "Kau tahu Mikasa, matahari itu memiliki sinar yang terang. Entah kenapa bagiku pesona matahari layaknya bulan. Mereka sama-sama indah dengan fungsi mereka. Tapi apakah mereka pernah saling tertarik satu sama lain?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Iya. Matahari dan bulan. Apakah mereka pernah tertarik satu sama lain? Mereka tidak pernah bertemu dan muncul di waktu yang berbeda, apakah mereka bisa saling mengenal?"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah matahari dan bulan adalah makhluk hidup."

Eren tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Mikasa dan ia memejamkan matanya, setidaknya ia ingin bisa menikmati angin yang sejuk sambil memejamkan mata. Mikasa menatap Eren seperti itu dan menghela napas saja, ia duduk di sebelah Eren. Hanya sebentar, untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak lalu ia bangun dari posisinya dan hendak meninggalkan Eren.

"Nanti kamu pulang ya." ujar Mikasa.

"Iya. Dimana lagi tempatku untuk pulang selain di rumah." ujar Eren yang masih menutup matanya.

Mikasa tersenyum mendengarnya dan ia berjalan menuruni bukit untuk kembali ke rumah. Eren memang suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini, menikmati angin yang berhembus, melihat langit atau mungkin tidur.

Atau... menanti kedatangan sosok Rivaille?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Eren bersemu merah, lagi-lagi sosok Rivaille muncul di benak Eren. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari sosok misterius itu sebentar saja. Tapi memikirkan Rivaille membuatnya teringat dengan sosok misterius yang ia lihat saat mengintai semalam.

'Mungkin hanya mirip saja. Bukan dia, bukan dia. Dia hanya pengelana biasa.' batin Eren.

Tiba-tiba Eren mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati pohon tempat ia merebahkan diri sekarang. Eren membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat sosok berambut hitam dengan jubah hitam itu.

Rivaille.

"Kita bertemu lagi, bocah." ujar Rivaille datar.

"Ah..." Eren sampai terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan sekarang ia sedang duduk menatap Rivaille. "Rivaille..."

"Hmm? Kenapa kau diam seperti itu? Terpesona denganku?"

"Ah? Apa?!"

Wajah Eren kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Rivaille itu, malu sekali rasanya. Tapi mana mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Rivaille saat ini. Dirinya memang terpesona dengan pemuda misterius itu, pemuda yang bahkan ia tidak tahu latar belakangnya.

Rivaille terdiam dan ia mendekati Eren lalu duduk di samping pemuda berambut coklat itu, Eren melirik ke sampingnya dan pandangan mata mereka berdua. Sekali lagi, untuk sekali lagi Eren seperti terhisap ke dalam pesona warna hitam itu. Hitam bagai malam, hitam yang menariknya, hitam layaknya kegelapan. Dan ia rela jika harus terjatuh dalam kegelapan itu.

"Matamu... indah juga." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh?" Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille itu.

Rivaille memuji matanya? Apa ia tidak salah mendengarnya. Tapi Eren merasa pendengarannya masih cukup bagus dan Rivaille memang memuji dirinya, lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sampai kapan ia harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada Rivaille?

Ketika tidak bisa bertemu, Eren ingin bertemu dengan Rivaille. Ketika sudah bertemu, Eren malu dan tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan Rivaille. Cinta memang sedikit memusingkan rupanya bagi pemuda berambut coklat itu.

'Uh, aku tidak kuat. Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali.' batin Eren malu.

Rivaille menatap Eren yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia merasa tertarik dengan anak itu, sejak ia mencuri ciuman Eren ia semakin tertarik dengannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di puncak rambut Eren dan membelainya, Eren terkejut merasakan sentuhan hangat di kepalanya itu dan wajahnya tetap memerah.

"Rivaille." panggil Eren dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Rivaille datar tapi ia masih membelai rambut Eren.

"Kenapa kau..."

Rivaille terdiam karena Eren tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, ia berhenti membelai rambut Eren dan menatap lurus ke arah padang rumput yang terlihat dengan jelas. Eren tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bahkan ia malu untuk bertanya kenapa Rivaille memperlakukannya seperti tadi.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh?" Eren bingung mendengar ucapan Rivaille.

"Membelaimu seperti tadi."

Dan lagi-lagi wajah Eren memerah, Rivaille tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Eren seperti itu. Rivaille merasa Eren adalah pemuda yang unik karena ia melihat seorang pemuda yang dikategorikan bocah baginya memiliki wajah memerah yang manis seperti itu. Tunggu? Manis ya? Sepertinya bukan hanya Eren yang merasakan hal yang lebih.

Mungkinkah Rivaille juga sama?

Tapi Rivaille tidak bisa menutupi bahwa dirinya memang tertarik dengan Eren. Entah rasa tertarik itu hanya tertarik biasa atau... cinta.

"Kenapa aku selalu melihatmu disini? Apa kau tidak punya tempat lain, bocah?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada bicara yang khas.

"Ah, aku suka sekali melihat langit disini." jawab Eren.

"Langit?"

"Iya... Matahari dan bulan memiliki pesonanya tersendiri. Aku suka memperhatikan langit dan melihat pesona matahari dan bulan. Tapi.."

"Tapi... apakah matahari dan bulan bisa tertarik satu sama lain?"

Rivaille benar-benar terdiam mendengar ucapan Eren, ia tidak bisa berkomentar banyak mengenai ucapan Eren itu. Matahari dan bulan memiliki fungsi yang berbeda, mereka tidak pernah bertemu jadi apakah mereka masih bisa tertarik satu sama lain?

Entah...

Rivaille tidak tahu, lagipula ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal seperti itu. Tapi melihat wajah Eren yang tampak berseri-seri saat menceritakan hal tadi membuatnya tertarik. Rivaille juga melihat Eren layaknya matahari, selalu bersinar dengan terang, membuat relung hatinya terasa hangat tiap kali mereka berbincang bersama.

"Jika suatu saat matahari dan bulan saling tertarik, apakah itu bisa terjadi?" terdengar suara Eren lagi.

"Entah... Masing-masing memiliki takdirnya tersendiri." ujar Rivaille.

Eren terdiam dan tersenyum tipis, ia melihat langit lalu menatap ke arah Rivaille. Setiap kali ia melihat Rivaille ia merasa ada sesuatu dari diri Rivaille yang terlihat misterius. Selain penampilannya yang misterius, Rivaille juga dingin tapi di saat yang bersamaan Rivaille juga baik. Eren berpikir bahwa Rivaille itu layaknya bulan, yang terlihat misterius dan dingin tapi sebenarnya baik. Sama seperti bulan yang terlihat misterius tapi memiliki keindahan.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Eren.

Mereka hanya terdiam dan membiarkan angin berhembus dengan kencang, menemani mereka dalam kesunyian ini. Rivaille tidak membenci kesunyian, justru ia menyukainya. Lagipula hidupnya dari dulu hingga sekarang selalu sunyi, tidak ada seseorang yang dapat menyambut kehadirannya.

Itu dulu.

Sekarang setiap kali Rivaille berjalan ke bukit ini, ia selalu melihat Eren disana. Ia selalu melihat Eren yang seperti menanti kedatangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu. Sepertinya Rivaille benar-benar tertarik dengan Eren.

"Kau... sudah bekerja?" tanya Rivaille agar suasana tidak terasa canggung. Eren memang masih memakai seragam khas Recon Corps karena setelah bekerja Eren langsung kemari.

"Iya. Demi hidupku dan Mikasa, kami harus bekerja dan hanya Recon Corps saja yang mampu menampung kami. Memang pekerjaan yang dilakukan cukup sulit, apalagi dengan misi baru yang kami terima. Tapi, asal bisa dapat penghasilan bagiku tidak masalah." jawab Eren.

Rivaille hanya mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan Eren. Tapi pikirannya terusik saat mendengar nama Mikasa. Nama siapa itu? Gadis yang disukai Eren? Rivaille menatap Eren dengan wajah datar, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tidak suka itu.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu padaku?" tanya Rivaille tiba-tiba.

Eren sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Rivaille itu. Kenapa? Benaknya juga bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa ia menceritakan hal itu kepada Rivaille? Padahal ia belum mengenal Rivaille dengan baik. Tapi Eren merasa tidak masalah menceritakan hal itu kepada Rivaille.

"Kurasa tidak apa. Karena kau... orang yang baik?" ujar Eren sedikit ragu.

Rivaille hanya menyeringai tipis dan menggantikannya dengan senyuman. Tapi Eren tidak melihatnya karena Rivaille tidak memandangnya. Rivaille kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan menatap Eren, ia merasa anak itu memang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku tapi bisa berkata seperti itu," ujar Rivaille yang menatap mata Eren dan mulai mendekatinya mungkin sedikit memojokkan Eren. "Kau menarik, Eren."

"Eh? Ah?" Eren terlihat gugup.

Posisi mereka berdua sangat dekat, wajah Eren memerah. Apalagi mata hitam Rivaille menatapnya tajam, napas Eren sampai tertahan karena ditatap seperti itu. Rivaille membelai wajah Eren dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren.

Beberapa senti lagi.

Hanya butuh beberapa senti lagi dan kedua bibir itu akan bertemu.

Wajah Eren benar-benar memerah, ia tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan. Sekedar mendorong tubuh Rivaille atau apapun itu. Harusnya ia melakukan hal itu demi dirinya sendiri, seharusnya begitu.

Tapi disini Eren hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Rivaille menyentuh bibirnya, membawanya ke dalam ciuman hangat. Memang hanya sekedar saling menempelkan bibir tapi sudah membuat Eren panas dingin. Jantung Eren serasa terpompa cukup cepat, debarannya kencang sekali.

Tidak lama Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Eren yang memerah. Eren sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Ayo, katakan perasaanmu Eren.

Harusnya ia bisa melakuknnya, tapi mulutnya serasa terkunci. Hanya wajah memerah yang menjadi jawaban kalau ia menyukai ciuman tadi. Rivaille tidak banyak bicara dan ia kembali ke posisi semula.

"Kau tahu, Eren." gumam Rivaille.

"Itu... itu ciuman pertamaku..." ujar Eren malu.

"Benarkah? Tapi ini bukan pertama kali aku menciummu."

Eren terkejut mendengarnya dan menatap Rivaille. Rivaille masih menatapnya dengan wajah yang datar dan bersikap santai.

"Saat aku kesini di malam hari. Aku melihatmu tertidur dan aku melakukannya."

Wajah Eren benar-benar memerah mendengar ucapan Rivaille itu, ia tidak menyangka Rivaille mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak merasa kesal, ia mungkin merasa bersyukur. Eren sampai menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu. Apakah rasa cintanya pada Rivaille semakin bertambah?

"Cu... curang..." gumam Eren pelan.

"Salahkan dirimu yang tidak waspada." ujar Rivaille santai.

Eren kembali menatap Rivaille dan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Rivaille. Rivaille sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Eren tapi ia membiarkan anak itu menciumnya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Eren untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Tentu saja wajah Eren sudah sangat memerah.

"Aku... Karena kau... aku jadi seperti ini." ujar Eren.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rivaille santai.

"Aku... aku menyukaimu, tahu!"

Eren merasa tidak bisa mundur lagi, apalagi ia sudah mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ia berkata bahwa dirinya bercanda, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya itu. Rivaille sedikit terkejut mendengarnya dan tertawa, Eren tampak bingung.

"Maaf, aku tidak menyangka kau akan memiliki perasaan seperti itu." ujar Rivaille.

"Kau jangan menghinaku! Aku... aku sangat malu..." ujar Eren malu.

"Tidak... Mungkin aku... senang."

Rivaille kembali membelai wajah Eren dan sekali lagi menyatukan bibirnya dengan Eren melalui ciuman yang hangat. Eren menutup matanya dan merasakan ciuman itu, ia benar-benar tidak keberatan memberikan perasaan cintanya kepada orang yang baru beberapa kali ia temui. Lagipula, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya dan ia rela melakukan apa saja demi Rivaille. Eren tidak peduli dengan segala hal yang membatasi cinta mereka.

Ia tidak peduli.

Asalkan ada Rivaille di sisinya. Semuanya sudah cukup.

* * *

Hari sudah malam, kali ini tim Mikasa akan kembali mengintai rumah kelima orang yang sama. Mereka berpisah dan mulai melakukan pengintaian seperti kemarin sedangkan Eren berada di rumahnya, ia tidak melakukan pengintaian karena ia sudah selesai menjalankan tugas. Tapi ia juga merasa tidak enak hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

"Aku juga ingin membantu mereka." ujar Eren.

Ia mempersiapkan dirinya, ia sudah memakai seragamnya dan mengisi pistolnya dengan beberapa peluru. Setelah selesai ia keluar dari rumah dan hendak mencari Mikasa, ia ingin membantunya untuk mengintai.

Eren terus berlari dan ia sampai di depan rumah tempat Mikasa mengintai, Mikasa tampak bersembunyi di belakang dan Eren mendekatinya. Dengan langkah perlahan Eren sampai di sebelah Mikasa dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Mikasa," ujar Eren. "Aku akan membantumu."

Mikasa sedikit terkejut dan hampir saja ia akan menyikut Eren atau mungkin menghajarnya. Tapi melihat sosok Eren yang ada di sebelahnya ia merasa lega, ia tidak menyangka Eren akan datang kemari untuk membantunya mengintai. Lagipula tugas Eren untuk mengintai juga sudah selesai.

"Eren? Kenapa kamu kemari?" tanya Mikasa pelan.

"Tentu untuk membantu. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin hanya duduk-duduk dengan tenang di rumah sementara kau dan yang lainnya bertugas. Tidak adil bukan?"

"Terima kasih."

Mikasa membiarkan Eren membantunya, lagipula bekerja sama seperti ini membuat Mikasa merasa lega karena bisa berada di sisi Eren dan memperhatikannya. Pekerjaan akan terasa lebih mudah dan jika mereka akan berhadapan dengan sang penjahat itu, Mikasa akan melindungi Eren. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Tapi prioritas utama kegiatan kali ini adalah mengenali fisik si penjahat itu bukan melawannya.

'Apakah benar jika ucapan Annie bahwa penjahatnya adalah Dark?' batin Mikasa.

Mikasa bukannya tidak percaya dengan Annie tapi ia ingin membuktikannya, demikian juga semua anggota tim mereka. Mereka ingin melihat secara langsung, apalagi Eren mengatakan melihat sosok hitam yang keluar dari rumah yang Eren awasi kemarin.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam dan sekarang sudah pukul 12 tengah malam, tidak ada pergerakan mencurigakan di rumah yang Mikasa dan Eren awasi. Begitu juga dengan Armin, Annie, Jean dan Sasha. Semuanya terlihat aman, satu jam lagi sebelum mereka selesai bertugas dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sasha mengawasi orang yang sama seperti kemarin, agar ia tidak mengantuk ia selalu memakan kentang yang ia bawa. Sekaligus untuk mengganjal perut agar tidak lapar. Lain lagi dengan Annie yang selalu mengawasi dengan serius, Annie mengawasi layaknya burung elang yang siap menangkap mangsanya.

Armin berusaha menahan kantuknya dan mengawasi dengan serius. Sedangkan Jean tampak serius mengawasi, sejak kejadian Eren yang melihat penjahat itu ia bersemangat untuk menemukan sosok penjahat itu. Ia ingin bisa melihatnya atau melawannya jika perlu.

Semuanya tampak menjalankan tugas dengan baik, sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan penjahat itu. Bahkan sekarang sudah jam satu dini hari dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Mikasa dan Eren melihat orang yang mereka awasi sudah tidur sedari tadi. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pergi dan melaporkan kondisi yang mereka lihat tadi.

Tapi saat mereka akan pergi dari rumah itu, Mikasa dan Eren merasakan gerakan yang aneh. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di dekat pintu belakang. Untung saja pohon itu besar sehingga mereka bisa sembunyi disana dan ditutupi oleh semak-semak.

Samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati pintu belakang. Mikasa sedikit terkejut melihat sosok serba hitam yang berjalan masuk ke dalam pintu belakang itu.

"Apakah itu orang yang kau lihat kemarin, Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Iya. Sepertinya itu dia." ujar Eren yakin.

"Kita harus mengikutinya."

.

.

.

Armin, Jean, Annie dan Sasha sudah berkumpul di tempat biasa, tapi Mikasa belum kembali. Mereka semua terdiam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu pada Mikasa? Tapi Mikasa itu cukup kuat dan tidak mungkin kehilangan kontak begitu saja.

"Apa dia melihat penjahat itu?" tebak Jean.

"Mungkin saja." gumam Armin.

"Apa kita harus menolongnya? Jika Mikasa berhadapan dengan penjahat itu aku tidak yakin ia bisa mengatasinya, apalagi ia hanya sendirian." ujar Sasha.

Annie terdiam dan ia melihat ke arah lain, ia memperhatikan tempat mereka berkumpul dan berusaha mengingat tempat dimana Mikasa melakukan pengawasan. Memang tidak jauh dari sini, jika disusul mungkin hanya butuh sekitar lima menit untuk sampai di rumah itu. Annie langsung saja berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu.

"Annie!" panggil Sasha.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengikutinya." ujar Jean yang menghela napas.

Mereka semua menyusul Annie dan ingin menemui Mikasa, mereka tahu Mikasa pasti bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri tapi entah kenapa Annie ingin menemuinya. Annie ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri siapa penjahat itu.

.

.

.

Mikasa dan Eren sudah berada di dalam rumah orang yang mereka intai. Beruntung pintu belakang terbuka hingga memudahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki bisnis batu mulia. Tentu dengan bisnis seperti itu ia memiliki banyak sekali uang.

Mikasa dan Eren menyembunyikan diri mereka agar tidak ketahuan jika mereka menyusup ke dalam. Tidak lama terdengar suara teriakan yang kencang, sepertinya penjahat itu sudah memulai aksi membunuhnya. Mikasa buru-buru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan ingin melihat kondisi orang itu.

"Mikasa, jangan gegabah." ujar Eren.

Mikasa yang sudah berlari dan hendak menuju kamar orang itu berhenti, ia bersembunyi karena merasa ada langkah kaki yang berjalan keluar. Penjahat itu berjalan keluar dan Mikasa berusaha mengintip untuk melihat siapa sosok itu.

'Tidak terlihat jelas.' batin Mikasa.

Tapi Mikasa melihat sosok itu memakai pakaian serba hitam, seperti yang Eren bilang. Sedangkan Eren sedang bersembunyi di tempat yang berbeda dengan Mikasa, ia tidak bisa keluar begitu saja sekarang. Kecuali jika ia siap untuk menyerang penjahat itu.

Eren menyiapkan pistolnya dan ia berusaha mengintip sosok penjahat itu. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat sosok penjahat itu yang memiliki pedang di sisi kirinya. Orang itu sedang membawa pedang yang berlumuran darah dengan kantung besar.

'Pedang?' batin Eren.

Mikasa menoleh ke arah Eren dan memberi kode bahwa mereka harus keluar dengan berjalan perlahan. Memang beresiko terdengar oleh penjahat itu tapi mereka berdua sudah menyiapkan pistol dan akan melumpuhkan penjahat itu. Setidaknya dengan kekuatan dua orang, gerakan penjahat itu bisa terhenti sementara.

Mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian masing-masing dan mulai melangkah dengan pelan menuju kamar sang korban, mereka yakin wanita itu sudah tewas. Buktinya saja penjahat itu berkeliaran dengan bebas. Sekarang mereka berada di depan pintu kamar dan melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

Sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam yang membawa pedang di sisi kirinya dan di tangannya terdapat kantung besar, pasti isinya barang curian miliknya. Mikasa sudah bersiap untuk menembak penjahat itu tapi karena lampu kamar terlihat sedikit gelap agak menyulitkan Mikasa untuk menembak.

Tapi kamar itu masih terlihat sedikit terang, lebih tepatnya remang-remang karena terkena cahaya bulan saat ini. Penjahat itu menoleh ke belakang dan ia tidak bergeming saat melihat Mikasa, ia cuek dan langsung saja pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Tunggu!" teriak Mikasa.

Tapi orang itu sudah lari, Mikasa hendak mengeluarkan tembakan tapi penjahat itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Sososknya sudah menghilang, Mikasa terlihat kesal karena tidak bisa menembak orang itu sementara Eren terdiam. Ia tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Eren! Eren.." panggil Mikasa.

"Ah? Mikasa." gumam Eren yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dia lolos. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa melihat sosoknya. Benar seperti yang kau bilang, dia berpakaian serba hitam dan membawa pedang di sisi kirinya. Apakah itu Dark ya?"

Eren tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya terdiam, seolah-olah pikirannya tidak berada disini. Tidak lama terdengar langkah kaki dan Mikasa melihat sosok teman-temannya yang sudah berada di depan pintu. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat Eren berada disini, tapi itu bukan masalah untuk saat ini. Mereka semua penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Eren! Mikasa!" panggil Armin dan ia langsung mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Armin... Kalian semua." ujar Mikasa.

"Apa yang terjadi, Eren dan Mikasa?" tanya Jean.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Tadi kami mendengar suara tembakan." ujar Sasha.

"Aku berusaha menembak tapi orang itu sudah kabur." ujar Mikasa.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Annie langsung.

"Seperti yang Eren bilang, sosok itu berpakaian serba hitam. Ia membawa pedang di sisi kirinya. Tapi aku tidak melihat wajahnya." jawab Mikasa.

"Sudah pasti. Itu Dark, tidak salah lagi." ujar Annie.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Annie itu, Annie terlihat sangat yakin karena ia pernah ditugaskan untuk menangkap Dark tapi gagal dan ia hafal dengan ciri-ciri itu. Annie sangat yakin bahwa kelompok mereka kembali berhadapan dengan penjahat satu itu.

Penjahat yang menggemparkan kota.

Tapi ekspresi Eren terlihat lebih mengejutkan lagi, Eren tidak terlihat seperti orang yang kaget mendengar ucapan Annie. Sejak kedatangan keempat temannya Eren hanya terdiam, bahkan Mikasa tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Eren saat ini. Pandangan mata Eren terlihat kosong, seolah-olah seperti jiwanya melayang.

"Eren!" panggil Mikasa sedikit kencang agar Eren tersadar.

"Ah, iya." ujar Eren.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Eren hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa, sedangkan Jean melihat kondisi mayat itu. Mayat itu berada di ranjang dan tertusuk di bagian jantung tapi tidak ada senjata tajam di dekat sana.

"Lagi-lagi tidak ada senjata ya." gumam Jean.

"Apa senjatanya dibawa oleh pelaku?" ujar Sasha.

"Dark membawa pedang dan ia membunuh dengan pedang itu. Pedang itu juga yang melukai timku waktu itu, untung saja kami berhasil mundur setelah bala bantuan datang. Dan Dark tetap buron, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan kembali berulah." ujar Annie.

"Kira-kira apa motifnya ya?" pikir Mikasa.

"Jika dilihat dari riwayat Annie yang pernah menyelidiki masalah ini, kurasa Dark itu hanyalah penjahat yang mencari sensasi," ujar Armin. "Atau mungkin motif sebenarnya memang uang, dengan mengambil perhiasan lalu menjualnya ia bisa mendapatkan banyak uang. Lalu ia membunuh korban agar korban tidak melapor padanya."

"Kalau dipikirkan untuk mencari sensasi, sepertinya benar juga," gumam Sasha. "Dia menyita banyak waktu kita."

"Riwayat membunuhnya panjang, jika bisa ditulis mungkin sudah lebih dari 100 orang yang ia bunuh. Makanya banyak polisi dan organisasi rahasia yang berusaha menangkap Dark. Dia memang pencuri dan pembunuh ulung, tidak ada yang tahu jejaknya. Dia menghilang begitu saja seperti angin." ujar Annie.

Semuanya terdiam dan tampak berpikir. Mereka memang seperti menyetor nyawa dalam misi kali ini, misi yang melibatkan hidup atau mati mereka. Mereka harus bisa membunuh penjahat itu atau mereka yang akan terbunuh.

"Hei Eren, katakan sesuatu." ujar Jean.

Mereka semua melirik ke arah Eren, Eren masih saja memasang ekspresi seperti tadi. Hanya diam tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sebenarnya Eren berusaha untuk bangkit dan berbicara dengan teman-temannya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Pakaian serba hitam.

Pedang di sisi kiri.

Misterius.

Semuanya terlalu mirip, terlalu mirip dengan Rivaille. Kenapa Eren jadi berpikir bahwa Rivaille adalah dalang di balik semua kejahatan ini? Padahal mereka baru saja menjadi kekasih. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

"Eren?" Mikasa tidak lelah untuk memanggil Eren.

"Ah? Maaf, kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang." ujar Eren yang pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Eren, tunggu!"

Mikasa berusaha mengejar Eren dan hendak pulang bersama, tapi ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Eren. Ia merasa Eren seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari teman-teman bahkan dari dirinya juga. Tapi hal apa itu? Mikasa sendiri tidak tahu.

"Apa menurut kalian Eren takut?" ujar Jean tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Armin, Sasha dan Annie tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Jean.

"Lihat saja wajahnya. Aku merasa dia seperti ketakutan."

"Kita tidak bisa memastikannya. Lagipula ini misi kita, jika takut sama saja mengantarkan kita pada kematian." ujar Annie tegas.

Mereka semua terdiam dan tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Jean menghela napas dan ia menatap teman-temannya, ia berjalan lebih dulu dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Karena mereka sudah pulang, kita juga pulang." ujar Jean.

"Iya, besok kita bisa mencari tahu lagi." ujar Sasha.

Mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang dan akan menyelidiki kejadian ini keesokan harinya. Tapi entah kenapa kata-kata Jean itu membuat pikiran Armin dan Sasha sedikit tidak tenang, sedangkan Annie terlihat santai saja.

* * *

Pagi hari ini mereka kembali memeriksa rumah korban keempat kecuali Armin, kejadian ini hampir terjadi setiap hari. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Sang atasan Keith Shadis sudah sering kali bertanya mengenai perkembangan misi yang dijalankan tim Mikasa. Ia tampak terkejut bahwa dugaannya selama ini benar.

Sekarang Armin berada di ruangannya Keith, ia akan menjelaskan situasi yang dialami timnya selama menjalankan misi ini. Armin berusaha menjelaskan dengan baik dan Keith menatapnya dalam diam.

"Jadi kita kembali berhadapan dengan Dark." gumam Keith.

"Itu benar _Sir. _Eren dan Mikasa sudah melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri dan melihat ciri-cirinya. Menurut Annie, penjahat yang berkeliaran dan melakukan pembunuhan di kota ini adalah Dark." ujar Armin menjelaskan.

"Begitu. Lanjutkan misi kalian. Misi tim kalian belum selesai sampai kalian berhasil membunuh Dark. Mungkin agak sulit mengingat tim Leonhardt mengalami kegagalan dalam menjalankan misi ini, tapi aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Siap!"

Armin pergi meninggalkan ruangan Keith dan ia hendak menyusul kelima temannya yang berada di rumah korban keempat. Ia ingin juga memeriksa dan mencatat beberapa hal yang bisa ia temukan disana.

.

.

.

Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Annie dan Sasha sudah memeriksa rumah korban keempat ini. Sama seperti korban-korban sebelumnya, rumah ini tetap sama, barang-barang tidak ada yang berantakan dan hanya tertinggal korban yang tewas dengan semua perhiasan yang diambil. Anehnya pencuri itu selalu mengambil perhiasan, bukan berupa uang.

"Kenapa dia hanya mengambil perhiasan saja ya? Padahal menurutku lebih mudah mengambil uang langsung." gumam Sasha.

"Perhiasan lebih bernilai daripada uang langsung, siapa tahu harganya lebih mahal." ujar Mikasa yang memberikan hipotesisnya.

Sasha mengangguk saja dan ia berdiri di dekat pintu kamar korban, ia tampak lelah dan mengeluarkan kentangnya untuk dimakan seperti biasa. Misi mereka kali ini memang menguras tenaga, tapi untunglah mereka berhasil mengetahui target mereka.

"Ah, Sasha?" terdengar suara Armin, ia baru saja sampai rumah ini.

"Eh? Ah maaf aku menghalangi jalan." ujar Sasha sambil tersenyum.

Armin melihat Eren, Mikasa, Jean dan Annie yang tampaknya masih memeriksa isi kamar itu. Armin sudah memberitahukan situasi misi mereka kepada sang atasan. Eren berhenti memeriksa karena menurutnya tidak ada hal yang bisa ia dapatkan, ia melihat sosok Armin yang mendekati mereka.

"Armin, kau sudah datang." ujar Eren.

Annie, Jean dan Mikasa menoleh dan mereka melihat Armin mendekati mereka, Armin tersenyum tipis tapi raut wajahnya sekarang berubah serius. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin Armin sampaikan kepada mereka.

"Semuanya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ujar Armin langsung.

"Ada apa, Armin?" tanya Mikasa.

"Setelah kita semua tahu siapa target kita sebenarnya kurasa kita harus menggunakan cara lain untuk menangkapnya. Ah, maksudku untuk menghabisinya."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Armin, terutama Eren. Lagi-lagi pikirannya kembali kepada sosok yang ia lihat ini, ia bingung. Kenapa sosok penjahat yang ia lihat harus memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Rivaille? Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia ingin mempercayai Rivaille, tentu saja karena ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Armin berusaha mengatakan rencananya, setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka berhadapan dengan Dark itu. Mereka semua terdiam dan tampak menyetujui rencana Armin, daripada tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Armin menatap Eren yang hanya diam saja, tapi Eren tidak tampak menyimak ucapan Armin.

"Eren? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Armin.

"Ah? Tidak apa..." jawab Eren pelan.

Mikasa menatap Eren dalam diam, ia mengkhawatirkan Eren yang hanya diam itu. Mikasa menyentuh pundak Eren dan menatap Eren dengan tajam. Eren sedikit terkejut melihat Mikasa yang melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Ada apa Mikasa?" tanya Eren.

"Eren, benar kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sakit? Kau tidak merasa lelah atau apapun kan?" tanya Mikasa bertubi-tubi.

Eren hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adik angkatnya itu, baginya sikap Mikasa yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya itu masih sama seperti dulu. Mikasa adalah Mikasa yang selalu mengkhawatirkan Eren.

"Tidak apa," Eren langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "Kurasa aku akan pulang. Kita tidak pekerjaan lagi kan?"

"Eren..."

Mereka semua menatap Eren, Mikasa tentu khawatir melihat Eren begitu juga dengan Armin. Tapi Annie dan Jean terlihat cuek, mereka merasa Eren hanya ingin memiliki waktu sendiri sedangkan Sasha kembali memakan kentangnya itu dan menatap Mikasa juga Armin. Ia tidak ingin bertanya banyak tentang Eren untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Eren berjalan menuju bukit seperti biasa, ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya disana. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit pusing. Pusing karena memikirkan tentang misi yang sedang dilakukannya dan mengenai pelakunya. Tidak lama ia sudah sampai dan mengambil posisi seperti biasa, merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon.

"Kenapa aku merasa bingung seperti ini?" gumam Eren pelan.

Eren melihat ke arah langit, hari ini langit bersinar dengan cerah tapi sedikit berlawanan dengan suasana hati Eren yang tidak baik. Eren merasa khawatir untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, ia merasa bimbang.

"Ah lebih baik aku tidur saja."

Eren memejamkan matanya dan memutuskan untuk tidur, lebih baik melupakan masalah sejenak dengan mengistirahatkan badan. Lagipula sejak melakukan misi ini ia merasa sedikit sekali waktunya untuk beristirahat.

Sepertinya Eren cepat sekali terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat padanya. Eren sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

"Kau memang seperti putri tidur, Eren."

Rivaille sudah berada di samping Eren, ia memperhatikan wajah tidur Eren yang manis itu. Rivaille duduk di samping Eren dan ia membelai wajah itu, wajah seseorang yang membuatnya tertarik. Bolehkah sekarang ia menyebut wajah di hadapannya itu dengan sebutan sang kekasih?

Rivaille menatap Eren yang tertidur dengan damai itu, seolah tidak memiliki beban. Ia merasa Eren hanyalah anak yang polos. Tapi di matanya ia melihat Eren itu berbeda dari dirinya, jauh berbeda. Ia merasa Eren seperti matahari dan ia semakin yakin dengan hal itu. Eren bagaikan matahari, menyinari hatinya yang gelap.

Rivaille mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dari sarungnya dan menatap Eren dengan wajah datar. Ia mengacungkan pedang itu tepat di hadapan wajah Eren, lalu turun menuju bahu Eren. Rivaille masih saja terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

'Rasanya aku ingin meninggalkan luka di punggungmu dan luka itu tidak akan bisa hilang untuk selamanya.' batin Rivaille.

Tapi Rivaille tidak bisa melakukannya, ia tidak bisa langsung menghunuskan pedang itu kepada Eren yang masih tertidur. Tidak adil bukan? Tapi bukankah dunia itu memang tidak adil? Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis dan memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung itu lagi.

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan mencium bibir Eren. Ia kembali merasakan bibir manis itu. Rivaille kembali mencium Eren tanpa Eren sadari. Rivaille masih merasakan manisnya bibir itu, ia tidak ingin melepaskannya meski hanya sebentar.

Tapi sepertinya Rivaille harus melepaskan ciuman itu, ia merasa Eren sedikit tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia langsung bangun dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari Eren, ia berada di belakang pohon itu. Entah kenapa Rivaille ingin bersembunyi, ia tidak ingin Eren mengetahui kehadirannya untuk saat ini.

Eren perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi meski sekilas ia merasa ada seseorang yang mencium bibirnya. Tidak mungkin Mikasa, Mikasa tidak akan melakukan hal senekad itu. Eren terdiam dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya, wajahnya memerah karena terbayang sosok Rivaille.

"Rivaille..." gumam Eren dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sedangkan Rivaille yang berada di belakang pohon itu hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, ia membayangkan wajah Eren yang memerah karena ia menciumnya. Ia merasa belum saatnya ia menunjukkan sosoknya pada Eren untuk saat ini.

Belum saatnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau membiarkan Eren mengetahuinya sendiri? Ia tidak tahu latar belakang Eren, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka tidak saling tahu tapi mereka saling mencintai. Rivaille membuka matanya dan menatap kedua tangannya.

'Sebersih apapun diriku tapi tangan ini tetap kotor. Meski begitu aku ingin memelukmu lebih erat.' batin Rivaille.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Akhirnya update lagi. Sepertinya cukup panjang juga chapter kali ini. Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah memberi review...^^

Review dari kalian semua adalah semangatku untuk melanjutkan fic.. :)

**Azure'czar: **Ini updatenya, semoga kamu suka...^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

Eren berusaha mencari-cari Rivaille, ia perlahan bangun dari tidurnya tapi ia tidak melihat sosok Rivaille dimanapun. Apa tadi ia hanya bermimpi? Apa karena terlalu memikirkan Rivaille ia sampai bermimpi pemuda itu menciumnya? Wajah Eren memerah dan ia menunduk malu, memikirkan Rivaille sampai seperti itu bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha dan Annie berada di markas. Mereka tampak membicarakan tentang rencana Armin itu. Setidaknya rencana Armin bisa mereka pakai jika bertemu dengan Dark. Pilihan pertama tetap mengintainya, pilihan kedua berusaha menyerangnya dan pilihan ketiga memberi kode kepada rekan satu tim untuk meminta bantuan. Rencana itu bisa saja mereka pakai untuk saat ini.

"Kalian..."

Terdengar suara seorang gadis dan mereka semua menoleh ke arah suara itu, lebih tepatnya tadi Christa yang berbicara dan disamping gadis mungil berambut pirang itu berdiri seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir, Ymir.

"Kudengar misi kalian ada hubungannya dengan Dark ya?" tanya Ymir santai kepada rekan-rekannya itu. "Annie, kau kembali berhadapan dengannya."

"Iya." ujar Annie singkat.

"Sepertinya ini misi yang cukup sulit. Dia sudah melakukan empat kali pembunuhan di kota ini. Bagaimana cara kalian untuk menangkapnya dulu?" tanya Armin.

Ymir terdiam dan ia terlihat bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Lagipula tim mereka tidak membawa hasil apa-apa saat melakukan misi untuk membunuh Dark. Mereka pulang dengan badan penuh luka dan satu rekan mereka gugur dalam misi, tapi mereka membawa beberapa informasi yang cukup penting mengenai Dark.

"Kami tidak menangkapnya, kami pulang dengan tangan kosong. Kau juga tahu itu." jawab Ymir.

"Lagipula ini kisah yang tidak ingin kami ceritakan."

Terdengar suara seorang pemuda dan terlihat sosok Bertholt dan Reiner juga Connie. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai melakukan misi di luar kota, sejak kemarin mereka memang pergi untuk melakukan misi.

"Kalian semua... Wah, markas ramai dengan kedatangan kalian." ujar Jean sedikit menyindir.

"Berisik! Kami juga sudah selesai melakukan misi. Tidak mungkin kami terus-terusan di luar kota." ujar Connie sedikit berteriak.

"Armin, kau tampak penasaran dengan cerita tim kami." ujar Reiner.

Armin tediam dan ia mengangguk. Tentu, mempelajari musuh dari seseorang yang pernah menghadapinya akan membuatnya mampu menyusun strategi yang lebih baik. Reiner duduk di hadapan Armin dan berdehem, ia akan mulai menceritakan masa-masa kegagalan tim mereka saat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Eren," Connie tampak mencari-cari Eren. "Dia tidak ada ya?"

"Dia tidak kembali kesini." ujar Mikasa.

Connie mengangguk mengerti dan Reiner menceritakan saat dirinya, Bertholth, Connie, Ymir, Annie dan Marco melakukan misi untuk membunuh Dark. Mereka harus kehilangan Marco saat itu, kematian Marco tidak sia-sia karena dengan hal itu mereka berlima tahu sekuat apa musuh yang mereka hadapi dan memiliki beberapa informasi berharga tentang Dark. Dengan kekuatan enam orang tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya.

"Dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar kekuatan 100 orang jika bersama. Kekuatan yang mengerikan." ujar Connie dengan wajah serius.

"Kami benar-benar menyesal Marco gugur dalam misi saat itu." ujar Reiner.

Jean terdiam saat mendengar nama Marco disebut, ia masih sedikit tidak rela saat menerima kabar bahwa sahabatnya itu telah gugur dalam misinya. Ia tahu Marco sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, tapi tetap saja Jean merasa kesal.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhnya!" ujar Jean langsung.

"Jean?" Armin dan Connie memanggilnya di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam Marco. Pasti, aku akan mengalahkannya!"

"Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau tewas sepertinya." ujar Annie datar.

Mereka terdiam mendengar ucapan Annie, suasana terlihat mencekam. Tidak ada yang berbicara di ruangan ini, mereka semua terdiam memikirkan seberapa kejam Dark itu. Apalagi kelima orang yang pernah bertarung dengannya, mereka tahu persis mereka berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh keji layaknya psikopat.

"Sudah teman-teman, tolong jangan murung seperti ini." ujar Christa tiba-tiba.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Christa dan menatap gadis itu. Christa menatap semua teman-temannya dan ia merasa tidak senang jika teman-temannya seperti ini, kehilangan semangat seperti bukan mereka saja.

"Aku memang tidak pernah berhadapan dengan Dark. Tapi teman-teman pasti bisa melakukannya. Jangan sampai ada korban seperti Marco. Aku tidak tega," ujar Christa pelan. "Seandainya saja aku bisa membantu kalian..."

"Tidak Christa. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau terlibat dalam misi yang membahayakan nyawamu itu." ujar Ymir langsung dan membelai rambut Christa.

"Tapi... Aku yang sekarang ini tidak bisa membantu tim Mikasa. Aku ingin bisa membantu mereka."

"Tidak apa jika kamu tidak bisa membantu. Kamu percayakan saja kepada mereka."

Ymir berhenti membelai rambut Christa dan tersenyum pada gadis manis itu, Christa berusaha tersenyum kepada sahabatnya. Ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Memang ia sangat peduli dengan semua teman-temannya, Christa adalah gadis yang baik hati. Ymir berusaha agar Christa tidak mengambil misi yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu seperti Jean yang kehilangan Marco.

"Percayakan saja pada kami, kami akan melakukan sesuatu." ujar Armin.

"Iya. Aku akan membuat penjahat itu menyesal pernah membuat urusan dengan kelompok kita." ujar Jean dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, sepertinya Jean terlihat sangat serius sekarang.

Christa mengangguk dan ia memilih untuk percaya kepada teman-temannya. Sedangkan Ymir, Reiner dan Bertholth hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang mereka bertiga pikirkan, tidak ada yang tahu. Connie mendukung semangat Jean meski ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan temannya itu. Misi mereka kali ini sama berbahaya dengan misi tim Annie dulu. Tapi jika mereka bisa melewatinya bersama, setidaknya bisa memperkecil resiko rekan mereka mengalami luka atau menghindari kematian rekan satu tim.

* * *

Malam ini Armin, Jean, Sasha dan Annie akan tetap mengawasi orang yang mereka perkirakan adalah target Dark. Awalnya Jean sedikit tidak setuju karena mereka kembali mengintai, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk bertemu dengan Dark. Jean setuju dan ia melakukan pengintaian bersama teman-temannya. Sedangkan Eren dan Mikasa berada di rumah, mereka tidak diwajibkan untuk melakukan pengintaian karena orang yang mereka awasi sudah tewas.

Mereka berdua hanya berada di dalam rumah dan meminum teh, cuaca malam ini memang sedikit dingin. Mereka terdiam dan tidak berbicara, sepertinya mereka masih memikirkan tentang misi kali ini. Tapi apakah itu yang Eren pikirkan?

Bukan.

Eren memikirkan Rivaille. Ia mencari-cari Rivaille tadi tapi ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Apalagi ia merasa seperti dicium saat tidur. Ia berani bertaruh jika yang melakukannya adalah Rivaille, tapi ia tidak tahu dimana pemuda itu. Ia menyentuh bibirnya dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Mikasa melihat itu dan sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Eren yang memerah.

"Kamu kenapa, Eren? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikasa langsung.

"Aku... aku baik-baik saja." ujar Eren yang menunduk.

Tenang.

Eren berusaha menenangkan diri.

Lagi-lagi dirinya seperti ini ketika memikirkan Rivaille. Sosok pemuda yang telah menciumnya dan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Meski mereka tidak saling mengatakan dengan jelas, tapi dengan pernyataan rasa saling suka sudah cukup jelas bagi Eren.

Mikasa hanya bisa memperhatikan Eren, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Eren. Bahkan ia merasa Eren sedikit menjauh dari dirinya. Seperti ada jarak yang Eren buat dan Mikasa tidak bisa mendekatinya. Mikasa menatap Eren dengan wajah sendu dan menepuk pundak Eren.

"Apapun yang kamu pikirkan, jika itu menganggumu kau bisa mengatakan itu padaku," ujar Mikasa. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Eren terdiam mendengar Mikasa bicara seperti itu, Mikasa sangat mengkhawatirkan Eren. Eren tahu itu, ia tidak buta dengan perasaan khawatir Mikasa pada dirinya. Sebagai adik angkat yang baik Mikasa itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Eren sendiri sampai tidak tega melihat Mikasa yang terus-terusan mengurusi dirinya.

Tapi mungkin Eren tidak melihat bahwa perhatian yang Mikasa tunjukkan padanya itu lebih dari sekedar saudara saja. Mikasa menyukai Eren lebih dari sekedar saudara. Mikasa mencintai Eren, tapi Eren tidak mengetahui hal itu dan menganggap Mikasa menyayanginya sebagai saudara.

"Jangan khawatir Mikasa. Aku tidak apa," ujar Eren. "Bukankah kita harus ikut dalam pengintaian kali ini?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita membantu yang lain."

Mikasa mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Eren. "Kita akan pergi ke rumah yang jaraknya lebih dekat. Rumah yang diintai oleh Jean lebih dekat dengan rumah kita."

"Begitu ya? Baik kita akan kesana."

Mikasa dan Eren menuju kamar masing-masing untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam Recon Corps berupa seragam berwarna hitam. Tidak lama mereka keluar dari rumah dan menuju rumah yang diintai oleh Jean.

.

.

.

Jean sedang memperhatikan orang yang sedang ia awasi, tidak ada gerakan yang mencurigakan. Sekarang baru jam 11 malam dan ia melihat orang yang ia awasi sudah tidur. Jean menghela napas lega karena sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi mengingat targetnya adalah Dark yang pernah membunuh sahabatnya membuatnya merasa sangat kesal.

'Aku pasti akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku.' batin Jean.

Ia memang tidak melihat saat Marco tewas dan mendengar berita bahwa Marco sudah tewas dari Reiner. Betapa hancurnya hati Jean saat itu, ia merasa kesal dan berjanji akan membalaskan dendam Marco.

Tidak lama Jean mendengar langkah kaki, ia langsung waspada dan terkejut melihat sosok Eren juga Mikasa yang berada di hadapannya. Mereka sekarang berada di atas atap rumah orang yang diawasi oleh Jean.

"Eren dan Mikasa? Kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Jean bingung.

"Berterima kasihlah kami mau membantumu, Jean." ujar Eren.

"Kalau Eren tidak kemari, aku juga tidak akan kemari." tambah Mikasa dengan wajah datar.

Jean menghela napas melihat kedua temannya itu tapi ia tidak keberatan dengan kedatangan mereka. Dengan adanya kedua temannya itu ketika terjadi apa-apa mereka bisa saling bekerja sama.

Waktu sudah semakin malam dan sekarang jam 12 tengah malam, Jean merasa mengantuk karena kebosanan, Eren yang hanya menatap langit saja sedangkan Mikasa mengawasi orang yang sedang tidur. Tidak ada gerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Aku bosan." keluh Jean.

"Kau selalu seperti itu jika sedang melakukan tugas? Dasar pemalas." ujar Eren.

"Jangan meremehkanku! Tapi memang iya terkadang capek juga mengawasi seperti ini. Memangnya kau tidak capek?"

"Sudah, kalian berisik saja." ujar Mikasa yang mengawasi dengan serius.

Eren dan Jean otomatis langsung diam daripada Mikasa kembali memarahi mereka. Jean menghela napas dan sekilas ia melihat sesuatu yang melesat lewat.

"Eren, Mikasa." panggil Jean.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Jean langsung menarik tangan mereka berdua agar mendekat dan mengajak untuk turun. Eren dan Mikasa mengerti dengan kode itu lalu mereka turun dari atap dengan melompat dan bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah itu, jadi mereka masih bisa mengawasi dengan baik. Setelah semuanya aman, Jean menatap mereka dengan pandangan serius.

"Tadi aku melihat ada sesuatu yang lewat." ujar Jean pelan.

"Apa itu Dark?" tanya Mikasa.

"Mungkin saja. Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap."

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Jean. Dark akan datang kembali untuk mencuri dan membunuh. Hampir setiap malam mereka mengawasi dan orang yang diawasi selalu terbunuh, sepertinya Dark senang sekali melakukannya seolah-olah itu adalah hobinya.

Mereka bertiga terdiam dan berusaha tidak membuat suara. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arah pintu belakang. Mikasa memperkirakan penjahat itu selalu masuk melalui pintu belakang, Jean hanya mengamati tanpa banyak bicara sedangkan Eren terdiam.

"Dia sudah masuk. Apa kita akan mengikutinya?" tanya Jean.

Mikasa dan Eren menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka bertiga mempersiapkan pistol masing-masing dan segera keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Jean bertindak cepat karena ia berlari dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu belakang yang terbuka.

"Jean! Gegabah sekali dia." ujar Eren yang mengikuti Jean untuk masuk lalu disusul oleh Mikasa.

Jean melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menaiki tangga dan ia sekarang berada di tembok yang menghadap ke kamar. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di kamar dan sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan. Sepertinya sang penjahat itu sudah beraksi.

'Tidak akan aku biarkan.' batin Jean dan ia bergegas mendekati kamar.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana penjahat itu membunuh, ia berada di depan pintu dan ia sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang berwajah datar saat menusuk leher seseorang dengan darah yang mengalir sangat deras seperti itu.

Jean menelan ludah dan ia perlahan mundur untuk bersembunyi sejenak, badannya terasa gemetaran. Ia berusaha untuk tenang dan berpikir akan menyerang penjahat itu saat ia keluar dari pintu. Ia tidak peduli dengan Mikasa dan Eren yang tidak menyusulnya itu.

Sedangkan Mikasa dan Eren sudah berada di lantai yang berada dekat dengan kamar, mereka melihat Jean yang sedang bersembunyi. Setidaknya tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Jean, tapi mereka sudah tahu bahwa penjahat itu sudah kembali beraksi.

"Sebaiknya kita menahan gerakannya." ujar Mikasa dan ia menembak ke arah depan kamar. Otomatis Eren terkejut melihatnya dan salut dengan keberanian Mikasa itu.

Jean yang mendengar suara tembakan itu terkejut, ia melirik ke arah belakang dan melihat Mikasa yang sudah selesai menembak lalu di sebelahnya ada Eren. Rasanya Jean ingin mengacungi jempol atas kenekadan Mikasa saat ini.

Jean memberanikan diri keluar dari persembunyiannya, diikuti oleh Mikasa dan Eren. Mereka sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan melihat sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu membawa kantung. Sepertinya ia sudah berhasil mengambil perhiasan pemilik rumah ini.

"Ternyata ada yang berani menggangguku." ujar orang itu.

Mikasa dan Jean terdiam mendengar orang itu bicara, sedangkan Eren merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. Orang itu melirik ke arah mereka bertiga dan keluar dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Tunggu!" ujar Jean yang langsung mengejar orang itu.

Mikasa dan Eren segera mengikuti Jean. Eren mengenali suara itu, sangat mengenalinya. Suara yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang karena memikirkan sosoknya, suara yang hangat dan tegas itu. Sosok itu sedang bermain di benak Eren, ia ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Apakah?

Apakah pikirannya ini nyata?

'Tolong siapa saja sadarkan aku dari mimpi ini.' batin Eren.

Tapi ini bukanlah mimpi, ini kenyataan. Orang itu berhenti, demikian juga Jean, Mikasa dan Eren yang mengejarnya. Bulan di langit bersinar dengan terang dan Eren benar-benar terkejut saat melihat sosok orang itu, sosok yang selama ini ia percayai bahwa bukan dirinya yang melakukan kejahatan.

Rivaille.

Sosok Rivaille sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga.

Tapi bagi Eren, sosok Rivaille itu seperti menatap langsung ke arah matanya. Ia tidak tahu, ia bingung. Tatapan mata Rivaille juga lebih tajam dan dingin daripada biasanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus Rivaille yang adalah pelaku kejahatan itu.

Kenapa harus dia?

Jean menatap sosok orang itu dengan tatapan benci, tentu saja karena Dark adalah yang membunuh sahabatnya. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Dark. Sosok Dark itu menatap Jean dengan wajah yang datar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian anggota Recon Corps akan kembali mengejarku." ujarnya.

"Kamu! Kamu yang telah membunuh Marco!" ujar Jean kesal dan menatap penuh kebencian.

"Marco? Aku tidak pernah mengingat nama orang yang aku bunuh."

Jean benar-benar merasa kesal, ia mengambil sebuah senjata dan menembakkannya ke langit, terlihat cahaya seperti asap berwarna merah yang keluar dari senjata itu. Mikasa terdiam, ia tahu maksud sinyal yang Jean berikan. Kemarin Armin mengatakan untuk menyalakan sinyal itu jika membutuhkan bantuan untuk melawan Dark.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi." ujar Jean yang mengarahkan pistolnya pada sosok itu dan menembaknya.

Tapi Rivaille langsung mengambil pedangnya dan membelah peluru itu hingga tidak mengenai dirinya. Jean sampai terkejut melihatnya dan Mikasa hendak menyerang juga, ia langsung menembak tapi Rivaille berhasil menghindar dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar. Jean merasa emosinya tersulut dan Mikasa terdiam melihatnya.

Eren tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, seolah-olah badannya terasa kaku. Jadi sosok Dark yang selama ini meneror kota adalah Rivaille. Eren tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, menggerakkan badan juga tidak mampu, apalagi berpikir untuk menyerang. Tidak bisa, Eren tidak mampu melakukannya setelah melihat penjahat itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Eren apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jean berusaha menyadarkan Eren.

Eren tersadar dari lamunannya itu dan melihat ke arah Jean juga Mikasa lalu Rivaille. Entah kenapa ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai sosok yang di depannya adalah Rivaille. Ia tidak ingin percaya lebih tepatnya.

Tidak lama Armin, Sasha dan Annie sudah datang ke tempat ini dan terkejut melihat keadaan yang ada. Mereka bertemu langsung dengan penjahat yang meneror kota, Dark. Annie menatap Dark dengan tatapan datar dan ia langsung bergerak untuk menembak, ia menembak bertubi-tubi hingga peluru di pistolnya habis. Tapi Rivaille dapat menangkis serangan itu dengan mudah dan melempar pedangnya.

Annie sedikit lengah, posisinya sedang duduk untuk mengisi peluru. Ia terkejut saat melihat pedang itu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya dan hampir mengenai wajahnya. Sasha langsung bergerak dan melindungi Annie di depannya dengan merentangkan tangannya hingga tangan kanannya yang terkena pedang itu.

"Ukh!" Sasha berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan itu.

"Sasha!" Mereka semua terkejut melihat Sasha yang langsung melindungi Annie.

"Ehehe... Tiba-tiba badanku bergerak sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka." ujar Sasha.

"Hoo..." terdengar suara Rivaille yang datar.

Rivaille menatap datar dan ia tidak bergerak, hanya melihat anak-anak itu yang tampak terkejut. Rivaille hanya menyeringai melihat mereka dan berjalan mendekati Sasha, ia langsung mencabut pedang itu dari bahu Sasha dan darah keluar dari sana.

"Padahal aku memperkirakan akan mengenai gadis pirang itu." ujarnya.

Annie terdiam dan ia langsung membawa Sasha untuk menjauh dari sosok Rivaille dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Armin melirik ke arah Sasha yang terluka, Sasha hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ini bukan apa-apa." ujar Sasha yang berusaha menahan sakitnya.

Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Annie dan Sasha berusaha menembak Rivaille bersamaan. Tapi peluru-peluru itu dapat ditangkis dan dihindari dengan mudah. Sosok Rivaille tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada, mereka berlima bingung melihatnya. Annie menyadari sesuatu dan ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja Rivaille sudah berada di belakang mereka dan menarik Eren. Rivaille memeluk pinggang Eren dan mengacungkan pedang hampir mengenai matanya. Mikasa sangat terkejut melihatnya dan wajahnya terlihat penuh amarah.

"Kalian lengah sekali. Aku sampai mudah mendapatkannya." ujar Rivaille.

"Eren! Lepaskan Eren!" Mikasa langsung mengacungkan pistolnya dan hendak menembak tapi Armin menahannya.

"Mikasa, kalau kau tidak hati-hati pelurumu akan mengenai Eren." ujar Armin.

Mikasa tersadar dan ia terdiam, ia menatap penuh amarah karena Eren diperlakukan seperti itu. Bisa dibilang sekarang Eren dijadikan layaknya sandra. Semuanya terdiam dan menatap Eren yang tidak bergerak.

"Eren, bunuh saja dia!" teriak Jean.

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Jean. Tidak mungkin ia bisa melakukannya dengan posisi seperti ini. Tapi Eren tidak merasa terancam, justru ia merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang karena baru kali ini Rivaille memeluknya seperti ini.

'Kenapa aku memikirkan hal ini?' batin Eren yang menunduk.

Rivaille terdiam dan melirik ke arah Eren, pedang yang ia acungkan hampir mengenai mata Eren itu ia turunkan. Tapi bukan berarti Rivaille tidak akan melakukan sesuatu, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Mikasa mencari celah untuk bisa menembak, saat ia menemukannya ia langsung menembak tapi dengan mudah Rivaille menangkisnya.

"Mikasa, jangan!" ujar Eren sedikit berteriak.

Mikasa terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren, begitu juga dengan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka mengira karena Eren disana jadi Mikasa tidak bisa sembarangan menembak begitu saja. Rivaille terdiam dan menatap ke arah gadis bernama Mikasa.

'Jadi itu Mikasa?' batin Rivaille.

Entah kenapa Rivaille merasa kesal. Ia mengingat ucapan Eren tentang Mikasa, ia merasa kesal. Ia menatap Eren dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap lebih tajam. Mereka semua tidak melihat tapi saat ini wajah Eren justru memerah.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu pada gadis itu." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Rivaille.

Tapi Rivaille tidak berkata apa-apa, ia langsung melepaskan Eren dari pelukannya. Eren sedikit terkejut dan berusaha menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa sakit di bagian punggungnya.

"Eren!" teriak Mikasa.

Eren merasa sakit dan ia terjatuh, Rivaille memberikan luka di punggungnya. Mikasa semakin geram dan memberikan tembakan bertubi-tubi pada Rivaille tapi Rivaille hanya memotong peluru-peluru itu dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan dingin. Lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka, semuanya berusaha memberi tembakan tapi tidak mengenainya dan sosok itu menghilang.

"Eren!" Mikasa langsung berlari mendekati Eren. "Eren, kau tidak apa? Kau sakit? Aku obati ya."

Mereka semua terdiam melihatnya, Mikasa berusaha memeriksa badan Eren. Tapi ia melihat seragam Eren yang tampak sobek terkena pedang tadi. Mikasa tidak melihat ada darah yang banyak, hanya berupa sayatan dengan darah yang sedikit.

"Kau juga harus diobati, Sasha." ujar Armin.

"Ah, terima kasih." ujar Sasha.

Armin berusaha mengobati luka Sasha dengan seadanya. Jean dan Annie hanya terdiam melihat mereka. Annie menyimpan lagi pistolnya dan melirik ke arah Sasha, wajah datarnya itu terlihat tersenyum meski sedikit.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Cepat sembuh." ujar Annie dan ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika dirawat dirumah Eren saja?" tanya Armin. "Mikasa, ada kotak obat di rumahmu?"

"Ada. Ayo." ujar Mikasa yang langsung saja membawa Eren.

Armin membantu Sasha untuk bergerak dibantu juga oleh Jean dan mereka semua menuju rumah Mikasa dan Eren. Sesampainya disana, Armin langsung mengobati Sasha dengan obat yang ada sedangkan Mikasa meminta Eren melepas bajunya dan mengelap tubuh Eren dengan air agar lukanya tidak terinfeksi.

"Mikasa, aku malu..." ujar Eren.

"Kenapa? Kan ada aku." ujar Mikasa santai.

"Tapi, masa aku harus membuka baju disini lalu kau mengobati lukaku seperti ini? Mana disini ada Jean!"

"Eh?! Kenapa juga aku dibawa-bawa? Harusnya aku yang kesal karena Mikasa yang mengobati lukamu." ujar Jean sedikit emosi.

"Sudah kalian ini jangan bertengkar." ujar Armin mendamaikan mereka.

Jean terdiam mendengar ucapan Armin dan ia langsung duduk di sebelah Armin. Ia menatap ke arah Eren dengan pandangan cemburu dan kesal. Sedangkan Eren kembali memakai bajunya yang dilepas Mikasa untuk mengobati luka di punggungnya.

"Awas kau Eren, akan kubuat Mikasa mau melakukan hal yang sama padaku." ujar Jean.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." ujar Mikasa yang menatap Jean dengan pandangan yang mengerikan.

"Maaf Mikasa, aku hanya bercanda." ujar Jean.

Tapi Eren terdiam, ia tidak habis pikir bahwa Rivaille dan Dark adalah orang yang sama. Eren sama sekali tidak menyangka. Selama ini ia selalu menyingkirkan pikirannya yang mengatakan kemungkinan Dark itu Rivaille karena penampilan mereka sama. Tapi setelah melihat kenyataan yang ada dia merasa sangat terpukul.

'Kenapa Rivaille?' batin Eren.

Mikasa selesai mengurus Eren dan melihat raut wajah Eren yang tampak sedih. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Eren seperti itu. Untung Armin, Jean dan Sasha tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Tapi ada Mikasa yang selalu memperhatikan Eren, dan ia tahu bahwa Eren merasa sedih, mungkin lebih tepatnya merasa bingung.

'Tapi karena masalah apa?' batin Mikasa.

Armin memperhatikan teman-temannya dan terdiam, Jean melihat raut wajah Armin yang berubah dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Armin?" tanya Jean.

"Aku hanya bingung," gumam Armin. "Baru kali ini kita menghadapi musuh sekuat Dark. Sekarang aku mengerti dengan ucapan semuanya. Kita berhadapan dengan lawan yang kuat. Bahkan Annie saja lengah tadi, Sasha terluka begitu juga Eren. Apa kita sanggup membunuhnya?"

Suasana tampak hening, mereka terdiam mendengar ucapan Armin. Mereka semua memiliki rasa khawatir yang sama. Apakah mereka sanggup mengalahkan pembunuh yang sadis seperti Dark dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki? Seolah pertarungan tadi bagai pemanasan tapi jika mereka lengah mungkin Dark akan menghabisi mereka saat itu juga.

"Kita harus lebih kuat lagi." ujar Mikasa.

"Tidak cukup waktu," ujar Jean. "Menurutku dengan kemampuan kita yang ada kita harus menggunakan dengan maksimal dan saling bekerja sama untuk menyerangnya. Pasti bisa ada celah walau hanya sedikit."

"Kurasa begitu... Kita harus bekerja sama untuk menghabisinya." tambah Sasha.

Lagi-lagi hanya Eren yang tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan, Eren hanya terdiam saja. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Eren. Semenjak melawan Dark tadi mereka melihat Eren seperti tidak biasanya. Biasanya Eren akan bersemangat, Armin yang sering satu tim dengan Eren tahu hal itu. Tapi sejak melawan Dark tadi seolah-olah Eren tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa kau takut, Eren?" tanya Jean langsung dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Ah? Tidak. Aku tidak takut." jawab Eren langsung.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menembaknya kan? Aku yakin kau pasti ketakutan melihat betapa kuatnya Dark itu."

Belum sempat Eren membalas ucapan Jean, Mikasa langsung menatap Jean dengan tatapan tajam. Mungkin kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Jean akan tewas dengan tatapan tajam Mikasa. Tatapan yang terlihat mengerikan. Armin hanya tersenyum paksa melihat tingkah Mikasa itu. Jean juga tampaknya terkejut dan memilih untuk diam.

"Eren, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu. Kita pasti bisa melawan Dark." ujar Mikasa.

"Itu benar Eren. Jangan membiarkan penjahat seperti dia memandang kita remeh," ujar Sasha. "Kau lihat tatapan matanya tadi? Kelihatan sekali bahwa dia meremehkan kita."

Eren tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Mikasa dan Sasha, kedua gadis ini memang berpikiran positif khususnya Mikasa. Mikasa pasti rela melakukan apapun demi Eren. Jean hanya menghela napas dan ia langsung bangun dari sofa.

"Baik, terima kasih untuk Eren dan Mikasa yang mau membantuku tadi," ujar Jean. "Aku pamit."

Jean sudah pergi dari rumah Eren juga Mikasa, Armin dan Sasha juga pamit pada mereka. Sekarang tinggal Eren dan Mikasa saja, suasana di rumah kembali sepi seperti sedia kala. Mikasa menatap Eren dengan pandangan khawatir, tapi ia berusaha percaya kepada Eren.

"Eren, kurasa kau harus istirahat. Kalau masih sakit panggil saja aku." ujar Mikasa.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Eren santai. "Lukanya tidak terlalu sakit."

"Iya. Saat aku mengobati lukamu memang tidak parah, hanya seperti sayatan saja. Darah yang keluar juga sedikit. Tidak seperti Sasha."

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Eren melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Rivaille hendak membunuh Annie tapi karena Sasha melindunginya jadi Sasha mengalami luka di bahu, untung tidak terjadi hal buruk. Tapi Eren juga diserang, ia tidak mengerti karena ia diserang di punggung dan luka yang ia alami tidak separah Sasha.

'Kenapa?' batin Eren.

Kenapa?

Hanya satu kata itu yang terus bermain di benak Eren hingga saat ini. Sejak melihat sosok Rivaille ketika ia bertugas tidak ada habisnya ia ingin mengatakan kata kenapa itu. Eren belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Dark dan Rivaille adalah orang yang sama.

"Sebaiknya aku ke kamar." ujar Eren.

"Aku juga mau tidur. Selamat tidur Eren." ujar Mikasa yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Eren menghela napas dan ia juga menuju kamarnya. Ia sudah menutup pintu kamarnya dan melihat cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Ia membuka kembali bajunya dan berusaha melihat luka yang ada di punggungnya, memang tidak parah hanya seperti sayatan.

'Apa Rivaille ingin membunuhku?' batin Eren bingung.

Ia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan menatap cermin lagi. Ia menyentuh cermin itu dan memejamkan matanya lalu menuju ranjang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur. Ia ingin apa yang ia lihat sedari tadi hanyalah mimpi buruk saja.

* * *

Tapi kenyataan memang pahit. Semua yang terjadi memang nyata dan sosok Rivaille sebagai Dark itu memang nyata. Eren sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap datar ke arah sekelilingnya, ia berusaha bangun dari ranjang dan melirik ke arah jendela. Langit terlihat cerah dengan matahari yang menyinari, tapi hati Eren terlihat diliputi awan.

"Hah~ sebaiknya aku cuci muka dulu." ujar Eren yang berjalan keluar kamar.

Setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya, sekarang Eren dan Mikasa menikmati sarapan mereka. Mereka hanya diam, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Mikasa ingin sekali bertanya tentang Eren tapi ia memutuskan setelah selesai makan.

"Eren, bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak apa. Kurasa sudah lebih baik." jawab Eren.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah."

Mikasa tersenyum lega dan ia tampak lebih baik. Setelah mereka selesai sarapan mereka menuju markas Recon Corps, disana mereka akan kembali menyusun strategi dan akan melaporkan kejadian kemarin kepada atasan mereka.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan misi kalian?" tanya Christa khawatir.

Christa menatap ke arah Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Eren, Armin dan Jean bersamaan. Sekarang mereka semua berada di ruang berkumpul, bersama dengan Connie dan Reiner. Mereka berenam terdiam saja. Sasha terlihat santai meski tangannya masih sedikit sakit. Tiba-tiba saja Ymir datang mendekati mereka dan satu tim itu.

"Dari wajah kalian kutebak kemarin kalian bertemu dengan Dark ya?" tebak Ymir.

"Kau pintar membaca suasana." ujar Annie.

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak apa?" tanya Christa lagi.

"Kemarin kami sempat bertarung dengannya. Eren dan Sasha sampai terluka karena Dark." ujar Armin.

Christa sedikit terkejut dan mendekati Sasha juga Eren bergantian. Eren sedikit bingung melihat sikap Christa, tapi ia tahu Christa itu gadis yang baik dan mengkhawatirkan temannya. Wajar saja jika ia khawatir seperti itu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Christa.

"Aku tidak apa." ujar Eren.

"Aku juga, Christa. Jadi kamu tidak usah cemas," tambah Sasha yang memakan kentangnya. "Memang masih sedikit sakit, tapi tidak apa."

"Begitukah? Aku khawatir dengan kalian." gumam Christa.

Ymir langsung mendekati Christa dan menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Christa menatap Ymir dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sudah, mereka baik-baik saja. Kamu jangan khawatir seperti itu." ujar Ymir.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Christa yang tersenyum. "Waktu kamu melakukan misi itu, kamu juga terluka kan? Aku sangat khawatir."

"Iya, tapi toh sudah sembuh jadi jangan khawatir. Kamu manis sekali kalau seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku akan langsung menikahimu saat ini."

Ymir membelai rambut Christa dan tersenyum, lalu ia menatap rekan-rekannya dengan tatapan biasa. Sedangkan Christa memaklumi Ymir yang senang membelai rambut pirangnya, ia juga tidak merasa keberatan.

"Baiklah, kami akan melakukan misi. Untuk tim kalian hati-hati saja."

Ymir langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka disusul oleh Christa yang tampak mengekor di belakang Ymir. Mereka berdua memang akrab, semua teman-teman mereka tidak ingin memusingkan apa hubungan kedua gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Mereka akrab sekali." celetuk Jean. "Aku jadi curiga dengan mereka."

"Bukankan mereka akrab sama seperti kamu dan Marco?" tanya Armin.

"Hei, aku kan tidak sampai seperti itu." Jean tampak salah tingkah dengan ucapan Armin dan ia terlihat kesal atau mungkin malu. Connie dan Reiner tertawa melihat tingkah Jean dan Jean tampak mengamuk dengan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka berenam mulai membicarakan strategi untuk misi mereka sedangkan Connie dan Reiner pamit untuk menjalankan misi. Eren hanya terdiam dan sesekali memperhatikan ucapan teman-temannya itu. Entah kenapa setiap kali ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tentang Rivaille tapi sosok Rivaille selalu muncul di benaknya, bahkan tidak mau menghilang.

"Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada _Sir _Shadis." ujar Armin yang berdiri dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu." ujar Jean yang langsung mengantar Armin. Armin tersenyum saja dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan atasan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pulang kan?" tanya Sasha.

"Kita harus menyiapkan diri." ujar Annie.

"Kita harus bisa kompak untuk menjalankan rencana ini." Mikasa tampak serius dan kedua temannya itu mengangguk lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sekarang hanya ada Mikasa dan Eren di ruangan ini, mereka juga tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan. Eren langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya, membuat Mikasa sedikit terkejut dan ikut bangun juga. Mikasa melihat Eren hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kamu mau kemana, Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku mau ke tempat biasa. Nanti aku kembali Mikasa." ujar Eren yang tersenyum tipis ke arah Mikasa lalu pergi meninggalkan Mikasa. Dan Mikasa hanya bisa menatap sosok Eren yang menjauh dengan wajah yang sendu.

'Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Eren?' batin Mikasa.

.

.

.

Eren pergi menuju bukit seperti biasa, ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya disana. Ia menatap pohon di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Ia mendekati pohon itu dan bersandar disana, langit yang cerah. Matahari tidak pernah lelah untuk menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya, selalu terlihat terang.

"Kenapa matahari selalu bersinar?" gumam Eren.

Eren terdiam dan ia sampai bingung dengan ucapannya itu. Tentu saja itu sudah fungsi dari matahari, tampaknya sejak ia melihat sosok Rivaille di malam itu membuat Eren tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Setidaknya ia semakin memikirkan sosok pemuda itu.

"Rivaille..." gumam Eren sambil memejamkan matanya.

Selama ini Eren berharap bisa bertemu Rivaille. Merasakan tangan hangat itu yang membelai rambutnya dan merasakan ciuman hangat itu. Tapi kenapa ia harus bertemu Rivaille di waktu yang tidak bagus seperti itu. Di saat Eren bertugas dan Rivaille adalah pelaku kejahatan yang harus Eren habisi.

Ia merasa tertipu.

Eren tertipu mentah-mentah dengan Rivaille.

Entah kenapa memikirkan Rivaille adalah seorang penjahat membuat Eren merasa sedih. Karena ia tahu tugasnya adalah membunuh penjahat itu. Mau tidak mau Eren harus berhadapan dengan Rivaille.

Lalu membunuhnya.

"Tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." suara Eren terdengar parau. Ia sulit untuk bicara mengenai Rivaille, ia tidak mengerti. Rasanya jantungnya berdetak kencang, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa sakit juga.

Saat Eren melamun, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan di bukit. Eren berusaha fokus dan mencari asal suara langkah kaki itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Rivaille yang berjalan menuju bukit. Pandangan mata mereka lagi-lagi bertemu, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Rivaille..."

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Akhirnya update lagi...^^

Terima kasih untuk **Sedotan Hijau, Nacchan Sakura, ****Azure'czar**, **Keikoku Yuki **dan **luffy niar **atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya...^^

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuat chapter yang panjang-panjang, jadi inilah hasilnya. Setiap update selalu panjang... XD

Aku juga merasa perlu ada perubahan genre jadi Romance dan Drama karena aku belum yakin dengan endingnya, apakah sesuai dengan genre Tragedy atau tidak. Tapi intinya sama saja apapun genrenya...^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

"Rivaille..." gumam Eren yang melihat sosok Rivaille.

Rivaille hanya terdiam dan menatap Eren dengan wajah datarnya. Ia mendekati Eren dan Eren tetap diam di tempat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Sekarang Rivaille sudah berada tepat di hadapan Eren, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan yang membuat pertahanan Eren serasa runtuh, ia selalu termakan oleh pesona Rivaille.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu." ujar Rivaille.

Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya angin malam yang menemani mereka. Rivaille berjalan perlahan dan mendekati Eren hingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Hijau bertemu dengan hitam. Rivaille yang berdiri dan Eren yang duduk sambil menatap ke arah Rivaille.

Tidak ada suara.

Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan.

Eren merasa mulutnya terkunci tapi benaknya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk bertanya, tapi Eren ingin mendengar kejelasan dari kekasihnya sendiri. Ia memang tidak pernah bertanya tentang latar belakang Rivaille, jadi wajar saja jika ternyata kemungkinan terburuk dari diri Rivaille adalah seorang penjahat.

"Jadi kamu..." akhirnya Eren membuka suara.

Rivaille terdiam dan ia mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini, Eren bertanya tentang dirinya. Tentu saja identitasnya di hadapan Eren sudah terbongkar semuanya. Rivaille tidak bisa menutupinya lagi. Ia duduk dan menatap Eren dengan pandangan tajam.

"Iya. Apa ada yang salah Eren?" tanya Rivaille datar.

"Tentu saja ada!" jawab Eren langsung. "Kau... kau ternyata... Aku tidak menyangka..."

"Kau tidak tahu latar belakangku, demikian juga sebaliknya. Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

Eren lagi-lagi terdiam, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berharap banyak. Tentu saja ia berharap bahwa sosok Dark adalah orang lain tapi ternyata Dark dan Rivaille adalah orang yang sama. Eren tidak ingin menerima kenyataan itu, ia selalu berharap semua yang ia lihat adalah mimpi buruk belaka. Suatu saat ia akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini dan Rivaille adalah sosok pemuda biasa.

Sayangnya ini adalah kenyataan.

Tidak ada yang bisa Eren lakukan selain berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa Rivaille adalah seorang pencuri sekaligus pembunuh. Rivaille adalah pemuda yang sangat dicari dan dijadikan target untuk dibunuh oleh Recon Corps. Jantung Eren serasa sakit memikirkan hal ini, ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa atas kenyataan pahit ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Eren dengan suara pelan. "Dan kenapa kau melukaiku?"

Rivaille terdiam dan menatap Eren dengan pandangan dingin, pandangan yang sama saat Rivaille berhadapan dengan kelompok Recon Corps yang berusaha memburunya. Tatapan dingin yang tampak meremehkan itu menusuk bagi Eren.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa ya... Memangnya kenapa ya?" gumam Rivaille datar dan menatap mata Eren tajam. "Kurasa... karena aku menyukainya."

Eren benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille. Menyukai? Melakukan pencurian dan pembunuhan adalah hal yang disukai Rivaille? Apa Eren tidak salah mendengarnya? Eren sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan matanya menatap wajah Rivaille dengan polosnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukan perjalanan tanpa uang. Aku butuh uang dengan cepat untuk kehidupanku. Aku ingin menata semuanya dari awal." ujar Rivaille lagi.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti..." gumam Eren. Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Ia merasa bingung, sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Apalagi mendengar Rivaille menjelaskannya secara langsung.

"Maka dari itu aku bukanlah orang baik seperti yang kau kira."

Sekali lagi Eren terdiam, ia tidak mengerti dengan alasan yang Rivaille katakan kepadanya. Alasan yang menurutnya sedikit tidak masuk akal, ia merasa seperti berhadapan dengan seorang psikopat.

Apakah Rivaille memang seperti itu? Tapi jika ia psikopat, kenapa ia bisa mencintai Eren? Apakah seorang psikopat bisa mencintai seseorang? Jangan salah sangka Eren, bahkan seorang psikopat itu mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Mereka bisa menjadi orang yang mencintaimu sekaligus orang yang menghancurkanmu.

Rivaille menatap datar ke arah Eren yang hanya terdiam. Ia mendekati sosok Eren dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Eren sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Rivaille dan kedua tangannya dikunci oleh Rivaille. Rivaille menggenggam kedua tangan Eren dengan kencang, pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah mata emerald Eren. Mata itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas..." pinta Eren.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku melukaimu kan?" ujar Rivaille.

Rivaille tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Eren, ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan mencium bibirnya. Eren terkejut dan wajahnya mulai memerah, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha menikmati ciuman Rivaille itu.

Tapi sepertinya Rivaille tidak ingin bersikap lembut pada Eren. Ia mencium bibir Eren dengan ganas, Eren sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan ciuman ini. Ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi ciuman seperti itu. Rivaille menjilat bibir Eren dan sedikit menggigitnya sehingga secara refleks Eren membuka mulutnya dan Rivaille langsung memasukkan lidahnya.

"Ahh..."

Eren mendesah pelan merasakan ciuman ini, ia merasa lemas. Eren tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia terbuai dengan ciuman Rivaille. Rivaille tahu Eren merasa lemas dan ia melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam erat kedua tangan Eren. Tangan Rivaille mulai menjelajah leher Eren dan Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya. Bahkan Rivaille mulai berani mencium, menjilat dan menggigit pelan leher Eren, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di lehernya.

"Aaahh?! Apa yang... aahh lepas."

Rivaille tidak menyangka akan mendengar suara Eren yang manis seperti itu, suara yang terdengar menggoda di telinganya. Semakin bertambah nilai Eren di mata Rivaille. Anak yang menarik seperti Eren membuat Rivaille tidak ingin melepaskannya. Meski hanya sedetikpun.

Rivaille berhenti menyentuh Eren dan menatap wajah Eren yang sudah memerah. Ia membelai wajah Eren dan memperlihatkan senyumannya, wajah Eren semakin memerah dan ia tidak bisa menghindari tatapan mata Rivaille.

"Eren, kau adalah milikku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin merasakan kelemahanmu." ujar Rivaille.

Eren terkejut dan sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Rivaille. Tapi tangan Rivaille terus membelai leher Eren membuat Eren sedikit merinding sekaligus geli. Eren tidak membenci perasaan itu meski ia merasa sangat malu, apakah tubuhnya menginginkan hal itu? Apakah ia ingin membiarkan Rivaille merasakan kelemahannya?

"Aku ingin kau yang merasakan kelemahanku." terdengar ucapan Eren, ia mengatakannya dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik. Tapi Rivaille dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

"Aku ingin kau memelukku."

Rivaille tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Eren, apalagi wajah Eren tetap saja memerah seperti itu. Ia tahu bahwa Eren memang mencintai dirinya, meski dirinya telah melakukan hal yang kotor sekalipun. Begitu juga dengan Rivaille, ia juga mencintai Eren.

"Apa tidak apa jika aku seperti ini?" tanya Rivaille.

"Iya." jawab Eren pelan.

"Kau tetap mencintaiku?"

"Iya."

Rivaille tidak menyangka akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa mencintainya sampai seperti itu. Padahal dirinya adalah seorang penjahat dan orang yang mencintainya adalah orang yang harus membunuhnya. Apakah takdir mereka harus seperti ini? Apakah mereka tidak bisa bertemu dengan cara yang lain?

Ia langsung merengkuh Eren ke dalam pelukannya, Eren terkejut dan ia merasa malu. Eren yakin Rivaille bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang. Ia memang merasa malu dan gugup saat ini. Rivaille memeluknya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Eren.

Rivaille tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Sudah cukup dengan kehilangan keluarganya yang membuatnya menangis. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan orang yang ia cintai karena meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Semuanya sudah cukup. Jangan sampai ia merasakan kehilangan lagi.

Apakah takdir yang Rivaille jalani harus berakhir dengan kejam seperti ini? Takdir itu kejam baginya dan Rivaille memilih untuk menjadi seseorang yang kejam seperti takdir yang menimpanya. Hanya itu alasan sebenarnya dan ia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada siapapun.

"Asal kau tahu aku mencintaimu dengan tulus," gumam Rivaille yang memeluk Eren lebih erat lagi. "Bahkan jika aku harus mati di tanganmu, tidak apa. Aku rela."

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih mendengarnya dan membalas pelukan Rivaille. Ia takut sosok yang ia peluk saat ini tidak akan pernah bisa ia rasakan lagi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Rivaille, ia masih mencintainya. Eren tidak bisa jika harus membunuh Rivaille, ia tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tidak akan pernah..."

Rivaille tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Eren, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda itu dan membelai wajahnya. Rivaille bangkit dan memperhatikan Eren sambil membelai rambut Eren. Sepertinya Rivaille hanya ingin menyentuh Eren sebelum ia pergi. Karena setelah membelai rambut Eren, ia pergi meninggalkan Eren sendirian,

"Rivaille..."

* * *

Hari telah berganti malam dan bulan kembali menjalankan tugasnya untuk menyinari langit. Tim Mikasa juga akan melakukan tugasnya, kali ini mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan baik untuk melawan Dark. Mereka tidak akan mengawasi seperti kemarin dan memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah yang mereka intai tepat jam 12 tengah malam.

Mikasa, Eren dan Jean berpencar untuk membantu Annie, Sasha dan Armin yang akan mengawasi rumah target mereka. Mikasa dengan Annie, Eren dengan Sasha dan Jean dengan Armin. Masing-masing dari mereka akan berada di rumah tiga target yang masih hidup dan mereka akan bertarung dengan Dark, seperti biasa yang berhadapan dengan Dark akan memberikan sinyal kepada rekannya agar bisa memberi bantuan.

"Berhati-hatilah Eren." ujar Mikasa khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Lagipula aku dan Sasha akan melakukan yang terbaik." ujar Eren sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mikasa berusaha mempercayai Eren, ia akan membantu Annie dalam misi ini. Kemampuan mereka hampir sama dan mereka sama-sama kuat, kombinasi yang cukup mengerikan bagi banyak lawan tapi kemampuan mereka sangat menjanjikan.

Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam dan mereka berkumpul di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul ketika misi pengintaian selesai. Masing-masing dari tim kecil mereka memiliki rencana sendiri untuk menghadapi Dark. Tapi Eren sedikit tidak berkonsentrasi saat Sasha memperkirakan strategi yang akan mereka pakai. Sasha menatap Eren dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Eren? Kamu mendengarkanku?" tanya Sasha.

"Ah? Eh? Ada apa Sasha?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Hmm, tadi aku bilang kita akan menyerang Dark secara langsung dan bertanya padamu apakah itu ide yang bagus atau tidak."

"Be, begitu ya? Ku, kurasa jangan..."

"Eh?"

"Harusnya... kita memperkirakan waktu yang tepat."

Sasha terdiam mendengar ucapan Eren, ia merasa Eren tidak seperti Eren yang biasanya. Ia pernah dua kali menjalani misi bersama dengan Eren dan ia tahu Eren itu pemuda yang bertindak spontan dan jarang sekali murung. Sasha merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Eren, entah apa itu.

"Baiklah." ujar Sasha.

Sasha tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang Eren, ia merasa Eren juga memiliki satu atau dua hal yang ia pikirkan dan tidak mungkin ia bertanya begitu saja. Ia ingin bisa bekerja sama dengan Eren sebagai rekan yang baik, mereka akan melakukan misi ini bersama.

.

.

.

Ketiga tim kecil ini mulai berada di posisi masing-masing, sekarang sudah jam 12 tengah malam dan mereka akan menunggu kapan Dark akan muncul. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Dark. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghadapi penjahat satu itu.

Armin dan Jean tergabung dalam satu tim kecil ini, mereka berdua mengawasi orang yang diperkirakan menjadi target. Jean melirik ke arah Armin yang mengawasi dengan serius, sesekali juga terlihat lelah. Mereka memperhatikan target dari atas atap rumahnya.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Jean.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Armin berusaha tersenyum. "Lagipula ini misi yang penting. Kita tidak boleh lengah."

"Kau benar. Tapi saat kita semua berhadapan dengannya aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya terluka. Dia kuat sekali."

"Padahal kita ada enam orang dan kita cukup kesulitan untuk melawannya. Tapi jika kita semua menggunakan strategi masing-masing seperti yang dibicarakan mungkin ada celah untuk membuatnya terluka."

Jean terdiam mendengar ucapan Armin, ia berusaha yakin dengan rencana yang ia dan Armin susun tadi. Jean bertekad untuk bisa melukai atau membunuh Dark, ia akan membalaskan dendam Marco. Ia akan membuat penjahat itu menyesal pernah membunuh sahabatnya. Armin melihat kilatan mata Jean yang terlihat tajam itu.

"Sepertinya kau bersemangat." gumam Armin.

"Begitulah. Aku akan menghabisinya, demi Marco." ujar Jean tegas.

Armin terdiam dan ia tahu semangat Jean itu. Semangat untuk membalaskan dendam. Tidak apa memiliki tujuan untuk membunuh target yang besar seperti Jean, tapi entah kenapa Armin merasa khawatir. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan Eren yang terlihat aneh belakangan ini.

"Menurutmu... Eren aneh tidak?" tanya Armin tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Jean.

"Iya. Aku merasa sejak kita berhadapan dengan Dark ia terlihat tidak bersemangat."

"Mungkin ia takut."

Armin terdiam mendengar ucapan Jean, ia tahu Eren bukanlah pemuda yang penakut. Tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari diri Eren, seperti ada yang mengganjal di benak Eren. Armin bisa merasakan hal itu karena ia adalah teman dekat Eren.

Saat mereka berdua sedang terdiam tiba-tiba terlihat sosok serba hitam yang melompati atap rumah. Jean langsung bersiap-siap, ia segera menarik Armin untuk turun dari atap dan bersembunyi.

"Huwaa?!" Armin sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Jean yang tiba-tiba tapi ia berusaha untuk peka.

Tidak lama mereka berdua sudah berada di tanah dan segera menyembunyikan diri di balik tembok. Rumah ini cukup luas sehingga tempat mereka bersembunyi tidak mudah ditemukan. Lagipula tempat mereka bersembunyi berada sedikit jauh dengan pintu belakang, jadi mereka tidak akan segera ketahuan.

Jean mengintip ke arah luar untuk melihat apakah Dark sudah datang atau belum, ia melihat sosok serba hitam yang ia yakini adalah Dark. Armin menghela napas dan menatap Jean, ia mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Jean, kau yakin bahwa kau melihat Dark?" tanya Armin.

"Itu pasti dia. Aku melihat sosok serba hitam itu." jawab Jean.

Jean mengeluarkan pistolnya dan ia tampak siap untuk menembak kapan saja. Ia tidak ingin kalah lagi dalam menghadapi Dark, ia akan melakukan apa saja demi tujuannya itu. Sedangkan Armin juga sudah siap untuk menyerang. Mereka berdua sudah siap dan masih memperhatikan ke arah luar. Memang terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan perlahan.

Armin tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia juga sedikit merasa takut, ia hanya takut tidak bisa membantu Jean. Tapi ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan melihat Jean yang sudah mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah sosok itu.

"Kau akan mati." gumam Jean.

"Jean, jangan gegabah. Kita tidak bisa langsung menembaknya." ujar Armin.

"Daripada ia membunuh lebih banyak korban."

Jean dan Armin merasa suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, Jean langsung menutup mulut Armin dengan tangannya. Armin terdiam dan sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Jean yang seperti ini. Armin merasa sedikit malu.

Tapi Jean memang tidak kenal takut. Di saat tangan satunya menutup mulut Armin, ia menggunakan tangan satunya untuk menembak ke arah sosok yang ia anggap sebagai Dark. Terdengar suara pistol tapi sedetik kemudian tidak terdengar suara. Jean merasa ia berhasil menembak tapi ia langsung terkejut saat ia melihat sosok itu tetap berjalan, bahkan sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya sudah ada yang menungguku." terdengar suara dengan nada yang dingin.

Armin sedikit menepis tangan Jean dan ia juga ingin memberikan tembakan tapi ia terkejut bahwa sosok Dark sudah ada di hadapannya dan Jean. Tatapan mata yang dingin serta tajam itu seperti menusuk mereka. Sosok itu sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya dan hendak menghunuskannya ke arah mereka. Jean langsung menarik Armin dan memeluk pemuda itu agar tidak terkena serangan dari Dark.

Dark atau Rivaille itu menatap datar ke arah Armin dan Jean yang berhasil menghindari serangannya. Ia menghela napas dan langsung meninggalkan mereka, lagipula ia datang kemari untuk mencuri. Permainan dengan anggota muda Recon Corps yang memburunya bisa dilakukan nanti.

"Hei! Jangan lari kau!" teriak Jean.

Jean kembali memberikan tembakan tapi peluru itu berhasil dihindari oleh Rivaille. Rivaille terdiam menatap mereka dan ia hanya meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah itu. Seperti biasa Rivaille akan mencuri perhiasan disana.

Armin sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Jean yang tampak gegabah itu, tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi melihat posisinya sekarang. Jean masih memeluknya erat, wajah Armin sedikit memerah karena mengetahui dirinya dipeluk seperti ini.

"Cih, akan kuhentikan dia saat di dalam." keluh Jean.

Jean tidak menyadari bahwa ia masih memeluk Armin, ia berusaha untuk menghabisi Dark yang berada di hadapannya. Ia melirik ke arah Armin dan terkejut melihat wajah Armin yang memerah seperti itu. Jean menyadari posisi mereka dan ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Ma, maaf ya. Aku hanya..." gumam Jean berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa," ujar Armin pelan. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya dan menatap ke arah Jean. "Kita harus memberitahu yang lain agar mereka kemari."

"Hmm, kurasa kau benar."

Jean mengeluarkan pistol lain dan menembakkannya ke udara, itu adalah sinyal yang memberi tanda bahwa mereka meminta bantuan untuk menghadapi Dark. Setelah itu Jean dan Armin bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, setidaknya menahan Dark.

'Kurasa ia pasti sudah membunuh target.' batin Armin yang berlari kecil untuk masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Jean.

.

.

.

Sepertinya sinyal yang diberikan Jean itu sudah dilihat oleh kedua tim kecil lainnya. Annie dan Mikasa yang sedang mengawasi langsung meninggalkan rumah yang mereka awasi dan berlari menuju tempat Armin dan Jean. Sedangkan Sasha dan Eren juga hendak kesana, tapi pikiran Eren semakin tidak tenang. Artinya ia kembali bertemu dengan Rivaille, seharusnya ia memihak teman-temannya.

Tapi bukannya itu sama saja dengan harus membunuh Rivaille?

Eren tidak mengerti lagi, ia hanya berlari ke tempat Armin dan Jean. Ia dan Sasha harus bisa memberikan bantuan yang maksimal. Sesekali Sasha melirik ke arah Eren, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiran Eren. Ia bisa melihatnya karena raut wajah Eren terlihat gundah.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batin Sasha.

Sedangkan Armin dan Jean sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah, sepertinya mereka terlambat dan menemukan orang yang diawasi sudah tewas. Saat mereka berdua masih terkejut melihat kondisi korban yang sudah tewas terdengar langkah kaki yang berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Waktunya untuk menghabisi kalian." ujar Rivaille.

Armin dan Jean langsung membalikkan badan mereka dan melihat Rivaille menatap datar ke arah mereka dengan pedang yang masih berlumuran darah. Jean menatap kesal ke arah Rivaille dan Armin terdiam. Mereka mengacungkan pistol ke arah Rivaille dengan kompak. Mereka berdua langsung menembak dan Rivaille menangkis peluru itu dengan pedangnya.

Rivaille menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar dan ia menuju jendela untuk pergi. Otomatis Jean dan Armin menyusul dan mereka juga sudah berada di luar. Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di atap rumah, bulan tampak bersinar dengan terang tapi suasana tegang menghampiri Jean dan Armin.

Tidak lama Annie dan Mikasa sudah sampai, mereka juga sudah berada di atas atap. Mereka melihat Armin, Jean dan sang penjahat disana. Wajah Annie terlihat datar tapi terlihat kekesalan juga di wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Mikasa. Kalau Mikasa merasa kesal karena Dark melukai Eren saat mereka bertarung tempo hari.

"Kau akan segera menemui ajalmu." ujar Annie yang mengacungkan pistolnya.

Rivaille tidak bereaksi apapun dan masih memasang wajah datarnya. Ia melihat sudah ada empat orang yang akan melawannya, ia belum melihat sosok Eren diantara kelompok ini. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Eren tiba. Baru saja ia memikirkannya tidak lama Eren datang.

Mikasa menoleh dan melihat Eren juga Sasha yang baru datang. Sudah lengkap kelompok mereka untuk bertarung dengan Dark atau Rivaille. Eren terdiam melihat sosok Rivaille disana, rasanya ia tidak ingin bertarung dengannya. Ia tidak mau. Ia masih mencintai sosok itu.

"Eren, Sasha." panggil Mikasa.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ujar Sasha yang melihat teman-temannya tampak siap dengan pistol mereka. Ia juga mengeluarkan pistol dan tersenyum. "Aku akan membantu kalian."

Eren masih terdiam dan ia menatap Rivaille. Ia merasa tatapan mata Rivaille tertuju ke arahnya, ia menunduk dan berusaha mengeluarkan pistolnya. Jika bisa ia tidak ingin menembak Rivaille, apalagi membunuhnya. Ia tidak sanggup jika memikirkan hal itu.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah lengkap ya." gumam Rivaille.

Ia menatap ke arah enam orang yang ada dengan wajah datar lalu langsung bergerak dengan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Jean, Armin, Annie, Mikasa dan Sasha sudah bersiap untuk menembak dan mereka menembak secara bersamaan tapi Rivaille berhasil menghindari atau memotong peluru-peluru itu. Bahkan ia memotong pistol yang mereka berlima pakai secara bersamaan dan melukai tangan mereka tapi mereka berhasil menghindar kecuali Armin.

"Ukh!"

Pergelangan tangan Armin ditusuk dengan pedang hingga darah mengalir dengan deras. Rivaille menatap datar dan langsung mencabut pedangnya itu. Armin berusaha bertahan dan menatap ke arah Rivaille dengan tajam.

"Armin!" Mikasa tampak khawatir tapi ia terkejut melihat Jean yang langsung menyusul Armin dan mengeluarkan pistol lain lalu menembak Rivaille.

Rivaille menatap datar dan ia berhasil menghindar dari peluru Jean, ia mendekati Jean dan berada di sampingnya.

"Kau ceroboh sekali." gumam Rivaille dan ia menusuk pinggang Jean. Jean terkejut dan ia terjatuh di hadapan Rivaille.

"Jean!" Sasha berteriak melihat kedua temannya terluka dan ia berusaha menembak Rivaille, begitu juga dengan Mikasa dan Annie dan Rivaille menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Tapi Eren tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia merasa sulit untuk menggerakkan badannya. Ia melihat bagaimana saat Rivaille menusuk lengan Armin dan menusuk pinggang Jean, semuanya terekam dengan jelas di benaknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu teman-temannya.

Eren berusaha mengeluarkan pistolnya tapi tangannya sangat gemetaran. Ia melihat ketiga gadis itu berusaha untuk melawan Rivaille. Sesekali Armin memberi tembakan juga, tapi Jean terlihat kesakitan disana. Wajahnya terlihat geram dan ia menyentuh pinggangnya itu dengan tangannya, berusaha untuk menahan aliran darah yang mengalir dengan deras.

"AAHHH!"

Eren berteriak kencang dan ia mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Rivaille, mereka semua menoleh ke arah Eren dan terkejut melihatnya. Eren masih mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah jantung Rivaille, ia tinggal menarik pelatuk dan habislah sudah Rivaille. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya.

Rivaille tersenyum tipis sekali dan meninggalkan kelima orang itu lalu menuju Eren. Eren terkejut saat Rivaille berada di hadapannya dan mengacungkan pedang ke lehernya. Semua yang melihat hal itu tampak terkejut, Mikasa ingin menembak Rivaille yang berani mengacungkan pedang ke leher Eren.

Mikasa tidak bisa menembak Rivaille karena Rivaille langsung menarik tangan Eren dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh lalu ia berdiri di depannya dan kembali mengacungkan pedang ke arah leher Eren. Posisi Eren yang tampak pasrah itu dengan Rivaille yang berdiri di atasnya sambil mengacungkan pedang itu bukanlah hal yang bagus bagi Mikasa. Di posisi itu ia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal.

"Kalau kalian berani menembakku otomatis aku akan membunuhnya." ujar Rivaille.

Ujung pedang itu sudah berada di dekat leher Eren dan siap untuk melukai leher itu kapan saja. Eren terkejut dan tidak mengerti kenapa Rivaille seperti ini, tapi ia mengingat kata-kata Rivaille saat mereka terakhir bertemu. Rivaille mencintainya dengan tulus.

Cinta yang tulus.

Apakah cinta yang tulus itu harus membunuh orang yang dicintai?

Eren tidak tahu, rasanya sedih sekali jika melihat pemandangan ini. Ia melihat teman-temannya yang berjuang tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan dirinya diserang seperti sekarang ini.

Rivaille menatap Eren yang berada di bawahnya, wajah Rivaille berubah menjadi wajah Rivaille yang selalu Eren lihat. Wajah yang tampak menenangkan. Eren bisa melihat wajah Rivaille dengan jelas, begitu juga bulan yang terlihat di langit.

"Eren..." panggil Rivaille pelan seperti berbisik.

Ia sengaja melakukannya agar teman-teman Eren tidak mendengar mereka berbicara. Jean merasa geram melihat Eren yang tampak pasrah itu, ia sendiri juga berusaha menahan darah yang mengalir. Sepertinya serangan Rivaille tadi tidak terlalu kena bagian vital jadi Jean masih bisa bertahan.

"Tembak dia, Eren!" teriak Jean langsung. "Apa yag kau lakukan bodoh! Bunuh dia!"

Eren terkejut mendengar teriakan Jean dan ia menatap ke arah Rivaille yang tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu, harusnya ia bisa melakukan tugasnya itu. Tapi tidak mungkin karena itu artinya ia harus membunuh Rivaille. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Membunuh Rivaille yang adalah kekasihnya adalah hal paling akhir yang akan ia lakukan dalam hidupnya, itu juga dalam keadaan yang sangat terpaksa.

Perlahan Eren menggerakkan tangannya dan mengacungkan pistol ke arah Rivaille. Meski terlihat seperti itu tapi ada setitik air mata di kelopak mata Eren. Rivaille terdiam melihat Eren yang berwajah seperti itu, sekarang semakin jelas bahwa Eren menangis di hadapannya.

'Menarik.' batin Rivaille.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Eren menangis di hadapannya. Ternyata wajah Eren yang sedang menangis itu menarik perhatian Rivaille. Rivaille menarik pedangnya dan menyimpan pedang itu ke dalam sarungnya. Ia melihat tangan Eren yang tampak gemetaran dan menyentuhnya.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung melihat Rivaille seperti itu.

Rivaille tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mulai merendahkan posisinya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eren. Rivaille menghapus air mata Eren dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sangat manis hingga aku ingin membunuhmu." gumam Rivaille pelan.

"Ah?" Eren benar-benar bingung tapi ia melihat Rivaille yang membelai wajahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Eren.

Mikasa yang melihat hal itu berusaha untuk menembak Rivaille tapi Rivaille langsung menghindarinya dan menatap kelima orang itu dengan wajah yang datar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sial! Tunggu!" teriak Jean.

Tapi sosok Rivaille sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Mikasa langsung berlari ke arah Eren dan membantunya berdiri. Sasha tampak khawatir dan ia mendekati Jean juga Armin yang terluka begitu juga dengan Annie.

"Kalian tidak apa? Luka kalian parah." ujar Sasha.

"Aku tidak apa," ujar Armin. "Tapi Jean..."

"Ini... hanya luka biasa. Aku bisa..."

Belum sempat Jean menyelesaikan ucapannya, Annie langsung mengeluarkan perban dari saku miliknya dan berusaha mengobati Jean. Sasha dan Armin terkejut melihat Annie yang melakukannya dengan sigap. Jean juga terkejut melihatnya dan membiarkan Annie merawatnya.

"A, aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau merawat Armin saja." ujar Sasha.

"Apa kau bisa, Sasha?" tanya Annie. "Bukannya aku meragukan kemampuanmu tapi luka Jean harus diobati lebih cepat. Lalu luka Armin itu bisa kau obati pelan-pelan."

Sasha terdiam dan menatap Annie. "Baiklah..." Ia berusaha mengobati luka Armin dengan perban.

Selain memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang kuat ternyata Annie bisa mengobati teman-temannya dengan pertolongan pertama seperti itu. Jean bernapas lega karena Annie menolongnya, meski ia berharap Mikasa yang melakukannya.

Sedangkan Mikasa menatap Eren yang terdiam, ia tampak khawatir dan memperhatikan tubuh Eren dengan seksama untuk mengecek apakah Eren terluka atau tidak.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Mikasa langsung.

"Aku tidak apa..." gumam Eren pelan dan mulai bangun dari posisinya.

Sepertinya pertolongan pertama yang dilakukan Annie dan Sasha untuk Jean dan Armin sudah selesai, mereka menatap Mikasa dan Eren. Sasha bersyukur tidak ada lagi teman-temannya yang terluka selain Armin dan Jean. Mikasa membantu Eren untuk berdiri dan mendekati teman-temannya. Eren merasa bersalah juga karena tidak bisa melukai Rivaille. Mana mungkin ia membunuh kekasihnya sendiri?

"Hei Eren, kenapa kau tidak menembaknya? Kurasa kau ada di posisi yang tepat." ujar Jean langsung.

Eren langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jean itu. Semua teman-temannya menoleh ke arah Eren dan menanti jawaban apa yang keluar dari bibir Eren. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Mikasa tapi Armin, Sasha dan Jean penasaran dengan sikap Eren belakangan ini. Bahkan Annie yang cuek sekalipun merasa sedikit penasaran.

"Iya. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya, Eren?" tanya Sasha.

"Eh?"

Eren sedikit bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya itu. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu apa reaksi dari mereka semua. Eren hanya menundukkan wajahnya, Mikasa tampak cemas dan menepuk pundak Eren dengan lembut.

"Armin dan Jean kalian tidak apa?" tanya Mikasa berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Armin.

"A, aku juga... Masa karena luka seperti ini aku kalah." ujar Jean berpura-pura kuat di hadapan Mikasa.

Mikasa terdiam dan ia langsung saja menggendong Eren, Eren dan semua yang ada disana tampak terkejut dengan tindakan Mikasa. Eren merasa malu karena ia digendong seperti itu oleh Mikasa. Ia takut diledek oleh Jean, tapi tampaknya Jean bersikap biasa saja.

"Mikasa?! Turunkan aku!" pinta Eren.

"Tidak," jawab Mikasa langsung. "Ayo kita pulang. Kami pamit."

Mikasa langsung saja pergi dengan menggendong Eren ala tuan putri. Eren sebenarnya malu saat Mikasa melakukan hal ini, tentu saja dia laki-laki. Laki-laki mana yang membiarkan seorang gadis menggendongnya seperti itu? Mungkin hanya Eren saja.

Sedangkan Armin, Jean, Sasha dan Annie terdiam melihat Mikasa juga Eren yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Jean bilang ia mampu untuk bertahan sampai di rumahnya, Armin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan lukanya. Sasha tampak khawatir dengan kedua temannya itu karena mereka terluka dan ia bersikeras untuk menemani Jean.

"Sudahlah Sasha aku baik-baik saja." ujar Jean.

"Tidak, aku akan merawatmu. Annie sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama dan aku akan membawamu menemui keluargaku. Aku yakin dengan kemampuan kedokteran yang dimiliki ayahku ia bisa menolongmu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Akhirnya Jean dibawa ke rumah Sasha untuk merawat lukanya, Armin tersenyum lega dan membiarkan kedua temannya itu. Lalu Annie pulang ke rumahnya. Meski seperti itu pikiran Sasha, Jean dan Armin tertuju pada satu hal yaitu Eren. Mereka merasa ada suatu hal yang Eren sembunyikan dari mereka semua. Entah hal apa itu, tapi mereka bisa merasakan bahwa Eren seperti bukan dirinya saja.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Mikasa dan Eren sudah sampai di rumah, Mikasa langsung menurunkan Eren. Eren merasa lega karena akhirnya ia turun dan ia segera mengambil minum. Mikasa terdiam dan menatap Eren dengan pandangan penuh curiga. Eren selesai meminum air dan menatap ke arah Mikasa, ia bingung melihat Mikasa berwajah seperti itu.

"Kenapa Mikasa?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Kau aneh, Eren." ujar Mikasa.

"Apanya?"

"Aku merasa kau aneh. Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Eren. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Mungkin kau melakukannya karena tidak ingin diketahui oleh teman-teman, tapi aku ini keluargamu. Apa aku tidak bisa mengetahui tentang dirimu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau merasa bimbang terhadap suatu hal."

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa itu. Apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada saudara angkatnya ini atau tidak? Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah harus menceritakan dari awal bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Rivaille, jatuh cinta dengan Rivaille dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Rivaille adalah target yang harus mereka bunuh dalam misi kali ini.

Mikasa memperhatikan wajah Eren yang terlihat bingung. Kali ini Mikasa merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Eren. Ia mendekati Eren dan menepuk pundak Eren.

"Eren, bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Mikasa.

Eren merasa ragu, ia sampai tidak bisa berbicara. Lidahnya terasa kelu, apalagi dengan tatapan mata Mikasa yang terlihat penuh rasa ingin tahu. Eren menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak melihat ke arah Mikasa.

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu, Eren." ujar Mikasa lagi.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengatakannya..." gumam Eren.

"Tapi..."

Eren menghela napas dan ia memilih untuk duduk di sofa. Ia menatap ke arah Mikasa dalam diam, ia tahu ia salah tapi ia belum siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Mikasa. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan hal apa dan tidak tahu apa reaksi Mikasa.

"Apa kau benar takut dengan Dark?" tanya Mikasa.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" tanya Eren.

"Kau tidak pernah melawan Dark dan kau selalu menjadi incarannya. Sepertinya dia merasa kalau kau tidak akan melawannya dan ia selalu membuatmu terlihat tidak berdaya. Aku hanya takut jika dia membunuhmu."

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa, hampir benar menurutnya. Ia memang tidak pernah melawan Dark atau Rivaille. Tentu, mana mungkin ia membunuh kekasihnya itu. Tapi semua teman-temannya bahkan Mikasa sekalipun tidak tahu jika Eren menjalin hubungan dengan Rivaille yang adalah penjahat itu.

"Itu..."gumam Eren.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Mikasa lagi.

"Apa kamu tidak akan marah dengan apa yang akan aku katakan?"

"Eh? Tentu saja, Tapi apa yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Eren mengatur napasnya, ia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya walau ia juga merasa tidak tahu apakah pilihannya ini benar atau tidak. Ia hanya tidak ingin Mikasa terus menerus bertanya padanya, ia lelah juga ditanya-tanya seperti ini terus.

"Kau tahu, sekarang aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku cintai." ujar Eren.

Rasanya Mikasa sangat terkejut mendengarnya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tampak kaget. Mikasa terdiam dan ia berusaha memakluminya, ia tahu bukan dirinya yang dipilih Eren untuk menjadi tambatan hatinya. Ia tahu itu, jadi ia tidak bisa berharap banyak. Dan sekarang ia berusaha untuk berlapang dada mendengar ucapan Eren.

"Begitukah? Selamat," ujar Mikasa yang berusaha tersenyum. "Lalu siapa gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak bilang... gadis kan."

Sekarang Mikasa terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren. Ia berusaha mencerna ucapan itu. Apa ada maksud tertentu dari ucapan Eren itu. Jika bukan seorang gadis yang menjadi kekasih Eren, lantas siapa? Jangan-jangan...

"Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Apa kamu bisa menebaknya? Aku menyukai seorang pemuda."

"Tapi kenapa, Eren? Kenapa kau memilih jalan seperti itu?"

Kenapa?

Iya, kenapa ya?

Eren juga ingin tahu alasannya. Kenapa ia memilih seorang pemuda untuk menjadi orang yang harus ia cintai? Kenapa pilihan cintanya harus jatuh kepada seorang pemuda bernama Rivaille? Dan kenapa Rivaille harus menjadi orang yang harus Eren bunuh?

"Aku memang mencintainya, Mikasa. Aku sudah mencintai Rivaille."

"Jadi namanya adalah Rivaille?"

Eren mengangguk saja dan ia terdiam. Ia baru mengatakan bagian awal dari kisah yang ia dan Rivaille bangun. Ia tahu Mikasa terlihat tidak menyukainya tapi ia ingin jujur, setidaknya agar Mikasa tahu dan tidak bertanya-tanya lagi kepadanya.

"Aku memang baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya tapi kami sudah saling mencintai. Aku memang tidak tahu latar belakangnya begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena aku percaya dan menyayanginya."

"Begitu..."

"Tapi baru beberapa hari ini aku mengetahui kenyataan yang pahit."

Mikasa terdiam melihat Eren dan ia terkejut melihat Eren yang menundukkan wajahnya. Ia langsung mendekati Eren dan menatap pemuda itu. Ia merasa khawatir dengan Eren yang terlihat murung seperti itu.

"Eren..." panggil Mikasa.

"Kau tahu Mikasa. Orang yang aku cintai itu adalah orang yang harus aku bunuh. Apa lagi yang lebih menyedihkan daripada ini?" ujar Eren langsung.

"Eh?"

Mikasa tidak mengerti maksud Eren. Ia merasa Eren sedikit aneh. Tapi ia berusaha untuk memikirkan kata-kata Eren dengan lebih baik. Mikasa tidak ingin percaya, ia tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi dari bibirnya terucap...

"Kekasihmu itu... Dark?" tanya Mikasa yang memastikannya.

Eren hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan Mikasa benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Matanya berkilat emosi dan ia langsung berdiri sambil menatap Eren dengan tatapan tajam. Mikasa benar-benar merasa kesal saat ini.

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja dia lalu kau bunuh!" teriak Mikasa.

"Mikasa?!" Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikasa.

"Apa lagi yang kau cari, Eren? Dark itu adalah target kita. Jika kita berhasil membunuhnya kita akan mendapatkan banyak uang. Itu tujuan kita melakukan pekerjaan sebagai anggota Recon Corps kan? Apa kau lupa itu?"

"Aku tidak lupa! Justru karena tidak lupa aku semakin bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang aku cintai."

"Eren, lupakan saja pemuda itu! Jika dia mencintaimu untuk apa dia melukaimu?"

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Pertanyaan itu juga pernah terbesit di benaknya tapi saat itu Rivaille bilang bahwa ia mencintai Eren dengan tulus. Eren percaya akan kata-kata Rivaille itu.

Mungkinkah cinta sudah membutakan pandangan Eren?

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu, Mikasa. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjawabnya." ujar Eren dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi Eren, mengertilah. Tidak ada gunanya kau mencintai orang itu," ujar Mikasa langsung dan matanya terlihat emosi. "Aku akan menghabisinya dengan cepat."

"Cih, kau suka melakukan semua hal seenakmu, Mikasa! Kau tidak peduli dengan perasaanku."

Eren langsung bangun dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Mikasa terkejut dan berusaha mengejar Eren, tapi ia tidak melihat sosok Eren. Sepertinya Eren sudah berlari dengan cepat hingga tidak terlihat. Tapi Mikasa memiliki firasat Eren akan pergi ke tempat itu.

'Aku akan pergi kesana. Eren pasti disana.' batin Mikasa.

.

.

.

Eren sudah sampai di bukit itu, ia lebih senang berada disini dan menenangkan pikirannya. Eren melihat ke arah langit dimana bulan bersinar dengan indah. Hari juga sudah semakin larut, mungkin sekarang hampir jam dua dini hari. Entah, Eren tidak melihat ke arah jam. Ia tidak peduli waktu yang terlewati.

Ia tidak peduli...

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Rivaille.

Sangat ingin bertemu.

"Rivaille..." gumam Eren pelan.

Eren tahu ia melihat bahwa Rivaille telah melukai teman-temannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tapi Rivaille tidak pernah melukainya dengan serius, sayatan di punggung itu ia anggap seperti luka kecil.

Ia merasa Rivaille seperti memiliki sisi yang berbeda. Apa memang Rivaille seperti itu? Eren tidak tahu dan ia tidak peduli karena ia mencintai Rivaille apa adanya. Ia tidak butuh masa lalu dari Rivaille yang buruk, yang ada di matanya adalah Rivaille saat ini.

Rivaille yang mencintainya adalah Rivaille yang sekarang.

Keinginan Eren hanya sederhana, hanya ingin dicintai dan mencintai seseorang. Begitu hal itu terwujud kenapa orang itu adalah orang yang dianggap oleh orang lain adalah orang yang salah. Apakah takdir mempermainkan mereka berdua? Apakah mereka tidak bisa bersama?

Layaknya bulan dan matahari.

"Rivaille..."

Eren mendengar langkah kaki dan ia memperhatikan sosok Rivaille dari kejauhan. Eren tersenyum tipis melihat Rivaille. Rivaille sedikit terkejut melihat Eren yang tersenyum tapi wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Entah, sepertinya ada banyak emosi yang tergambar di wajah Eren saat ini.

Eren langsung berlari ke arah Rivaille dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Rivaille sedikit terkejut saat Eren memeluknya seperti ini. Ia mendengar suara ini lagi, suara tangisan Eren.

"Eren..." panggil Rivaille.

"Rivaille, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu." ujar Eren. Sepertinya ia berusaha menahan tangisannya tapi Rivaille bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Eren. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu..."

"Mikasa sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan kita. Dia mendesakku untuk cerita dan saat aku menceritakan semuanya dia memintaku untuk berpisah darimu dan membunuhmu. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya? Meski ini misi kelompokku tapi aku... aku tidak bisa."

Rivaille terdiam tapi ia membalas pelukan Eren dengan lebih erat lagi, terlalu erat mungkin. Bahkan Eren sampai merasa sedikit sesak, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin pemuda itu memeluknya dengan erat bahkan jika bisa lebih erat lagi dari ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren." bisik Rivaille.

"Aku juga. Aku sangat mencintaimu..." ujar Eren.

Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan mesra dan hangat, seolah-olah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Mereka tidak memerlukan hal lain, yang diperlukan hanya kehangatan satu sama lain. Hanya cinta mereka yang bersinar dengan terang.

Layaknya bulan dan matahari yang berusaha untuk bersama.

Seperti itulah Rivaille dan Eren, dua pribadi yang saling bertolak belakang mencoba untuk bersama. Tidak peduli sekeras apapun rintangan yang ada, mereka tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi untuk kedua kalinya." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung.

"Keluargaku, kekasihku. Aku sudah kehilangan mereka semua."

Eren terdiam saat mendengar hal itu, berarti ia bukan yang pertama untuk Rivaille. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih memikirkannya tapi ia masih bisa merasakan pemuda itu memeluknya.

"Meski begitu aku menemukan cintaku yang terakhir untuk selamanya yaitu kamu Eren," Rivaille tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu. "Untukmu, aku rela menutup mata di hadapanmu."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Rivaille. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu."

"Aku juga ingin bersama denganmu, Eren."

Rivaille terdiam dan mereka masih berpelukan dengan mesra. Di bawah langit malam, di bawah sinar bulan yang menerangi mereka, mereka berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Bersama sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Tapi mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa ada sosok Mikasa yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Mikasa terdiam dan tidak percaya bahwa ia akan melihat Eren berpelukan dengan pemuda lain seperti Rivaille.

'Dia adalah Dark?' batin Mikasa. 'Kenapa kau memilih orang seperti itu, Eren?'

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Akhirnya aku update lagi. Kali ini chapternya panjang seperti biasa...^^

Terima kasih kepada **Keikoku Yuki, SeraphelArchangela Claudia, Nacchan Sakura, Kim Arlein17, Hasegawa Nanaho, luffy niar, Azure'czar, Sedotan Hijau **untuk review di chapter sebelumnya.

Baik, ditunggu reviewnya dan terima kasih semuanya...^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

Eren dan Rivaille masih berpelukan dan tidak lama mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Rivaille membelai wajah Eren dan Eren terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus mengalami takdir seperti ini, seseorang yang ia cintai adalah seseorang yang harus ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Rivaille menggenggam tangan Eren dan ia bisa merasakan tangan pemuda yang lebih muda itu gemetar. Tentu saja siapa yang bisa berwajah tenang di saat kau tahu apa jawaban dari kisah cinta ini. Kisah cinta yang tidak akan berujung dengan kebahagiaan.

"Tanganmu gemetaran, Eren." gumam Rivaille.

Eren terdiam dan ia membalas genggaman tangan Rivaille. Rasanya Eren tidak ingin melepaskan tangan hangat yang menggenggam tangannya ini. Ia takut genggaman tangan ini akan menjadi yang genggaman tangan mereka yang terakhir. Eren tidak ingin kisah mereka berakhir dengan cepat, masih banyak lembaran kisah yang bisa mereka mulai bersama.

"Rivaille..." panggil Eren.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Kenapa kita harus bertemu jika pada akhirnya kita harus saling membunuh?"

Rivaille terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Eren, ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia menatap wajah Eren, wajah itu mulai menitikkan air mata. Air mata kesedihan yang selama ini selalu Eren tahan.

"Takdir itu kejam, Eren."

Hanya itu yang bisa Rivaille katakan kepada Eren untuk saat ini. Takdir itu selalu berputar, ada kalanya di atas dan di bawah. Dan ada kalanya kau jatuh terperosok ke dalam takdir hingga kau tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu rahasia takdir, termasuk Rivaille dan Eren sekalipun.

"Rivaille... Aku tidak bisa..." gumam Eren.

Rivaille menatap wajah Eren. Tidak ada senyuman secerah matahari di wajah anak itu, tidak ada kebahagiaan disana. Bahkan mata emerald Eren dipenuhi oleh raut kesedihan. Rivaille memeluk anak itu dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Cinta kita akan terus abadi, Eren. Aku janji itu."

"Rivaille..."

Saat itu juga Eren membalas pelukan Rivaille dan tidak lama Rivaille melepas pelukan itu. Ia tidak ingin Eren bersikap seperti ini meski ia tahu sikap itu adalah bukti cinta Eren padanya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Rivaille. Eren terkejut dan ingin mengejar Rivaille.

"Jangan kejar aku. Besok kita akan bertemu lagi."

Akhirnya sosok Rivaille benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Eren. Eren terdiam seribu bahasa, ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus dirinya dan Rivaille yang menerima kisah seperti ini. Kisah yang sulit untuk dijalani. Mana mungkin Eren tega untuk membunuh Rivaille.

'Tidak bisa.' batin Eren.

Eren langsung duduk di atas rerumputan dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis sendirian disana, ia hanya ingin menumpahkan semua emosinya untuk saat ini. Rasanya berat dan sesak sekali memendam semuanya sendirian.

Rasanya seperti benar-benar terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Bukankah cinta itu indah sekaligus menyakitkan? Sekali kau terjatuh kau akan sulit untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Apakah hal itu berlaku bagi Eren? Tapi Eren ingin dirinya tidak menyerah begitu saja kepada takdir.

Ia ingin bagaimanapun caranya agar ia dan Rivaille bisa bersama. Meski akan banyak rintangan yang akan mereka hadapi. Apapun itu, Eren akan melakukannya.

* * *

Malam ini tim Mikasa akan melaksanakan misi seperti biasa. Armin sudah pulih dari lukanya, begitu juga Jean. Meski sesekali Jean masih merasa sakit di pinggangnya, tapi ia yakin bisa ikut dalam misi malam ini. Jean ingin bertarung dengan Dark untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian Marco. Mungkin hanya Jean seorang yang memiliki tekad kuat seperti itu.

"Malam ini kita akan kembali berhadapan dengan Dark." gumam Armin.

"Tapi dimana kita akan mengintai?" tanya Sasha.

"Dua tempat yang tersisa, apakah kita harus kesana?"

Mikasa mengangguk setuju dan melirik ke arah Eren. Ia sudah mendengar semua dari Eren tentang siapa sebenarnya Dark itu. Mikasa geram sekali dengan sikap Eren tapi ia juga bisa melihat bahwa Eren mencintai pemuda itu dengan tulus.

Mikasa ingin sekali menghilangkan pandangan itu, ia juga mencintai Eren. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang memiliki Eren selain dirinya. Hanya dia dan dia satu-satunya yang bisa melindungi Eren. Jika ia harus menggunakan kekerasan agar Eren menjadi miliknya mungkin Mikasa akan menempuh jalan itu.

'Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Eren padanya.' batin Mikasa.

"Mikasa." panggil Eren.

Mikasa tetap terdiam saat Eren memanggilnya, Eren kembali memanggil Mikasa dan tidak lama Mikasa tersadar. Ia melihat Eren menatapnya dengan bingung. Mikasa tersenyum dan ia merapikan syal merah miliknya.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Nanti kau, aku dan Armin akan berada dalam satu tim untuk mengintai." ujar Eren.

Mikasa mengangguk saja dan ia melihat beberapa temannya yang sedang berbincang dengan santai. Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya dan tatapan matanya terlihat tajam, Eren sampai bingung melihat Mikasa seperti itu.

"Akan kubuat Dark menyesal pernah berurusan dengan kita." gumam Mikasa.

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa itu. Memang hanya Mikasa satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui identitas asli Rivaille sebagai Dark. Mikasa mengetahui tentang hubungan dirinya dan Rivaille, tapi ia juga merasa cemas dengan keduanya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Mikasa berniat membunuh Rivaille? Eren tidak sanggup jika membayangkan kedua orang yang berarti baginya saling bertarung.

.

.

.

Mikasa, Eren dan Armin berada dalam satu tim kecil bersama sedangkan Jean dengan Sasha dan Annie. Mereka berenam mengintai dua rumah yang tersisa, mereka juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Dark.

Annie menatap ke arah kamar orang yang ia awasi, ia menghela napas dan melepas kancing jubahnya. Ia tampak mengeluarkan sekitar empat pistol dengan model yang sama dan kembali mengisi pelurunya. Sasha dan Jean terkejut melihat Annie yang membawa banyak pistol dengannya.

"Annie, kenapa kau membawa empat pistol?" tanya Sasha.

"Kau tidak ingat pertarungan terakhir kita dengan Dark? Pistol kita dibelah olehnya. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama." ujar Annie datar dan tampaknya ia sudah selesai mengisi peluru di keempat pistol miliknya.

Sasha mengangguk saja dan ia memakan kentang yang ia pegang. Ia memang hanya membawa satu pistol dan banyak peluru tambahan. Ia tidak memperkirakan kemungkinan yang terjadi seperti Annie, tapi ia akan berusaha agar menyerang Dark dari jarak jauh.

Sedangkan Jean menghela napas dan ia mengeluarkan pistol miliknya. Ia juga membawa beberapa bilah pisau dan tersenyum melihatnya. Ia akan mencoba menggunakan serangan baru. Memang organisasi Recon Corps mewajibkan semua anggotanya untuk menggunakan pistol tapi jika mereka ingin memakai senjata lain juga diperbolehkan.

"Kau akan memakai itu?" tanya Annie.

"Iya. Jika dengan pistol tidak bisa, aku akan menggunakan pisau-pisau ini." ujar Jean.

"Kalian mempersiapkan diri dengan baik ya." gumam Sasha.

"Memangnya kau tidak mempersiapkan dirimu?" tanya Jean heran.

Sasha hanya tersenyum tipis dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menyiapkan dirinya seperti Annie dan Jean, ia hanya bermodalkan satu pistol dan beberapa peluru cadangan. Bukan berarti ia menganggap remeh lawan mereka, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki keahlian lain selain menembak.

"Kurasa aku akan menyerangnya dari jauh. Aku hanya bisa menembak saja." ujar Sasha.

"Tapi jika ia mendekat dan memotong pistolmu lagi kau tidak akan bisa menyerang." ujar Jean yang sudah merapikan pistol dan pisau-pisaunya. Ia menyimpannya di balik jubahnya.

"Kita harus bisa menutupi kekurangan Sasha." ujar Annie.

"Kau benar. Ayo kita hancurkan dia!"

Jean terlihat bersemangat dan ia sudah mempersiapkan satu pistolnya, Annie terdiam dan mengelap pistolnya begitu juga dengan Sasha yang sedang memegang pistolnya. Mereka siap untuk memulai penyerangan jika Dark mulai berulah.

Lain lagi persiapannya dengan Mikasa, Eren dan Armin. Mungkin mereka bertiga sama seperti Sasha, tidak membawa perlengkapan lebih demi menghadapi Dark. Tapi Armin akan memikirkan strategi yang tepat jika Dark menyerang dan ia akan memberitahukan kepada Mikasa juga Eren.

Sedari tadi Eren hanya terdiam saja, ia melihat Mikasa dan Armin yang sedang menyiapkan pistol mereka. Eren mengeluarkan pistolnya dan hanya memeriksa peluru di dalamnya tanpa mengecek lebih lanjut lagi. Eren langsung memasukkan pistolnya dan ia terdiam, ia memandang langit malam yang indah.

"Bulan bersinar dengan terang malam ini." ujar Mikasa.

Eren menoleh ke arah Mikasa dan Mikasa menatap datar ke arah Eren, ia merapikan syal merah miliknya dan duduk di samping Eren. Eren terdiam dan kembali menatap langit. Armin yang sudah selesai menyiapkan pistol miliknya terdiam melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang duduk santai dan mengamati langit.

"Eren, Mikasa. Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Armin.

Mikasa menoleh ke arah Armin tapi tidak dengan Eren, Eren masih memperhatikan bulan yang bersinar. Bulan mengingatkannya akan sosok Rivaille, lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah memikirkan Rivaille. Rasanya berdebar memikirkan kekasih sendiri seperti itu.

"Hanya memperhatikan langit saja." ujar Mikasa langung.

Eren tersenyum dan ia kembali melihat bulan di langit, bulan yang bersinar dengan indah. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan sosok Rivaille terus bermain di benaknya. Selama ia masih bisa memikirkan sosok itu, ia ingin terus memikirkannya. Ia ingin impiannya itu menjadi kenyataan, bahwa ia dan Rivaille akan bersama untuk selamanya sampai akhir hayat.

Tapi apakah matahari dan bulan bisa bersama?

Bukankah Rivaille dan Eren seperti bulan dan matahari? Mereka memiliki pribadi yang jauh berbeda dan latar belakang yang berbeda. Apakah mereka bisa bersama? Apakah mereka bisa menghadapi tantangan yang akan tiba jika mereka bersama nanti? Eren berusaha yakin bahwa ia akan bisa bersama dengan Rivaille. Karena...

'Aku mencintainya.' batin Eren.

Mikasa memperhatikan Eren yang memejamkan matanya itu. Ia tahu bahwa Eren sedang memikirkan sosok yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan saat ini. Sosok kekasih yang Eren ceritakan kepada Mikasa. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Mikasa geram. Armin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terdiam melihat kedua sahabatnya itu dan memandang langit bersama. Tentu saja mereka juga mengawasi rumah ini.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut dan sekarang sudah jam satu dini hari, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Dark akan muncul dari rumah yang Armin, Eren dan Mikasa awasi. Tidak ada sinyal juga dari tim kecil Annie. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan pengintaian karena sudah malam dan memutuskan untuk ke tempat mereka berkumpul seperti biasa. Mereka berenam berada disana, sepertinya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Hari ini mereka tidak bertemu dengan Dark.

"Sepertinya dia tidak datang." gumam Sasha.

"Kami juga tidak melihatnya." ujar Armin.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, apa ia ingin menghindari kita?" Jean tampak berpikir tentang ucapannya tadi. "Atau ia menyiapkan cara untuk menghabisi kita?"

"Tumben sekali kau berpikiran seperti itu." ujar Mikasa.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita pulang dan besok bisa melakukan pengintaian lagi. Kita bisa mempersiapkan diri lebih baik lagi."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Armin dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Eren terdiam dan hanya berdiri saja, ia tidak melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan pulang. Mikasa melihat Eren terdiam itu langsung mendekati Eren dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa, Eren? Ayo kita pulang." ajak Mikasa.

"Ah? Iya..." gumam Eren pelan.

Mikasa menatap Eren khawatir, tapi ia langsung menggenggam tangan Eren dan mereka pulang bersama ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, Mikasa langsung menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ia merasa lelah dengan misi hari ini.

Tapi berbeda dengan Eren yang masih berdiri di dekat sofa. Matanya menatap ke arah jendela, memperhatikan langit malam yang tampak sunyi. Entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan ia tahu dimana Rivaille. Ia ingin mencari kekasihnya itu dan langkah kakinya membawanya keluar dari rumah. Ia ingin melihat Rivaille, sebentar saja.

'Pasti dia disana.' batin Eren yang berlari keluar rumah.

Sepertinya Mikasa tidak menyadari bahwa Eren sudah keluar rumah jadi memudahkan Eren untuk segera pergi. Langkah kaki Eren terhenti saat ia sampai di bukit, ia berjalan perlahan dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Rivaille.

Sosok itu sedang tertidur di bawah pohon dengan tenangnya. Eren mendekati Rivaille dan sekarang ia berada di hadapannya. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Rivaille lebih dekat. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu, ia merasa lega dan memberanikan diri untuk membelai rambut hitam Rivaille. Tapi hanya sedetik saja, kemudian Eren langsung tidak menyentuh Rivaille lagi. Ia hanya bisa memandang wajah datar itu yang sedang tertidur.

Jantung Eren berdetak dengan kencang saat melihat Rivaille seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perkiraannya benar, tapi ia juga tidak tahu bahwa Rivaille tidur di tempat seperti ini. Ia terus saja memperhatikan wajah itu lebih dekat dan wajahnya memerah.

Tapi Eren terkejut saat Rivaille menggenggam tangan Eren dengan erat, wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali memerah. Bahkan ia lebih terkejut saat Rivaille seperti menariknya agar terjatuh, sekarang mereka berpelukan dan saling berhadapan meski mata Rivaille masih tertutup.

"Ri-Rivaille..." gumam Eren.

Eren berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rivaille, tapi tidak bisa. Tangan Rivaille yang memeluk pinggangnya sulit membuatnya bergerak. Jantung Eren berdetak sangat kencang karena dipeluk seperti ini. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu, membuatnya merasa sangat malu.

"Eren..."

Rivaille bergumam dalam mimpinya, memanggil nama Eren. Eren terdiam dan ia menatap wajah Rivaille, wajah itu tertidur dengan damai. Melihat wajah Rivaille dari dekat membuat Eren semakin malu. Tidak lama mata itu terbuka dan Eren terkejut saat melihat Rivaille yang telah bangun, hijau bertemu dengan hitam lagi.

"Ah, Eren." gumam Rivaille pelan.

"Rivaille..." Eren berbicara dengan suara pelan layaknya berbisik dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren, ia mencium bibir Eren dengan lembut. Eren terkejut dengan tindakan Rivaille dan ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman lembut itu.

Tapi ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ganas. Rivaille menjilat bibir Eren dan membuat Eren membuka mulutnya, lidah Rivaille langsung bergerak cepat untuk masuk ke rongga mulut Eren dan mengajak lidah Eren untuk bermain dengannya. Lagi-lagi Rivaille mendengar desahan manis dari bibir Eren, desahan yang menggodanya.

"Aahn..."

Ciuman itu terus dilakukan tanpa berhenti, Eren ingin melepaskan ciuman itu karena ia merasa sesak dan butuh pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya. Sepertinya Rivaille mengerti maksud Eren dan ia melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Eren perlahan naik dan mulai membelai perut Eren. Memang tubuh Eren masih tertutup dengan seragamnya, tapi sentuhan Rivaille itu membuat Eren merasa geli.

"Aahh? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Eren dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Bukan apa-apa." ujar Rivaille santai.

Eren terdiam tapi ia bisa merasakan tangan itu terus membelainya, ia membiarkan Rivaille membelainya seperti itu. Sesekali ia menahan suaranya karena ia mulai terbuai dengan sentuhan Rivaille itu.

Rivaille berhenti membelai Eren dan ia kembali memeluk pinggang Eren dengan erat, Eren terdiam dan berusaha memandang wajah Rivaille. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan dan membiarkan malam yang menemani mereka.

"Apa kau mengantuk, Eren?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eh? Ah, iya," jawab Eren pelan. Ia menatap wajah Rivaille dan ingin bertanya tentang hal yang mengganggu benaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Rivaille terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Eren dan ia membelai rambut Eren dengan lembut, jantung Eren semakin berpacu dengan cepat. Hanya di depan Eren saja sifat Rivaille melunak seperti ini, hanya di depan Eren saja Rivaille bisa menjadi seseorang yang memiliki rasa sayang terhadap orang lain.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku datang? Kau ingin melihat teman-temanmu terluka lagi?"

"Tidak."

Rivaille tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Eren itu. Ia tahu Eren adalah pemuda dengan hati yang baik dan tidak ingin melihat teman-temannya terluka. Ia tahu itu, makanya ia sengaja tidak datang hari ini.

Eren berusaha terjaga tapi ia tidak bisa menolak bahwa tubuhnya lelah dan matanya terasa berat, sepertinya ia sudah sampai puncak rasa kantuknya. Ia sudah sangat lelah sekarang, ia butuh istirahat. Eren memejamkan matanya dan Rivaille tersenyum melihatnya. Rivaille tidak menyangka Eren akan langsung tertidur begitu cepat.

"Selamat tidur, Eren." bisik Rivaille yang mencium kening Eren.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba dan Rivaille terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat Eren masih tertidur di sampingnya dengan wajah polos seperti anak kecil. Rivaille sedikit tersenyum dan ia berusaha bangun dari posisinya, ia berhati-hati agar Eren tidak terbangun. Setelah itu Rivaille berdiri dan menatap wajah Eren.

Rivaille membelai rambut Eren dan ia melepaskan jubahnya. Ia menyelimuti Eren yang masih tertidur dan mencium kening pemuda itu dengan lembut. Lalu Rivaille memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Eren sendiri disana.

.

.

.

Eren masih tertidur dan tidak lama ia membuka matanya. Ia masih terlihat mengantuk dan berusaha melihat sekeliling. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dirinya bukan berada di kamarnya tapi berada di bukit. Ia terdiam dan berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, semalam ia kemari dan tidur di pelukan Rivaille. Eren langsung bangun dan mencari-cari Rivaille, tapi sosok Rivaille tidak ada disini. Ia melihat jubah hitam milik Rivaille yang ada padanya.

"Rivaille..." gumam Eren.

Eren mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, ia menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat sosok Mikasa yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Mikasa melihat Eren dan langsung memeluk Eren saat itu juga.

"Eren, sudah kuduga kau ada disini," ujar Mikasa yang memeluk Eren dengan erat. "Begitu aku bangun, aku panik saat melihatmu tidak ada di kamar. Aku buru-buru kemari."

"Mikasa?"

Eren membiarkan Mikasa memeluknya seperti itu, tidak lama Mikasa melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Eren yang menggenggam sebuah jubah hitam. Eren terdiam dan menatap ke arah matahari yang bersinar dengan terang.

"Jubah siapa itu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Rivaille..." jawab Eren pelan.

Mikasa terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren, mungkin bisa dibilang Mikasa sampai melotot mendengar ucapan Eren. Eren terdiam dan ia memeluk jubah yang ia pegang itu.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Sudah kubilang untuk tidak bertemu dengannya." ujar Mikasa pelan.

"Tapi aku..." gumam Eren.

Mikasa langsung menyentuh pundak Eren dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang berusaha menahan amarah. Eren sedikit terkejut melihat Mikasa berwajah seperti itu, ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan melihat Mikasa seperti itu.

"Kumohon, Eren. Ini demi dirimu juga. Aku khawatir padamu. Jangan kau temui lagi dia."

Mikasa melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh pundak Eren, ia merapikan syal merah miliknya dan ia menatap Eren. Eren bangun dan ia pergi dari bukit ini untuk pulang ke rumahnya, Mikasa mengikutinya dan menatap Eren yang masih setia dengan membawa jubah itu.

'Kenapa harus orang itu? Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Eren padanya.' batin Mikasa.

* * *

Malam telah tiba dan semua tim Mikasa sudah berkumpul di tempat biasa. Mereka hendak menyusun strategi dan bergerak seperti kemarin malam, mengawasi dua rumah yang tersisa. Annie menatap datar ke arah Sasha juga Jean, kemarin ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya begitu juga dengan sekarang.

"Sasha, kau sudah membawa senjata lain?" tanya Annie.

"Ah? Setidaknya aku membawa dua pistol." jawab Sasha sambil tersenyum.

"Kau itu santai sekali," gumam Jean dan ia menatap ke arah Armin."Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menambah senjatamu?"

"Tidak, hanya seperti biasa saja, aku membawa satu pistol. Aku takut tidak bisa membantu." ujar Armin.

"Kalau kau kan memiliki kemampuan mengatur strategi yang hebat, kurasa itu cukup. Daripada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak membantu kita."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Jean, mereka semua tahu bahwa Jean baru saja menyindir Eren. Mikasa menatap Jean dengan tatapan tajam, tapi kali ini Jean merasa cuek. Jean merasa bahwa Eren sedikit tidak berguna dalam misi kali ini.

"Eren, apa yang terjadi? Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh besar di misi kita." ujar Jean langsung dan menatap Eren tajam.

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Jean, begitu juga yang lain. Mikasa melirik ke arah Eren, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan Eren katakan. Tapi Mikasa juga mengkhawatirkan Eren, ia ingin hanya dirinya saja yang mengetahui rahasia Eren. Belum saatnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada semua orang.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita segera melakukan misi kita." ujar Mikasa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mikasa, aku belum mendengar jawaban dari Eren." ujar Jean.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Ada saat dimana kita berhadapan dengan ketakutan dan Eren juga memasuki masa itu."

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya melindungi Eren kan? Sampai kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

Tampaknya suasana tidak kondusif, ketegangan terjadi antara Mikasa dan Jean. Eren sedikit terkejut melihat Mikasa yang biasanya cuek dengan Jean jadi berwajah seram seperti itu. Semuanya terdiam dan Armin menepuk bahu Mikasa juga Jean.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, ayo kita lakukan tugas kita." ujar Armin berusaha menenangkan.

Jean menghela napas dan ia menjauh dari Mikasa, ia bergabung dengan Sasha dan Annie lalu mulai berangkat menuju tempatnya. Sekarang hanya ada Armin, Eren dan Mikasa, mereka bertiga terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"Mikasa, kau tidak seperti biasanya." ujar Eren.

"Sudah, ayo kita mulai berangkat juga." ujar Armin.

Lalu mereka bertiga menuju rumah yang semalam mereka intai. Baru kali ini Eren melihat Mikasa yang tampak kesal seperti itu, ia tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Mikasa akhir-akhir ini. Tapi sepertinya ia tahu maksud sikap Mikasa.

'Apa ia berusaha menutupi hubunganku dengan Rivaille?' batin Eren.

.

.

.

Annie, Jean dan Sasha sudah berada di rumah yang mereka intai, suasana tampak tenang dan sunyi. Jean melipat kedua tangannya dan ia menatap langit malam, ia berusaha mengatur emosinya. Memang emosinya sedikit tersulut saat berargumen dengan Mikasa tadi, ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan beradu mulut dengan Mikasa. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau masih memikirkan masalah tadi?" tanya Annie.

"Ah? Eh, begitulah..." ujar Jean dan ia hendak memeriksa pistolnya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau dan Mikasa bertengkar sampai seperti itu," ujar Sasha dan ia memakan kentangnya. Ia sudah memeriksa pistol yang ia bawa dan sudah siap. "Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau Mikasa dan Eren tampak aneh ya?"

Annie dan Jean langsung menatap ke arah Sasha, Sasha bingung ditatap seperti itu dan ia hanya tersenyum saja. Jean menghela napas dan melihat ke arah kamar orang yang mereka awasi itu.

"Bukan hanya kamu saja, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu," ujar Jean. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

Annie terlihat cuek dan ia memilih untuk mengawasi orang itu, meski sesekali ia juga mendengarkan pembicaraan Jean dan Sasha tentang Eren dan Mikasa. Annie hanya tidak ingin karena membicarakan masalah seperti itu membuat mereka lengah dan tidak mengawasi dengan benar.

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan Armin, Eren dan Mikasa. Mereka bertiga tampak mengawasi dengan suasana yang hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Eren terdiam memikirkan ucapan Jean, ia tahu maksud rekannya itu. Wajar saja jika Jean bertanya seperti itu, tapi Eren tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada semua teman-temannya.

Mana mungkin dengan santainya ia bilang ia berpacaran dengan Dark.

Eren yakin semua teman-temannya akan memandangnya dengan rendah atau bahkan menghinanya. Ia yakin mereka akan seperti Mikasa yang menyuruhnya untuk berpisah dari Rivaille dan membunuhnya. Eren tidak sanggup membayangkan hal itu.

'Rivaille...' batin Eren.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti Rivaille berhenti melakukan pencurian dan pembunuhan. Ia ingin Rivaille menjadi orang yang biasa saja, sehingga ia dan Rivaille bisa hidup bersama.

Jika seperti ini terus mereka akan saling berhadapan, saling mengacungkan senjata ke arah lawan. Eren tidak ingin menembak Rivaille, ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Memikirkannya saja membuat Eren sedih.

'Eren.' batin Mikasa yang memperhatikan Eren.

Hari berlalu semakin cepat dan sekarang sudah jam satu dini hari, tidak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan atau tanda-tanda kedatangan Dark. Mengetahui hal itu Eren menghela napas lega, setidaknya ia tidak ingin melawan Rivaille untuk saat ini.

"Hari ini ia tidak datang juga." gumam Armin.

"Iya. Sepertinya kita harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada yang lainnya." ujar Mikasa.

Armin mengangguk dan mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Di tempat biasa sudah ada Annie, Jean dan Sasha. Mereka menunggu kedatangan ketiga rekan mereka dan sepertinya mereka juga mengetahui hal yang terjadi.

"Lagi-lagi dia tidak datang." ujar Jean seperti mengeluh dan menghela napas.

"Menurutku aneh Dark tidak datang," gumam Sasha. "Apa ia tidak ingin mencuri lagi?"

"Menurutku Dark seperti mengumpulkan informasi atau mungkin tanpa kita sadari ia memperhatikan kita." ujar Armin.

Mereka semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Armin, Annie memandang datar ke arah Armin dan Jean yang tampak paling terkejut. Ia mendekati Armin dan memegang pundak pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Jean langsung.

"Ah, itu baru analisaku saja. Belum tentu benar kok." ujar Armin.

Jean menghela napas dan ia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Armin, ia hampir mengira ucapan Armin itu sungguhan. Jika memang seperti itu Jean tidak terima, bisa-bisanya Dark hanya mengawasi mereka tanpa menunjukkan wujudnya.

"Atau..." gumam Armin.

"Apa?" tanya Mikasa.

Armin melirik ke arah Eren dan langsung menatap teman-temannya, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Jean tampak bingung melihat Armin seperti itu, tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Begitu juga dengan Annie dan Sasha.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit." ujar Annie yang berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Aku juga. Sampai jumpa." Sasha juga pergi.

Begitu juga dengan Jean dan Armin yang pulang menuju rumah masing-masing, tinggallah Eren dan Mikasa berdua. Mikasa hanya merapikan syal merah miliknya, malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Eren." ajak Mikasa.

Eren menurut dan mereka pulang menuju rumah mereka. Tapi pikiran Eren tetap tertuju ke arah Rivaille, ia tidak tahu kenapa Rivaille tidak datang lagi. Apa karena tidak ingin Eren melihat teman-temannya terluka? Entah, ia juga tidak tahu.

Sedangkan mata Mikasa menatap ke arah Eren, ia tidak ingin tahu tapi ia sudah tahu dengan jelas apa yang membuat saudara angkatnya seperti ini. Eren memikirkan sosok pemuda yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya itu dan telah mengambil hati Eren, pemuda bernama Rivaille atau disebut sebagai Dark.

Eren dan Mikasa sudah sampai di rumah dan mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing, sepertinya istirahat adalah jawaban yang tepat dari kegiatan mereka tadi. Tapi Eren tidak bisa tidur, bahkan ia tidak berniat untuk tidur. Ia memandang langit malam dari jendela kamarnya dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Rivaille..." gumam Eren pelan.

Lagi-lagi ia memanggil nama kekasihnya, ia selalu memikirkan Rivaille setiap waktu. Tapi apakah kekasihnya juga melakukan hal yang sama? Eren memejamkan matanya, ia hanya ingin kisahnya dengan Rivaille berakhir dengan bahagia. Dimana ia dan Rivaille bisa bersama, tidak apa jika semua orang menentangnya. Bahkan Mikasa sekalipun.

Eren yang masih memakai seragam Recon Corps miliknya itu langsung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, tentu setelah ia mengambil jubah milik Rivaille yang ia letakkan di kasurnya. Ia ingin mengembalikannya. Ia merasa Mikasa sudah tidur dan ia langsung meninggalkan rumah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju tempat itu, bukit itu. Ia ingin mencari Rivaille disana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Eren untuk sampai di bukit itu, ia berlari kecil kesana hingga sampai di puncaknya. Ia melihat di bawah pohon itu ada sosok kekasihnya yang sedang duduk bersandar di pohon dan sedang memandang langit.

"Rivaille!" panggil Eren sedikit berteriak dan ia sudah berada di hadapan Rivaille.

Rivaille terkejut melihat Eren dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat anak itu mendekatinya, ia melihat Eren yang membawa jubahnya. Rivaille langsung bangun dan membelai wajah Eren dengan sentuhan yang lembut.

"Eren." gumam Rivaille.

"Rivaille, aku ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Eren dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Ah, ini jubahmu. Aku membawakannya untukmu."

Eren memberikan jubah itu pada Rivaille dan Rivaille menerimanya, ia mulai memakainya dan tersenyum pada Eren. Eren memperhatikan penampilan Rivaille dari atas sampai bawah, ia memang terpesona dengan penampilan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa Eren? Kau memang terpesona denganku ya." goda Rivaille.

Sontak wajah Eren langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Rivaille, ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Rivaille langsung memeluk Eren dari belakang, Eren terkejut dan wajahnya memerah tapi ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu memeluknya seperti ini.

"Rivaille." gumam Eren.

"Kau itu masih polos seperti biasa, Eren. Tapi sisi itu yang aku suka darimu." ujar Rivaille.

Rivaille melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Eren, Eren juga berbalik dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Saling bertatapan satu sama lain, hitam bertemu dengan hijau. Warna yang bertolak belakang tapi warna yang berusaha untuk menyatu.

Tapi apa Eren puas hanya dengan genggaman tangan seperti ini?

Tidak, ia tidak puas.

Ia langsung memeluk Rivaille dengan erat, ia ingin bisa merasakan kehangatan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya hingga akhir hidupnya.

"Eren." panggil Rivaille.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi, aku hanya butuh dirimu." gumam Eren pelan.

Rivaille terdiam dan ia kembali membalas pelukan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia juga berpikiran sama dengan Eren, mungkin. Meski seperti itu tapi Rivaille juga membutuhkan uang untuk hidupnya, ia berencana untuk...

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu." ujar Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Aku juga." ujar Eren.

"Uang yang aku butuhkan untuk biaya kita. Tanpa uang kau tidak akan bisa hidup, makanya kau menjadi anggota Recon Corps kan? Begitu juga dengan diriku yang mencuri."

Eren terdiam, lagi-lagi pikirannya terusik. Uang ya? Dulu ia berpikiran seperti itu, bergabung dengan Recon Corps demi mendapatkan uang. Tapi sekarang sejak ia bertemu dengan Rivaille, ia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari pemuda yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Rivaille, bawa aku pergi bersamamu." pinta Eren.

"Eh?" Rivaille tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Eren.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun lagi selain dirimu. Bawa aku bersamamu, aku mohon. Kemanapun itu aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin bisa bersama denganmu seterusnya."

Saat Eren memohon kepada Rivaille, pelukannya semakin erat. Rivaille terdiam dan ia membiarkan Eren memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi ia juga memikirkan ucapan Eren itu, bisa dibilang itu permohonan dari Eren.

"Pelukanmu seperti sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkanku." ujar Rivaille.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren.

Tapi Rivaille tidak menjawab dan mereka berdua masih berpelukan seperti ini. Rivaille menoleh ke arah belakang saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sepertinya Eren belum menyadari ada sosok orang lain diantara mereka.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu." gumam Rivaille yang perlahan melepaskan pelukan Eren.

"Ah? Rivaille?" pekik Eren.

Akhirnya Eren merelakan pelukannya dilepas oleh Rivaille dan ia melirik ke arah Rivaille. Ia terkejut saat melihat sosok orang lain yang ada di bukit. Sosok gadis berambut hitam dengan syal merah itu menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Mikasa berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan sekarang ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Eren juga Rivaille.

"Mikasa?!" Eren benar-benar terkejut sekarang.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini, Eren." ujar Mikasa.

"Kenapa kamu kemari? Kukira kau-"

"Aku ke kamar memang untuk tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku mengintip kamarmu dan kau tidak ada, aku langsung berlari kesini."

"Hmm? Kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ah iya, karena Mikasa itu adik angkatku." jawab Eren.

Rivaille terdiam dan menatap ke arah Mikasa, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mikasa menatap Rivaille penuh dengan kebencian, ia langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Rivaille. Eren terkejut dan Rivaille tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Jadi kau menantangku?" tanya Rivaille.

"Iya! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Eren padamu! Aku, Mikasa Ackerman atas nama organisasi Recon Corps akan mengalahkanmu disini dan membawa pulang kepalamu itu untuk hadiah atasanku, Dark!" teriak Mikasa dan ia langsung memberikan tembakan.

Rivaille langsung mendorong Eren ke samping agar tidak terkena tembakan dan ia menghindar dari peluru Mikasa, untung saja tepat waktu sehingga tidak melukai wajahnya. Mikasa tampak tidak suka dan berusaha untuk menembak Rivaille lagi. Eren tampak tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya karena tiba-tiba didorong dan ia pasrah saja saat ia jatuh terduduk di rerumputan.

"Jangan, Mikasa!" teriak Eren.

Mikasa berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Eren, ia langsung berlari mendekati pemuda itu dan menepuk pipi Eren sambil berjongkok agar bisa melihat Eren lebih dekat. Mikasa seperti mengecek seluruh tubuh Eren apakah baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Eren, kau tidak apa?" tanya Mikasa khawatir.

"Bahkan kau sendiri yang akan melukainya tadi jika aku tidak mendorong Eren," ujar Rivaille datar dan mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. "Sepertinya aku harus bertarung dengan serius sekarang."

"Cih, diam kau!" Mikasa tampak geram dan terlihat aura gelap dari Mikasa.

"Lagipula kau ini hanya adik angkatnya dan aku ini kekasihnya. Kenapa kau sampai seperti itu pada Eren?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau menyentuh Eren dengan tangan kotormu itu. Sampai mati pun aku tidak rela!"

"Mikasa, jangan menghina Rivaille!" Eren tampak tidak suka dan memandang Mikasa dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eren? Tapi-"

"Mikasa, sudah kubilang kau harus mengerti dengan perasaanku."

"Tapi kau sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku, Eren. Kita ini sama saja."

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikasa, Mikasa menatap wajah Eren dan berusaha tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang Eren lihat karena dirinya memang jarang memperhatikan Mikasa. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Mikasa tersenyum dengan wajah layaknya gadis pada umumnya.

"Aku... menyukaimu, Eren." ujar Mikasa.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung dan tersenyum. "Aku juga menyukaimu, kita kan keluarga."

"Bukan Eren. Rasa suka yang aku rasakan padamu itu bukan sebagai keluarga, tapi layaknya seorang gadis yang mencintai seorang pemuda."

"Eh? Kau... bohong kan, Mikasa?"

Kali ini Eren benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya, Rivaille memandang datar tapi terlihat aura tidak suka darinya. Wajah Mikasa mulai memerah dan ia langsung bangun, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap Eren.

"Aku serius dengan perasaanku Eren. Makanya aku tidak akan membiarkan kau diambil olehnya. Aku akan berjuang untuk mempertahankanmu di sisiku."

"Mikasa? Kau..."

"Jadi kau menyukai Eren lebih dari sekedar keluarga?" sindir Rivaille. "Menarik juga. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang adik yang menyukai kakaknya."

"Bukan urusanmu!" teriak Mikasa dan ia langsung menembak Rivaille.

Rivaille memotong peluru-peluru itu dan menatap datar ke arah Mikasa. Wajah Mikasa dan Rivaille memancarkan aura yang sama, aura kebencian. Masing-masing dari mereka merasa sebagai orang yang tepat untuk Eren. Rivaille mendekati Mikasa dan ia hendak menusuk bahu Mikasa tapi Mikasa menahannya dengan pistolnya.

"Tidak buruk juga." gumam Rivaille dan langsung mundur.

Mikasa menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan masing-masing dari mereka berusaha untuk melumpuhkan gerakan lawan. Sedangkan Eren menatap mereka dalam diam, ia tidak mengerti kenapa keduanya bertarung seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat mereka bertarung.

"Berhenti, Rivaille, Mikasa!" teriak Eren.

Rivaille dan Mikasa berhenti menyerang, mereka langsung menatap Eren. Eren langsung bangun dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Eren memperhatikan wajah kedua orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Kumohon, hentikan..." gumam Eren.

Eren memperhatikan wajah Rivaille lalu Mikasa, ia tidak ingin kekasihnya dan adik angkatnya itu bertarung seperti ini. Memikirkan mereka yang akan melukai satu sama lain membuat Eren tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia tidak ingin mereka terluka.

Kekasih atau keluarga?

Eren dihadapkan pada pilihan yang berat dalam hidupnya. Apa yang ia harus lakukan? Apa yang harus ia pilih saat ini? Jika bisa ia tidak ingin Rivaille dan Mikasa saling bertarung, ia merasa mereka akan bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tidak akan berhenti sampai ada seseorang diantara mereka terluka atau mungkin tewas.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu, Eren." ujar Mikasa.

"Mikasa?!" Eren tampak terkejut.

"Begitu juga denganku." ujar Rivaille.

"Kau juga, Rivaille?"

"Salah satu diantara kami harus memenangkan pertarungan ini." Mikasa tampak serius dan mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Rivaille.

"Aku tidak keberatan." ujar Rivaille yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Mikasa.

"Mikasa, Rivaille?" gumam Eren.

Mikasa dan Rivaille saling memandang penuh kebencian satu sama lain, mereka tidak akan lengah dan bertarung dengan serius demi Eren yang mereka sayangi. Siapa diantara mereka yang lebih pantas bersama dengan Eren?

**To be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, akhirnya aku update lagi...^^

Terima kasih kepada **Keikoku Yuki, Azure'czar, yuzueiri, Kim Arlein 17, Zane Zavira, Nacchan Sakura, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, LinLin mls login, luffy niar, Kunogi Haruka, Hasegawa Nanaho **yang sudah memberikan review, aku senang sekali kalian menikmati cerita ini.

Sebenarnya untuk ending cerita ini aku sendiri masih bingung ingin happy ending atau sad ending. Bagi yang mengikuti ceritaku dari awal kalian menyadari bahwa dulu genre fic ini adalah Tragedy dan aku ubah jadi Drama. Jadi kemungkinan bisa berakhir dengan sad ending. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memungkinkan ada happy ending masalah ending masih membuatku galau sendiri tapi akan diusahakan yang terbaik demi kalian semua. Bocoran untuk chapter depan adalah masa lalu Rivaille. Apa ada yang penasaran dengan masa lalunya?^^

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

"Salah satu diantara kami harus memenangkan pertarungan ini." Mikasa tampak serius dan mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Rivaille.

"Aku tidak keberatan." ujar Rivaille yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Mikasa.

"Mikasa, Rivaille?" gumam Eren.

Mikasa dan Rivaille saling memandang penuh kebencian satu sama lain, mereka tidak akan lengah dan bertarung dengan serius demi Eren yang mereka sayangi. Siapa diantara mereka yang lebih pantas bersama dengan Eren?

Rivaille terdiam dan menatap wajah Mikasa yang tampak serius itu, terlihat sekali aura kebencian disana. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa, entah menertawakan Mikasa yang tampak serius itu atau menertawakan dirinya yang seperti ini. Dirinya yang dulu mana mungkin rela bertarung demi memperebutkan orang yang ia sayangi. Dirinya yang dulu tidak sudi membuang waktu demi orang yang menghambat jalannya.

Tapi semua berubah karena Eren.

Karena Eren, Rivaille menjadi pribadi yang lebih lunak. Rivaille bisa menjadi orang yang seperti dulu, ketika ia masih dilimpahkan kasih sayang. Meski sosok dirinya sebagai penjahat tetap ia pertahankan karena ia butuh uang.

Uang? Satu benda itu dapat membeli apapun yang kita inginkan. Memang dengan uang semuanya bisa didapat. Tapi tentu saja uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan Rivaille telah sirna dan begitu ia menemukannya dari sosok Eren, ia tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak ingin masa lalu buruknya kembali terulang.

* * *

**Flashback On, Rivaille's POV**

* * *

Saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun dan tinggal dengan keluargaku, aku mengira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku memiliki orangtua yang menyayangiku, aku pun menyayangi mereka. Aku mengira hidupku akan seperti ini untuk selamanya tapi ternyata tidak.

Di malam berdarah itu, kota tempatku tinggal menjadi tempat bagai neraka. Ada sekelompok penjahat yang datang dan membunuh semua warga kota. Aku tidak mengerti apa alasannya tapi aku harus lari dari tempat ini. Tidak ada lagi kedamaian di kota ini, semuanya menghilang bagai debu yang tertiup angin.

Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana keluargaku dibunuh oleh penjahat-penjahat itu, darah memenuhi tempat itu. Bukan hanya orangtuaku yang dibunuh tapi semua penduduk kota dan aku melihat mereka menyeringai ke arahku. Aku berusaha lari sekuat tenaga demi menghindari mereka. Aku tidak kuat harus melihat hal ini.

Selama aku berlari aku terus mendengar teriakan, tangisan dan permintaan tolong. Tapi pada nyatanya tidak ada seorangpun yang menolong kami. Kemanakah Tuhan disaat seperti ini? Apakah kami akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menahan tanganku, aku melihat ke belakang dan ternyata ada orang yang menahan tanganku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi cengkraman tangannya kuat sekali, aku sampai kesulitan untuk melepaskan diri. Tenaga bocah umur 10 tahun sepertiku memang tidak sekuat pria ini.

"Ini anak terakhir yang melarikan diri." ujar pria itu.

"Bawa saja dia. Kita bisa menjualnya bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya, pria itu memandangku dengan seringai yang mengerikan dan langsung mengikat tangan juga kakiku dengan borgol dan rantai. Sial sekali nasibku tertangkap di tempat seperti ini. Mereka langsung menarikku dan membawaku menuju sebuah tempat yang aku tidak tahu.

Apakah itu boleh kusebut sebagai kurungan? Aku dimasukkan ke dalam kurungan lalu dikunci dan dibawa ke dalam sebuah kereta kuda yang membawa beberapa kurungan dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya. Kulihat ada beberapa anak kecil dan gadis muda yang ditangkap. Apa mereka hanya mengincar kami? Apalagi kudengar mereka akan menjual kami. Memangnya kami barang yang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya?

Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dan hanya bisa memandang kesal ke arah orang-orang yang membawaku. Aku bisa mendengar tangisan dari anak-anak kecil dan gadis-gadis itu. Tentu saja mereka ketakutan dan merasa shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Meski aku terlihat tenang tapi bukan berarti aku tidak merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Aku juga merasa takut seperti mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan bahwa aku takut. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bersusah payah melakukannya.

Aku hanya terdiam dan memeluk kedua lututku, rasanya kesal sekali aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orangtuaku. Aku tidak menyangka akan kehilangan mereka secepat ini, semua karena orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kota dan menghabisi semua warga. Apa yang mereka bayangkan?

Tidak lama kereta kuda ini berhenti, aku mendengar langkah kaki dan melihat orang-orang itu yang mengeluarkan kami dari kurungan. Tapi mereka memegang kami dan mengajak kami masuk ke sebuah tempat yang gelap dan lembab. Mereka mulai menyalakan lampu minyak dan kulihat ada banyak penjara. Apakah kami berada di penjara bawah tanah?

'Tempat apa ini? Kotor sekali.' batinku.

"Kalian akan berada disini. Besok pagi satu per satu dari kalian akan kujual. Aku yakin di luar sana ada yang menginginkan kalian sebagai budak. Hahaha..."

Terdengar suara yang menyebalkan itu, suara tawa yang menertawakan kami. Aku muak mendengarnya. Aku melihat ada sekitar 10 pria dengan berbadan tegap yang memasukkan kami ke dalam penjara satu per satu. Aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang tidak ingin masuk ke dalam dan ditampar oleh pria itu.

"Kau harus menuruti kata-kataku! Dasar kau-" pria itu hendak menampar gadis itu lagi tapi tangannya di tahan oleh rekannya.

"Kalau kau melakukannya dia tidak akan membawa banyak uang. Jangan sampai dia terluka."

"Cih! Masuk sana!"

Aku melihat gadis itu diperlakukan dengan kasar dan mereka sudah selesai mengunci gadis-gadis itu di sebuah penjara. Lalu giliran mereka memasukkan kami para anak kecil ke dalam penjara yang bersebelahan dengan para gadis itu. Ada juga anak kecil yang menangis karena ketakutan, aku tidak mengenal siapa dia. Aku memandang benci ke arah pria yang memperlakukan kami seenaknya. Memangnya siapa dia sok berkuasa sekali.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil memasukkan kami dan aku masih menatap tajam ke arahnya. Aku melihat pria itu menyimpan kunci penjara dan memakaikannya seperti kalung. Bodoh sekali dia, jika aku berhasil menarik kunci itu aku akan melepaskan mereka semua. Mereka pergi meninggalkan kami di penjara bawah tanah ini.

"Hiks... Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" terdengar isak tangis seorang gadis di sebelah sana.

"Mereka akan menjual kita semua."

"Memangnya siapa mereka?"

"Kurasa mereka adalah penjahat yang paling ditakuti di kota sebelah. Mereka memang sering menangkap para gadis dan anak kecil untuk dijual dan dijadikan budak oleh penguasa yang tidak memiliki hati nurani. Aku pernah mendengar tentang mereka dari orangtuaku. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah..."

"Kejam! Ini terlalu kejam!"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kedua gadis itu mengobrol, sepertinya kami berhadapan dengan kelompok penjahat yang kejam dan senang sekali mengambil gadis-gadis serta anak kecil untuk dijual. Untung saja mereka tidak memakai gadis-gadis itu sebagai pemuas nafsu mereka, jika mereka melakukannya mereka bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah.

"Cih." decihku kesal.

Aku melihat tanganku yang diborgol dan di kakiku terdapat rantai, tidak mudah untuk melarikan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku melirik ke sekelilingku, hanya ada anak seusiaku atau yang lebih muda sedang menangis. Sepertinya semua berpikiran untuk pasrah dengan keadaan.

Tidak! Belum terlambat!

Belum terlambat untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Aku langsung bangun dan menendang jeruji besi itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang berisik dari rantai di kakiku. Semuanya menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan pandangan tidak biasa. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku terus menendang jeruji itu dan seperti yang aku tahu itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Kakiku terasa sakit sekarang karena aku berani melakukan tindakan tadi.

"Sial." umpatku.

"Hentikan saja usahamu yang sia-sia itu, kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini." terdengar suara gadis di penjara sebelah, suaranya tampak bergetar.

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti bisa! Kita pasti bisa keluar!"

Aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja di tempat busuk seperti ini, apalagi merelakan diriku untuk dijual dan dijadikan budak. Tidak terima kasih. Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini, secepatnya.

Setelah itu kemanakah aku akan pergi?

Aku tidak punya tempat pulang sekarang. Tempatku pulang yang kukenal sebagai rumah sudah tinggal kenangan. Tidak ada orangtuaku yang akan menyambutku pulang, tidak ada senyuman hangat dari kedua orangtuaku.

Tidak ada, semuanya sudah hilang.

Semua yang berarti bagiku sudah dihilangkan dengan sekejap mata. Tuhan, kenapa harus aku yang merasakan kehilangan seperti ini? Kenapa Kau mengambil orangtuaku secepat ini? Aku bahkan belum memberikan mereka apa-apa, aku belum sempat untuk membahagiakan mereka.

Dimanakah Kau berada? Apa Kau mendengar doaku ini?

'Yang sudah meninggal tidak akan kembali.' batinku pelan.

Aku terdiam dan menundukkan wajahku, memeluk erat tubuhku dengan tangan ini. Aku berusaha bertahan tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, menangisi kematian orangtuaku yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

* * *

Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, kejadian semalam masih terbayang dengan jelas di benakku. Mengingat hal itu membuatku mual dan tidak nafsu untuk melakukan apa-apa. Aku terbangun dan melihat seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin seusiaku, ia memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dengan tenang setelah kehilangan orangtuanya? Tapi mungkin saja karena ia sangat lelah. Aku menghela napas dan melihat orang-orang yang kemarin menangkap kami datang untuk memberi makan. Tapi bisa kubilang itu tidak layak, mana mungkin satu orang hanya dikasih jatah makanan satu buah roti tanpa minuman.

"Ini." ujarnya yang memberiku satu roti itu.

"Apa kami tidak dapat minum?" tanyaku.

"Ah? Kau kira ini rumahmu? Makan saja itu!"

Menyebalkan. Kenapa orang-orang seperti ini bisa hidup di dunia? Apa orang-orang baik selalu dijajah oleh penjahat seperti mereka? Sepertinya teriakan pria itu membangunkan gadis kecil yang ada disampingku. Beberapa anak kecil yang ada dalam satu penjara denganku mulai makan tanpa banyak bicara.

Aku juga mulai makan tapi gadis kecil itu mendekatiku, aku menghela napas dan memberikan roti yang diberi oleh pria itu. Ia terdiam dan menatapku.

"Itu milikmu." ujarku.

"Terima kasih." jawabnya dan ia mulai makan.

Aku memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk lari dari tempat ini, tapi tidak menemukan caranya. Aku memperhatikan gadis kecil di sebelahku, ia memakai sebuah jepitan di rambutnya. Aku langsung menemukan ide dan menatapnya.

"Hei, bisa kau lepas jepitanmu itu?" tanyaku langsung dengan suara pelan.

"Eh?" ia tampak bingung.

"Aku menemukan cara agar kita keluar dari sini."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk saja, meski tangan kami terborgol tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa bergerak. Gerakan yang terbatas harus bisa dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Gadis kecil itu melepas jepitan dan memberikannya padaku, aku menerimanya dan berusaha membuka borgol itu dengan jepitan. Pria-pria itu juga sudah tidak ada disini, sepertinya mereka sudah pergi.

Tanganku terus bergerak untuk melepaskan borgol ini, memang cukup sulit tapi aku harus bisa melakukannya. Aku terus mencobanya dan tidak lama terdengar bunyi dari borgol ini, sepertinya aku berhasil melepaskannya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku dan borgol itu jatuh.

"Berhasil." ujarku.

"Hebat!" ujar gadis kecil itu.

Beberapa orang tampak heboh melihatku yang berhasil terlepas dari borgol, aku juga melepaskan rantai di kakiku hingga sekarang badanku benar-benar terbebas dari belenggu ini. Aku juga melepaskan borgol dan rantai gadis kecil itu, karena dialah yang membawa jepitan ini.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya.

"Iya." jawabku.

"Hei, bagaimana cara melepaskan borgolnya?" tanya seorang gadis yang ada di sel sebelah.

"Dengan jepitan. Jika kalian memilikinya kalian bisa membukanya." ujarku lalu aku mulai berusaha melepas borgol yang ada pada anak-anak.

Di penjara kami ada sekitar enam anak dan aku berhasil melepaskan mereka, sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk membuka pintu sel yang mengunci kami. Aku tahu bahwa sekarang tempat ini berisik, banyak orang yang heboh dan saling berebut untuk melepaskan diri. Sebentar lagi aku berhasil membukanya dan akhirnya terbuka.

"Hebat sekali!" terdengar teriakan anak-anak itu.

Aku menatap mereka dan terdengar langkah kaki yang buru-buru mendekat tempat ini. Apakah kami ketahuan? Aku langsung menggenggam tangan gadis kecil sebayaku itu dan mengajaknya keluar dari sel ini.

"Kalian berisik sekali. Apa?!" pria itu terkejut melihat kami sudah keluar dan beberapa orang tampak tidak memakai borgol.

Aku langsung saja menarik tangan gadis kecil itu dan berlari meninggalkan tempat ini. Dia tampak terkejut tapi berusaha menyamakan langkahnya denganku. Demi hidup kami yang masih layak sebagai manusia kami harus berjuang untuk hidup, kami bukan barang yang bisa dijual seenaknya.

"Sial! Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos!"

Aku mendengar suara pria itu tapi aku cuek saja, samar-samar aku mendengar bunyi tembakan pistol. Aku menoleh sejenak dan melihat pria itu menembak ke arah anak yang berusaha kabur lalu berusaha menembak kami. Aku berusaha menghindar dan merasa ada yang mengejar kami.

"Kamu tidak apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini!" teriakku.

Aku terus saja berusaha lari dan masih menarik tangan gadis kecil ini. Kenapa aku menyelamatkannya? Karena tanpa dia aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Aku kembali mendengar bunyi tembakan, aku berusaha menghindar tapi aku merasa genggaman tanganku mulai terlepas. Aku menoleh dan melihat gadis kecil itu tertembak.

"Ah?!"

Aku terkejut melihatnya yang tertembak di punggung. Tapi di saat terakhir itu aku melihat senyuman tipis darinya sebelum ia ambruk. Aku langsung saja berlari meninggalkannya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membawanya denganku jika ia terluka.

"Sial! Kita belum menembak bocah itu."

Suara itu lagi, sepertinya ada sekitar dua orang yang ada dan berusaha menembak. Tapi aku berhasil bersembunyi. Aku menatap sekelilingku, gelap. Tapi kurasa ini aman. Aku melihat ke arah lain dan ada sebuah jendela. Aku langsung saja menendang jendela itu karena ingin cepat keluar, biar saja suara ini terdengar oleh mereka. Aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung keluar dari celah-celah jendela yang kutendang itu dan sudah ada di luar tempat itu. Aku melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disini, sepertinya aku berada di keramaian kota.

'Kalau begini aku bisa menghilang dari mereka.' batinku.

Aku terus berlari dengan kencang dan kurasa sosokku tidak akan mudah ditemukan oleh mereka. Ini di keramaian kota dan banyak sekali polisi yang berjaga, sepertinya sedang ada festival atau apapun itu namanya. Aku terus berlari dan sampai di sebuah danau. Aku mengatur napasku, rasanya lelah juga terus berlari.

Aku memperhatikan kaki dan tanganku, ada darah dan juga seperti sayatan. Mungkin terkena pecahan kaca saat aku memecahkan kaca tadi. Aku menggunakan air itu untuk membersihkan luka. Rasanya perih tapi aku harus mengobatinya. Setelah itu aku terdiam dan menatap ke arah danau. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan kebebasanku tapi kemanakah aku harus melangkah?

Aku tidak ada tujuan.

Aku tidak tahu harus melangkah kemana. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menyambut kedatanganku, aku sendirian disini. Aku memegang lututku dan menatap hampa ke arah danau itu. Tidak ada yang tersisa dalam hidupku. Bahkan aku harus mengupayakan diri sendiri untuk melarikan diri.

Aku bangun dan memutuskan untuk berjalan, aku ingin mencari makanan. Rasa lelah dan lapar menjadi satu hingga membuatku kesulitan untuk bergerak. Aku melihat keramaian itu lagi, mungkin memang ada festival atau semacamnya karena banyak orang yang memadati tempat ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu demi mendapatkan makanan.

Mencuri?

Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak boleh mencuri, itu hal yang tidak baik. Tapi aku juga tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli makanan. Dan aku benar-benar lapar juga haus. Siapa saja tolong aku.

Aku terus berjalan dan menabrak seseorang, aku terjatuh karena tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Aku melihat sosok seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut abu-abu terang sebahu. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit bersalah.

"Ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu.

"I-iya." jawabku pelan.

Wanita itu membantuku untuk berdiri, ia memperhatikan penampilanku. Aku terdiam saja saat wanita itu menatapku, entah apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Kau hanya sendiri saja? Dimana orangtuamu?" tanya wanita itu.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, dia tidak salah bertanya itu padaku. Wajar, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sakit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Orangtuaku tidak akan pernah kembali untuk menemuiku. Aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Mereka... sudah tewas dibunuh."jawabku.

"Ma-maafkan aku bertanya seperti itu," wanita itu meminta maaf dan menatapku. Aku juga menatapnya dalam diam. "Lalu, apa ada keluarga lain yang tinggal denganmu?"

"Tidak."

Wanita itu terdiam dan ia membelai puncak kepalaku. Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Aku merasa aneh dengan sentuhan wanita ini, tapi aku tidak membencinya. Rasanya seperti ibuku yang melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu apakah kau mau tinggal denganku? Memang aku hanya orang biasa saja tapi aku juga ingin merawatmu. Apa kau mau?"

Aku terdiam mendengar tawaran wanita ini. Kenapa ia berbuat seperti itu padaku? Belum ada satu jam kami bertemu tapi ia sudah seperti ini. Apa ia iba denganku? Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri tapi apakah aku harus menerima tawarannya. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum.

"Kalau kamu mau aku akan memberimu makanan. Apa kau lapar?"

"Iya..."

Ia tersenyum dan mengajakku pergi dari kerumunan ini. Entah akan dibawa kemana diriku ini, tapi aku merasa wanita ini bukan orang yang jahat seperti pria-pria itu. Aku merasa bahwa wanita ini memang berniat untuk menolongku.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kami sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana, rumah kecil yang menurutku cukup nyaman. Wanita itu membuka pintu dan kami masuk ke dalam, suasana di dalam rumahnya memang sederhana. Ia mengajakku ke ruang makan.

"Silahkan kamu duduk, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu." ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang ada, tidak lama ia datang dan membawakan sebuah sup juga minuman. Aku menerimanya dan mulai makan, seketika rasa lapar dan haus yang kurasakan hilang. Apalagi makanan ini juga terasa enak.

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Rico Brzenska. Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita bernama Rico itu.

"Rivaille." jawabku.

"Salam kenal, Rivaille. Ah, aku juga memiliki anak angkat yang aku asuh disini, dia ada di kamar. Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan memakan sup ini hingga habis, setelah itu wanita ini mengajakku untuk menemui anak angkatnya yang berada di kamar. Wanita ini atau kusebut Miss Rico mengetuk pintu dan membukanya, aku melihat sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang.

"Petra, mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama dengan kita. Namanya Rivaille." ujar Miss Rico.

Gadis kecil bernama Petra itu menatapku dan tersenyum, senyuman yang manis. Tapi aku merasa aneh melihatnya duduk di atas kasur dan memakai selimut. Padahal menurutku hari ini cukup panas.

"Salam kenal, Rivaille. Namaku Petra." ujar Petra.

"Iya." ujarku pelan.

"Maafkan aku tidak segera bangun, aku masih sedikit pusing."

"Petra, kau jangan paksakan dirimu." Miss Rico langsung mendekatinya dan menyentuh kening Petra, seperti memeriksa kondisinya.

Apakah ia sedang sakit?

Mungkin saja, aku melihat wajah Petra yang tampak sedikit pucat. Sepertinya ia memang sakit, aku hanya berdiri di dekat pintu kamar ini. Miss Rico merawat Petra dan Petra tampak beristirahat. Lalu Miss Rico mengajakku keluar dari kamar ini dan melihat ke arah kamar sebelah yang kosong.

"Ini kamarmu, Rivaille. Kamu bisa tidur disini, ayo masuk dulu untuk melihat kamarmu." ujar Miss Rico dan ia mengajakku masuk.

Aku terdiam dan memperhatikan kamar ini, ada sebuah kasur dan lemari. Kamar yang sederhana tapi rapi dan bersih. Aku suka dengan suasana kamar yang seperti ini. Aku menatap ke arah Miss Rico dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Miss Rico, aku suka dengan kamar ini." ujarku.

"Syukurlah." Miss Rico tersenyum melihatku.

"Apakah Petra sedang sakit?"

"Begitulah, dia memang sering sakit. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengasuhnya sejak ia bayi karena orangtuanya membuang dirinya, aku menemukannya di depan rumahku. Jadi aku mengangkat Petra sebagai anakku dan berusaha merawatnya hingga ia sembuh. Tapi begitulah kondisinya, jika ia sembuh tidak lama ia kembali sakit."

Ternyata ada juga orang yang kehidupannya lebih rumit daripada aku. Dibuang oleh orangtua kandung? Rasanya pasti menyedihkan, tapi untung saja ia menemukan orangtua angkat seperti Miss Rico. Sepertinya Miss Rico sangat menyayangi Petra, aku bisa merasakannya.

"Aku akan merawat kalian berdua. Rivalle tolong jaga Petra ya. Aku mengandalkamu, karena kamu satu-satunya anak laki-laki di rumah ini." Miss Rico tersenyum dan membelai rambutku, aku mengangguk saja dan tersenyum. Wanita ini memang baik.

Apakah aku menemukan secercah kebaikan lagi?

Apakah kali ini aku bisa berharap bahwa hal ini tidak akan sirna? Aku ingin baik Miss Rico maupun Petra akan menjadi orang-orang yang selalu bersama denganku. Meski ini pertemuan pertama kami tapi aku merasa orang-orang baik seperti mereka tidak perlu dicurigai. Aku merasa beruntung bertemu dengan mereka.

* * *

Tapi waktu itu cepat sekali bergulir, tidak ada yang tahu nasib seseorang. Sudah lima tahun lamanya aku berada di rumah Miss Rico dan aku menganggapnya sebagai sosok ibu. Petra yang umurnya dua tahun lebih muda dariku kuanggap sebagai adik, tapi terkadang ada hal lain yang aku rasakan padanya.

Ia masih sakit-sakitan seperti dulu. Kondisinya memang lemah dan ia tidak bisa berada jauh dari rumah, jika memaksa ia akan pusing. Aku dan Miss Rico bergantian untuk menjaga dan merawat Petra, terkadang aku merasa Miss Rico terlalu memaksakan diri untuk merawat Petra padahal ia sendiri juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sekarang aku menjaga Petra yang terbaring di kasur, tapi ia masih sempat tersenyum manis padaku. Aku ingat sekitar dua bulan yang lalu ia mengeluh sesak di bagian dada dan batuk, aku melihatnya batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Aku mendengar dari Miss Rico bahwa Petra mengalami tuberculosis dan sejak saat itu Miss Rico bekerja semakin keras demi membeli obat untuk Petra.

Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya bisa menjaga dan merawatnya. Sesekali membantunya untuk meminum obat. Aku merasa kasihan melihatnya yang sakit seperti ini, apalagi sekarang ia menderita penyakit ganas seperti itu. Sejak seminggu yang lalu Miss Rico tidak ada di rumah karena ia bekerja di luar kota, entah kapan ia akan pulang. Di rumah hanya ada aku dan Petra, berdua saja.

"Kau istirahat saja, Petra. Jangan memaksakan diri." ujarku.

"Tapi Rivaille..." gumam Petra.

"Tidak ada tapi."

Petra mengangguk lemah dan ia menurut untuk istirahat. Aku memandang wajah gadis itu, ia memang terlihat cantik tapi sayang sekali kondisi tubuhnya lemah. Aku merasa beruntung bisa sehat tanpa menderita penyakit fisik seperti dirinya. Aku membelai rambutnya dan menatapnya, wajahnya memerah dan ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu setiap kali melihat Petra ada hal aneh yang kurasakan padanya, aku ingin menjaganya dan melindunginya. Melihat dirinya yang terbaring lemah membuatku sedih, aku menggenggam tangannya lembut dan tersenyum tipis.

Ah? Apakah ini...cinta?

Aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Petra, gadis manis berambut pirang ini. Aku tahu mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu maka aku simpan perasaan ini dalam-dalam. Mungkin jika ia sudah sembuh aku akan mengatakan padanya perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Saat aku sedang menjaga Petra aku mendengar bunyi pintu diketuk. Syukurlah Petra sudah tidur, aku keluar dari kamar Petra dan hendak membuka pintu itu. Mungkin saja Miss Rico sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya. Aku membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat sosok pria yang tidak aku kenal, pria itu berambut pirang dengan belah tengah dan ia memakai perban di tangannya. Sepertinya ia terluka tapi apa peduliku.

"Apakah kau Rivaille?" tanya pria itu.

"Iya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Maafkan saya telat memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Ian Dietrich. Saya adalah rekan kerja Rico Brzenska dan datang kemari untuk menyampaikan berita bahwa Rico sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan sehari yang lalu."

"Eh?"

Kecelakaan? Miss Rico telah meninggal karena kecelakaan sehari yang lalu? Pria bernama Ian ini mengatakannya dengan wajah yang datar. Aku tidak mengerti dan menatap pria itu baik-baik, aku harap ia hanya bercanda.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sir." ujarku.

"Ini kenyataan. Kemarin kami hendak pulang ke kota setelah selesai bertugas, tapi dalam perjalanan kereta kuda yang membawa kami berdua tidak melihat jalan dan terjatuh ke jurang. Aku memang merasa aneh dan segera saja melompat sebelum kereta kuda jatuh. Tapi naas bagi Rico dan sang pengemudi, karena mereka telat menghindar mereka meninggal." jelasnya.

"Tangan Anda terluka karena insiden itu?"

"Iya. Maafkan saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan Rico."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan pria ini, sepertinya ia tidak berbohong. Tangan kanannya yang terluka itu sudah menjadi bukti yang kuat bahwa indisen itu memang terjadi. Aku tidak menyangka Miss Rico yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kehidupan kelamku lima tahun yang lalu sekarang telah pergi meninggalkanku. Apakah orang-orang baik selalu kembali ke Tuhan secepat ini?

"Kau dan Petra hanya tinggal berdua saja. Jika kalian berdua butuh apa-apa bilang saja, saya akan sering mengunjungi kalian," ujar Sir Ian. "Saya permisi dulu."

Akhirnya Sir Ian pergi dari hadapanku dan aku hanya menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan datar. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu. Miss Rico sudah tiada, apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Petra nanti? Aku tidak bersedih tapi aku merasa suatu sudut di hatiku tidak puas dengan keadaan ini.

Kenapa orang yang baik selalu cepat dipanggil oleh Tuhan?

Apakah tugas mereka untuk berbuat baik sudah selesai? Aku tidak mengerti dan kurasa tidak ingin mengerti. Aku segera masuk dan akan memberitahu Petra tentang kondisi yang sebenarnya. Aku membuka pintu dan melihatnya yang sudah bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun. Ada hal yang harus aku katakan." ujarku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Petra.

Aku mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Miss Rico... kemarin meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tadi temannya, Sir Ian Dietrich datang kemari dan memberitahuku."

Aku menatap wajah Petra, terlihat raut terkejut disana tapi tidak ada air mata yang gadis ini keluarkan. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah sendu dan membalas genggaman tanganku. Senyuman sendu itu bisa menggambarkan kesedihan yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Begitukah? Miss Rico sudah... Ini memang takdir dan kita tidak bisa mengubahnya." gumam Petra.

"Petra? Kukira kau akan-" ujarku sedikit terputus.

"Aku memang sedih tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Seseorang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan kembali di hadapan kita sekeras apapun kita memanggil namanya. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan ditinggalkan, seperti kedua orangtuaku yang meninggalkanku."

"Tapi Miss Rico meninggalkanmu karena kecelakaan, bukan ia yang menginginkan hal itu!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu itu..."

Aku terdiam melihat Petra dan kulihat air mata mulai mengalir dari kelopak matanya, sepertinya kesedihan yang ia tahan sejak tadi mendesak keluar. Siapa yang tidak sedih kehilangan seseorang yang menyayangimu sepenuh hati? Miss Rico yang sudah mengasuh Petra sejak bayi dan menganggap gadis itu sebagai anaknya dan mereka saling menyayangi, wajar saja ia merasa sedih.

Aku juga demikian, tapi aku tidak bisa menangis seperti Petra. Bukan air mata yang ingin aku keluarkan tapi kekesalan yang entah apa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang baik selalu cepat dipanggil Tuhan untuk menghadap-Nya? Apakah Ia tidak ingin melihat kami bahagia? Kenapa tidak dicabut saja nyawa para penjahat-penjahat di luar sana? Bukankah itu lebih baik?

Kami masih saling bergandengan tangan, aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindunginya sebagai adik juga gadis yang aku cintai. Mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya jadi aku akan mengatakannya di lain hari. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap matanya, pandangan kami saling bertemu.

"Karena sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku, jadi kita harus saling bertahan hidup." ujarku.

"Iya. Mohon bantuannya." ujar Petra sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Tapi beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kematian Miss Rico dan kehidupan kami menjadi lebih sulit, kami mulai merasakan krisis keuangan. Tidak ada uang untuk membeli makanan, obat Petra juga hampir habis dan harus membeli yang baru, banyak hal lain yang harus dipikirkan. Ternyata hidup itu sulit juga seperti ini, aku sudah tahu itu. Tapi memikirkan beban seperti ini sendiri rasanya sangat berat.

Dan aku mulai melakukan hal yang ketika lima tahun yang lalu tidak ingin kulakukan, mencuri. Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Omongan Sir Ian waktu itu kurasa hanya basa-basi saja, lagipula ia tidak pernah datang lagi untuk melihat kami. Aku tidak butuh kata-kata manis darinya, aku akan berusaha sendiri demi hidupku dan Petra.

Bermula dari mengutil makanan yang dijual di toko-toko yang ada. Awalnya hanya karena aku sangat butuh makanan, ketika aku mengambil makanan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku telah mencuri. Jadi aku langsung melarikan diri ke rumah. Petra sempat bingung melihatku pulang membawa makanan tapi aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku bekerja.

Inilah awal aku mulai melakukan sebuah kebohongan lalu kututupi lagi dengan kebohongan, begitu pula seterusnya.

.

.

.

"Petra, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa obatmu sudah habis?"

Aku tidak habis pikir dengannya. Aku melihat ia terbatuk terus dan kondisinya semakin memburuk, aku mulai mengecek obat-obat yang ada dan terkejut melihat sudah tidak ada isi di dalam botol obat itu. Kenapa ia tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting ini padaku?

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." ujar Petra.

"Kau tidak akan sembuh kalau seperti ini! Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi kau agar bisa sembuh. Kumohon, jangan bertindak seperti itu."

"Tapi-"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Petra. Aku janji akan segera membeli obat yang baru. Aku pergi dulu."

Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak menuju kota. Aku memang mengatakan akan membeli obat untuknya tapi biaya untuk membeli obat itu mahal, dan kami tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Selama ini aku hanya mencuri makanan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi.

'Aku ini mengerikan.' batinku.

Saat aku berjalan aku melihat seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan memakai pakaian yang mewah, ada banyak perhiasan yang berkilauan padanya. Kalung, cincin dan juga anting dipakai oleh wanita itu. Aku memperhatikannya dan entah kenapa aku memikirkan hal lain yang bisa membawa uang lebih banyak.

"Wah, seperti biasa ia selalu saja pamer dengan rakyat disini."

Aku mendengar suara seorang pria yang berkomentar tentang wanita itu. Aku mendekatinya dan ingin menggali informasi lebih dalam mengenai wanita yang aku lihat tadi.

"Memangnya dia siapa, Sir?" tanyaku.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu? Dia itu orang yang paling kaya di kota kita, rumahnya itu mewah sekali. Kau pasti akan tahu bahwa itu rumahnya dilihat dari betapa luasnya rumah itu, hanya dia saja satu-satunya yang memiliki rumah seluas itu di kota ini."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Tapi wanita itu sombong karena merasa dirinya paling kaya disini. Memang ia memiliki usaha berlian tapi kurasa tidak usah sesombong itu."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan pria ini, tanpa ia sadari ia telah memberikan banyak informasi untukku. Wanita itu yang entah siapa adalah targetku. Aku tidak akan mundur lagi demi membeli obat untuk Petra dan membiayai kehidupan kami agar menjadi lebih baik.

"Saya pamit dulu, Sir. Maaf sudah mengganggu Anda."

"Tidak apa. Kalau sudah besar jangan jadi seperti wanita itu yang sombong ya nak."

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya dan segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi. Sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, ini semua demi kehidupan kami.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, lebih tepatnya sekarang tengah malam dan aku merasa Petra sudah tertidur, memang kondisinya tidak terlalu baik maka dari itu aku harus cepat mendapatkan uang demi membeli obat. Aku meninggalkan rumah dan ingin menuju rumah wanita tadi. Memang ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba untuk mencuri perhiasan, aku tidak membawa persiapan yang berarti. Hanya kantung untuk membawa hasil curian dan juga sebilah pisau.

Tidak lama aku telah sampai dan benar kata pria tadi siang bahwa rumah ini sangat luas, sepertinya tidak ada penjagaan di rumah seluas ini. Pagar yang ada juga tinggi, tapi tidak menghambatku karena aku tinggal memanjat lalu melompat ke dalam. Dan aku sudah berada di dalam pagar, tidak ada alasan untuk kabur. Aku harus melakukan hal ini.

Aku terus berjalan dan mencongkel pintunya dengan peniti yang aku bawa, bisa dibilang kejadian lima tahun lalu itu berarti untukku. Aku bisa memakai bermacam alat untuk membuka kunci seperti ini, tidak lama pintu terbuka dan aku masuk ke dalamnya.

Di dalam rumah ini sangat mewah, berbagai macam benda-benda ada disini. Kurasa vas yang ada diatas meja itu cukup mahal karena memiliki motif yang rumit. Aku tetap waspada dan berusaha mencari kamar wanita ini untuk mencari perhiasan, ia pasti menyimpannya disana.

Aku menaiki tangga perlahan dan membuka pintu satu per satu, belum juga menemukan kamarnya. Tidak lama aku menemukan kamarnya dan kulihat wanita itu sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Perlahan tapi pasti aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya tapi sedikit terkejut saat melihat wanita itu bangun.

"Siapa kau?" tanya wanita itu langsung.

Aku terdiam dan tidak memperdulikannya, tapi bohong kalau aku tidak gugup. Aku belum berhasil mendapatkan perhiasannya dan ia telah bangun. Sial sekali nasibku ini. Ia turun dari ranjang dan mendekatiku lalu menatapku dengan wajah yang entah apa artinya, tapi aku melihat senyuman yang meremehkan dari wajahnya.

"Sepertinya ada pemuda kecil yang tersesat ke rumahku ya. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Tapi bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari? Apa kau seorang pencuri?" tanyanya yang langsung menuduhku.

Aku tidak menjawab dan menatapnya datar, mana mungkin seorang penjahat mengatakan dirinya adalah penjahat. Di saat terdesak seperti ini tidak ada cara lain untuk melakukan dengan kekerasan. Aku mengeluarkan pisau yang aku sembunyikan dan langsung menusuknya tepat di jantungnya, wanita ini berteriak kencang lalu ambruk. Aku terdiam dan melihatnya yang telah tewas.

"Ah? A-aku telah..."

Entah kenapa melihatnya tewas membuat seluruh badanku gemetaran. Entah rasa apa yang aku rasakan, seperti ketakutan akan ketahuan tapi di satu sisi ada bagian dari diriku yang tidak keberatan dengan hal ini. Rasanya seperti puas saja.

Ah, aku telah sama dengan para penjahat.

"Ahahaha..."

Aku langsung tertawa dan menatap sosok wanita itu yang telah tewas. Aku menertawakan diriku yang telah sama dengan para penjahat itu. Aku langsung mencabut pisau itu dan menyimpannya, aku akan membuangnya di tempat lain. Lalu aku mulai mencari-cari perhiasan miliknya, ia menyimpannya di lemari pakaian.

"Ada banyak sekali." gumamku.

Cincin, kalung, gelang, batu permata semuanya lengkap. Orang ini memang sombong atau ia sengaja menyimpannya di dalam sini, aku tidak peduli dan mengambil semuanya. Setelah itu aku pergi dari rumah ini dan membiarkan sosok wanita itu tergeletak disana. Kurasa dengan ini aku bisa membeli obat untuk Petra dan membiayai hidup kami.

* * *

"Wah, darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini, nak?"

Aku terdiam dan membiarkan pria itu mulai menghitung dan menukar semua perhiasan yang kuambil dengan uang. Tentu saja aku tidak menukarkan hasil curianku di kota tempatku tinggal, aku pergi ke luar kota demi menukarkan semuanya. Tidak lama ia sudah selesai menghitung dan memberikan sekantung berisi koin-koin emas yang memiliki harga tinggi.

"Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan barang bagus seperti ini. Ini hasilnya. Kalau kau memilikinya datang lagi, nak."

Aku mengangguk saja dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, aku harus segera pulang dan membeli obat. Rasanya tidak enak juga sudah dua hari meninggalkan Petra sendiri di rumah, memang jarak dari kota ini ke kotaku butuh waktu satu hari dengan berjalan. Tapi tidak apa karena ada saja orang yang aku tumpangi.

'Dengan ini ia pasti bisa meminum obatnya lagi.' batinku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku telah tiba dan membeli makanan juga obat, dengan ini kami bisa menghidupi diri kami untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan sedikit terkejut melihat kondisi Petra yang tampak lemas.

"Petra!"

Aku langsung mendekatinya dan memeriksa kondisinya. Apa kondisinya semakin memburuk? Ia menatapku dan tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak kuasa melihatnya berwajah seperti itu, wajah yang menurutku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Aku sudah pulang membawa obat. Diminum ya." ujarku.

"Tapi, kondisiku semakin parah. Sudah tiga hari aku kehabisan obat dan artinya harus mengulang lagi dari awal. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya selama kau ada disini. Jika besok aku harus meninggal pun tidak apa."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Ia terkejut melihatku berteriak, aku mengeluarkan obat dan sudah menyiapkan air putih untuknya. Ia meminum obatnya dan aku keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyiapkan makanan. Tidak lama aku kembali dan melihatnya yang berbaring di kasurnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang apapun, kau hanya perlu sembuh." ujarku.

"Bagaimana dengan-"

"Aku sudah bekerja dan bisa membeli obat untukmu, makanan juga. Kau jangan khawatir."

Lagi-lagi aku berbohong tapi ini demi kebaikannya.

Petra mengangguk lemah dan ia memejamkan matanya. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat tanda bahwa ia masih sakit, belum ada gejala ia akan sembuh. Apalagi dia telat meminum obat, berarti aku harus semakin berusaha untuk mendapatkan uang demi dirinya.

'Aku tidak peduli jika harus mencuri demi dirinya.' batinku.

"Rivaille, aku merasa senang kau peduli denganku." ujar Petra tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam saat ia bicara seperti itu, ia tampak tersenyum. Aku menatapnya dan membiarkannya meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku merasa tidak sendirian lagi, kau ada disini. Terima kasih kau mau ada disampingku." lanjutnya.

"Kau memang tidak sendiri." ujarku.

"Iya. Kita berdua sekarang, aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Petra, ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu sejak lama."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

Aku terdiam dan berusaha mengatur napasku, aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Aku akan mengatakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan padanya, aku tidak bisa selamanya memendam perasaan ini. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku...

"Aku mencintaimu, Petra." ujarku.

"Eh?" ia tampak bingung mendengar ucapanku.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang pemuda. Apa aku bisa berada di sisimu untuk selamanya?"

Petra terkejut dan wajahnya sedikit memerah tapi aku melihatnya tersenyum sendu. Apa arti di balik senyumannya itu? Apa ia akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kudengar? Mungkin saja, tapi aku harus mendengarkannya.

"Terima kasih untuk perasaanmu tapi maafkan aku Rivaille, aku tidak memikirkanmu sampai seperti itu." ujar Petra.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku rasa saja."

"Lagipula... Aku ini sakit-sakitan dan bisa meninggal kapan saja, kau tidak harus bersama denganku. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik lagi, yang akan mencintaimu apa adanya dan rela melakukan apa saja demi dirimu."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya, apalagi ia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang santai seolah-olah tidak ada beban. Apa ia memang tidak memiliki rasa yang sama denganku? Aku tidak masalah tapi rasanya sedih juga mendengar kata-kata itu. Ah, konyol. Aku merasa sedih karena cinta ya?

"Tapi kau hanya perlu sembuh, urusan itu bisa lain kali kita bahas lagi."

Ia tersenyum dan mulai beristirahat. Aku hendak meninggalkannya di kamar sendiri dan tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin aku katakan, sudah tidak ada beban lagi di hatiku. Aku hanya perlu mendapatkan uang untuk membuatnya sembuh. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga mulai menjalankan profesi baruku.

* * *

Aku memang berhasil mencuri dan membuat kota sedikit gempar dengan adanya pembunuhan sekaligus pencurian. Aku memberi petunjuk bahwa yang melakukan teror di kota adalah Dark tapi tidak ada polisi yang bisa menangkap sosokku sebagai Dark, mereka tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Sehingga aku terus melakukan kejahatan lagi dan lagi.

Aku berhasil mendapatkan uang untuk mengobati Petra tapi takdir berkata lain. Dua minggu setelah aku mulai mencuri Petra telah meninggal. Dokter yang merawatnya juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena memang sudah saatnya Petra untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Aku hanya terdiam dan sekarang menatap nisan dimana Petra telah dimakamkan.

Sekali lagi, orang yang aku sayangi kembali diambil oleh Tuhan.

Kenapa selalu aku yang merasakan hal ini? Kenapa harus aku? Keluargaku, Miss Rico dan Petra sudah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Apakah ini jawaban untukku ataukah musibah? Apakah Tuhan tidak tahu bahwa aku menderita selama ini? Selalu saja orang-orang yang baik padaku akan pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

"Apakah aku tidak berhak menerima kebaikan?" gumamku.

Aku teringat dengan kata-kata Petra bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan orang yang mencintaiku dan rela berbuat apa saja demi aku. Rasanya aku mau tertawa, apakah orang seperti itu ada? Setelah aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka dan akhirnya aku ditinggalkan. Lagipula sekarang aku telah berubah dari diriku yang dulu. Aku tidak ada bedanya dengan penjahat yang busuk itu.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini."

Aku meninggalkan nisan ini dan hendak pergi ke kota lain. Aku tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas tapi aku akan terus berkelana dan melakukan pencurian. Aku melakukannya demi mendapatkan uang untuk menghidupi diriku dan untuk "seseorang" yang Petra sebutkan itu, seseorang yang akan mencintaiku apa adanya itu.

Aku merapatkan jubah hitam yang kupakai dan melirik ke arah pedang yang aku bawa. Sejak mulai melakukan pencurian, aku sudah membeli pedang ini dan memakainya untuk membunuh targetku. Membunuh dan mencuri adalah hal yang dapat membuatku tenang. Mungkin terdengar gila karena aku melakukan ini tapi dengan membunuh target, aku merasa beban yang kutanggung selama ini terlepas. Seolah-olah menyiksa mereka adalah pelampiasanku pada kebencianku terhadap dunia ini.

Dunia yang busuk, dunia yang hanya dipenuhi orang jahat.

Dan aku termasuk dari orang-orang jahat itu. Karena menjadi orang baik tidak akan membawa perubahan apa-apa kecuali berakhir dengan kematian yang bahkan tidak ingin dirasakan. Aku tidak ingin tewas, aku ingin mencari jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

Apakah orang yang Petra katakan itu benar-benar ada?

Apakah orang jahat selalu menguasai orang yang baik?

Apakah dunia ini busuk?

Pertanyaan ini terus bermain di benakku dan aku berusaha menemukan jawabannya. Aku akan tetap menjadi Dark dan terus melakukan kejahatan ini. Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa menghentikan diriku untuk melakukan kejahatan? Minimal membuatku jatuh cinta pada orang itu.

* * *

**Flashback Off**

* * *

Rivaille melihat sosok Mikasa yang menatapnya tajam, tatapan mata itu seperti siap untuk membunuh jika berani mengganggunya. Rivaille tidak memperdulikan Mikasa dan ia melirik ke arah Eren yang ada disampingnya. Eren tampak terkejut dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu, hijau dan hitam yang saling memiliki arti tersendiri.

"Rivaille, kumohon jangan bertarung ya. Aku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka." ujar Eren langsung.

"Adikmu ini yang menantangku dan aku tidak keberatan." ujar Rivaille.

"Menyingkir darinya Eren. Akan kubawa kau bersamaku." ujar Mikasa.

Eren terkejut melihat Mikasa yang tampak sangat serius, itu artinya Mikasa tidak akan menyerang dengan kekuatan yang biasa. Mikasa akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membunuh Dark. Membayangkan Rivaille dan Mikasa yang akan bertarung lagi membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Pergi dari sini Eren, cari tempat aman." ujar Rivaille.

Eren terdiam dan ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk mundur, sebenarnya ia ingin mencegah pertarungan mereka tapi ia juga tidak ingin terkena serangan mereka. Ia akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menghentikan mereka. Mikasa mulai menembak Rivaille dan Rivaille berhasil menghindar. Tapi tidak sampai disitu, Mikasa memberikan tembakan bertubi-tubi ke arah Rivaille.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghindar!" teriak Mikasa.

Rivaille tidak peduli, ia memotong semua peluru itu dan Mikasa terkejut melihatnya. Kemampuan Dark memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Mikasa mengisi ulang pelurunya dan ia terkejut melihat Rivaille sudah berada di hadapannya, Rivaille hendak menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah bahu Mikasa tapi Mikasa menahannya dengan pistolnya. Rivaille sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka Mikasa berhasil menghindari serangannya.

"Hoo, tidak buruk juga." gumam Rivaille dan ia menjauh dari Mikasa.

"Cih!" Mikasa tidak terima dan ia kembali menembak Rivaille.

Mikasa tidak berhenti menembak dan Rivaille selalu berusaha untuk menghindar atau kembali memotong peluru-peluru itu. Ketika Mikasa lengah, Rivaille langsung melempar pedangnya dengan kencang. Ia memperkirakan pedang itu akan mengenai Mikasa, tapi Mikasa menangkisnya dengan pistol. Tapi karena tindakannya itu tangan Mikasa sedikit terluka.

Mikasa terlihat kesal dan Rivaille langsung mengambil langkahnya untuk mengambil pedangnya dan hendak menusuk Mikasa. Sepertinya Mikasa menggunakan pistolnya sebagai pertahanan jika Rivaille hendak menusuknya. Mereka berdua terus bertarung tanpa henti.

Eren yang melihat kedua orang yang ia sayangi bertarung itu membuat hatinya miris. Ia tidak tega melihat kekasihnya dan adik angkatnya seperti ini, ia menyayangi mereka dan tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua terluka.

"Mikasa, Rivaille tolong berhenti!" teriak Eren.

Tapi tampaknya teriakan Eren dianggap angin lalu oleh Mikasa dan Rivaille, mereka berdua tampak sangat serius dengan pertarungan dan hendak mengalahkan musuh satu sama lain. Mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu tidak akan menyerahkan Eren begitu saja. Mereka merasa bahwa mereka lebih pantas di sisi Eren.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal, Dark." ujar Mikasa yang mencari celah untuk menembak Rivaille.

Rivaille terdiam dan ia juga berusaha menyerang Mikasa, masing-masing dari mereka berusaha mencari celah untuk mengalahkan lawan. Eren menatap pertarungan mereka dan berharap secepatnya pertarungan ini berhenti tapi tanpa ada yang terluka. Naif memang, tapi itulah yang Eren inginkan.

'Eh?' batin Eren.

Ia terkejut saat melihat Rivaille yang menatap ke arahnya, entah apa yang Rivaille pikirkan. Rivaille lengah karena sedikit menoleh ke arah Eren, Mikasa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan berusaha menembak Rivaille. Eren yang melihatnya terkejut dan ia langsung berlari ke arah mereka.

"Rivaille!" teriak Eren yang berusaha mendekati Rivaille.

"Eren?!" Mikasa panik melihat Eren yang mendekati Rivaille padahal tadi ia sudah mengeluarkan tembakan dan jika Eren tidak mendekat otomatis peluru itu akan mengenai Rivaille.

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat, hitungan detik itu bagai hitungan menit atau jam saking berputar terlalu lambat. Mikasa dan Rivaille tidak menyangka bahwa Eren akan mendekat saat mereka sedang bertarung dan sedetik kemudian badan Eren terkena peluru dari Mikasa. Eren berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dan menatap ke arah Rivaille.

"Ri-Rivaille... Syukurlah, kau...tidak apa." gumam Eren yang tersenyum dan ia langsung ambruk tepat di hadapan Rivaille.

"EREN!" Mikasa langsung berteriak dan mendekati Eren yang tergeletak itu sedangkan Rivaille menatap Eren dalam diam.

'Tolong katakan kalau ini bohong.' batin Rivaille.

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Halo semuanya, akhirnya aku sempat update lagi dan terima kasih kepada **SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, Kunougi Haruka, Kim Arlein 17, Keikoku Yuki, Nacchan Sakura, Sedotan Hijau, Azure'czar, Novula **dan **Hasegawa Nanaho **yang sudah memberi review di chapter sebelumnya... ^^

Untuk **Azure'czar: **Aku belum tahu sampai chapter berapa fic ini tamat tapi setidaknya sudah ada konsep hingga ending, ditunggu saja sampai chapter berapa tamatnya...^^

Khusus chapter ini ada moment Rivaille x Petra, padahal aku sendiri tidak terlalu suka dengan mereka, biasa saja tapi menurutku untuk masa lalu Rivaille lebih cocok jatuh pada Petra daripada Hanji. Rivaille awalnya memang straight tapi berubah sejak ada Eren, mungkin karena pesona Eren sebagai uke terlalu kuat... XDD

Akhir kata terima kasih kepada kalian semua dan mungkin saja ada silent reader yang membaca fic ini, sekali lagi terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...^^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

"Ri-Rivaille... Syukurlah, kau...tidak apa." gumam Eren yang tersenyum dan ia langsung ambruk tepat di hadapan Rivaille.

"EREN!" Mikasa langsung berteriak dan mendekati Eren yang tergeletak itu sedangkan Rivaille menatap Eren dalam diam.

'Tolong katakan kalau ini bohong.' batin Rivaille.

Baik Rivaille dan Mikasa merasa panik melihat Eren telah ambruk di hadapan mereka. Mikasa langsung menyentuh Eren, ia berusaha mengecek keadaan saudara angkatnya itu. Ia tidak ingin Eren terluka apalagi meninggal, ia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika hal seperti itu terjadi.

"Eren! Eren!" panggil Mikasa.

Rivaille terdiam memperhatikan Eren baik-baik, ia berusaha mencari luka tembakan itu. Ia melihat bahu sebelah kiri Eren yang berdarah, sepertinya peluru tadi tidak mengenai bagian dada sebelah kiri. Tapi jika Eren tidak melindunginya sudah pasti peluru itu mengenai dirinya dan mungkin membuatnya tewas. Ia tahu Eren masih hidup, mungkin karena hentakan dari peluru itu yang membuatnya terjatuh.

"Minggir, Mikasa Ackerman. Eren belum tewas." ujar Rivaille.

Rivaille mendekati Eren dan melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya terdiam, mungkin berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Mikasa menatap Rivaille dengan tajam tapi Rivaille cuek saja dan langsung berjongkok tepat di depan Eren. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia langsung membuka kancing jas yang dipakai Eren. Rivaille hendak melucuti pakaian yang Eren kenakan.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Mikasa emosi.

Rivaille tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa dan ia sudah menurunkan jas yang Eren pakai, ia membuka kancing kemeja juga dasi milik Eren dan sekarang Eren sudah bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Eren sendiri juga panik melihat Rivaille yang dengan santainya membuka pakaian yang dipakainya itu, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Ri-Rivaille?" tanya Eren dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Aku akan mengeluarkan peluru itu." ujar Rivaille.

Rivaille langsung memegang pedangnya itu dan menarik badan Eren ke hadapannya, peluru itu berada di belakang bahu sebelah kiri Eren. Mikasa hanya bisa diam dan mengawasi gerakan Rivaille, Rivaille langsung menusukkan pedang itu ke bahu Eren.

"Ughh!" jerit Eren.

"Tunggu sebentar, Eren." gumam Rivaille.

Rivaille menusuk pedang itu untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang ada di bahu Eren, tidak lama peluru itu telah berhasil dikeluarkan. Rivaille langsung mengesampingkan pedangnya, ia menyobek sedikit jubahnya untuk membalut luka Eren.

"Ri-Rivaille?" Eren tampak bingung.

"Hei! Aku juga bisa kalau hanya untuk mengobati Eren!" Mikasa tampak tidak terima saat Rivaille mengobati Eren.

Eren hanya bisa terdiam saat Rivaille mulai membalut lukanya itu dan memakaikan kembali pakaiannya. Wajah Eren memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, ia tidak menyangka Rivaille akan mengobatinya seperti ini. Mikasa berusaha menahan amarahnya dan memperhatikan mereka berdua, ia akui bahwa Rivaille bisa mengobati Eren.

"Kau bisa obati lukanya lebih lanjut. Aku hanya memberi pertolongan pertama saja padanya." ujar Rivaille.

Ia membelai rambut Eren dan berdiri untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Eren terkejut saat Rivaille hendak pergi dan menggenggam tangannya. Pemuda berambut hitam ini menoleh ke arah Eren, melihat wajah kekasihnya yang masih saja memerah. Tidak tahukah Eren bahwa sedari tadi Rivaille berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menyerangnya?

"Terima kasih..." gumam Eren.

"Iya, sama-sama." ujar Rivaille yang hendak pergi tapi tangannya masih digenggam oleh Eren dengan erat.

"Ku-kumohon jangan pergi."

Rivaille dan Mikasa terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren, ia berbalik dan menatap wajah Eren. Wajah polos dan manis itu sedang memandangnya, manik hijau yang bersinar terang layaknya cahaya di dalam kegelapan. Hijau dan hitam. Dua warna yang saling bertemu, saling menyatu di bawah terangnya bulan.

"Aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Eren."

Rivaille melepaskan tangan Eren yang menggenggam tangannya dan pergi meninggalkannya, Eren ingin menyusulnya tapi entah kenapa ia hanya bisa diam menatap sosok pemuda yang dicintainya itu menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Eren..." panggil Mikasa pelan.

Tapi Eren tidak menyahut panggilan Mikasa, ia terdiam dan menundukkan saja wajahnya. Ia memang merasa sedikit sakit di bahunya karena tembakan tadi, ia hanya berpikir untuk melindungi Rivaille. Hanya alasan sederhana itu tanpa alasan lain. Ia tidak ingin melihat Rivaille terluka.

"Eren, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan merawat lukamu."

Lagi-lagi Eren tidak menjawab ucapan Mikasa, seolah-olah ia hanya ada sendiri saja disini. Mikasa terkejut melihat Eren yang bersikap seperti ini, hatinya terasa sakit. Ia merasa telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang besar hingga Eren tidak ingin bicara dengannya untuk saat ini. Apakah ia dapat dimaafkan?

"Maafkan aku, Eren."

Eren menoleh ke arah Mikasa dan menatap gadis berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan datar, belum pernah Mikasa melihat Eren seperti ini. Eren berusaha tersenyum dan bangun meski ia harus berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasa.

"Ayo pulang." ujar Eren yang berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Mikasa.

Terlihat sekali bahwa Eren berusaha menjaga jarak, buktinya ia berjalan lebih dulu daripada Mikasa. Ia meninggalkan Mikasa sendiri, Mikasa berusaha menyusulnya dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Eren. Eren tetap terdiam dan melirik ke arah Mikasa, meski tersenyum tapi Mikasa yakin senyuman itu bukan senyuman dari lubuk hatinya.

Mana mungkin kau tersenyum di saat seperti ini?

"Eren! Aku bantu kamu berjalan hingga sampai di rumah." Mikasa berusaha merangkul Eren dan memapahnya untuk membantunya berjalan.

Tapi Eren melepaskan tangan Mikasa dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Mikasa, bibir itu tetap tertutup dan memilih untuk diam. Mikasa tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti kenapa Eren seperti ini. Sejak pertarungannya dengan Rivaille berakhir, Eren terdiam seperti ini.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Eren dan Mikasa sampai di rumah, Mikasa bergegas mengambil obat untuk mengobati luka Eren. Eren hanya terdiam di sofa dan sesekali memperhatikan Mikasa.

'Mikasa... terhadapku? Tidak mungkin.' batin Eren.

Ia masih tidak menyangka akan mendengar pernyataan cinta dari saudara angkat yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai adik. Ia tidak ingin memastikan hal itu, membuatnya semakin bingung saja. Kenapa rasa cinta Mikasa harus tumbuh kepadanya? Kenapa tidak dengan Jean yang sudah jelas menyukai Mikasa?

Kenapa harus Eren?

Tapi Eren juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Mikasa yang memiliki perasaan itu padanya, dirinya juga sama. Ia menyukai Rivaille yang sudah jelas adalah seorang pemuda sama seperti dirinya. Rasa cintanya pada Rivaille itu membuatnya ingin melepaskan segalanya, berlari ke arah pelukan pemuda itu dan hidup bersama dengan Rivaille untuk selamanya.

Ia rela jika dipandang menjijikkan oleh orang lain.

Rasa cinta yang ia dan Rivaille bangun memang berbeda dengan orang lain. Di saat orang lain saling bergandengan tangan—antara pemuda dengan gadis—ia dan Rivaille yang adalah sesama pemuda saling bergandengan tangan dengan erat, berbagi cinta juga seperti pasangan lain. Lupakan segala hal tentang cinta harus dengan _gender _yang berbeda.

Memangnya kenapa jika ia dan Rivaille berbeda? Ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan ia tahu bahwa Mikasa sangat menolak hal itu. Ia juga tidak berani menceritakan hal ini pada Armin atau rekan-rekan lainnya. Apa yang akan mereka katakan padanya?

"Aku sudah bawakan obatnya. Buka bajumu, Eren. Aku akan mengobati luka itu." ujar Mikasa.

Eren menurut tanpa berbicara banyak dan membuka bajunya, ia membelakangi Mikasa dan membiarkan adik angkatnya itu merawatnya. Mikasa membuka balutan yang menyelimuti luka Eren, ia membersihkan luka itu dengan air lalu memberinya obat. Eren berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya itu. Tidak lama Mikasa telah selesai mengobati Eren dan memakaikan baju itu pada Eren.

"Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku." ujar Eren.

"Iya. Maafkan aku Eren. Peluruku mengenai kamu." ujar Mikasa dengan raut penyesalan di wajahnya tapi Eren tidak melihatnya karena masih membelakangi Mikasa.

"Tidak apa."

"Apa kamu memaafkanku?"

"Memangnya kapan aku marah denganmu?"

"Tapi kau-"

"Sudahlah Mikasa, tidak usah dibahas lagi."

"Eren? Kau bahkan belum menjawab ucapanku. Aku serius menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar saudara. Lagipula kita ini saudara angkat, tidak terikat dengan darah. Kita bisa bersama kan?"

Eren sedang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, rasanya membuat kepalanya semakin pening saja. Ia masih belum yakin dan mungkin tidak ingin yakin kenapa Mikasa bisa merasakan cinta padanya. Kenapa rasanya tiba-tiba sekali?

Jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Rivaille dan Mikasa menyatakan cinta padanya, apakah Eren akan menerima Mikasa? Entah, ia tidak mengerti. Ia langsung saja bangun dan menatap Mikasa sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku lelah sekali, aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam, Mikasa."

Eren meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian di ruang tamu itu, meninggalkan sang gadis berambut hitam dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tapi Mikasa tidak bisa mencegah Eren, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa sampai kelepasan menyatakan cinta pada Eren. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menyimpan rasa itu dalam hati atau mungkin mengubur cinta itu untuk selamanya.

Apa karena Rivaille?

Rivaille yang sudah selangkah lebih dulu daripadanya membuat Mikasa geram. Ia tidak suka ketika mendengar Eren berbicara tentang Rivaille, ia cemburu. Dan perasaan itu tidak bisa tertahankan lagi saat ia melihat Eren berpelukan dengan Rivaille, hatinya benar-benar terbakar api cemburu yang menyala.

'Apa keputusanku salah?' batin Mikasa lemah.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Rivaille yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu singgah di suatu tempat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat ini, hanya ada sebuah danau kecil yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Rivaille memejamkan matanya dan terlihat senyuman tipis dari wajahnya.

'Kau benar, Petra. Aku telah menemukan seseorang yang mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya.' batin Rivaille.

Rivaille membuka matanya dan kembali menatap langit, bulan bersinar dengan terang malam ini. Ia teringat dengan Eren yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya mirip dengan bulan yang bersinar di malam hari. Rasanya ia ingin tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, ia selalu mengingat pemuda itu di tiap kesempatan.

Meski jauh tapi rasanya dekat.

Ia ingin selalu menganggap Eren ada disampingnya, tersenyum manis dan bermanja padanya. Ia telah menemukan orang yang ia cintai dan ingin melindunginya. Ia tidak akan biarkan Eren celaka atau mengalami hal yang sulit, meski mungkin ia sendiri yang membuat Eren kesulitan.

'Apakah aneh jika aku menyukai seorang pemuda juga, Petra? Tapi kau mengatakan aku akan menemukan orang seperti itu. Pilihanku sudah tepat, aku mencintai Eren Jaeger.' batin Rivaille yang kembali memejamkan mata, membuatnya terlarut dalam pikirannya mengenai Eren.

* * *

Pagi telah tiba, tampaknya sang surya sudah menyambut hari dengan sinarnya yang terang. Eren terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia mengecek lukanya, sudah tidak parah seperti kemarin. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan sedikit merasa sakit di bahu kirinya, mungkin ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk saat ini.

Ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak mandi, sekilas ia melihat Mikasa yang sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Mikasa duduk santai dan terdiam, Eren juga tidak ingin mengganggu Mikasa dulu dan membiarkan gadis itu terlarut dalam pikirannya.

Tidak lama Eren sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap. Mikasa menunggu Eren untuk sarapan dan hendak berangkat bersama. Tapi tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, Eren hanya diam dan memilih menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Mikasa melirik ke arah Eren dengan khawatir, ia masih memikirkan sikap Eren kemarin.

"Eren, aku mau minta maaf." ujar Mikasa pelan.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal itu sejak kemarin?" tanya Eren.

"Ka-karena kau..."

Mikasa terdiam dan ia tidak meneruskan ucapannya, ia merasa suasana semakin canggung saat ia membawa topik ini saat sarapan. Eren sudah selesai makan dan ia menatap Mikasa dalam diam, ia menghela napas melihat sikap saudara angkatnya yang memang agak keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut apapun tentang dirinya.

"Ayo kita ke markas. Armin dan yang lainnya juga sudah menunggu kita disana." ujar Eren.

Eren langsung bangun dan hendak keluar rumah, demikian juga Mikasa. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan ke markas tidak terjadi apa-apa, jarak mereka berdua juga terlihat semakin jelas. Mikasa hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

"Ah, Eren dan Mikasa." ujar Armin yang tersenyum melihat kedatangan dua sahabatnya.

"Armin?" gumam Eren.

"Untunglah kalian berdua datang di saat yang tepat. Aku baru akan membahas mengenai rencana melawan Dark."

Eren dan Mikasa terdiam mendengar ucapan Armin, sekarang mereka berada di ruang santai. Memang tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, rata-rata anggota Recon Corps yang lain memiliki tugas juga. Jean hanya duduk santai, Sasha yang sibuk memakan kentang dan Annie yang hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Kalau malam ini Dark tidak datang aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan terus melakukan hal sia-sia ini." ujar Jean.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang sia-sia dalam melakukan suatu pekerjaan." gumam Annie santai.

"Benar! Tidak ada yang sia-sia, seperti kentang ini." ujar Sasha sambil makan.

Jean menghela napas melihat Sasha yang terus saja makan. Armin mengajak Eren dan Mikasa untuk merundingkan rencana bersama. Memang sudah dua hari berlalu sejak mereka mengintai dan Dark tidak datang, tentu saja mereka semua lelah secara fisik.

"Memang aku tidak bisa sembarangan memberi prediksi tentang kedatangan musuh tapi kurasa malam ini dia akan datang." ujar Armin.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin?" tanya Mikasa.

"Maaf, ini hanya firasatku saja."

"Terkadang firasat itu memang benar." celetuk Annie.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Annie yang terlihat santai itu, Annie menghela napas dan dengan cuek ia mengeluarkan pistolnya. Memang sebagian besar dari mereka tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Annie itu.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu bicara tentang kemungkinan. Siapkan saja senjata untuk melawan Dark," ujar Annie yang kembali memasukkan pistolnya. "Kita belum melihatnya bertarung secara serius."

"Eh? Apakah selama ini ia hanya main-main saja?" tanya Sasha bingung.

"Dia mempelajari teknik bertarung kita."

"Mempelajari teknik bertarung?" Jean juga sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Annie.

Memang hanya Annie satu-satunya yang mengerti sedikit taktik bertarung Dark karena ia pernah melawannya, ia tidak ingin kegagalan misinya waktu itu kembali terulang dalam misi kali ini. Ia harus belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya.

"Iya. Saat timku bertarung dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku terkejut dengan kemampuannya yang jauh berbeda dibandingkan di awal pertarungan kami. Dia bahkan hafal kapan peluru kita sudah terisi atau sudah habis. Mengisi peluru memang memakan waktu beberapa detik dan Dark mampu memanfaatkan sekian detik itu untuk menyerang balik."

Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Annie. Dark yang selama ini mereka lawan belum memperlihatkan kemampuan yang sesungguhnya. Jean terdiam dan tiba-tiba ia tertawa, otomatis membuat kelima orang ini bingung.

"Ahahaha, Dark menganggap remeh kita. Keterlaluan." ujar Jean yang masih tertawa.

"Ku-kurasa itu bukan hal yang lucu, Jean." gumam Armin.

"Memang bukan. Aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah meremehkan tim kita!"

Jean tampak bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Dark, ia ingin membalaskan dendam Marco. Ia tidak terima karena Dark ia harus kehilangan sahabat baiknya itu. Annie menatap ke arah Eren dengan tatapan datar, Eren sampai terkejut melihatnya.

"Bukan hanya kami tapi kau juga harus bertarung, Eren. Jika kau tidak bisa, lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri dari misi ini." ujar Annie.

"Apa katamu?! Aku yakin Eren pasti bisa!" teriak Mikasa yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Annie.

"Tapi apa buktinya? Diantara kita semua hanya dia yang tidak memberi banyak kontribusi untuk melawan Dark." ujar Jean pedas.

Jean juga bicara tentang hal yang sama seperti Annie, ia merasa Eren tidak memberi banyak tenaga untuk melawan Dark. Ia langsung mendekati Eren dan sedikit mendorongnya hingga Eren terpojok di dekat tembok.

"Katakan Eren, apa alasanmu? Apa kau tidak ingin menangkapnya?" tanya Jean yang menatap Eren dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu." ujar Eren sedikit gugup.

"Lalu apa alasanmu? Kamu ingin merepotkan kami?"

Eren tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, apalagi Jean seperti memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menjawabnya, itu artinya ia menceritakan semuanya tentang Rivaille. Ia tidak mau itu, ia berusaha menatap ke arah lain asal bukan bertatapan langsung dengan Jean.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Eren, Jean! Kalau kau masih seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu." ujar Mikasa dengan raut wajah yang tajam dan penuh penekanan di tiap kata-katanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya saja. Kau tidak usah semarah itu padaku, Mikasa." ujar Jean yang sedikit menjauh dari Eren.

"Eren, kau tidak apa?" tanya Mikasa khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa." ujar Eren.

"Ku-kurasa kita hanya perlu memeriksa senjata kita kan?" ujar Sasha yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Iya. Aku berharap dari kalian semua untuk bertarung. Kita tidak tahu kapan Dark akan menyerang dan kita harus siap." ujar Annie.

"Aku akan bertarung, bukan sepertinya yang hanya bisa menjadi beban." sindir Jean sambil melirik ke arah Eren.

"Sudahlah Jean. Kita semua harus fokus untuk melawan Dark dan bekerja sama. Kumohon jangan ada yang bertengkar lagi." ujar Armin.

Eren hanya diam dan Mikasa berada di sampingnya, Armin mulai menjelaskan rencananya kepada semua rekannya. Eren tahu bahwa wajar saja jika Jean bertanya atau bahkan menyindirnya seperti tadi, ia memang tidak memberikan kontribusi yang berarti dalam misi ini. Wajar saja jika Jean tidak suka dengan dirinya yang tampak membiarkan diri terombang-ambing dengan emosi dan tidak menjalankan misi dengan baik.

"Tidak apa, Eren. Mereka tidak mengerti yang sebenarnya." bisik Mikasa.

"Kurasa... begitu." gumam Eren.

* * *

Malam telah tiba dan kali ini mereka berenam akan mengintai seperti biasa. Masing-masing sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan sebaik mungkin. Mereka kembali membagi diri menjadi dua kelompok seperti biasa Armin, Eren, dan Mikasa satu kelompok sedangkan Annie dengan Jean dan Sasha.

Mereka mengawasi dua tempat yang berbeda, memang tersisa dua target yang mereka rasa akan dijadikan target Dark juga. Masing-masing dari mereka mengawasi kedua target ini dan berusaha meningkatkan kewaspadaan juga. Mereka tidak tahu kapan pertempuran yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai.

Armin, Eren dan Mikasa sedang mengawasi di atas atap dan mereka tampak serius. Eren memang berusaha fokus tapi terkadang pikirannya kembali tertuju kepada Rivaille. Ia ingat kemarin Mikasa dan Rivaille bertarung dengan sengit. Jika ia tidak menuju ke arah Rivaille saat itu kira-kira apa yang terjadi? Apakah Mikasa akan menang?

Eren menghela napas dan melirik ke arah Mikasa yang masih mengawasi, tidak sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Eren tersenyum tipis ke arah Mikasa, membuat gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu bingung dan tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan langit.

Malam ini bulan bersinar dengan terang, bulan purnama yang terlihat indah. Manik hijau Eren tetap memandang ke arah bulan itu, memikirkan sosok sang pujaan hati. Ia hanya berharap bahwa tidak terjadi lagi pertempuran baik Rivaille dengan Mikasa atau dengan semua rekan-rekannya ini.

'Kumohon, jangan datang.' batin Eren.

.

.

.

"Cih, Eren itu terlalu lembek!" keluh Jean yang sedang memasukkan beberapa peluru ke dalam pistolnya, nada bicaranya tampak sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa Jean?" tanya Sasha.

"Kau lihat saja dia. Selama ini ia tidak pernah bertarung melawan Dark, ia selalu ketakutan dan tampak tidak ingin menyerangnya. Apa-apaan itu? Aku benci dengan orang yang besar omongannya tapi tidak bisa melawan musuh."

"Lebih baik kau diam, Jean. Dari tadi kau terus membicarakan Eren." ujar Annie yang memperhatikan ke arah jendela rumah yang ia awasi.

"Tidak! Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan." ujar Jean mengelak.

"Itu artinya kau memikirkan Eren." celetuk Sasha.

Jean terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasha itu. Untuk apa ia memikirkan pemuda berambut coklat itu? Rasanya membuang waktu saja. Ia tidak menjawab ucapan Sasha dan kembali mengawasi. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertarung dengan Dark, ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan berharap Dark akan datang untuk bertarung.

Tapi apakah ia bisa mengalahkannya?

Jean terkadang tidak yakin dengan dirinya dan merasa mustahil untuk mengalahkan Dark. Bukankah lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali? Jean akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengalahkan Dark, lagipula ia tidak sendiri. Ada rekan-rekan yang lain juga.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu dan sekarang sudah jam 12 tengah malam. Belum ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari rumah yang Armin, Eren dan Mikasa awasi. Semuanya tampak biasa-biasa saja sampai Armin melihat ada sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang tampak memasuki rumah ini.

"Itu Dark." ujar Armin.

"Eh?" Eren dan Mikasa menoleh ke arah Armin dan mereka melihat ke arah mana Armin melihat, sebuah pintu belakang yang terbuka sudah menjadi bukti bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam.

"Saatnya kita beraksi." ujar Mikasa yang langsung turun dengan melompat dan ia menuju pintu yang terbuka itu.

Armin dan Eren mengikuti langkah Mikasa dan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu belakang. Mereka melangkah perlahan-lahan agar tidak menarik perhatian Dark yang sedang melakukan aksinya.

Eren tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini Rivaille akan datang untuk mencuri seperti biasa, apakah kelompoknya akan bertarung dengan Rivaille? Ia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin mengetahuinya lebih dalam. Ia tersadar saat langkah kaki Armin semakin menjauh dan ia tidak melihat Armin atau Mikasa di depannya, hanya ada dirinya sendiri disini.

"Armin, Mikasa." panggil Eren pelan.

Ia berusaha memanggil kedua temannya itu dan berusaha memasuki sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka. Ia terkejut melihat sosok Mikasa dan Armin disana sedang memegang pistol dan ada Rivaille disana.

'Rivaille?' batin Eren.

Rivaille sudah selesai mencuri dan ia melihat Mikasa juga Armin memergokinya yang akan pergi. Sekarang kedua anggota Recon Corps muda itu masih mengacungkan pistol pada Rivaille, Rivaille menatap mereka dengan wajah datarnya dan langsung keluar dari ruangan ini melalui jendela.

"Tunggu!" Mikasa langsung menyusulnya demikian juga Armin dan Eren.

Rivaille keluar dan sekarang ia berada di atas atap rumah ini, demikian juga Armin, Eren dan Mikasa. Armin langsung mengeluarkan senjata, ia mengarahkannya ke atas langit dan menembakkannya. Asap berwarna merah mulai terlihat di langit dan sebentar lagi Annie, Jean dan Sasha akan kemari.

"Memanggil rekan kalian yang lain ya? Aku bisa menunggu." ujar Rivaille.

"Kau meremehkan kami?!" teriak Mikasa.

Rivaille tidak membalas ucapan Mikasa dan melirik ke arah Eren, pandangan mata mereka bertemu membuat wajah Eren memerah. Mikasa mengetahui hal itu dan ia langsung mengeluarkan pistol, ia kembali mengacungkan pistolnya pada Rivaille.

"Pertarungan kita belum selesai, Dark!"

.

.

.

Annie melihat asap berwarna merah dari rumah yang diawasi oleh Armin, Eren dan Mikasa. Ia, Jean dan Sasha sudah bersiap-siap untuk bergabung dengan ketiga temannya itu. Mereka berusaha berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat itu.

"Keinginanmu terwujud, Jean. Kita kembali bertarung dengan Dark." ujar Sasha.

"Iya. Kali ini aku akan mengalahkannya!" ujar Jean.

Annie hanya terdiam dan memilih untuk terus berlari ke tempat ketiga rekan yang lain. Ia tidak bisa santai begini saja. Ia akan melumpuhkan Dark dan menangkapnya, kalau bisa langsung saja membunuhnya disana nanti.

Mereka bertiga terus berlari dan melihat Armin, Eren juga Mikasa yang sedang berhadapan dengan Dark. Mereka langsung bergabung dengan ketiga rekan lainnya, Armin dan Eren menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Syukurlah kalian datang." ujar Armin.

"Tampaknya kalian sudah lengkap." gumam Rivaille.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" teriak Mikasa.

"Dari tadi kau hanya mengancamku, Mikasa Ackerman. Kurasa kau menginginkan pertarungan ini dimulai. Akan aku berikan padamu dan kalian semua."

Rivaille menatap keenam anggota Recon Corps ini tapi matanya tertuju ke arah Eren. Ia tahu bahwa Eren tidak ingin bertarung dengannya, terbukti dari tangan Eren yang memegang pistol itu sedikit gemetaran. Kelima anggota Recon Corps yang lain sudah siap dengan pistol mereka dan menatap ke arah Rivaille dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi!" ujar Jean yang langsung memberikan tembakan pada Dark.

Mikasa dan yang lainnya juga menyusul untuk memberikan tembakan, berbeda dengan Eren yang masih tampak ragu untuk menembak. Tampaknya kelima temannya ini tidak main-main, mereka terus memberikan tembakan pada Rivaille. Eren yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam dan tangannya semakin bergetar.

'Rivaille.' batin Eren.

"Apa peluru kita mengenainya?" tanya Jean.

Ia sudah menghabiskan semua pelurunya untuk menembak dan ia hendak mengisinya tapi ia terkejut saat melihat sebuah pedang berada di dekatnya dan pedang itu mengenai bahunya. Mereka berlima terkejut melihat serangan tiba-tiba Dark, bahkan Dark sudah ada di depan mereka. Rivaille langsung mencabut pedangnya dan memotong pistol-pistol yang lain. Otomatis mereka semua terkejut melihatnya.

Jean berusaha menahan sakit dan ia mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam jasnya, ia hendak menusuk Rivaille tapi pisau itu ditendang dan wajah Jean juga termasuk korban tendangan Rivaille. Sasha mengeluarkan pistolnya yang lain dan hendak menembak tapi pistol itu ditendang oleh Rivaille dan ia menendang badan Sasha hingga gadis itu terjatuh di tempat.

"Kau!" Mikasa tampak geram melihatnya.

Annie mengeluarkan pistol yang lain dan menembak bertubi-tubi, Rivaille langsung menghindar dan sosoknya tidak terlihat. Annie merasa Dark akan muncul dan menusuknya di belakang maka ia langsung saja menembak ke belakang tanpa melihat. Tapi betapa terkejutnya saat ia menoleh ke belakang ia melihat Armin yang tertembak pelurunya, ternyata Dark menggunakan Armin sebagai pelindungnya. Dengan mudahnya ia menjatuhkan Armin ke arah Annie lalu ia menusuk lengan Annie dengan pedangnya.

"Ugh!" geram Annie yang menahan sakit.

Mikasa benar-benar kesal melihatnya, hanya satu pistol yang tersisa di dalam jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan pistol itu dan hendak menembak Rivaille tapi Rivaille menghindar dengan mudah dan langsung menendang perut Mikasa hingga Mikasa kesakitan dan terjatuh di tempat.

Rivaille berhasil melumpuhkan kelima anggota Recon Corps ini dalam waktu singkat, kekuatan yang ia miliki memang berbeda dari yang lain. Kekuatan Rivaille ketika pertama kali bertarung dengan mereka jauh berbeda dengan kekuatan yang sekarang. Eren yang melihat teman-temannya terluka tampak lemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." gumam Eren.

Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat kelima temannya itu dikalahkan oleh Rivaille. Eren merasa kemampuan Rivaille benar-benar jauh diatas mereka. Ia semakin gemetaran dan tidak berani menembak. Kekasihnya baru saja menghajar kelima temannya dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Membela teman-temannya atau kekasihnya? Ini pilihan yang menyulitkan bagi Eren.

"Ternyata kemampuan anggota Recon Corps hanya seperti ini? Kalian semua mengecewakanku." ujar Rivaille datar.

Rivaille menatap ke arah Eren yang jatuh terduduk, manik hijau itu terlihat menyimpan aura terkejut yang luar biasa. Meski seperti itu bagi Rivaille manik hijau Eren adalah warna yang terindah

Annie berusaha mengecek kondisi Armin, ia menghela napas lega bahwa pelurunya hanya mengenai bahu Armin. Ia bisa menyesal seumur hidup jika tanpa sengaja membunuh rekan sendiri saat bertugas, itu adalah hal yang memalukan. Ia merasa tangan kanannya yang ditusuk Dark itu sangat sakit.

"Armin kau tidak apa?" tanya Annie.

"Ah? I-iya..." gumam Armin pelan.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan peluru itu."

"Tapi tanganmu juga terluka. Ki-kita harus..."

Annie tampak mengerti dengan maksud Armin, ia tahu bahwa Armin memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Tentu saja melihat temannya dijadikan tameng untuk melindungi diri dari tembakan itu hal yang pengecut. Tapi ia tahu Dark akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghabisi musuhnya, bahkan dengan cara terlicik sekalipun.

Jean berusaha bangkit, ia hanya merasa sakit di bahu dan wajah karena ditendang. Ia merasa kalah telak jika hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan dirinya dikalahkan. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan pisau miliknya itu. Ia melihat Sasha dan Mikasa berusaha bangun, tentu saja ditendang dengan kekuatan seperti itu membuat mereka merasa sakit.

"Sasha, Mikasa kalian tidak apa?" tanya Jean.

"Ugh, punggungku sakit sekali," gumam Sasha. "Kita harus melawannya."

"Kalian punya pistol lain lagi? Aku hanya membawa satu dan sudah dipotong olehnya. Aku akan menggunakan pisau untuk melawannya." ujar Jean yang mengeluarkan pisaunya.

Mikasa langsung bangun, ia merasa perutnya sakit karena tendangan Rivaille. Ia sendiri juga hanya membawa satu pistol. Ia berusaha mengambil pistol miliknya dan mengisi pelurunya. Sasha sendiri sudah mengambil pistolnya dan mengecek pelurunya, setidaknya masih bisa digunakan untuk beberapa kali tembakan.

"Aku masih ada pistol." ujar Sasha diiringi anggukan dari Mikasa.

Sedangkan Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren yang hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah yang frustasi. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya ke hadapan Eren, ujung pedang itu berada di dekat leher Eren. Eren menatap wajah sang kekasih, wajah itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Mata hitam itu seperti memancarkan aura yang mengerikan.

"Ri-Rivaille?" gumam Eren pelan.

"Aku berhasil mengalahkan teman-temanmu Eren," ujar Rivaille yang masih tetap pada posisinya. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengalahkanku?"

Tangan Eren tampak gemetaran dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Rasanya Eren ingin menghilang dari hadapan Rivaille, ia tidak sanggup jika harus melawan kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi ia juga tidak tega melihat teman-temannya disakiti seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! Tembak dia!"

Eren terkejut mendengar teriakan itu dan ia melihat Jean berteriak padanya. Sasha dan Mikasa juga menatap Eren dengan tatapan mata yang mengatakan hal serupa dengan Jean. Annie dan Armin berusaha bangun untuk mendekat dan melihat Rivaille yang mengacungkan pedang ke leher Eren.

'Aku tidak bisa.' batin Eren.

Rivaille melirik ke arah mereka berlima dengan wajahnya yang datar dan dingin, tatapan matanya seolah-olah bisa membunuh mereka. Sasha terkejut melihat raut wajah Rivaille seperti itu sedangkan Mikasa berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Ternyata kalian masih bisa bangun lagi. Seharusnya kubuat kalian semua tewas ya." ujar Rivaille santai.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya!" teriak Mikasa yang mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Rivaille.

"Kau ingin menembakku? Maka temanmu ini akan terkena tembakanmu."

Mikasa langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Rivaille, langsung terlintas di pikirannya saat Eren terkena peluru darinya kemarin. Mikasa benar-benar menyesal dan ia merasa Eren juga menjaga jarak darinya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia menggenggam erat pistolnya dan menurunkannya. Tapi mata Mikasa menyiratkan aura kebencian pada Rivaille.

"Eren! Tembak dia! Atau aku yang akan menyerangnya!" teriak Jean emosi dan ia langsung saja melemparkan pisau ke arah Rivaille.

Rivaille tahu akan hal itu dan ia langsung menangkap pisau itu dengan satu tangannya. Ia menatap ke arah Jean dan membuang pisau itu entah kemana. Ia tidak berniat melempar kembali pisau itu ke arah Jean. Ia menatap wajah Eren dan terkejut saat melihat Eren menitikkan air mata.

"Eren..." bisik Rivaille.

Eren berusaha mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Rivaille dan mereka saling mengacungkan senjata masing-masing. Rivaille bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Eren sedang menangis di hadapannya, air mata yang mengalir keluar dari manik hijau itu membuat hati sang pencuri terasa tersayat. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat pujaan hatinya menangis.

Rivaille jadi teringat kata-kata Eren yang memintanya untuk dibawa pergi. Apakah ia bisa melakukannya? Apakah ia bisa membawa Eren pergi dari kehidupan Recon Corps lalu mengajaknya hidup bersama?

"Rivaille... Aku tidak sanggup menembakmu." gumam Eren pelan.

"Tapi itu tugasmu kan?" ujar Rivaille.

Eren terdiam dan masih menitikkan air mata, rasanya sulit sekali untuk melakukan tugas ini. Rivaille menatap sang kekasih yang masih menangis, ingin rasanya ia menenangkan dan memeluknya tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Di mata Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Sasha dan Jean kedua orang disana seperti tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mikasa tidak buta, ia tahu bahwa Eren tidak bisa menembak Rivaille. Maka dari itu ia dan Rivaille kemarin bertarung, hanya saja Eren mengganggunya dan mengakibatkan Eren celaka. Mikasa tidak ingin mengulangi tindakan seperti itu.

"Kenapa Eren tidak menembaknya?" tanya Jean yang berbisik pada Sasha.

"Mana aku tahu." ujar Sasha pelan.

Rivaille menghela napas melihat Eren yang tidak melakukan apa-apa pada dirinya, ia tahu bahwa Eren tidak sanggup melakukannya. Rivaille menarik pedangnya dan ia meninggalkan Eren sendiri, ia menatap ke arah lima orang disana.

"Kalau kalian tidak maju, aku yang akan maju."

Rivaille langsung mendekati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi, Jean berusaha menahan serangan itu dengan pisau yang ia pegang. Sasha dan Mikasa sudah berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan Rivaille, bersiap untuk menembak. Sedangkan Annie dan Armin berada di belakang Rivalle dengan posisi siap menembak.

Memang berat bagi Jean karena ia menahan serangan pedang dengan pisau, cepat atau lambat ia tidak bisa menahan serangan Rivaille. Mikasa hendak menembak begitu juga dengan Sasha, tapi mereka terkejut saat Rivaille langsung menendang kaki mereka menyebabkan mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Tidak ketinggalan ia langsung menghunuskan pisau itu ke bawah dengan pedang hingga pisau itu terlepas dari tangan Jean. Ia juga langsung menedang kaki Jean yang menyebabkan Jean bernasib sama seperti Mikasa dan Sasha, lalu menoleh ke belakang dan memotong pistol yang dipegang oleh Annie dan Armin.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik ia bisa menghilangkan keseimbangan mereka dan membuat mereka kesakitan di bagian kaki karena tendangannya. Annie ingin menghajar Rivaille tapi tangan kanannya masih sedikit sakit, tadi saja ia memegang pistol tangannya terasa gemetaran. Langsung saja Rivaille meninggalkan mereka dan menghampiri Eren. Ia menarik Eren ke dalam pelukannya dan langsung membawanya pergi.

"EREN!" teriak Mikasa yang melihat Eren dibawa pergi.

Eren terkejut saat Rivaille langsung menariknya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia melirik ke arah Rivaille yang membawanya lari sambil memeluknya, wajah itu tampak datar. Entah kenapa wajah Eren memerah melihat Rivaille seperti ini, ia memilih untuk menundukkan saja wajahnya karena malu.

"Ri-Rivaille... Kenapa?" tanya Eren pelan.

"Kau ingin aku membawamu kan? Aku akan mengabulkannya." jawab Rivaille santai.

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille. Membawanya? Rivaille akan membawa Eren pergi bersamanya? Jantung Eren berpacu dengan kencang memikirkan hal itu, ia tidak menyangka Rivaille membawanya pergi dengan cara seperti ini.

Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya?

Bolehkah ia berharap Rivaille akan mengajaknya untuk ke hubungan yang lebih serius?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Eren semakin malu, ia tidak mengerti di saat seperti ini malah memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Ia membiarkan Rivaille membawanya pergi dan tidak berniat untuk kembali pada teman-temannya. Keputusan yang egois memang tapi ia ingin bersama dengan Rivaille.

'Maafkan aku, Mikasa.' batin Eren.

.

.

.

"EREN!" Mikasa berteriak saat Eren dibawa pergi oleh Rivaille. Ia berusaha bangun meski kakinya masih sedikit sakit, ia tidak peduli. Mata hitamnya berkilat penuh amarah, ia tidak terima Rivaille membawa Eren begitu saja. "Aku akan membawa Eren kembali!"

Mikasa langsung saja berlari untuk mengejar Rivaille. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, ia hanya ingin membawa Eren dengannya. Melihat Eren dibawa begitu saja oleh musuhnya itu sangat mengesalkan, rasanya ia ingin menghajar Rivaille. Tapi ia merasa kemampuan Rivaille berbeda dengan saat terakhir kali mereka bertarung.

'Mungkin Annie benar, ia mempelajari teknik bertarung kita.' batin Mikasa.

"Mikasa, jangan gegabah!" ujar Jean kencang.

Tapi Mikasa tidak menggubris Jean dan sudah pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya, di pikiran gadis itu hanya ada satu tujuan yaitu merebut Eren kembali dari Rivaille. Ia tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya Eren harus pulang bersama dengannya.

Jean yang melihat Mikasa pergi untuk mengejar Eren merasa kesal, ia berusaha bangun untuk menyusul Mikasa. Tapi ia terkejut saat melihat Annie langsung pergi mengejar Mikasa. Sasha dan Armin juga ikut terkejut melihatnya.

"Annie?" gumam mereka bertiga.

Annie berusaha berlari untuk menyusul Mikasa yang sudah berada jauh di depannya, ia ingin membawa Mikasa kembali sebelum bertarung dengan Dark. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Dark akan membawa Eren.

'Apa tujuannya membawa Eren?' batin Annie.

"KEMBALIKAN EREN!"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang kencang, Annie sudah tahu siapa yang akan berteriak seperti itu. Ia berusaha mengejar asal suara itu dan tidak lama melihat sosok Mikasa, tampaknya Mikasa sangat serius hingga terdengar beberapa bunyi tembakan. Mikasa berusaha menembak Dark yang membawa Eren lari. Annie langsung mempercepat gerakan kakinya dan sekarang ia sudah ada disamping Mikasa.

"Mikasa, kita harus mundur." ujar Annie.

"Lalu membiarkan Eren dibawa begitu saja olehnya?! Tidak, aku akan membawa Eren pulang!" ujar Mikasa keras kepala.

"Tapi kita semua tidak mampu melawan Dark. Kau sudah melihat kemampuannya kan? Kita sudah kalah darinya hari ini. Kau harus mundur, daripada kau terluka lagi."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli denganku? Biarkan aku sendiri! Aku akan mengalahkannya!"

Mikasa tidak ingin mendengarkan Annie yang menyuruhnya untuk mundur, ia berusaha menembak Rivaille yang membawa Eren tapi saat akan menembak ternyata pelurunya sudah habis. Ia juga tidak membawa cadangan peluru lainnya, ia hanya mendengus sebal.

Tampaknya Annie tidak kehilangan akal, ia langsung saja menahan tangan Mikasa hingga langkah Mikasa terhenti. Hal itu cukup nekad karena tangan kanan Annie sedang sakit sekarang, ia menggenggam tangan Mikasa dan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah datar.

"Mundur atau kau ingin terbunuh." ujar Annie.

"Apa?" Mikasa tampak tidak suka dengan ucapan Annie, tapi ia merasa tangan gadis berambut pirang yang menahannya sedikit gemetaran.

"Kita semua akan menyelamatkan Eren jadi kau tidak usah bertarung sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang kesal, tapi kami semua juga sama!"

Mikasa terdiam melihat Annie yang berteriak padanya, ia menghela napas dan melepaskan tangan Annie yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang itu dengan wajah datar lalu pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah tangan kanan Annie.

"Kau terluka ya?" tanya Mikasa.

"Bukan hal penting, kita semua terluka. Kita harus mundur untuk saat ini." ujar Annie yang sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Mikasa untuk kembali dengan rekannya.

Mikasa menatap ke arah depan, seandainya ia tidak berhenti ia pasti bisa menyusul Rivaille dan menyelamatkan Eren saat ini. Mikasa benar-benar kesal, ia tidak menyangka Rivaille akan membawa Eren begitu saja darinya. Ia menyusul Annie untuk kembali berkumpul dengan rekan-rekannya, tapi mata hitamnya tetap memancarkan aura penuh amarah.

'Aku akan mengalahkannya dan menyelamatkanmu, Eren. Kumohon bersabarlah.' batin Mikasa.

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya dan jumpa lagi di chapter ini...^^

Terima kasih kepada **Kim Arlein 17, Nacchan Sakura, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Azure'czar, LinLin mls login, Novula, Sedotan Hijau, luffy niar **dan **Hasegawa Nanaho **yang sudah memberi review di chapter sebelumnya.

Semoga saja chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan kalian semua, aku tetap menunggu saran atau masukan lainnya lewat review dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...^^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

Mikasa dan Annie kembali ke tempat semula, mereka melihat ketiga teman mereka yang hanya bisa terdiam. Sepertinya Armin, Jean dan Sasha tahu apa hasil dari kedatangan dua gadis itu, mereka kehilangan Eren yang telah dibawa lari oleh Dark. Armin berusaha menjaga emosi Mikasa, ia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang kesal. Ia melirik ke arah Annie dan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Aku meminta Mikasa untuk mundur, kita tidak mungkin bertarung dengan Dark dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jika kita memaksa, peluang kalah kita akan semakin besar." ujar Annie.

Armin dan Sasha mengangguk setuju berbeda dengan Mikasa yang sesekali tampak tidak suka dan Jean terdiam. Masing-masing dari mereka tampak larut dengan pikiran masing-masing, entah apa yang dipikirkan. Tapi Mikasa tampak geram karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Eren, ia menghela napas dan menatap Annie tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghentikanku untuk mencari Eren esok hari." ujar Mikasa dingin.

"Salah sendiri Eren lemah." ujar Jean menyindir.

"Apa maksudmu, Jean?"

"Iya. Dia tidak pernah melawan Dark satu kalipun, ia selalu terluka dan hanya bisa diam melihat kita semua bertarung dengannya. Apa itu jiwa pria yang ia miliki? Lemah sekali."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Mikasa langsung saja meninju pipi Jean hingga pemuda itu sedikit mundur, Armin dan Sasha tekejut melihat Mikasa yang seperti itu. Mereka berdua langsung menahan tangan Mikasa agar tidak meninju Jean lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau menganggap Eren lemah?!" tanya Mikasa geram.

"Iya! Dia tidak melakukan misi dengan benar dan hanya bisa melihat kita bertarung lalu membiarkan kita terluka. Itu yang namanya anggota Recon Corps? Bukan! Dia hanyalah anak lemah saja."

Mikasa benar-benar geram mendengar ucapan Jean, rasanya ia ingin menghajar pemuda itu hingga tewas jika perlu. Ia tidak peduli meski Jean adalah teman satu tim mereka, siapa saja yang berani menghina Eren di hadapannya maka Mikasa akan menghajar orang itu. Armin dan Sasha tetap menahan tangan Mikasa.

"Lagi-lagi Eren. Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya dan melihat sekitarmu? Biarkan saja dia dibawa oleh Dark."

Mikasa langsung menatap Jean dengan kesal dan berusaha mendekati pemuda itu. Sasha dan Armin masih menahan tangan Mikasa, tapi Mikasa berhasil melepaskannya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Ia menunjuk wajah Jean dengan jari telunjuknya lalu ke arah Annie. Jean sampai heran melihat Mikasa seperti itu sedangkan Annie diam saja. Sepertinya mood Mikasa sedang buruk saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian ucapkan!" ujar Mikasa langsung

"Tapi kau harus mendengarkannya! Memangnya sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu?"

Jean memang tidak salah berbicara seperti itu pada Mikasa, tidak salah. Tapi Jean hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil yang cukup fatal. Ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Mikasa saat mood gadis berambut hitam itu sedang buruk, alhasil Mikasa langsung tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jean dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya begitu saja.

"Mikasa?!" panggil Armin tapi Mikasa tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Armin terdiam dan menatap ke arah lain, ia tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dimulai dari kekalahan mereka melawan Dark karena perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh lalu Eren diculik dan pertengkaran seperti tadi. Sampai kapan lagi sang pencuri sekaligus pembunuh ini berhenti berulah?

"Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini." gumam Armin pelan.

Terlihat sekali raut wajahnya yang tampak cemas, Jean terdiam memperhatikan Armin. Ia tahu pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah sahabat Eren sejak kecil, wajar jika ia merasa seperti ini. Tapi Jean sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa aneh. Meski ia terlihat cuek tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sejak mereka semua mengetahui wajah Dark hanya Eren saja yang tidak pernah bertarung, bahkan menembak ke arah Dark saja tidak. Apa hanya Jean seorang yang sadar bahwa terjadi hal aneh pada Eren? Entahlah.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Armin." ujar Annie dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Sekarang hanya ada Armin, Jean dan Sasha. Mereka bertiga tetap saja terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka berpijak rasanya sulit. Bukan karena rasa sakit dari tendangan dari Dark tapi karena tidak tahu masalah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Laporan seperti apa yang akan diberitahukan kepada sang atasan?

"Apa kita harus memberitahukan kepada Sir Shadis?" tanya Sasha tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Jean. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Armin?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa pusing memikirkan semua ini," ujar Armin pelan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari kedua temannya itu. "Kurasa... selama kita masih bisa mengatasinya, kita harus mengatasinya sendiri."

"Aku berpikir juga begitu. A-aku pulang dulu ya." pamit Sasha dan pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda itu.

Hanya ada Jean dan Armin yang masih belum pulang, mereka berdua terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Armin melirik ke arah Jean, lebih tepatnya ke arah pipi Jean yang mulai membengkak karena dihajar oleh Mikasa, ia membelai pipi Jean. Sang pemuda Perancis itu terlonjak kaget.

"A-Armin? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Jean bingung.

"Tidak, aku ingin tahu apakah kau baik-baik saja? Mikasa memukulmu cukup kencang kan?"

Suasana tampak hening, jari-jari kecil itu tetap membelai pipi sang pemuda Perancis. Armin tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya itu berhasil membuat jantung Jean berdebar lebih kencang. Tidak ada protes yang keluar dari bibir Jean, justru ia menikmati saat-saat jemari kecil itu membelai pipinya.

Jean terkejut dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, ia tidak menyangka bahwa jari-jari Armin selembut ini. Ia memperhatikan wajah Armin, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua, hanya tatapan mata yang mungkin penuh dengan arti.

"Jean?" panggil Armin sedikit bingung.

"A-ah? Maaf..." gumam Jean.

"Hmm? Harusnya kamu minta maaf dengan Mikasa, bukan denganku. Kau membuatnya marah tadi. Aku tidak ingin membela siapa-siapa. Kau dan Mikasa memiiki alasan tersendiri dan aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar lagi."

"Iya. Mungkin aku keterlaluan."

Armin tersenyum lalu ia mengeluarkan perban dan menatap Jean, ia langsung duduk dan meminta Jean untuk duduk di sebelahnya sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Jean tampak bingung dan duduk di sebelah Armin.

"Kurasa tidak usah diperban ya? Hanya perlu diobati saja." gumam Armin dan ia tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Jean menatap Armin yang tampak cekatan itu dan sang pemuda berambut pirang telah mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu dibasahi dengan air. Armin mulai mengobati lebam di pipi Jean dan Jean sedikit meringis kesakitan, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu dan membiarkan Armin mengobatinya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Armin.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Armin." gumam Jean.

Armin hanya tersenyum dan ia menyimpan kembali sapu tangan miliknya itu, ia memperhatikan Jean dan merasa sedkit iba dengan Jean. Ia merasa Jean menjadi pelampiasan amarah Mikasa yang tidak tertahankan karena Eren diculik lalu Annie yang menghalanginya untuk menyelamatkan Eren. Apalagi tadi Jean memang menyulut emosi Mikasa, jadi wajar saja jika Jean dihajar oleh gadis itu.

"Lain kali kau jangan membuat Mikasa marah ya." gumam Armin.

"Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Jean tampak tidak terima dengan ucapan Armin.

"Mood Mikasa sedang jelek, jadi kau jangan sembarangan bicara. Aku tidak ingin ia menghajarmu lagi."

"Eh?"

Armin tampak terkejut saat Jean menatapnya seperti itu, wajahnya mendadak memerah dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jean juga merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini, tapi ia harus menjaga gengsinya. Ia membelai rambut Armin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." gumam Jean.

"I-iya..." wajah Armin masih memerah dan hanya menunduk saja, tapi ia tersenyum melihat Jean sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa Jean tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

* * *

Sedangkan Rivaille yang masih membawa Eren tetap terdiam begitu juga dengan Eren, sedari tadi Eren tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya dan wajahnya memerah. Tidak lama mereka berhenti melangkah dan Eren memperhatikan Rivaille, sang kekasih melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk Eren lalu berjalan lebih dulu dari Eren.

"Rivaille." panggil Eren.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Rivaille dengan datar.

"Kau mau ke-"

Belum sempat Eren selesai berbicara, ia melihat sang kekasih yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah danau. Eren mengikutinya dan berdiri di samping Rivaille, sesekali manik hijaunya memperhatikan sosok kekasihnya itu lalu ke arah danau.

"Eren, aku tidak menyangka bisa membawamu seperti saat ini." ujar Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung dan membiarkan Rivaille meneruskan ucapannya.

"Membawa lari orang yang aku cintai untuk hidup bersama denganku, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya."

Rivaille menggenggam tangan Eren dengan lembut, jantung Eren berdetak kencang dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Mereka saling berpandangan, lagi-lagi hitam bertemu dengan hijau. Tidak pernah ada rasa jenuh ketika dua warna itu saling bertemu, saling memancarkan aura penuh cinta.

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan mereka berciuman dengan lembut, bulan tampak bersinar terang seperti menyinari cinta mereka. Tidak lama ciuman itu terlepas dan Rivaille bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Eren yang memerah. Rivaille bersumpah akan melindungi Eren dengan sepenuh jiwa.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke rumahku." ajak Rivaille yang menggenggam tangan Eren.

"E-eh? Ke ru-rumahmu?!" Eren panik mendengar ucapan Rivaille itu dan wajahnya memerah.

Rivaille tidak menjawab apa-apa dan langsung menarik tangan Eren untuk pergi dari danau itu, Eren tidak memberontak dan membiarkan Rivaille membawanya. Ia tidak peduli kemana Rivaille akan membawa, asalkan bisa bersama sudah cukup. Tapi baru kali ini ia akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah Rivaille, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

'Kenapa aku seperti ini?' batin Eren malu.

.

.

.

Tidak lama mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana, Rivaille langsung saja membuka pintu dan mengajak Eren masuk ke dalam. Manik hijau Eren memperhatikan penjuru rumah Rivaille, rumah yang sederhana. Ia mengira rumah seorang pencuri ulung akan dipenuhi oleh barang curian mereka. Pikiran yang polos dan naif memang.

"Kenapa kau melihat rumahku seperti itu?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eh? Bu-bukan apa-apa." jawab Eren malu.

Rivaille langsung pergi meninggalkan Eren sendiri lalu Eren duduk di sofa, matanya terus memperhatikan rumah Rivaille. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat rumah Rivaille, ia membayangkan semua benda di rumah ini pernah disentuh oleh Rivaille. Apakah karena Eren adalah milik Rivaille dan artinya ia juga bisa disentuh? Wajah Eren langsung memerah membayangkan hal itu. Bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan dirinya akan disentuh. Ternyata ia mesum juga, tapi ia malu mengakuinya.

Tidak lama terdengar langkah kaki mendekat dan ternyata Rivaille sudah berada di samping Eren, ia terdiam dan masih memasang wajah datarnya meski ia bingung kenapa wajah Eren memerah seperti itu.

"Eren." panggil Rivaille.

Tapi Eren tidak mendengarkan, sepertinya ia masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Rivaille menghela napas dan kembali memanggil Eren, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia langsung menepuk pundak Eren dan Eren menoleh ke arahnya.

"E-eh? Ri-Rivaille? Kapan kamu disini?" tanya Eren.

"Aku sudah sedari tadi disini dan memanggilmu, tapi kau hanya diam saja." jawab Rivaille santai.

"Maaf..."

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Eren sedikit canggung dengan situasi seperti ini, ia ingin berbicara tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali diajak ke rumah kekasihnya. Nyatanya memang seperti itu.

"Kamu yang memintaku membawamu kemari dan aku mengabulkannya. Lalu kamu ingin kita melakukan apa?" tanya Rivaille langsung.

"Eh?!" Eren tampak panik mendengar pertanyaan Rivaille itu.

Belum sempat Eren menjawabnya dan ia dikejutkan oleh ciuman Rivaille yang tiba-tiba itu. Eren menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati ciuman dari Rivaille. Sepertinya ia mulai terbuai dengan ciuman itu dan tidak sadar ketika Rivaille meminta lebih. Eren hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membukanya saat lidah Rivaille mulai masuk ke mulutnya.

"Mmhm.."

Ciuman itu mulai ganas dengan Rivaille yang mendominasi, Eren hanya bisa mendesah pelan merasakan lidah Rivaille yang bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya. Mereka saling mendekat dan berbagi kehangatan dalam ciuman itu. Setelah puas saling bertautan, terpaksa mereka memisahkan diri karena membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Rivaille tersenyum tipis dan membelai wajah Eren, memandang wajah sang kekasih yang mulai memerah. Lagi-lagi hitam bertemu dengan hijau, saling berbagi rasa dalam warna yang kontras. Saling berharap cinta mereka akan bisa bersama meski mereka jauh berbeda layaknya bulan dan matahari.

"Rivaille, aku mencintaimu." ujar Eren dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." bisik Rivaille di telinga Eren, ia sengaja meniup telinga Eren dan membuat pemuda yang lebih muda mendesah pelan.

"Aahn... Rivaille?"

"Kenapa, Eren? Hanya ada kita berdua saja."

Rivaille langsung saja menjatuhkan Eren diatas sofa dan ia berada di atas Eren, mata mereka kembali bertatapan dan membuat jantung Eren berpacu sangat kencang. Rasanya malu melihat posisi mereka seperti ini tapi jauh di lubuk hati pemuda berambut coklat ia menginginkan hal itu.

Ia ingin merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak bisa ia rasakan untuk saat ini. Tapi apa pedulinya? Ia menginginkan hal ini dan ia yakin Rivaille juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkinkah? Mungkin saja. Buktinya sekarang Rivaille merengkuh Eren dengan erat dalam pelukan hangat itu, saling berbagi rasa satu sama lain.

"Rivaille..." panggil Eren.

Rivaille tidak menjawab panggilan Eren dan hanya diam saja, ia membelai wajah Eren dan mencium keningnya lembut. Pandangan mata itu kembali saling bertemu, saling berbagi makna. Lalu selanjutnya adalah ketika dua tubuh ini saling menyatu dan terdengar suara ciuman yang sangat khas. Mereka kembali bertautan dalam ciuman panas yang panjang.

"Kau tidak bisa menyesali apa yang akan kita lakukan." ujar Rivaille yang menatap tubuh Eren dari atas hingga bawah.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Justru aku menyesal jika kamu tidak melakukannya padaku." ujar Eren yang sengaja menggoda Rivaille.

Untuk sekali lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu, menyatu dalam ciuman panas yang menguras energi. Desahan pelan sesekali terdengar dari bibir Eren dan Rivaille memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendominasi ciuman ini.

Sekitar lima menit ciuman itu terlepas dan Rivaille mulai membuka satu per satu kancing pakaian Eren, baginya wajah Eren yang memerah menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri untuknya. Eren hanya bisa pasrah dengan Rivaille yang akan membuka pakaiannya itu.

"Kau tahu, kau membuang semuanya demi bersama denganku." ujar Rivaille yang membelai leher Eren lalu turun ke arah dadanya.

"Mmhm... I-iya. Kurasa begitu..." gumam Eren pelan dengan wajah yang tampak menikmati sentuhan Rivaille.

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak."

Rivaille tersenyum tipis sekali, bahkan Eren tidak sadar jika kekasihnya tadi tersenyum. Ciuman ganas itu kembali tercipta diiringi dengan sentuhan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibir Eren. Mereka baru mencicipi rasa manis cinta yang mereka inginkan, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menghentikan mereka saat ini.

"Aahn? Ri-Rivaille. Ahnn..." Eren memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan suara yang menggoda.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Rivaille, ia terus menyentuh Eren dan membuat pemuda yang lebih muda memanggil namanya dengan suara yang menggoda. Perlahan-lahan jemari itu turun untuk merasakan lembutnya kulit Eren, membuat sang pemuda berambut coklat ini mendesah lagi dan lagi.

"Aaahnn, Rivaillle... A-aku... mhn..." desah Eren frustasi.

"Keluarkan saja Eren." ujar Rivaille datar.

Tidak lama hasrat Eren keluar melalui cairan hangat itu, ia mendesah kencang memanggil nama kekasihnya. Sedangkan Rivaille tampak puas melihat Eren mendesah nikmat memanggil namanya. Ia juga sama seperti Eren, ingin menyusul untuk segera mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Saling memanggil nama orang terkasih satu sama lain, saling berbagi cinta seolah tidak ada hari esok. Inilah yang mereka inginkan saat ini, masalah selanjutnya bisa dipikirkan lain waktu. Tidak bagus untuk merusak suasana malam ini kan?

Eren tampak lelah karena sedari tadi ia mendesah dan melayani Rivaille, sang pemuda berambut hitam tampak puas dan ia mencium kening Eren dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi wajah Eren memerah dengan indahnya. Tidak ada bosannya bagi Rivaille untuk terus menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren." ujar Rivaille.

Eren hanya bisa memandang Rivaille dengan pandangan mata yang sayu, sepertinya ia terlihat lelah. Ia memejamkan mata hingga manik hijau itu tidak terlihat, sang empunya telah tertidur. Sedangkan sang pemuda berambut hitam duduk disamping Eren dan sibuk membelai rambut coklat kekasihnya.

'Kau milikku seutuhnya, Eren.' batin Rivaille.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba dan sosok pemuda berambut coklat ini perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat ia berada di tempat yang bukan seharusnya. Ini memang bukan rumahnya, ia melihat ke arah sampingnya dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat sosok kekasihnya yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Rivaille?" gumam Eren.

Rivaille perlahan membuka matanya, manik hitam miliknya bertemu dengan manik hijau milik Eren. Dua warna kontras ini memang tampak menarik jika bersama. Warna terindah seperti menggambarkan cinta mereka yang indah.

"Selamat pagi, Eren." ujar Rivaille.

"Eh? Rivaille? Ini dimana?"

"Rumahku. Kamu lupa?"

Rivaille langsung bangun dari ranjangnya dan melirik ke arah Eren sekilas lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak dari kamarnya. Eren terdiam dan ia memeluk selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia tidak memakai apa-apa di balik selimut ini. Wajahnya kembali memerah ketika teringat memori kegiatan mereka semalam.

Tidak lama Rivaille kembali dan melihat Eren yang sedang terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah, kekasihnya itu memang polos dan manis. Mata Eren tertuju pada tubuh Rivaille yang bertelanjang dada dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Rivaille mendekati Eren dan membawa sebuah roti juga susu lalu menaruhnya di meja yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku bawakan kau sarapan." ujar Rivaille.

"Te-terima kasih." ujar Eren dan ia mulai memakan rotinya.

Rivaille menatap Eren dengan wajahnya yang datar tapi terlihat senyuman juga di wajah yang miskin ekspresi itu. Hanya Eren satu-satunya yang membuat Rivaille menjadi lebih hidup, hanya pemuda itu seorang.

Semua hasil curian Rivaille selama ini telah ia jual di kota lain dan uang-uang itu ia kumpulkan untuk suatu hal yang lebih penting. Ia langsung terbayang jika dirinya dan Eren tinggal bersama lalu dengan uang yang ada mereka bisa hidup lebih layak. Pemikiran yang jauh ke depan, tapi mungkin bagi sebagian orang cara yang Rivaille tempuh itu salah.

Mencuri bukan jawaban untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, memang semuanya bisa didapat dengan instan tapi tidak akan bertahan lama. Suatu saat pasti akan mengalami kehilangan yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Tapi Rivaille tidak peduli, toh belum pernah ada yang bisa menangkapnya. Ia selalu bebas melakukan pencurian dan pembunuhan. Ia merasa hidupnya lebih bebas dengan melakukan hal itu.

Suasana yang hening seperti ini membuat Eren sedikit canggung, ia sudah selesai makan dan melirik ke arah Rivaille. Lagi-lagi mata mereka bertemu dan wajah Eren bersemu merah. Rivaille tersenyum tipis dan membelai rambut Eren.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Rivaille.

"Bukan apa-apa." ujar Eren dengan wajah yang masih memerah itu.

"Benarkah? Apa kau masih memikirkan soal semalam? Kau sangat menggoda semalam."

Ucapan Rivaille itu sukses membuat Eren tersedak minumannya, ia sampai mengatur napas lalu kembali minum dan akhirnya ia bisa bernapas dengan lega. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah semakin merah dengan ucapan Rivaille itu.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? A-aku malu..." gumam Eren.

Rivaille tersenyum dan memeluk Eren dengan erat. Eren bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, ia tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan Rivaille memeluknya seperti ini. Rasanya senang sekali bisa merasakan pemuda yang dicintainya merengkuhnya sekali lagi.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" ujar Rivaille santai.

Eren mengangguk pelan dan mereka kembali menyatukan bibir dalam ciuman pagi yang lembut. Merasakan nikmatnya cinta ini lagi dan lagi. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali dan mereka tidak ingin kembali. Jika bisa mereka ingin bersama seperti ini untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Mikasa langsung pergi menuju markas Recon Corps. Ia masih merasa kesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Eren, apalagi Annie menghentikannya. Ia teringat kata-kata Annie kemarin, ia tahu maksud Annie benar tapi ia tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang terluka saat itu. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah menyelamatkan Eren dari Rivaille atau Dark.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Mikasa semakin geram, bahkan langkah kakinya terdengar dihentakkan berkali-kali seperti menumpahkan emosinya yang tidak tersalurkan. Annie yang baru saja datang melihat Mikasa tampak kesal seperti itu, ia cuek saja dan melewati Mikasa yang sedang berdiri itu.

"Kau puas sekarang?" ujar Mikasa.

"Apa?" tanya Annie.

"Karena kau, aku merelakan waktuku untuk membiarkan Eren dibawa Dark. Sekarang aku benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya."

Annie menghela napas mendengar ucapan Mikasa, ia memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis berambut hitam yang terlalu protektif dengan Eren itu. Ia menatap gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau harus menenangkan dirimu baru mulai mencari Eren. Kau kira dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang kau bisa merebut Eren dari Dark?" tanya Annie tajam.

Mikasa geram dan berusaha menahan emosinya, ia tidak akan menghajar gadis itu. Ia memilih untuk melihat arah lain dan masih menghentakkan sepatunya ke lantai dengan cepat. Ia pergi meninggalkan Annie dan sekarang ia berada di depan markas Recon Corps. Ia mengecek ke arah kotak surat yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan terkejut melihat sepucuk surat di dalamnya.

"Tumben sekali ada surat." gumam Mikasa.

'Untuk Mikasa Ackerman.'

Mikasa terlihat bingung melihat surat itu ditujukan padanya, ia membuka surat itu dan matanya membaca setiap huruf yang tertera disana. Pandangan mata Mikasa semakin lama semakin berkilat penuh amarah hingga akhirnya ia meremas surat itu.

'Sudah kuduga.' batin Mikasa.

Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan markas, lagipula ia ingin segera mencari Eren. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Tapi Armin yang baru datang dan melihat Mikasa berdiri di depan pintu markas membuatnya bingung, langsung saja pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekati Mikasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam?" tanya Armin.

"Armin? Aku akan mencari Eren." ujar Mikasa langsung.

"Eh? Kau tidak bisa mencarinya sendiri, kita akan mencari Eren bersama."

"Untuk apa? Dark bisa saja melakukan apapun padanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Dark menyentuh Eren sekalipun."

Armin terkejut melihat Mikasa yang tampak berapi-api itu, ia melihat tangan Mikasa seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Mikasa masih bertekad untuk pergi mencari Eren dan tidak peduli dengan hal lain.

"Tunggu! Kita bisa mencarinya bersama. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku dan rekan-rekan kita?" tanya Armin lagi.

"Iya. Terutama Annie dan Jean. Mereka menganggap Eren seperti beban. Aku tidak suka." ujar Mikasa langsung.

Armin menahan tangan Mikasa dan sesuatu yang Mikasa genggam terjatuh dari tangannya, Mikasa terkejut dan hendak mengambilnya tapi keduluan oleh Armin. Armin melihat surat itu dan menatap Mikasa.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Armin.

"Lihat saja. Berani sekali ia mengirimkan itu padaku!" seru Mikasa.

Perlahan-lahan Armin mulai membuka kertas itu dan mulai membaca tulisan disana. Surat itu memang ditujukan untuk Mikasa dan karena diizinkan oleh Mikasa, Armin membaca isi dari surat itu.

'Untuk Mikasa Ackerman.

Sekarang Eren ada di tanganku. Ia tampak bahagia bersama denganku, lagipula itu memang keinginannya. Ia tidak ingin kau dan teman-temannya itu pergi mencarinya. Biarkan ia hidup bersama denganku.

Pertarungan kita memang belum selesai dan aku tidak akan menyerahkan Eren padamu sampai kapanpun. Jika kau ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan kita datanglah ke tempat biasa tengah malam nanti, maka aku akan bertarung denganmu.

Dark.'

Armin telah selesai membaca surat itu dan menatap Mikasa yang tampak geram. Mikasa mendengus pelan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Gadis berambut hitam itu tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat membaca surat itu, apalagi surat itu dari orang yang berani menculik Eren.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" seru Mikasa.

"Mikasa?! Kau jangan gegabah. Kita harus menyerangnya bersama, kita harus menangkapnya dalam satu tim." ujar Armin mengingatkan.

"Tapi dia menantangku, Armin. Aku akan maju untuk melawannya."

"Tapi kenapa Dark tahu namamu, Mikasa? Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Mikasa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Armin itu. Ia kembali teringat saat pertama kali ia melihat Dark alias Rivaille dengan Eren. Melihat kedua pemuda itu saling berpelukan dan berciuman dengan mesra. Tentu saja ia terbakar emosi, cemburu. Ia tidak ingin Eren jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda seperti itu.

"Aku pernah melawannya sendiri satu kali selain melawannya dengan kalian." ujar Mikasa.

Armin terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa, ia merasa ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi diantara mereka. Apalagi Mikasa tampak sangat dendam dengan Dark, tidak mungkin jika tidak ada kejadian khusus. Armin ingin tahu tapi ia tidak memaksakan dirinya untuk bertanya lebih jauh pada Mikasa.

"Kita harus membicarakan ini dengan teman-teman yang lain. Selain misi kita berhasil, kita juga bisa menyelamatkan Eren." ujar Armin.

Mikasa tampak memikirkan ucapan Armin itu, ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan ucapan teman masa kecilnya ini. Ia mendekati Armin dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Kau punya rencana agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Setidaknya kita harus membicarakan dengan yang lainnya." ujar Armin.

Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam markas Recon Corps dan menuju ruangan mereka. Disana Annie, Jean dan Sasha sedang bersantai. Pandangan mata mereka bertiga tertuju ke arah Armin dan Mikasa yang baru saja datang.

"Kalian datang juga." ujar Sasha.

"Tentu saja," ujar Armin tersenyum. "Teman-teman, aku memiliki rencana."

"Apa itu?" tanya Jean.

"Kemungkinan target Dark adalah satu target yang kita awasi itu. Nanti malam adalah penentuan apakah kita bisa menang melawan Dark atau tidak. Kita juga harus memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Eren."

Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan Sasha yang biasanya mendukung rencana Armin tampak diam. Annie tetap saja terlihat cuek dan Jean berusaha tidak mengatakan hal aneh yang dapat memancing konflik.

"Sudah kukira kalian tidak ingin menyelamatkan Eren," ujar Mikasa yang menghela napas. "Untuk apa aku meminta bantuan kepada kalian? Buang-buang waktu saja."

"Mikasa?! Bukan begitu! Aku ingin membantumu." ujar Sasha langsung.

"Tapi kau tidak membantuku, Sasha. Terutama kalian berdua."

Sudah jelas Mikasa menyindir Annie dan Jean tapi Annie terlihat cuek sedangkan Jean terlihat gusar. Armin dan Sasha saling berpandangan, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan Mikasa lakukan jika sudah seperti ini.

"Aku saja yang akan bertarung dengan Dark. Apalagi ia yang menantangku." ujar Mikasa.

"Tidak bisa." ujar Annie langsung.

"Kenapa?"

"Tetap saja kau tidak bisa melawannya jika hanya sendiri."

"Lalu kau memintaku untuk menunggu saja? Nanti Eren sudah ternoda oleh Dark."

Ucapan Mikasa itu lantas membuat mereka semua terkejut, Mikasa langsung menutup mulutnya dan berdehem saja. Tapi tingkah Mikasa itu membuat Jean curiga, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang Mikasa sembunyikan dari mereka tentang Eren.

"Mikasa, apa ada sesuatu antara kau, Eren dan Dark?" tanya Jean langsung.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau menganggap Eren lemah kan?" ujar Mikasa.

"Tapi kita semua perlu tahu jika kau ingin kami membantumu menyelamatkan Eren."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Jangan besar kepala, Mikasa." ujar Annie.

Mikasa terdiam mendengar ucapan Annie dan ia memilih untuk tidak berdebat dengan gadis itu. Jean sudah curiga dan kecurigaannya semakin bertambah saat Mikasa mengatakan hal ambigu seperti tadi, ia merasa ada suatu masalah yang lebih pribadi daripada memburu Dark sebagai target mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jujur kami tidak akan membantumu menyelamatkan Eren." ujar Jean.

"Jean?!" Sasha dan Armin tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Jean.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Mikasa.

"Setidaknya aku dan yang lainnya akan membantumu. Bukan hal buruk untukmu dan kita juga harus menjalankan misi ini. Tolong kau jangan sampai lupa dengan hal itu."

Armin melirik ke arah Jean dan ia akui kali ini Jean cukup pintar untuk memainkan emosi Mikasa. Mikasa menatap tajam Jean, ia sendiri terlibat konflik batin. Dulu ia berjanji pada Eren tidak akan menceritakan hubungan itu kepada siapapun tapi sekarang Eren diculik dan jika ia mengatakannya pada teman-temannya maka ia akan dibantu untuk menyelamatkan Eren. Pilihan yang cukup sulit.

"Berarti memang ada sesuatu antara kalian bertiga." ujar Annie.

"Kalau Mikasa tidak ingin menceritakannya sebaiknya kita tidak bisa memaksanya." gumam Sasha.

"Tidak. Aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." ujar Jean.

Armin melirik ke arah Mikasa yang memasang wajah datar, tapi ia tahu Mikasa seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apakah Mikasa percaya kepada mereka semua dan menceritakan masalahnya atau tidak? Entahlah.

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, kuharap kalian tidak akan merubah pandangan kalian terhadap Eren." gumam Mikasa.

"Be-berarti kami boleh tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasha canggung.

Mikasa mengangguk pelan, ia menghela napas dan sudah tidak mungkin ia mundur lagi. Ia akan menceritakan sebisanya, tentu saja ia merasa sedikit menyesal akan menceritakan rahasia itu. Tapi ini semua demi menyelamatkan Eren dan demi menempuh tujuan itu Mikasa rela melakukan segalanya. Termasuk melanggar janjinya dengan Eren.

"Dark adalah... kekasih Eren." ujar Mikasa.

Mereka semua langsung terkejut mendengarnya, bahkan Annie yang cuek itu terlihat terkejut dan tertarik untuk mendengar lebih lanjut. Jean terdiam dan ia melirik ke arah Armin, pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan Armin melirik ke arah lain.

"Sudah kuduga." gumam Jean.

"Eh?" Armin tampak bingung.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Dark dan Eren, makanya Eren tidak ingin membunuh Dark. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka adalah kekasih. Benar-benar mengejutkan dan berbeda."

"Aku tidak suka melihat Eren harus bersama dengan orang seperti itu. Apalagi mereka sesama pemuda. Apa yang mereka cari?" ujar Mikasa geram.

"Bukankah cinta itu bebas?" tanya Annie.

"Aku tetap tidak akan merelakan mereka bersama!" Mikasa terlihat kesal dan mengepalkan genggaman tangan kanannya. "Aku akan membawa Eren pulang bersamaku dan menjauhkannya dari jalan yang salah."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Memang tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan Mikasa, ia berniat membawa Eren kembali pada jalan yang benar. Tapi bukankah cinta itu bebas? Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan harus berhenti begitu saja ketika sedang tumbuh. Mikasa tidak pernah tahu beban apa yang Eren tanggung selama ini, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin tahu.

"Aku akan membantumu." ujar Annie.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika mereka adalah pasangan kekasih."

"Aku juga akan membantu. Aku memang ingin menyelamatkan Eren juga." ujar Armin dan diiringi anggukan kepala dari Sasha.

"Memang hubungan mereka itu aneh tapi demi misi kita ini, aku akan membantu menyelamatkan Eren." ujar Jean.

Mikasa terdiam dan tersenyum tipis. Armin merasa lega melihat Mikasa seperti ini, sekarang tinggal bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Eren dari Dark. Kemampuan mereka berlima belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Dark, bahkan perbedaan kemampuan mereka terasa jauh.

"Apakah kita akan menangkapnya di rumah target kita yang terakhir?" tanya Sasha.

"Kita langsung saja ke tempat itu. Aku yakin ia akan menungguku disana. Seperti surat itu, ia menantiku di tempat biasa." ujar Mikasa.

"Tempat biasa?" tanya Armin.

"Bukit kecil yang ada pohon diatasnya, bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku."

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti dan Armin mengajak teman-temannya untuk berdiskusi bagaimana cara untuk bertarung dengan Dark. Mikasa terlihat serius dan pikirannya tertuju kepada Eren. Mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam dan ia sudah sangat khawatir seperti ini.

'Tunggulah aku Eren.' batin Mikasa.

* * *

Malam hari telah tiba dan selama satu hari ini Eren melihat sisi diri Rivaille yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia baru tahu bahwa Rivaille sangat menyukai kebersihan, pantas saja rumahnya tampak bersih. Tadi mereka melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih bersama, memang kesannya tidak ada yang romantis tapi Eren menikmatinya asal melakukannya dengan Rivaille.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk santai dan meminum minuman masing-masing, Eren dengan susu coklatnya dan Rivaille dengan kopinya. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Jantung Eren berpacu dengan cepat karena bisa berada berdua dengan Rivaille seperti saat ini. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia.

"Eren, apa kau menyukai pilihanmu?" tanya Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Eren terlihat bingung.

Rivaille meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menatap wajah Eren dengan lembut, lagi-lagi warna hitam dan hijau bertemu. Eren merasa terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata Rivaille dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Rivaille membelai rambut Eren dan tetap menatap manik hijau itu.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya karena kau yang memintanya. Aku juga menyukai saat-saat seperti ini." ujar Rivaille.

"Rivaille? Aku... senang." gumam Eren malu.

"Aku juga."

"Aku tidak butuh yang lain, aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

Rivaille memeluk Eren dengan erat dan membiarkan pemuda yang lebih muda merasakan hangatnya pelukan ini. Rivaille telah memantapkan pilihannya untuk mencintai Eren, apapun rintangan yang akan mereka hadapi ia akan melawannya. Ia akan memperjuangkan cinta ini dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kecuali Tuhan.

'Demi dirimu, jika aku harus menanggung dosa sekalipun aku tidak akan keberatan.' batin Rivaille.

Tidak lama pelukan itu terlepas dan digantikan dengan ciuman lembut, tidak ada dominasi yang kuat atau nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Hanya ciuman lembut yang menenangkan hati mereka berdua. Ciuman itu terlepas dan mereka kembali berciuman, sebuah candu yang telah menjatuhkan mereka dalam kenikmatan. Matahari dan bulan berusaha untuk bersama dengan segala cara, apapun akan ditempuh demi satu tujuan itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam, sekarang sudah tengah malam. Eren yang tadi tertidur di sofa perlahan terbangun karena mendengar suara. Ia melihat Rivaille tampak siap dengan pakaiannya saat ia menjadi Dark. Eren langsung bangun dan mendekati Rivaille.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eren.

"Menyelesaikan suatu urusan." jawab Rivaille.

"Apa kau akan mencuri lagi?"

"Iya. Lalu bertemu dengan teman-temanmu. Sampai sejauh mana mereka bisa menghentikanku."

Eren menggenggam tangan Rivaille, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek itu menoleh ke arah Eren dengan cepat. Rivaille bisa merasakan ada sesuatu dari Eren.

"Tolong bawa aku juga." pinta Eren.

"Tidak mungkin aku membawamu, kau ingin kembali pada mereka? Kau tidak ingin bersama denganku?" tanya Rivaille dingin.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya..."

Eren tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan Rivaille melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Rivaille membelai pipi Eren dan melihat semburat merah di wajah Eren, sungguh manis kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan kembali."

Lalu Rivaille pergi meninggalkan Eren sendiri di rumah, Rivaille tetap berpegang teguh pada tujuannya dan Eren tidak bisa menghentikannya. Mendengar Rivaille akan mencuri dan kembali bertarung dengan teman-temannya membuat Eren merasa bingung. Ia memang sudah membuang semuanya, tapi ia merasa perlu bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkan tugasnya. Baru kali ini Eren merasa sangat bingung.

Sedangkan Mikasa beserta teman-temannya sedang menunggu di bukit itu, Mikasa yakin Dark atau Rivaille akan datang ke tempat ini. Lagipula tempat ini memilki kenangan tersendiri untuk Eren dan Rivaille, Mikasa mengetahui hal itu.

Mereka semua sudah siap dengan pistol masing-masing yang sedang mereka pegang, mereka juga sudah mengecek pistol mereka. Jean tetap membawa beberapa pisau untuk berjaga-jaga, ia memang mempersiapkan diri dengan baik. Annie sendiri juga membawa banyak pistol beserta peluru cadangan.

"Kali ini kita akan menghabisi Dark." ujar Jean.

"Tapi kita harus tahu dimana ia menyembunyikan Eren." ujar Mikasa yang sudah selesai memasukkan peluru ke pistolnya yang lain dan memasukkannya ke saku jasnya.

"Tujuan misi kita adalah membunuh Dark," gumam Annie. "Lalu menyelamatkan Eren."

"Kuharap kali ini kita bisa lebih baik dari saat terakhir kali melawan Dark." ujar Sasha.

"Aku tidak tahu." Annie memasang wajah datarnya dan melirik ke arah langit.

Malam ini bulan bersinar dengan terang, menerangi malam dengan cahaya yang lembut dan menenangkan. Armin juga memperhatikan bulan itu lalu melirik ke arah teman-temannya. Ia hanya berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk lagi, ia hanya ingin misi ini cepat selesai lalu Eren kembali dengan mereka.

Mikasa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, mereka semua tampak waspada dan menyiapkan pistol mereka untuk menembak. Langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas hingga akhirnya berhenti. Mereka melihat sosok Dark yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Ternyata kau membawa teman-temanmu, Mikasa Ackerman." ujar Rivaille.

"Dimana Eren? Kembalikan Eren!" teriak Mikasa langsung dan mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Rivaille.

"Kau tidak bisa sabar? Dasar gadis keras kepala."

"Jangan banyak basa-basi Dark." ujar Annie yang juga mengacungkan pistol ke arah Rivaille.

Mereka berlima mengacungkan pistol ke arah Dark dan siap untuk menembak kapan saja, Rivaille menatap mereka dengan wajah datarnya dan terkesan tidak peduli. Ia mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dari sarung pedang dan menatap mereka berlima sekaligus.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukan kepada kalian dimana Eren? Aku tidak pernah berniat menyerahkannya pada kalian." ujar Rivaille datar.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Rivaille langsung menyerang kelima anggota muda Recon Corps ini. Rivaille langsung memotong pistol mereka, ia merasa ada seseorang yang bisa mengganti pistol dengan cepat yaitu Annie. Ia langsung saja menendang perut Annie sebelum Annie sempat menembaknya.

"Kau!" Mikasa benar-benar geram dan mulai menembak.

Rivaille berhasil menghindar tembakan Mikasa dan melompat ke belakang gadis itu, ia hendak menusuk Mikasa tapi Jean melindunginya dengan mengeluarkan pisaunya. Jean memang sedikit terluka karena terkena pedang Rivaille, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Kau menyerang seorang gadis? Pria macam apa kau!" ujar Jean.

Sekarang Jean berusaha menahan serangan pedang Rivaille dengan pisaunya, memang ia masih sedikit kesulitan. Mikasa langsung menoleh ke arah Dark dan hendak menembaknya tapi Rivaille tidak kehabisan akal. Ia menarik pedangnya lalu menendang kaki Jean hingga pemuda itu terjatuh dan melukai paha Mikasa. Ia langsung meninggalkan mereka dan hendak mencari dua orang lain lagi, Armin dan Sasha.

"Sial!" umpat Mikasa kesal.

Mikasa merasa kakinya sakit tapi ia langsung mengingat tujuannya untuk menyelamatkan Eren. Ia berusaha menembak Rivaille dari jauh dan Rivaille berhasil menghindar. Armin dan Sasha juga menembak Rivaille tapi tidak mengenai pemuda itu. Bahkan sekarang Rivaille berada di hadapan mereka dan menendang lagi kaki Armin juga Sasha hingga mereka terjatuh.

"Kalian lemah sekali." ujar Rivaille santai dan ia memandang pedangnya.

Rivaille berjalan mendekati Mikasa dan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah yang dingin, Mikasa juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka memiliki satu tujuan yaitu ingin menjaga Eren dari hal-hal aneh terutama musuh mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan Eren jika lemah seperti itu?" tanya Rivaille.

Mikasa terdiam dan menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan pandangan mata yang kesal. Ia bersumpah akan mengalahkan Rivaille dan membawa Eren pulang bersama dengannya. Ia berusaha bangkit tapi Rivaille menendang kaki Mikasa hingga gadis itu terjatuh lagi. Bahkan ia hendak menusuk Mikasa, Mikasa berusaha menghindar tapi Rivaille mengunci gerakan Mikasa dengan menusuk lengannya.

"Percuma saja kau melawanku. Biarkan Eren bersama denganku." ujar Rivaille yang menusuk lengan Mikasa semakin dalam.

"Tidak akan... kubiarkan." gumam Mikasa yang berusaha menahan sakit.

Tangan kanan Mikasa terasa sangat sakit dan darah mengalir dari sana, ia merasa lengan kanannya hampir mati rasa. Rivaille tampaknya tidak main-main dan menusuk semakin dalam. Jean yang melihat itu langsung menembak Rivaille, tapi Rivaille menangkisnya dengan pedangnya. Ia sudah melepaskan pedangnya dari lengan Mikasa dan menatap Jean. Ia juga melihat keempat anggota muda Recon Corps yang mengacungkan pistol padanya.

"Sepertinya kalian pantang menyerah. Aku suka semangat kalian itu." gumam Rivaille yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Sasha meneguk ludah dan ia langsung menembak, hanya saja peluru itu berhasil ditangkis oleh Rivaille dengan mudah. Armin memperhatikan langkah Rivaille, ia berusaha mencari celah hingga bisa menembak Rivaille. Ia menyiapkan pistolnya dan ketika Rivaille melangkah semakin mendekat ia mulai menembak. Sepertinya gerakan Armin dapat diprediksi oleh Rivaille hingga ia berhenti dan kembali memotong peluru itu.

Hingga akhirnya Rivaille berada di hadapan mereka, ia menatap keempat orang ini dengan wajah datarnya dan hendak menusuk mereka. Tapi masing-masing dari mereka berempat berusaha bertahan dengan pistol masing-masing.

"Rivaille! Hentikan!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang kencang, mereka semua tahu suara siapa itu. Mikasa langsung menoleh dan ia tersenyum melihat sosok orang yang ia cari selama ini, Eren. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Eren.

"Eren!" Mikasa berusaha bangun dan hendak mendekati saudara angkatnya.

Rivaille mendengus kesal dan tidak jadi melakukan aksinya, begitu juga dengan keempat orang ini. Armin melihat Eren dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, berarti memang benar bahwa Rivaille menculiknya semata karena ingin membawa Eren bersama dengannya. Apalagi mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Eren! Kau baik-baik saja? Dia tidak melakukan hal aneh padamu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Eh?" Eren bingung dan menatap ke arah lain.

Ia tahu kedatangannya kemari mungkin membuat Rivaille kesal, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepada teman-temannya. Ia tidak ingin membunuh Rivaille, ia tidak akan melanjutkan misinya.

"Ternyata kau datang juga, Eren. Jangan merepotkan kami. Apalagi kau dan kekasihmu itu sama-sama merepotkan." ujar Jean.

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Jean, ia langsung menatap Mikasa dengan geram. Mikasa hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Rivaille mendengar ucapan Jean itu langsung saja menendang perut Jean dan menendang jauh pistol yang dipegang pemuda itu.

"Ternyata ada yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia." gumam Rivaille dan menoleh ke arah Mikasa.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu!" teriak Mikasa.

"Mikasa, tanganmu berdarah." ujar Eren.

Eren melirik ke arah lengan Mikasa lalu memperhatikan teman-temannya, kondisinya terlihat sedikit kacau. Manik hijau itu tertuju ke arah Rivaille, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat teman-temannya seperti ini kecuali Rivaille? Eren hanya menundukkan wajahnya saja.

"Eren! Lakukan misimu! Kau masih tim kami kan?" teriak Jean.

Tangan Eren tampak ragu, ia memang datang kemari lengkap dengan seragam Recon Corps seperti biasa. Tapi ia datang kemari bukan untuk menjalankan misinya, ia tidak ingin dan tidak akan bisa membunuh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa." gumam Eren.

"Kau lembek sekali!" ujar Jean kesal.

"Jean, berhenti menghina Eren atau kau akan kubunuh!" Mikasa tampak emosi dan mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Jean.

"Mikasa?!" Armin dan Sasha panik melihat Mikasa hendak menembak Jean, Annie tampak cuek saja melihatnya.

"Lagi-lagi Eren. Kau selalu saja mengkhawatirkannya." ujar Jean.

Mikasa tampak tidak peduli dan ia bersiap menembak Jean, meski tangan kanannya sakit tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kiri. Ia ingin sekali membuat Jean diam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Lalu ia akan membunuh Rivaille dengan tangannya ini.

"Eren, kau itu pemuda kan? Lakukan tugasmu dan bunuh Dark!" teriak Jean.

Eren terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu dan ia menunduk saja, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia berusaha memegang pistolnya dan menatap ke arah Rivaille. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan Rivaille tetap saja memasang wajah datarnya. Ia membiarkan Eren melakukan apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu. Tapi ia bisa melihat bahwa tangan Eren gemetaran.

"Kalau kau mau, lakukan saja Eren." ujar Rivaille.

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya~

Maaf banget chapter ini updatenya lama, soalnya beberapa hari yang lalu disibukkan dengan ospek dan segala macam kegiatannya. Chapter ini jadi sempat terlantar dan sekarang mencuri waktu bebas untuk mengetik.

Terima kasih kepada **Nacchan Sakura, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, Kim Arlein 17, Hasegawa Nanaho, LinLinOrange, Sedotan Hijau, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Novula, LiLairizato, AkakoNichiya **dan** luffy niar **yang sudah memberi review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf aku belum bisa balas review kalian, tapi aku berterima kasih dengan review kalian yang membuatku bersemangat untuk update dari sekian kesibukan ini.

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...^^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

"Kalau kau mau, lakukan saja Eren." ujar Rivaille.

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille. Kenapa harus kekasihnya sendiri yang menyuruh Eren untuk melakukannya? Tidak mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal itu, menembak Rivaille adalah hal yang mustahil untuknya.

"Rivaille..." bisik Eren.

Tangan Eren semakin gemetaran, bahkan pistol dalam genggamannya itu bisa jatuh kapan saja. Jean yang melihat Eren tidak berani menembak Dark merasa kesal, ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia langsung bangun dan hendak mendekati Eren, setidaknya membuat pemuda itu sadar dengan misi yang sedang mereka emban saat ini.

"Hei, Eren! Kau harus melakukan misimu ini, sial!" teriak Jean yang mencengkram kerah baju Eren dengan kuat.

"Jean?!" Eren terkejut melihat Jean yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau mau membuat semuanya gagal karena kau, hah?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Eren, Jean." Mikasa tampak kesal dan sudah menyiapkan pistolnya.

Rivaille terdiam dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan datarnya, ia tahu Eren dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Ia merasa Eren masih terlalu naif, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun? Mereka hanya ingin akhir yang bahagia tanpa membuat siapapun terluka. Tapi dunia yang sesungguhnya itu kejam dan Rivaille sudah melalui hal itu.

Eren merasa terdesak dengan kata-kata Jean, ia tahu maksud Jean benar. Tapi ia langsung saja mendorong Jean dengan kuat sampai Jean mundur ke belakang. Mata Jean berkilat penuh amarah saat Eren melakukan itu tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Eren berlari meninggalkannya dan menuju ke arah Dark. Eren memeluk pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan erat.

Semua terkejut melihat tindakan Eren terutama Rivaille dan Mikasa, Eren memeluk Rivaille dengan erat dan tidak bersuara. Rasanya suara Eren tertahan, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan hanya bisa terdiam. Ia merasa tidak sanggup menghadapi semuanya dan hanya ingin berlari ke pelukan orang yang dicintainya. Apakah salah jika ia menginginkan pemuda berambut hitam ini untuk berada disampingnya?

"Eren?" panggil Rivaille.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Kumohon Rivaille, jangan memintaku melakukannya." pinta Eren dengan suaranya yang pelan.

Mikasa benar-benar geram melihatnya, ia sudah menyiapkan pistol miliknya dan mengacungkannya pada Rivaille. Sepertinya kecemburuan telah membutakan Mikasa, padahal ada Eren disana tapi ia tidak peduli dan akan menembak Rivaille. Mikasa mulai memberi tembakan pada Rivaille, Rivaille menyadari hal itu dan dengan pedangnya ia menangkis peluru itu hingga tidak mengenai mereka berdua.

Eren terkejut saat melihat Rivaille menangkis peluru dan menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Mikasa dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan serta mata tajam itu. Mikasa tidak seperti yang biasanya, Mikasa sudah sangat emosi melihat Rivaille.

"Jangan sentuh Eren. Lepaskan dia!" teriak Mikasa.

"Kau tidak lihat ia yang datang sendiri padaku?" ujar Rivaille santai.

Eren tahu bahwa Mikasa tidak suka jika ia dekat-dekat dengan Rivaille, ia tahu itu tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya bahwa ia ingin berada di samping Rivaille. Ia ingin berada dalam pelukan seseorang yang mencintainya. Ia teringat ketika Mikasa menyatakan cinta padanya dan memandang Mikasa dengan wajah sendunya.

"Mikasa, maafkan aku." ujar Eren.

"Eren? Kenapa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku tahu aku egois, tapi aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Rivaille. Aku mencintainya."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Eren, Jean tampak geram dan ia memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain. Annie yang terdiam melihat mereka dan tidak bereaksi apapun, Sasha yang hanya bisa memandang dengan wajah iba dan Armin yang terlihat sangat terkejut hingga melamun seperti tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Eren.

"Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh ke dalam pilihan yang salah, Eren! Kembalilah padaku, kumohon." pinta Mikasa dengan wajah yang terlihat sendu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku juga tidak bisa membunuh Rivaille." ujar Eren.

Mikasa benar-benar buta dalam kecemburuan, ia menyiapkan pistolnya lagi dan mengacungkan pistol itu ke arah Rivaille. Armin tampak terkejut melihat reaksi Mikasa yang terkesan nekad, sepertinya Mikasa tidak main-main kali ini. Atau mungkin kecemburuan telah membutakan hati Mikasa hingga sulit membedakan mana yang benar atau salah.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang membunuhnya."

Rivaille menghela napas mendengar ucapan Mikasa, ia merasa gadis itu sangat keras kepala. Ia melepaskan pelukan Eren, Eren terkejut dan sekarang berdiri di belakang Rivaille. Rivaille mengacungkan pedangnya itu dan menatap rendah ke arah Mikasa.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada gadis yang keras kepala sepertimu, Mikasa Ackerman." ujar Rivaille menyindir.

"Kau pasti telah mencuci otak Eren dengan kata-kata palsumu itu kan?! Dasar tidak tahu malu!" ujar Mikasa berteriak dan ia kembali memberi tembakan pada Rivaille.

Rivaille langsung saja menangkis peluru itu dan sedikit terkejut melihat Mikasa yang ada di hadapannya, sepertinya Mikasa menggunakan peluru tadi sebagai pengacau perhatian Rivaille. Rivaille berusaha menahan serangan Mikasa yang hendak menusuknya dengan pisau yang entah didapat darimana. Rivaille ingat pemuda bernama Jean yang membawa pisau, mungkin saja Mikasa mendapatkan pisau dari pemuda itu.

Pedang dan pisau itu saling bergesekan, kedua benda tajam yang memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda. Mikasa memang tidak terlalu ahli menggunakan pisau dalam pertarungan seperti ini, ia hanya bermodalkan nekad untuk menyerang Rivaille. Rivaille bisa membaca wajah Mikasa yang terlihat tidak yakin menggunakan pisau itu. Ia menyeringai dan menangkis pisau itu hingga terlepas dari tangan Mikasa lalu ia menendang perut Mikasa hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

"Mikasa?!" teriak Eren.

"Uh... Eren..." gumam Mikasa pelan.

Rivaille menatap Mikasa yang terjatuh dengan wajah datar dan menusuk kaki gadis itu dengan pedangnya. Mikasa meringis kesakitan saat merasakan pedang itu menusuk kakinya. Eren tidak tega juga melihat Mikasa seperti itu. Rivaille menarik pedangnya dan hendak menginjak gadis itu, tapi ia bisa merasakan gerakan keempat orang lainnya yang mengacungkan pistol padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melihat mereka berempat telah menembak. Rivaille menunduk dan memotong peluru-peluru itu, sedangkan Eren juga berguling ke arah lain agar tidak terkena peluru teman-temannya itu dan berdiri ketika merasa dirinya sudah aman.

"Semangat yang bagus. Semangat anak muda memang selalu berapi-api. Aku ingat pernah merasakan gejolak yang sama." ujar Rivaille yang melirik ke arah Mikasa dan dengan santainya ia menginjak jari-jari Mikasa.

"Ugh!" jerit Mikasa.

"Rivaille!" Eren panik melihat Rivaille yang melukai Mikasa.

Tapi Rivaille langsung saja menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan melirik ke arah keempat anggota muda Recon Corps. Jean, Sasha, Armin dan Annie kembali mengacungkan pistol mereka dan bersiap untuk menembak Rivaille. Rivaille mendengus pelan dan ia menyerang mereka berempat sekaligus.

Pertama dari Sasha, Rivaille menusuk bahu gadis itu dengan pedangnya dan memukul tangan Sasha yang memegang pistol hingga pistol itu terjatuh. Armin yang ada di sebelah Sasha berusaha menembak Rivaille tapi sang pencuri handal itu mengetahui gerakan Armin hingga dengan mudahnya ia menendang pistol dari tangan Armin dan menendang punggung Armin hingga pemuda itu terjatuh.

Rivaille mencabut pedangnya dari bahu Sasha dan menatap ke arah Jean juga Annie. Jean mengeluarkan pistolnya dan hendak menembak tapi Rivaille melakukan hal yang sama yaitu memukul tangan Jean hingga pistol itu terjatuh lalu menendang punggung juga perut Jean hingga pemuda itu terjatuh. Annie memutuskan untuk menggunakan serangan dengan tangan kosong karena ia berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Dark. Rivaille tersenyum melihat Annie yang memasang posisi kuda-kuda dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal itu.

Annie berusaha menghajar Rivaille tapi Rivaille bisa menghindar dengan mudah dan hendak menendang Annie, tapi Annie berhasil menahan kaki Rivaille dan menggunakan pistolnya untuk menembak kaki Rivalle. Sayang sekali karena termakan waktu beberapa detik untuk mengeluarkan pistol itu Rivaille berhasil membuat Annie melepaskan tangannya dari pistol itu dengan menusukkan pedang di tangan Annie.

"Ugh!" jerit Annie kesakitan.

Annie melepaskan tangan satunya yang menahan kaki Rivaille, ia lengah karena bertarung dengan jarak dekat. Tapi Rivaille tidak tinggal diam melihat keempat korban yang telah tumbang itu. Ia menggunakan pedangnya dan dengan santainya menusuk kaki mereka semua. Jeritan kesakitan itu terdengar memilukan tapi bagi Rivaille itu adalah pertanda kemenangannya.

Eren yang melihat semua teman-temannya dikalahkan oleh Rivaille merasa gemetaran, ia merasa Rivaille bisa saja membunuh semua teman-temannya dalam waktu singkat. Mikasa berusaha bangkit dan melirik ke arah Eren yang hanya bisa diam dengan wajah terkejut. Mikasa menatap Rivaille dan ia berusaha untuk menembak. Ia hiraukan rasa sakit yang menyerang tangannya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa tangannya sulit digerakkan.

'Sial, bergeraklah!' batin Mikasa.

Rivaille sudah puas menusuk kaki keempat anggota muda Recon Corps itu, ia yakin keempat orang itu tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu. Ia menatap ke arah Mikasa yang berusaha untuk menyerang. Ia salut dengan kegigihan gadis itu, rasanya ia ingin memberinya hadiah mungkin sebuah tiket menuju neraka adalah hal yang bagus untuk gadis itu.

"Kau tidak puas ya?" gumam Rivaille.

"Aku harus... mengalahkanmu... dan membawa Eren." ujar Mikasa.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Eren padamu."

Rivaille berjalan perlahan mendekati Mikasa dan sekarang ia sudah berada di hadapan gadis itu, ia menatap Mikasa lalu ke arah Eren yang ada di belakang Mikasa. Eren menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan. Ia menghela napas dan melewati Mikasa begitu saja, ia ingin mendekati Eren.

"Hei! Lawan aku!" teriak Mikasa.

"Hasilnya akan sama, kau akan kalah dariku." gumam Rivaille yang sudah ada di hadapan Eren.

Dengan badan yang masih gemetaran Eren bisa melihat bahwa kekasihnya ada di hadapannya, ia tahu Rivaille melakukan hal itu demi melindungi dirinya tapi melihat semua teman-temannya dilukai secara langsung itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Rivaille langsung saja menyimpan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Eren, Eren terdiam dan menatap tangan yang tampak bersih setelah pertarungan tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa Rivaille jauh lebih kuat jika serius bertarung.

"Ayo Eren."

Belum sempat Eren menjawab ucapan Rivaille itu Eren merasa badannya diangkat. Rivaille langsung menggendongnya ala tuan putri dan membawa Eren pergi dari tempat ini. Mikasa yang melihat hal itu merasa geram, ia ingin mengejarnya tapi kakinya terasa sulit digerakkan karena ditusuk. Ia merasa lemah karena lagi-lagi membiarkan Eren dibawa oleh Rivaille, badannya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"Cih! Kita tidak bisa menjalankan misi ini!" umpat Jean.

"Ugh, badanku sakit semua." keluh Sasha.

Annie tidak banyak mengeluh tapi ia juga merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang teman-temannya rasakan. Ia tidak menyangka kekuatan Dark jika bertarung bisa sekuat tadi, kekuatannya sedikit berbeda saat ia dan timnya yang dulu melawan Dark. Memang Dark kuat tapi ia tidak menyangka Dark akan menggunakan cara seperti ini untuk menahan gerakan mereka.

"Karena kita semua terluka sulit sekali bagi kita untuk saling mengobati," gumam Armin. "Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengobati kita."

"Tapi siapa? Semua orang juga sudah tidur di jam-jam seperti ini." ujar Jean.

"Mungkin ayahku bisa mengobati kita semua." ujar Sasha.

"Rumahmu dari sini tidak terlalu jauh kan?" tanya Jean.

Sasha mengangguk dan melirik ke arah teman-temannya. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana cara mereka kesana sekarang? Setidaknya mereka harus menunggu sampai kaki mereka tidak terlalu sakit. Tapi itu akan membuat darah yang mengalir semakin banyak. Sasha terkejut melihat Mikasa yang berusaha bangun.

"Mikasa?! Jangan bangun dulu." ujar Sasha.

"Tapi kita harus mengobati diri dulu." gumam Mikasa yang berusaha berjalan.

Rasa sakit itu menyerang badannya, kakinya terasa lemas sekali. Tapi Mikasa berusaha berjalan untuk mendekati keempat temannya. Ia tidak mengejar Eren karena ia tahu ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa dan akan tertinggal jauh. Tumben sekali Mikasa berpikir ke depan saat melihat Eren diculik, lebih tepatnya ia merasa tidak memiliki senjata lagi untuk melawan Rivaille.

Perlahan Jean mulai bangun begitu juga dengan Armin lalu disusul oleh Annie dan Sasha. Mereka merasakan rasa sakit yang sama karena Dark menusuk kaki mereka cukup dalam. Agar tidak terasa semakin sakit mereka bergegas ke rumah Sasha untuk berobat.

.

.

.

Tidak lama mereka telah sampai di rumah Sasha, lebih tepatnya mereka menuju rumah sebelahnya yang digunakan sebagai klinik tempat praktek ayahnya. Sasha membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat sosok ibunya yang sedang duduk santai disana.

"Ibu? Tumben ibu belum tidur. Lalu dimana ayah?" tanya Sasha.

"Ayahmu baru saja pergi ke kota sebelah untuk bertugas."

Wanita berambut coklat dengan kacamatanya itu menoleh ke arah Sasha dan tersenyum saja seraya menjawab pertanyaan Sasha, tapi senyumannya itu langsung tergantikan dengan raut khawatir saat melihat anaknya juga keempat orang lainnya terluka. Ia langsung saja bangun dan mendekati Sasha.

"Kamu kenapa? Apa kau terluka dalam misimu?" tanya wanita itu.

Sasha mengangguk dan wanita itu mengajak Sasha masuk, ia memapah anaknya ke ranjang begitu juga dengan keempat orang lainnya. Wanita itu terdiam dan mengamati luka yang didapat mereka berlima. Ia langsung saja menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan peralatan untuk mengobati luka.

"Akan aku obati kalian semua." ujar wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, Miss... Maaf, aku harus memanggilmu siapa?" tanya Armin sopan.

"Panggil saja Hanji." ujar Hanji santai yang mulai mengobati mereka semua.

"Baik. Terima kasih Miss Hanji." ujar Armin.

Hanji mulai mengobati mereka semua dengan cekatan, istri seorang dokter memang hebat. Hanji juga memiliki kemampuan pengobatan yang hebat seperti suaminya dan terkadang menggantikan suaminya sebagai dokter ketika suaminya berada di luar kota. Tidak lama Hanji selesai mengobati mereka semua. Memang banyak sekali perban yang ada di tubuh kelima anak muda ini.

"Sepertinya kalian melawan musuh yang kuat." gumam Hanji.

"Aku pernah bilang bahwa misi kami membunuh Dark." ujar Sasha.

Hanji terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasha dan ia mengangguk pelan, ia kembali menyimpan peralatan itu dan menatap kelima remaja ini. Ia menghela napas dan berusaha tersenyum pada mereka.

"Misi kalian sangat sulit tapi berusahalah. Jika kalian terluka aku akan mengobati kalian," ujar Hanji berusaha tersenyum. "Ah? Bukankah tim kalian harusnya ada enam orang ya? Kalau tidak salah ada Eren kan? Dimana dia?"

Semuanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hanji, Mikasa tampak geram dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar nama Eren disebut untuk saat ini, ia merasa sangat khawatir karena tadi membiarkan Eren dibawa lagi oleh Dark. Sasha merasa Mikasa tidak suka dengan pertanyaan itu dan menatap ibunya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hanji dan berbisik.

"Ibu, jangan bertanya tentang Eren dulu. Eren telah diculik oleh Dark dan Mikasa kesal karena tidak bisa melawannya." bisik Sasha.

"Begitukah? Baiklah." ujar Hanji yang berbisik juga.

Armin melirik ke arah Mikasa yang masih menundukkan wajahnya itu, Mikasa langsung menghela napas dan melirik ke arah lain. Annie yang ada di sebelah Mikasa tidak terlalu memperhatikan gadis itu meski ia tahu Mikasa tampak kesal saat ini.

"Untuk sementara kita semua bisa istirahat dulu." ujar Armin.

"Benar. Untuk misi kita bisa dilakukan besok." tambah Sasha.

"Bagaimana dengan lusa atau beberapa hari setelah ini? Kita semua perlu masa pemulihan bukan." ujar Annie dengan nada bicaranya yang datar itu.

"Benar juga. Kita harus memperkuat diri kita untuk melawan Dark." ujar Jean.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu kapan Dark akan menyerang kita lagi," Mikasa tampak tidak setuju dengan ucapan itu. "Aku tidak peduli dengan target terakhir yang mungkin diincar oleh Dark. Aku hanya ingin membawa Eren pergi dari pria brengsek itu. Sudah."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa, mereka tahu bahwa Mikasa sangat berambisi untuk menghabisi Dark dan membawa Eren kembali padanya. Kekuatan mereka semua juga masih jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Dark. Kemungkinan untuk mengalahkan Dark juga masih sedikit sulit.

"Kita berusaha membantumu dan inilah hasilnya," ujar Jean. "Kalau kau melawannya sendiri mungkin kau akan tewas."

"Jika aku tewas tapi berhasil membawa Eren pulang denganku, tidak apa." ujar Mikasa.

"Mikasa?!"

Jean, Armin dan Sasha terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikasa itu sedangkan Annie terdiam tapi matanya berkilat tajam. Annie menatap Mikasa dan ia langsung menampar gadis berambut hitam itu. Semuanya terkejut melihat tindakan Annie itu. Mikasa geram dan menatap Annie dengan mata penuh amarah.

"Apa maksudmu menamparku?" tanya Mikasa kesal.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu," gumam Annie. "Kau terlalu berambisi untuk menyelamatkan Eren tanpa peduli dengan keselamatan dirimu sendiri. Kau bodoh ya?"

Mikasa terdiam mendengar ucapan Annie, ia sudah berusaha sabar tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sudah kesal dengan semua perbuatan atau ucapannya yang diputarbalikkan oleh Annie, ia menatap gadis berambut pirang itu dengan mata yang tajam.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku jadi jangan ikut campur!"

Mikasa langsung saja berdiri dan ia berniat meninggalkan rumah ini, sebelumnya ia melirik ke arah Hanji dan mengangguk pelan. Hanji terdiam melihat Mikasa.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku, Miss Hanji. Saya permisi dulu."

Mikasa benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dengan langkah yang pelan, setidaknya ia tidak kesulitan berjalan seperti tadi. Hanji juga tidak bisa mencegahnya dan melirik ke arah Annie. Suasana tampak tidak kondusif karena pertengkaran Mikasa dan Annie tadi. Sasha melirik ke arah Annie yang hanya diam.

"Ka-kalau begitu apa kalian mau istirahat disini?" tawar Sasha berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak usah, aku mau pulang," ujar Annie yang berusaha bangun dan mengangguk pada Sasha juga Hanji lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tinggalah Sasha, Hanji, Jean dan Armin disini. Armin menghela napas melihat tingkah Mikasa yang tampak tidak sabar itu, ia mengerti maksud Mikasa tapi ia juga sependapat dengan Annie. Ia merasa Mikasa sedang tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Mungkin karena kesal dengan Dark yang lagi-lagi membawa Eren.

"Kami juga akan pulang, Sasha. Terima kasih sudah merawat kami, Miss Hanji." ujar Armin yang tersenyum ke arah Sasha dan Hanji.

"Baik, hati-hati kalian berdua." ujar Hanji.

Armin dan Jean berusaha bangun dan pergi meninggalkan klinik ini. Sasha menghela napas dan melirik ke arah ibunya, Hanji hanya tersenyum saja.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmu itu punya hati yang kuat ya. Kalian tidak menyerah untuk melawan Dark." ujar Hanji.

"Ini demi misi kami." gumam Sasha.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Eren yang kembali dibawa oleh Rivaille hanya bisa terdiam, mereka kembali ke rumah Rivaille. Rivaille menurunkan Eren dalam gendongannya dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan tajam. Eren terdiam ditatap seperti itu, ia yakin Rivaille akan bertanya mengenai kedatangannya tadi.

"Jadi kenapa tadi kamu datang, Eren?" tanya Rivaille.

Benar dugaan Eren, Rivaille bertanya hal itu. Eren menundukkan wajahnya karena tidak berani beradu pandang dengan manik hitam bagai malam itu. Tapi perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Rivaille, Rivaille masih menatapnya tajam.

"I-itu karena..." gumam Eren pelan dan tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kau khawatir dengan teman-temanmu? Aku berusaha menahan diri karena ada kamu disana."

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan itu. Menahan diri? Apakah jika ia tidak datang tadi semua teman-temannya akan tewas di tangan Rivaille? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Eren terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Rivaille menghela napas, ia seperti bisa membaca apa yang Eren pikirkan. Ia menepuk pundak Eren dan Eren menatap Rivaille polos.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam." ujar Rivaille yang masuk ke dalam rumah dan Eren mengikutinya layaknya anak anjing yang mengikuti tuannya.

Tapi tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, Eren juga merasa ia tidak bisa menghadapi masalah ini dengan jantan. Ia hanya bisa melarikan diri dan membuat Mikasa beserta teman-temannya terluka. Tapi apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa Rivaille juga terluka ketika melihat Eren akan pergi darinya?

"Aku hanya takut kau menyesal dengan pilihanmu untuk bersama denganku." ujar Rivaille lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyesal, Rivaille!" teriak Eren.

"Benarkah?"

Rivaille langsung saja memeluk Eren, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu terkejut dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Hanya untuk kali ini saja, hanya untuk kali ini saja Rivaille tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Ia sudah lelah merasakan kehilangan lagi dan lagi, entah apakah ia sanggup bertahan jika ia harus kehilangan Eren.

"Rivaille?" panggil Eren.

"Aku telah merasakan kehilangan lagi dan lagi. Semua orang yang aku cintai telah pergi," pelukan itu semakin erat membuat Eren semakin menempel dengan Rivaille seperti tidak ada jarak. "Dan aku sangat takut jika aku harus kehilanganmu, Eren."

"Aku masih disini, kan?"

"Untuk saat ini. Aku tidak tahu ketika kau berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk bergabung lagi dengan teman-temanmu."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku berusaha untuk percaya padamu. Apapun yang kau pilih kau harus menanggung resikonya, meski pada akhirnya kau tidak akan tahu hasil dari pilihanmu."

Rivaille melepaskan pelukannya itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Eren, ia memilih untuk menuju kamarnya sedangkan Eren terdiam dan duduk di sofa. Ia menatap pistolnya dengan tatapan sendu, ia tahu ia telah memilih untuk bersama dengan Rivaille yang artinya ia harus membuang semuanya. Tapi ada satu sisi di hati Eren yang menginginkan akhir yang bahagia.

Dibunuh atau membunuh, itu bukanlah pilihan yang Eren inginkan. Ia tidak ingin ada yang terluka dan bisa mengakhiri kisahnya dengan bahagia. Bisakah ia berpegang pada harapan itu dan berharap bahwa suatu saat ia akan mendapatkan _happy ending_?

Kau naif sekali Eren.

Kau tidak bisa memilih semua sekaligus, harus ada satu hal yang rela dikorbankan demi mencapai hal yang diinginkan. Eren menggenggam tangannya erat dan ingatannya tentang kedua orangtuanya, masa kecil hingga pada masa sekarang dan misi ini membuatnya merasa diliputi kegelisahan.

'Kenapa aku harus dihadapkan pada pilihan seperti ini?' batin Eren.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba dan Eren terkejut saat melihat dirinya tertidur di sofa, masih dengan pakaian lengkap Recon Corps. Ia terkejut saat ada selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, apakah Rivaille yang menyelimutinya? Ia langsung bangun dari sofa dan mencari Rivaille, ia melihat kekasihnya sedang minum kopi dengan santai di teras rumah. Ia menghela napas dan mendekati Rivaille.

"Selamat pagi, Rivaille." sapa Eren.

"Kamu sudah bangun rupanya." gumam Rivaille yang meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

Eren berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia memperhatikan wajah Rivaille yang tidak pernah habis pesonanya jika dipandang. Mendadak wajah Eren memerah dan ia menunduk malu, Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren dan tersenyum tipis melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Eren?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ti-tidak ada." gumam Eren pelan.

Rivaille mendekati Eren dan membelai lembut rambut coklat itu, Eren memejamkan mata karena menikmati sentuhan lembut Rivaille. Tapi pikiran Rivaille seolah-olah melayang ke tempat lain, ia memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membawa Eren pergi dari kota ini. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka dengan membawa Eren lari lagi.

"Eren, aku mencintaimu." ujar Rivaille yang langsung mencium bibir Eren.

Eren terkejut dan ia menerima ciuman itu, membiarkan Rivaille mendominasi ciuman ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan cinta mereka, mereka berusaha menyatu layaknya bulan dan matahari yang berusaha menyatu. Matahari dan bulan memang tidak mungkin menyatu tapi bagaimana dengan mereka? Apakah kisah mereka akan berakhir dengan bahagia? Tidak ada yang tahu apa jawabannya.

.

.

.

Mikasa hanya bisa terdiam di rumahnya, hanya ada dia sendiri disini. Tidak ada Eren di sampingnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia merasa sendiri, seperti waktu itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Eren. Ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun demi mendapatkan Eren.

"Eren..." gumam Mikasa.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Eren lebih memilih untuk hidup bersama dengan Rivaille yang adalah penjahat, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Eren. Ia tahu Eren ingin terlepas darinya, tapi satu sisi di dalam dirinya tidak menerima hal itu. Ia ingin Eren selalu berada disampingnya, jika saja ia bisa mengunci Eren selamanya ia akan melakukan hal itu.

Sepertinya rasa cinta yang Mikasa rasakan pada Eren sudah melebihi batas. Ia sampai rela melakukan segalanya demi Eren, bahkan ia tidak peduli jika Eren membencinya sekalipun. Asalkan Eren ada disampingnya itu sudah cukup untuk Mikasa, ia tidak menginginkan hal lain lagi. Egois memang, tapi inilah caranya mencintai Eren.

Ia berusaha untuk bangun, memang tangan dan kakinya masih terasa sakit tapi tidak seperti kemarin. Setidaknya sekarang Mikasa sudah bisa berjalan lebih baik dan ia bisa melakukan beberapa aktivitas. Ia mendengar pintu rumah diketuk, ia membuka pintu itu dan terkejut melihat sosok orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Bahkan Mikasa langsung menutup pintu itu tanpa membiarkan sang tamu untuk masuk.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraanku?" tanya orang itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Annie?" tanya Mikasa.

Annie menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa, ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah Mikasa dan tidak memaksa untuk masuk. Ia tahu Mikasa pasti kesal dengannya, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin Mikasa bertindak bodoh dan membuat dirinya terbunuh. Sebenarnya tanpa semuanya sadari hanya Annie-lah yang paling menyesal dengan kematian Marco ketika timnya melawan Dark. Ia tidak sanggup melihat rekannya tewas mengenaskan dan ia merasa Mikasa bisa saja berakhir seperti Marco jika terus bersikap keras kepala, ia hanya ingin mencegah hal itu terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar bahwa kau dan Dark, kekuatan kalian berada dalam level yang berbeda." ujar Annie.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak mengerti diriku. Jadi jangan sok tahu tentangku!" teriak Mikasa.

"Kami semua khawatir denganmu juga Eren."

"Hoo, ternyata gadis apatis sepertimu bisa memperhatikan orang lain juga? Aku baru sadar."

Annie terdiam mendengar sindiran Mikasa itu. Ia tidak marah, ia tahu Mikasa hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan dan ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia menatap pintu itu dan hendak pergi.

"Target Dark tersisa satu orang di kota ini, setelah itu ia akan pergi meninggalkan kota dan berulah di kota lain. Kau hanya punya satu kesempatan lagi sebelum Eren menghilang dari hadapanmu untuk selamanya. Apa kau siap mengorbankan semuanya?"

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku akan melakukannya."

Annie terdiam dan ia memilih untuk pergi tapi ia melihat Armin yang hendak ke rumah Mikasa, Armin terkejut melihat Annie ada disini. Annie langsung saja pamit tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Armin memperhatikan punggung Annie yang terus saja menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Mikasa.

"Mikasa, ini Armin." ujar Armin.

Mikasa langsung membuka pintu dan mengajak Armin masuk ke dalam rumah. Armin tidak akan banyak bertanya mengenai kedatangan Annie, ia tahu kedua gadis itu pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka masing-masing.

"Armin, target Dark di kota kita tinggal satu lagi." ujar Mikasa.

"Iya. Hanya tersisa satu orang itu dan setelah itu Dark akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini." gumam Armin.

"Lalu ia akan membawa Eren?"

"Iya, kurasa begitu."

Mikasa terdiam dan ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia hanya memiliki satu kesempatan lagi untuk menyelamatkan Eren. Ia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu dan membiarkan Dark lari membawa Eren begitu saja.

"Lalu apakah nanti malam kita akan menangkapnya?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita semua butuh masa pemulihan." gumam Armin.

"Tapi nanti Dark sudah selesai menghabisi target itu dan membawa Eren pergi! Aku akan mengawasi target itu."

"Mikasa? Kita akan mengawasi bersama dan bertarung dengan Dark bersama."

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku untuk bertarung sendiri dengannya, Armin?"

"Mikasa, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Eren diculik lalu kalau kau terluka bagaimana? Aku tahu dalam misi ini terluka adalah hal yang wajar. Sudah berapa kali kita terluka karena melawan Dark, tapi kalau kau melakukannya seorang diri tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan Dark lakukan padamu bukan?"

Mikasa terdiam mendengar ucapan Armin, ia menghela napas dan berusaha menurut dengan temannya itu. Mikasa menatap ke arah Armin dan berusaha tersenyum walau rasanya sulit. Armin tahu Mikasa ingin menyelesaikan misi dan menyelamatkan Eren secepatnya, makanya ia rela jika harus bertarung lagi dengan Dark.

"Aku akan memberitahukan kepada semuanya bahwa nanti malam kita akan kembali mengintai dan mengawasi satu target yang tersisa. Tapi kita tidak tahu apakah Dark akan datang atau tidak." ujar Armin.

"Tidak apa. Lebih baik kita berjaga-jaga bukan?" gumam Mikasa.

Armin tersenyum tipis dan langsung bangun, ia hendak pamit pada Mikasa dan memberitahukan rekan satu timnya untuk bersiap-siap. Sedangkan Mikasa menggenggam ujung bajunya dan ia teringat tentang Eren.

'Eren, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.' batin Mikasa.

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam, kelima anggota muda Recon Corps ini sudah mengawasi rumah terakhir yang diperkirakan adalah target dari Dark. Mikasa sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, ia membawa banyak pistol dan peluru-peluru cadangan. Ia tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk mengalahkan Dark. Ia tidak peduli jika ia harus terluka lagi, ia harus tahu dimana Eren berada.

"Sudah tengah malam dan ia belum muncul." gumam Jean.

"Apa ia tidak datang?" gumam Sasha yang memakan kentangnya.

"Entah. Tapi masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sebelum kita berhenti mengawasi rumah ini." ujar Armin yang matanya menatap ke beberapa arah.

Annie terus mengawasi rumah ini dengan matanya yang tajam, ia juga sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Sekilas ia melihat sosok serba hitam yang menapaki kakinya di atap rumah ini, persis dimana mereka mengawasi juga.

"Dia datang." gumam Annie.

"Waktunya untuk beraksi." ujar Jean yang sudah mengeluarkan pistolnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Mikasa langsung saja melompat turun dari atap rumah dan ia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Mikasa ingin sekali berhadapan dengan Dark, mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk bertarung dan bertanya dimana Eren berada. Armin memperhatikan teman-temannya itu.

"Aku akan menemani Mikasa. Kalian bersiap di sini ketika Dark akan keluar." ujar Armin dan ia juga melompat untuk menemani Mikasa.

"Sepertinya tugas kita yang berat ya," Jean mengecek peluru-peluru dalam pistolnya dan ia tersenyum saja. "Sasha, berhentilah makan. Kita akan segera menghadapi Dark."

"Aku tahu." Sasha sudah menyimpan kentangnya dan mengeluarkan pistol miliknya.

Annie terdiam dan ia juga sudah mengeluarkan pistolnya, ia menuju sisi kiri atap yang di sebelahnya terdapat ujung dari cerobong asap. Jean dan Sasha juga sudah bersiap di posisi mereka. Ketika Dark tiba, mereka akan segera menembaknya.

.

.

.

Armin berhasil menyusul Mikasa dan mereka hendak mencari Dark bersama. Tapi aneh sekali karena tidak terdengar jeritan di rumah ini, mereka bingung dimana Dark berada. Mereka bergegas menuju kamar sang pemilik rumah dengan bermodalkan membuka semua pintu yang mereka lihat karena mereka tidak tahu dimana letak kamar itu.

Armin membuka satu pintu dan terkejut melihat Dark sudah membunuh target terakhir. Mulut korban ditutupi dengan lakban sehingga tidak bisa berteriak dan jantungnya tertusuk oleh pedang. Pedang Rivaille masih memperlihatkan darah segar yang masih baru. Mikasa geram dan mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Rivaille.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan menyelamatkan Eren!" teriak Mikasa.

"Menyelamatkannya dari apa?" tanya Rivaille. "Ia tidak terancam ketika berada di dekatku, justru sebaliknya. Ia merasa bahagia bisa bersama denganku."

"Omong kosong!"

Mikasa langsung saja menembak dan Rivaille menggunakan tubuh korban itu sebagai tameng untuk melindungi diri lalu ia melempar tubuh itu ke sembarang arah. Ia langsung saja mendekati Mikasa juga Armin, hendak menusuk mereka berdua. Armin mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak Rivaille, Rivaille berusaha menghindar tapi pipinya terkena tembakan hingga darah mulai mengalir.

"Cih." decih Rivaille dan ia langsung saja keluar dari tempat ini.

"Urusan kita belum selesai!" Mikasa langsung saja mengejarnya, begitu juga Armin.

Rivaille keluar dari ruangan itu melalui jendela dan ia menyeringai, ia tahu bahwa ketiga anggota muda Recon Corps sedang berjaga dan hendak menembaknya. Sebelum peluru itu mengenainya, Rivaille langsung saja menangkis peluru itu. Bahkan gerakan Rivaille hampir tidak terlihat dan ia tidak terkena peluru itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi?" gumam Sasha panik.

Jean terlihat geram dan Annie memasang wajah datarnya, Mikasa dan Armin juga sudah bergabung dengan mereka dan bersiap untuk menyerang Rivaille. Rivaille menatap tajam ke arah Mikasa, aura permusuhan terlihat menguar dari mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak ada niat untuk bertarung denganmu, Mikasa Ackerman." ujar Rivaille santai.

"Apa?!" Mikasa tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Percuma saja kau terus bertanya padaku dimana Eren, aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal itu padamu."

Mikasa terdiam dan ia mencengkeram pistolnya dengan erat, ia memperlihatkan senyuman yang mengerikan dan menatap Rivaille. Mikasa mengacungkan pistolnya itu dan langsung saja menembak Rivaille.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu agar mau bertarung denganku." ujar Mikasa.

Rivaille langsung menghindar dengan mudah, tapi ia terkejut saat melihat ada peluru lain yang hampir mengenai matanya. Rivaille menangkisnya dengan mudah dan melihat Annie yang baru saja memberikan tembakan padanya. Annie menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan hendak memberikan tembakan lain. Tapi Rivaille langsung melompat menghindarinya dan mendekati Annie, ia menusuk pinggang gadis itu hingga Annie terjatuh.

"ANNIE!" teriak mereka berempat hampir bersamaan.

"Kau yang meminta, Mikasa Ackerman. Maka aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Aku akan bertarung denganmu dan teman-temanmu." ujar Rivaille.

Rivaille menyeringai dan menoleh ke arah keempat anggota lainnya, Mikasa langsung memberikan tembakan beruntun dan Rivaille menghindarinya dengan mudah. Bahkan sekarang Rivaille sudah berada di hadapan mereka dan menendang mereka, membuat mereka terjatuh. Rivaille menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah pinggang Mikasa, Mikasa terlihat kesakitan ketika Rivaille menusuknya semakin dalam.

"Apa perlu kubuat kau mati saja agar tidak berisik?" gumam Rivaille.

"Ughh!" jerit Mikasa.

"Mikasa?!"

Jean berusaha bangun dan hendak menembak Rivaille tapi ia terkejut saat Rivaille menatapnya tajam dan hendak menusuknya. Rivaille sangat ahli menggunakan pedang hingga hampir tidak terdeteksi apa serangan berikutnya. Jean menghindar dan ia merasa lega tapi ia terjatuh karena Rivaille kembali menendang kakinya.

Rivaille memusatkan perhatiannya pada Mikasa yang sedang kesakitan itu, seringai terlihat di wajahnya dan ia hendak menusuk mata Mikasa dengan pedangnya. Armin berusaha bangun dan menahan tangan Rivaille, pedang itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari mata Mikasa.

"Hentikan!" teriak Armin.

"Kau kira aku akan berhenti?" tanya Rivaille dingin.

"Kalau kau membunuh Mikasa, apa Eren akan bahagia?"

Rivaille terkejut mendengar ucapan Armin, ia langsung saja melepaskan tangan Armin yang menahan tangannya dan menendang punggung pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia juga tidak jadi menusuk mata Mikasa dengan pedang tapi sebagai gantinya ia menendang wajah Mikasa. Sepertinya Rivaille menjadi semakin brutal karena emosi yang tidak tertahankan, atau ia hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa sadisnya.

Annie tidak bisa bangun untuk membantu teman-temannya, ia berusaha menahan darah yang mengalir dengan tangannya. Sasha merasa badannya gemetaran, Armin berusaha bangun begitu juga dengan Jean.

"Eren itu lebih bahagia bersama denganku, maka ia harus ikut denganku. Ia adalah seseorang yang berharga untukku dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu." ujar Rivaille dingin pada Mikasa.

"Ia juga seseorang yang berharga untukku." ujar Mikasa tidak mau kalah.

Jean sudah bangun dan ia mengeluarkan pisaunya, ia hendak menusuk Rivaille dengan pisaunya. Rivaille mengetahui pergerakan Jean dan ia langsung menoleh lalu menusuk perut Jean dengan pedangnya. Mereka semua terkejut melihat Jean yang terluka dan terjatuh.

"JEAN!" jerit Armin.

Tim muda Recon Corps mengalami kekalahan lagi dalam melawan Dark hingga target terakhir, Rivaille sangat kuat dalam pertarungan. Ternyata memang benar misi untuk membunuh Dark itu sangat sulit dilaksanakan. Hanya orang-orang yang rela mati dalam tugas yang bisa melakukannya, atau setidaknya berjuang untuk selamat dari kekejaman Rivaille.

Rivaille menatap pedangnya yang berlumuran darah dan ia tersenyum tipis lalu menatap Mikasa. Manik hitam itu seolah mengejek Mikasa yang tidak berdaya dalam menghadapinya, ia tahu gadis itu tidak akan menang melawannya. Tapi karena Mikasa keras kepala, maka ia mengabulkan keinginan Mikasa untuk bertarung dengannya dan inilah hasil pertarungan mereka.

"Aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian." ujar Rivaille yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"KEMBALIKAN EREN!" jerit Mikasa.

Tapi Rivaille tidak memperdulikan Mikasa dan sudah meninggalkan mereka semua. Sasha memperhatikan teman-temannya yang terluka, ia berusaha bangun dan mendekati Annie yang sedang menahan darah yang keluar. Ia mengeluarkan perban dan menatap gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Aku akan menolongmu." ujar Sasha.

Armin melirik ke arah Mikasa dan Jean, ia tidak menyangka kedua temannya seperti ini. Apalagi Mikasa yang terluka cukup parah. Sepertinya Dark tidak peduli mau lawannya laki-laki atau perempuan jika menghalanginya akan disiksa atau dibunuh. Armin bersyukur Rivaille tidak membunuh Mikasa, sepertinya Rivaille masih sadar bahwa Mikasa adalah keluarga Eren.

'Tapi apakah Eren tahu bahwa Mikasa sampai seperti ini?' batin Armin.

.

.

.

Rivaille sudah pulang ke rumahnya dan ia melihat Eren yang tampak panik. Eren langsung berlari mendekatinya tapi menatapnya dengan heran. Wajar saja, Rivaille telah melakukan pekerjaan kotornya itu.

"Kau..." gumam Eren.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku saja." ujar Rivaille yang memperlihatkan kantung berisi perhiasan juga koin-koin emas.

Eren terdiam melihatnya dan kekasihnya itu berjalan masuk lalu duduk di sofa. Eren tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi antara Rivaille dan teman-temannya, ia menundukkan saja wajahnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat, ia tahu hasil yang didapat oleh teman-temannya.

"Setelah ini kita akan ke kota berikutnya." ujar Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kota berikutnya?" tanya Eren.

"Semua targetku di kota ini telah habis, untuk apa berlama-lama disini."

"Lalu rumah ini?"

"Ini juga bukan rumahku yang sesugguhnya. Aku melihat pemiliknya telah tewas dan kujadikan rumah ini sebagai tempat tinggalku selama di kota ini."

Suasana tampak hening, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille dan melihat kekasihnya sedang meletakkan kantung itu lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Eren mendekati Rivaille dan berada disampingnya.

"Aku ikut denganmu, kan?" tanya Eren memastikan.

"Memang kau akan ikut denganku. Apa kau ingin tetap berada disini?" tanya Rivaille.

"Itu..."

"Apa kau ingin kembali dengan teman-temanmu lalu meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri, Rivaille. Aku mencintaimu dan akan mengikuti kemana pun kau pergi."

Eren langsung saja menggenggam tangan Rivaile dan memejamkan matanya, ia merasa tangan Rivaille hangat dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang selalu ada disampingnya. Rivalle terdiam melihat Eren dan bangun untuk mencium kening pemuda berambut coklat itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah sang kekasih yang memerah.

"Rivaille..." gumam Eren dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku merasa sudah mengumpulkan semuanya dan uang yang aku miliki sudah banyak. Setidaknya sudah cukup untuk menghidupi kita berdua." ujar Rivaille yang memperlihatkan senyuman pada Eren.

Wajah Eren semakin memerah mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka Rivaille akan berbuat sejauh itu untuk dirinya. Ia mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Rivaille. Dunia mereka baru saja akan dimulai, kehidupan bahagia mereka baru akan dimulai. Eren sudah berjanji tidak akan melarikan diri dan menghadapi semuanya, meski pada akhirnya ia harus meninggalkan semuanya.

'Aku rela asalkan bersama dengan Rivaille.' batin Eren.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, akhirnya jumpa lagi denganku di chapter 10...^^

Terima kasih untuk **Guest, elfri, Novula, Azure'czar, Kim Arlein 17, Nacchan Sakura, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, sessho ryu, Kunougi Haruka, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, LiLairizato, LinLinOrange, Hasegawa Nanaho **yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya maupun silent reader yang telah membaca fic ini hingga chapter 10. Aku senang jika kalian tetap mengikuti fic ini. Kalian semua adalah yang memberiku semangat hingga aku bisa membuat fic dengan chapter sepanjang ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...^^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer: : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

Eren sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemanapun Rivaille pergi, ia rela jika harus melepaskan semuanya. Ia sudah yakin dengan pilihannya itu, ia ingin bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai untuk selamanya. Manik hijau itu bertemu dengan manik hitam dan terlihat keceriaan di wajah manis Eren.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memilihku, Eren." ujar Rivaille.

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu, Rivaille." gumam Eren.

Rivaille membelai wajah Eren dan wajah itu merona, manis sekali. Rivaille tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merasakan bibir manis yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda yang lebih muda dan kedua bibir itu saling menempel untuk merasakan kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

Ciuman yang lembut tanpa nafsu, bahkan rasanya bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan terang di malam hari seperti tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan ini. Tidak lama ciuman itu terlepas dan Rivaille melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tampak sangat merah. Ia membelai pipi kenyal itu dan menciumnya lembut.

Malam ini dihabiskan oleh mereka untuk bermesraan. Rivaille memeluk Eren dengan erat dan Eren membalas pelukan itu. Hanya berbagi kehangatan pelukan tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Biarkan mereka merasakan masing-masing cinta dari debaran jantung yang mereka dengar satu sama lain.

'Seandainya waktuku terhenti saat ia memelukku.' batin keduanya.

.

.

.

Mikasa hanya bisa terdiam, ia memejamkan matanya dan merasa kesal karena tidak berhasil mengalahkan Rivaille. Ia malah kembali terluka, bahkan lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit karena serangan Rivaille. Armin memperhatikan Mikasa dan berusaha mendekati gadis itu, ia melihat raut wajah Mikasa yang terlihat sendu.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya?" gumam Mikasa.

"Bukan salahmu, Mikasa. Dark hanya lebih kuat dari kita, itu saja." ujar Armin.

"Tapi Eren? Bagaimana caraku menyelamatkan Eren jika aku seperti ini?"

Armin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa, meski ia menyemangati gadis itu tetap saja keraguan akan kekuatan mereka ketika melawan Dark tetap ada. Bahkan sampai sekarang Armin bisa mengerti kenapa banyak yang gagal dalam misi untuk melenyapkan Dark, yang ada mereka akan dilenyapkan oleh sang pencuri ulung juga pembunuh keji itu.

'Tapi kenapa ia tidak membunuh kita?' batin Armin bingung.

Annie yang mendengar kata-kata Mikasa hanya bisa menghela napas, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Mikasa. Mungkin ia sulit untuk mengerti gadis itu, Mikasa juga seperti memberi jarak jauh padanya agar ia tidak mendekat. Lagipula Annie juga bukan tipe gadis yang suka bersosialisasi, ia lebih suka menyendiri dan memperhatikan semuanya dari jauh.

"Kalau kau keras kepala nyawamu akan menjadi taruhannya, Mikasa." ujar Annie.

Mikasa menatap geram ke arah Annie, wajahnya terlihat penuh kebencian. Sasha sudah selesai memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Annie dan terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis berambut pirang itu. Armin juga sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Jean dan membantu pemuda itu untuk bangun.

"Lebih baik kau diam!" ujar Mikasa dingin.

Sasha langsung mendekati Mikasa dan ia berusaha untuk mengobati Mikasa. Armin menatap Mikasa dan Annie, ia heran kenapa dua gadis ini sering sekali berselisih paham apalagi jika menyangkut dengan sikap keras kepala Mikasa. Jean yang dibantu oleh Armin untuk berdiri tampak terdiam dan menghela napas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini? Apakah Dark akan meninggalkan kota?" tanya Jean.

"Kemungkinan itu ada, mengingat Dark tidak pernah menetap di satu tempat," jawab Armin. "Tapi kita tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi."

"Aku tahu." ujar Annie.

"Eh?"

Semua tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Annie, memang Annie satu-satunya yang mengetahui informasi tentang kemampuan Dark melebihi mereka. Pengalaman memang teman terbaik untuk belajar, bukan?

"Kurasa Dark akan pergi ke kota terdekat dari sini. Ia akan mencari target baru dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama." ujar Annie.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Jean.

Annie mengangguk dan melirik ke arah Mikasa, ia melihat gadis itu tampak terkejut dan memilih untuk diam. Sasha terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, begitu juga dengan Armin. Mikasa berusaha untuk bangun dan menatap Annie dengan wajah datarnya.

"Timku memang memperhatikan Dark dan aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia pergi ke kota terdekat."

Mikasa langsung saja bangun dan berusaha untuk pergi dari tempat ini, ia ingin pulang ke rumahnya dan beristirahat. Armin langsung menyusul Mikasa dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu agar Mikasa tidak terjatuh. Tapi Armin juga masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya sakit, bisa dibilang semua anggota tim ini merasa sekujur badannya sakit.

"Kami pamit dulu." ujar Armin dan ia mengantar Mikasa pergi.

Sekarang tinggallah Annie, Jean dan Sasha. Mereka bertiga juga sudah bangun, Sasha menatap kedua temannya yang tadi terluka itu. Raut khawatir terlihat di wajahnya, ia langsung mendekati Jean.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasha.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula tadi juga kau sudah mengobatiku." ujar Jean.

Sasha tersenyum dan ia melirik ke arah Annie, sepertinya gadis berambut pirang itu baik-baik saja. Ia menghela napas lega karena setidaknya ia bisa menolong teman-temannya saat mereka terluka. Kemampuan Sasha hampir mirip dengan Hanji meski tidak sehebat ibunya itu tapi ia juga cukup terampil walau terkadang sedikit ceroboh.

"Kurasa kita semua harus pulang." ujar Annie dan ia berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

Jean dan Sasha memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mereka berdua merasa misi yang mereka lakukan sedikit tidak membuahkan hasil. Tidak bohong jika Sasha berpikir misi yang mereka lakukan sia-sia, mereka tidak pernah berhasil menangkap Dark dan berakhir dengan kondisi yang terluka.

'Tapi ini semua demi misi, apalagi kita harus menyelamatkan Eren.' batin Sasha.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba, pemuda berambut coklat ini terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia melihat sosok kekasihnya yang berada disampingnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah saat melihat tangan kekasihnya itu yang merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Kau sudah bangun, Eren?" terdengar suara khas sang kekasih.

"Ah, hmm... Pagi Rivaille..." ujar Eren dengan semu merah di wajahnya.

Rivaille tidak berbicara apa-apa dan melihat wajah pemuda manis itu, wajah itu tidak pernah bosan ia pandang. Rasanya menenangkan saja bisa melihat manik hijau dengan rambut coklat itu. Ia telah terjerat dalam pesona seorang Eren Jaeger. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Eren lalu mulai membelai rambut coklat itu.

"Ri-Rivaille..." panggil Eren.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Rivaille yang terus membelai rambut Eren dengan lembut.

"Kapan kita pergi ke kota berikutnya?"

Rivaille terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Eren, bahkan ia tidak membelai rambut coklat itu lagi. Eren menatap wajah Rivaille dengan tatapan yang polos tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkejut ketika sang kekasih mencium bibirnya kilat.

"Setelah ini juga bisa kalau kau mau. Kurasa semakin cepat lebih baik." ujar Rivaille.

Wajah Eren memerah dan ia menganggukkan wajahnya, ia tidak menyangka Rivaille harus menciumnya dulu baru memberikan jawaban. Sepertinya sang kekasih senang sekali menggoda dirinya. Rivaille membelai pipi Eren dan menciumnya lembut.

"Sebelum kita pergi, kurasa kita bisa bermain sejenak."

Tangan Rivaille mulai turun dan membelai leher Eren, ia juga mulai mencium dan menjilat pipi Eren. Eren merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dan membiarkan sang kekasih menyentuhnya seperti itu. Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sang kekasih akan mencium bibirnya, tidak lama kedua bibir itu bertemu dan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tidak ingin melepaskan moment bahagia ini, hanya kali ini saja biarkan mereka mengecap kenikmatan cinta itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang berbeda terjadi pada Mikasa, gadis ini masih saja murung dan terus memikirkan sosok Eren yang tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Ia menghela napas dan hanya bisa menatap kamar sebelah dengan tatapan sendu. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk membawa Eren pulang bersama.

Kesal?

Tentu, Mikasa sangat kesal sekaligus sedih. Tapi ia masih berpegang pada satu harapan bahwa suatu hari nanti ia bisa mengalahkan Rivaille dan membawa Eren pulang dengannya. Ia tidak peduli jika Annie atau Armin menghalanginya, ia akan tetap maju demi Eren.

"Tapi darimana aku harus memulainya?" gumam Mikasa.

Ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menyusul Eren. Ia tidak tahu dimana Eren tinggal sekarang, memikirkan Eren tinggal satu atap dengan rival abadinya itu membuat sang gadis berambut hitam emosi sendiri. Ia geram memikirkan hal itu dan berusaha bangun, ia menatap ke arah cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

Mikasa menyentuh matanya, ia ingat dengan jelas bahwa kemarin Rivaille hendak menusuk matanya dengan pedang yang selalu dibawa pemuda itu. Untunglah Armin bisa menghentikan Rivaille dan penglihatan Mikasa masih terselamatkan. Seandainya saja Rivaille benar-benar menusuk matanya ia yakin hanya bisa melihat dengan satu mata saja.

'Sial!' umpat Mikasa kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumahnya diketuk, Mikasa segera menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia melihat sosok Armin disana. Setelah dipersilahkan untuk masuk, Armin duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan Mikasa. Pemuda berambut pirang ini mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak apa, Mikasa?" tanya Armin.

"Iya. Kau sendiri? Kita semua... terluka karena pria brengsek itu." ujar Mikasa kesal.

"Sebenarnya misi ini bisa kubilang gagal."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Para target telah tewas semua lalu kita yang terluka serta Eren yang diculik. Seharusnya kita bisa mengkategorikan misi ini sebagai misi yang gagal. Tapi secara pribadi, aku mengira masih ada satu jalan lagi agar misi ini bisa berhasil."

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Eren, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan misi kita."

"Kalau Sir Shadis mengetahui kau bicara seperti itu bisa-bisa kau terkena masalah."

Mikasa tampak tidak peduli dan ia melirik ke arah lain, yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Eren dari tangan Rivaille. Armin menatap Mikasa dan ia bangun dari posisinya di sofa.

"Aku berharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang gegabah. Aku pamit dulu."

Armin pamit pulang dan kembali suasana di rumah Mikasa sangat sunyi. Tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi, Mikasa juga memilih untuk diam daripada berbicara. Ia teringat bahwa kota mereka hanya memiliki satu gerbang besar yang menjadi satu-satunya pintu keluar-masuk bagi para penduduk. Semua orang pasti akan melewati gerbang ini.

"Aku yakin ia akan melewatinya dengan Eren. Saat itu tiba aku akan membunuhnya!"

* * *

Malam telah tiba tepatnya sekarang baru jam tujuh malam. Masih banyak penduduk dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di kota. Gerbang kota pun masih senantiasa dalam penjagaan, tapi terkadang orang-orang yang menjaga gerbang terlihat bersantai. Mungkin mereka bosan karena seharian ini mereka menjaga gerbang, apalagi hal itu berulang setiap hari.

Rivaille dan Eren keluar dari rumah itu dengan memakai pakaian santai, hanya bermodalkan satu koper saja yang berisi beberapa barang penting. Di keramaian seperti ini kepergian mereka pun tidak akan dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang, hanya dianggap masyarakat biasa yang melewati gerbang.

Rivaille menggenggam tangan Eren dengan erat dan mereka berjalan bersama tanpa ada yang mencurigai. Lagipula tidak ada sosok kelima teman Eren itu sehingga mereka dapat berjalan dengan bebas. Petugas penjaga gerbang juga tidak melihat mereka karena terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang malam ini.

Mereka dapat keluar dari gerbang dengan mudahnya, Rivaille langsung menggenggam tangan Eren dan membawa pemuda berambut coklat ini menjauh dari kota. Mereka akan ke kota berikutnya untuk memulai hidup baru disana. Setidaknya ia ingin agar Eren tidak perlu melihat teman-temannya lagi dan bisa pergi bersamanya dengan tenang.

'Maafkan aku yang egois Eren, tapi ini demi kamu juga.' batin Rivaille.

Setelah jarak mereka cukup jauh dari gerbang utama, Rivaille langsung saja menggendong Eren ala tuan putri dan membawa kekasihnya pergi menjauh dari kota ini. Mereka akan memulai hidup baru di tempat yang baru, seharusnya mereka merasa senang bukan?

.

.

.

Mikasa telah selesai bersiap-siap, ia sudah memakai seragam Recon Corps miliknya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah kamar Eren dan wajahnya terlihat sendu, Mikasa juga terlihat sebagai gadis yang ekspresif jika menyangkut tentang Eren. Seolah-olah pusat dunia Mikasa adalah Eren itu sendiri.

Lagipula sekarang sudah jam 11 malam dan biasanya para penjaga gerbang sudah tidak terlalu sering berjaga. Mikasa keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan ke arah gerbang utama kotanya. Ia melakukan hal ini karena keinginannya sendiri, bukan karena misi atau mengikuti teman. Tidak, ia melakukan ini demi menyelamatkan Eren, satu-satunya keluarga yang berharga bagi gadis itu juga pemuda yang ia cintai.

Mikasa melihat beberapa penjaga yang terlihat tertidur, ada yang mengobrol dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dalam hati Mikasa kesal melihat tingkah mereka, tapi ia mengawasi gerbang itu dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

'Dimana Eren?' batin Mikasa.

Mata hitamnya terus mengawasi tapi ia tidak melihat pergerakan apapun. Gadis ini bukanlah gadis yang gampang menyerah, malah cenderung keras kepala jika menyangkut apapun tentang Eren.

'Jika aku melihatnya aku akan membunuh Rivaille!'

.

.

.

Sepertinya kegiatan Mikasa ini terlihat sia-sia, ia sudah berjaga dan tidak tertidur. Sekarang sudah jam enam pagi dan mata Mikasa tidak terlihat lelah. Pikirannya terlalu fokus untuk menemukan Eren dengan harapan Eren akan melewati gerbang ini. Mikasa menghela napas karena ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

'Aku akan ke markas.' batin Mikasa.

Ia segera berjalan menuju markas Recon Corps, memang Mikasa datang terlalu awal tapi tidak masalah karena ia juga pernah mendengar dari Ymir dan Christa bahwa mereka berdua dan beberapa rekan setim lainnya selalu pulang pagi.

Tidak lama Mikasa sampai di markas dan melihat sosok Armin yang sudah berada disana, ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan Keith Shadis. Mikasa langsung mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu, Armin terkejut melihat kedatangan Mikasa.

"Mikasa? Kau darimana?" tanya Armin. "Aku tadi ke rumahmu, tapi kau tidak ada disana."

"Aku sedang mengawasi gerbang." jawab Mikasa.

"Untuk apa?"

Armin terdiam dengan pikirannya dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu, ia menatap wajah Mikasa baik-baik dan bisa melihat mata Mikasa terlihat lelah. Ia yakin Mikasa tidak tidur semalam dan mengawasi gerbang. Apakah Mikasa berharap jika ia berada disana ia akan menemukan Rivaille dan Eren?

"Mikasa, kau jangan memaksakan diri." ujar Armin.

"Apanya?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau menunggu Eren disana kan?"

Mikasa terdiam mendengar ucapan Armin, gadis itu menatap ke arah lain dan mengeratkan syal merahnya. Ia tahu Armin itu peka terhadap situasi apapun, apalagi mereka teman sejak kecil dan wajar saja jika Armin sangat mengenal Mikasa dan Eren.

"Mikasa, kau boleh melakukannya tapi pikirkan kesehatanmu juga."

"Kurang tidur tidak akan membuatku mati kan? Tapi terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Mikasa berjalan meninggalkan Armin, pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa memperhatikan teman masa kecilnya yang terlihat rapuh. Ia tahu sejak Eren diculik oleh Rivaille ia bisa merasakan bahwa Mikasa tampak semakin tidak stabil dan emosinya gampang tersulut. Ia hanya berharap Mikasa tidak kelepasan untuk mengamuk dan bersikap kasar kepada siapapun yang menyulut emosinya.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan hasil pengintaian Mikasa tidak membuahkan hasil, ia tidak bisa melihat Eren dan Rivaille. Apakah ia lengah atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah meninggalkan kota? Mikasa tidak tahu dan ia berusaha untuk meneruskan kegiatannya itu. Dalam hati ia berharap bisa menemukan Eren tapi sepertinya takdir senang mengejek Mikasa untuk saat ini.

Mikasa tidak menemukan Eren dan ia menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa sia-sia melakukan pekerjaan selama ini. Memang itu juga bukan bagian dari misinya, itu hanyalah keegoisan seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

"Eren..." gumam Mikasa.

"Mikasa, kau tidak mungkin selamanya seperti ini."

Terdengar suara seseorang dan Mikasa menoleh, ia menghela napas saat melihat sosok seseorang yang tidak ingin ia lihat. Kenapa diantara sekian banyak orang di kota dan markas Recon Corps hanya gadis ini yang datang? Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata birunya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Annie?" tanya Mikasa.

Annie selalu menjadi seseorang yang datang pada Mikasa ketika gadis itu menghadapi masa yang sulit. Di mata gadis mungil itu Mikasa terlihat rapuh dan mirip dengannya ketika menghadapi masa lalunya. Mungkinkah karena persaamaan nasib? Mungkin saja. Annie mendekati Mikasa dan menatap gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Sampai kapanpun kau menunggu, kau tidak akan bisa melihat mereka lagi. Aku yakin mereka sudah meninggalkan kota." ujar Annie.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku yakin mereka sudah di kota lain dan tentu saja melewati gerbang ini dengan penyamaran yang bagus."

Mikasa terdiam mendengar ucapan Annie, ia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tajam. Annie tidak takut ditatap seperti itu dan gadis berambut hitam itu menghela napas. Ia menyentuh pundak Annie dan ada jeda diantara mereka.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau membantuku mencari Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Berdua saja?" tanya Annie memastikan.

"Iya."

Annie sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikasa, sepertinya gadis itu sangat berharap padanya agar mau membantunya untuk mencari Eren. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah bisa membantu Mikasa atau tidak. Ia melepaskan tangan Mikasa yang menyentuh pundaknya itu.

"Aku tidak mau kalau berdua, aku akan mengajak semua tim kita." ujar Annie.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku, terima kasih."

Mikasa langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Annie sendirian, gadis berambut hitam itu merasa sudah selangkah lagi untuk menemui Eren. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan pemuda berambut coklat itu, ia rindu dengan Eren. Tapi tanpa Mikasa sadari bahwa sosok Annie menatapnya dari jauh dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

Sepertinya usul Annie sudah tersebar ke Armin, Jean dan Sasha. Mereka bertiga juga tidak keberatan dan memang ingin melanjutkan misi untuk melenyapkan Dark. Annie satu-satunya yang memiliki informasi mengenai pergerakan Dark di kota lain berdasarkan pengalaman. Sekarang semua tim Mikasa berkumpul dan hendak membicarakan rencana ini.

"Jadi kapan kita akan memulai rencana untuk mencari Eren?" tanya Sasha.

"Apakah bisa besok? Aku ingin segera menemuinya dan membunuh si pendek itu." ujar Mikasa.

Armin terdiam dan tampak mempertimbangkan keputusan Mikasa, mereka juga tidak melakukan apa-apa selama ini. Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk untuk segera melaksanakan misi ini daripada Rivaille dan Eren pergi semakin jauh.

"Baik, besok saja kita pergi mencari Eren," ujar Armin. "Berarti kita semua harus siap dengan kemungkinan bertarung dengan Dark."

Semuanya mengangguk dan tampak setuju dengan ucapan Armin, Mikasa sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung dengan Rivaille. Ia tidak tahu dengan teman-temannya tapi ia memiliki persiapan yang menurutnya sudah cukup.

'Tunggulah aku, Eren.' batin Mikasa.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di kota lain lebih tepatnya di sebuah penginapan sederhana ada sosok pemuda berambut coklat dan berambut hitam yang sedang berada di sebuah kamar. Lebih tepatnya Rivaille sedang meminum kopi sedangkan Eren sedang merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

Sudah tiga hari mereka menginap disini dan Rivaille tidak melakukan pekerjaan sebagai pencuri, ia memang sedang mencari target di kota ini. Mungkin karena ia membawa Eren, ia juga ingin berada di sisi Eren lebih lama. Rivaille mendekati Eren dan duduk di sisi ranjang, ia membelai rambut pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Ri-Rivaille?" Eren terkejut dengan sentuhan Rivaille itu dan wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak menyentuhmu tiga hari dan tubuhmu sudah sensitif seperti sekarang." ujar Rivaille yang sengaja menggoda Eren.

Wajah Eren langsung saja memerah dan memilih untuk menatap ke arah lain, ia tidak ingin manik hitam itu menatapnya. Tapi Rivaille tidak kehilangan akal untuk menatap Eren, ia menaiki ranjang dan menindih Eren. Eren terkejut dan sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Lihat, mata mereka kembali saling bertemu.

"Kau harus menatapku jika aku sedang bicara, Eren."

"Aah, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Rivaille mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk membelai leher sang pemuda berambut coklat itu, seperti yang diharapkannya ia mendengarkan suara merdu sang kekasih itu. Eren berusaha menahan suaranya dan menganggap Rivaille hanya ingin menggodanya, memang sudah biasa ia diperlakukan seperti ini dan tidak heran bahwa tubuh Eren sendiri juga merindukan sentuhan ini.

"Ri-Rivaille? Aahnn..." desah Eren pelan.

Rivaille tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya menyeringai ketika mendengar sang kekasih mengeluarkan suara yang menggoda dan memanggil namanya. Hal yang indah bukan? Rasanya ia ingin terus mendengarkan suara anak ini hingga akhir hayatnya. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Tapi pada dasarnya bulan dan matahari tidak bisa bersama, mereka adalah dua hal yang saling bergerak sendiri-sendiri dan tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu. Bagaimana mungkin jika mereka bisa menyatu?

Rivaile berusaha mengesampingkan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sosok Eren disampingnya. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain, hanya desahan demi desahan yang menemani gendang telinga Rivaille. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

.

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba dan Rivaille melihat Eren yang sedang memejamkan mata. Tidak seperti yang diharapkan, tadi siang Rivaille hanya menggoda Eren dengan menjilat leher dan bermain atas saja. Ketika Eren terangsang dengan cueknya ia menghentikan kegiatan itu dan keluar dari kamar mereka. Ketika ia kembali ia melihat Eren yang masih tertidur.

'Dasar bocah.' batin Rivaille.

Rivaille duduk di samping ranjang dan membelai rambut coklat Eren, ia menatap wajah manis itu dengan baik lalu mengecup keningnya. Siapa yang menyangka dengan orang yang dicintai Rivaille bisa seromantis ini? Bahkan bersikap baik pada orang lain pun mungkin ia jarang melakukannya pada siapapun.

Ia menatap wajah itu dan berharap sang kekasih terbangun, tapi ia juga tidak sabar menunggu sang kekasih terbangun. Ia mencium kening Eren lalu turun ke pipi dan menjilatnya, tangannya membelai lehernya dan turun untuk mengecupnya. Sepertinya Eren mulai sedikit terganggu dalam tidurnya, sesekali mendesah pelan.

"Bangun, Eren. Apa harus aku sentuh dirimu agar bangun?" bisik Rivaille di telinga Eren dan ia menjilatnya.

"Aah?" Eren langsung bangun dan terkejut saat melihat wajah kekasihnya ada di hadapannya."Ri-Rivaille! Ka-kamu harus tanggung jawab."

Wajah Eren memerah dan menunduk malu sedangkan Rivaille tetap memasang wajah datarnya, kata-kata Eren sungguh ambigu dan mungkin mengundang salah paham bagi yang mendengarnya. Tapi apa peduli Rivaille? Ia membelai rambut Eren dan mengecup kening pemuda yang lebih muda dengan lembut.

"Aku akan tanggung jawab atas dirimu untuk sekarang dan selamanya." ujar Rivaille serius.

Sepertinya Rivaille memang ingin membuat Eren semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona cinta yang dibawanya. Tangan Rivaille turun dan menggenggam tangan Eren dengan erat, ia menatap manik hijau itu. Manik hijau yang terlihat indah dan bersinar terang layaknya matahari.

"Eren, jika aku melamarmu apakah kau akan menerimaku?"

"A-ah... Aku..."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya dulu tidak apa, tapi tolong terima hadiah yang akan aku berikan padamu."

Rivaille melepaskan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan Eren sangat terkejut ketika kekasihnya membuka kotak itu. Terlihat sebuah cincin perak dengan lambang dua sayap yang berbeda warna. Rivaille memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Eren, jantung berdetak kencang sekali dan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Rivaille masih menggenggam tangan Eren dan tersenyum melihat jari manis Eren yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Ketika kita akan menikah akan aku belikan cincin yang lebih indah lagi untukmu," Rivaille membelai jari manis Eren dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Eren merasa sangat terkejut sekaligus bahagia, rasanya ia bisa saja menangis saat ini. Bagaimana tidak ketika kau sudah memilih untuk bersama dengan kekasihmu setelah melewati banyak rintangan dan berakhir dengan dilamar seperti ini? Setitik air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata Eren, ia langsung saja memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Rivaille! Aku sangat bahagia, bahagia sekali. Te-terima kasih..." ujar Eren pelan dengan suaranya yang berusaha menahan tangis.

Rivaille tersenyum dan membelai punggung Eren agar pemuda itu lebih tenang dan tidak menangis. Bukan hanya Eren saja yang menangis bahagia, tapi Rivaille juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan ia bisa mengikat orang yang ia cintai. Mungkin sebut saja mereka baru bertunangan, belum menikah.

"Rivaille hiks... aku sangat bahagia... Aku mencintaimu, Rivaille." ujar Eren yang masih menangis.

Rivaille melepaskan pelukan itu dan melihat wajah sang kekasih, air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya. Rivaille menghapus air mata Eren itu dengan jarinya dan mengecup kelopak mata Eren dengan lembut. Wajah Eren langsung saja memerah dan manik hijaunya bertemu dengan manik hitam Rivaille. Tatapan tajam Rivaille telah menjerat hatinya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Eren." ujar Rivaille dengan senyuman lembut yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada Eren.

Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah dan berciuman dengan mesra, tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan seperti apa kebahagiaan yang dirasakan dua pemuda ini. Mereka ingin cinta mereka menyatu dan inilah yang mereka dapatkan, hubungan mereka sudah lebih serius saat ini. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari lembar kehidupan selanjutnya.

* * *

Pagi hari sudah tiba, kelima anggota muda Recon Corps berkumpul di depan gerbang kota. Mereka akan pergi ke kota Trost untuk mencari Rivaille juga Eren, kota Trost adalah kota terdekat dari kota mereka dan Annie yakin Rivaille dan Eren ada disana.

Annie, Armin. Jean, Mikasa dan Sasha telah siap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, bagaimanapun juga mereka akan kembali berhadapan dengan Rivaille yang selalu saja membuat mereka terluka. Armin melirik ke arah Mikasa yang memasang wajah datarnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu ingin sekali bertemu dengan Eren.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." ajak Sasha.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kota Trost yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kota mereka, mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam dengan berjalan. Tapi mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan misi di luar kota dengan naik kendaraan ataupun tidak seperti saat ini. Yang penting adalah menyelesaikan misi.

.

.

.

Tidak lama mereka berlima telah sampai di kota Trost, mereka melewati gerbang yang dilalui banyak orang. Mungkin mereka sedikit mencolok karena memakai seragam Recon Corps, tapi tidak apa. Semua orang tahu Recon Corps adalah organisasi kepolisian, tapi tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka seperti pembunuh yang berkedok polisi.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana? Tidak mungkin mencari Eren di kota seluas ini tanpa mengetahui informasi apa-apa." ujar Jean.

"Aku memang tidak memiliki informasi dimana dia tinggal." ujar Annie datar.

"Aku akan mencarinya dimanapun dia berada." ujar Mikasa yang langsung saja meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Mikasa?!" Armin tampak panik dan ingin menyusul Mikasa.

"Biar aku saja yang mengikutinya." ujar Annie.

"Aku juga." tambah Sasha.

"Baiklah. Tolong jaga Mikasa dan kita akan bertemu di tempat ini jika tidak membawakan hasil. Paling lama dua jam lagi dari sekarang." ujar Armin langsung.

Annie dan Sasha langsung menyusul Mikasa, mereka bertiga akan mencari Eren atau Rivaille. Sedangkan Armin dan Jean juga akan mencari kedua orang itu. Akhirnya mereka berpencar agar mudah menemukan Eren atau Rivaille.

Tapi memang tidak ada jaminan mereka bisa menemukan Rivaille dan Eren hari ini. Kota Trost adalah kota yang luas dan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan dua orang itu. Layaknya _gambling _dan mereka tidak tahu apa hasil yang didapatkan nanti. Mereka semua hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan tapi tidak dengan Mikasa yang sangat berharap akan menemukan Eren dengan cepat.

Annie dan Sasha berdiri di samping Mikasa, mereka juga membantu untuk mencari Eren. Tapi memang sulit sekali mencari sosok seseorang di keramaian seperti ini, apa hampir mustahil untuk menemukannya? Annie hanya memberikan informasi yang ia tahu dan berharap Mikasa bisa menemukan Eren dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hmm, sulit sekali mencari Eren." ujar Sasha yang memakan kentangnya.

"Jangan banyak berkomentar, Sasha. Sebaiknya kau membantuku juga."

Mikasa menatap ke sekelilingnya, yang ada hanya beberapa toko juga banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Mikasa terus memperhatikan setiap orang yang berambut coklat, bahkan ia sampai salah mengira seseorang sebagai Eren. Ia menghela napas dan terus mencari tanpa peduli sesulit apapun, Sasha dan Annie juga berusaha membantu Mikasa.

'Dimana Eren?' batin Mikasa.

Mata hitam Mikasa melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berjalan dengan pakaian biasa, entah kenapa langkah kakinya terus membawanya menemui pemuda itu. Semakin cepat malah, langkah kaki Mikasa semakin cepat untuk menyusul pemuda itu.

"EREN!" panggil Mikasa langsung dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan ternyata benar ia adalah Eren, betapa terkejutnya Eren melihat Mikasa ada di kota ini disertai dengan Annie dan Sasha. Manik hijaunya tampak terkejut dan melirik ke arah lain, ia tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Mungkin ia harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada adik angkatnya ini.

"Mikasa? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Eren basa-basi.

"Tentu saja untuk membawamu pulang dari pria tidak tahu diri itu!" teriak Mikasa dan wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

Annie dan Sasha tidak berani menginterupsi pembicaraan Mikasa dan Eren, mereka yakin Mikasa memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan dnegan Eren. Sudah lama juga mereka tidak bertemu, dan Mikasa langsung saja memeluk Eren dengan erat. Eren dan kedua gadis yang lain tampak terkejut melihat tindakan Mikasa itu.

"Mi-Mikasa?" tanya Eren.

"Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku khawatir dengan dirimu." ujar Mikasa yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Eren. Bahkan ia terus memeluk Eren dengan erat seperti tidak rela jika kehilangan sosok pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kembalilah padaku, Eren. Kita semua harus menjalankan misi kita untuk melenyapkan Dark. Kita anggota Recon Corps, kau tahu itu kan?"

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa itu, tentu saja ia sangat tahu dengan posisinya. Seharunya ia yang membunuh Rivaille tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu, bahkan ia telah bertunangan dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia akan menyatukan ikatannya dengan Rivaille dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

"Apa gunanya juga kau tinggal bersama dengannya? Kenapa Eren?" tanya Mikasa lagi.

Eren terkejut mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, ia menatap ke arah lain dan melepaskan Mikasa yang memeluknya dengan erat. Mikasa sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Eren dan wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Annie dan Sasha melirik ke arah Eren dan Mikasa secara bergantian.

"Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Yang bisa kukatakan padamu adalah aku hidup bahagia dengan Rivaille sekarang."jawab Eren.

Eren langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Mikasa dan kedua temannya begitu saja, ia tidak memiliki urusan lagi dengan teman-temannya, mungkin ia tidak ingin ditanya lebih jauh tentang hubungannya dan Rivaille. Annie terdiam dan ia mengetahui ada sesuatu yang Eren sembunyikan, itapi ia tidak mengatakannya pada Mikasa.

Tapi Annie dan Sasha lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Mikasa langsung saja berlari meninggalkan merekam sepertinya ia hendak mengikuti Eren. Kedua gadis itu berusaha menyusul Mikasa agar mereka tidak terpisah dan ingin tahu apa tujuan gadis berambut hitam itu sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Mikasa terus mengikuti Eren dari belakang, ia bersyukur karena Eren tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik dan terkejut melihat Annie juga Sasha yang ada di belakangnya. Tapi Mikasa tidak banyak berkomentar dan memilih untuk meneruskan kegitannya. Annie dan Sasha juga berusaha menyusul Mikasa, mereka tidak bergabung dengan Mikasa karena tidak ingin Eren mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang membututinya.

Tidak lama langkah Mikasa terhenti di depan sebuah penginapan, ia melihat Eren masuk ke dalam tempat penginapan itu dan Mikasa terdiam. Annie dan Sasha telah berhasil mendekati Mikasa, mereka berdua terdiam melihat Mikasa.

"Jadi disini tempat tinggal Eren?" tanya Sasha.

"Mungkin saja. Tadi ia masuk ke sini." ujar Annie.

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam." ujar Mikasa.

"Mikasa sudahlah, kita sudah tahu dimana Eren tinggal bukan? Tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke dalam bukan?" ujar Sasha.

Mikasa menghela napas tapi ia tetap pada pendiriannya, ia hendak mendekati penginapan itu dan masuk ke dalam. Tapi ia terkejut saat melihat pintu itu terbuka dan emosi Mikasa benar-benar tersulut saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, sosok Rivaille sedang menggenggam tangan Eren dan mereka berjalan bersebelahan.

"Cih." decih Mikasa.

Annie dan Sasha terdiam, mereka melihat Mikasa sudah sangat kesal dan hampir saja mengeluarkan pistol. Annie langsung saja menahan tangan Mikasa dan menatap gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan datar.

"Tidak ada gunanya juga kau menyerang mereka saat ini. Kita harus memberitahu Armin dan Jean tentang kebeardaan mereka." ujar Annie.

"Itu benar. Tapi dimana kita mencari mereka berdua?" tanya Sasha.

"Kau tidak mendengar ucapan Armin? Kita akan menemui mereka di tempat awal kita berpencar tadi." ujar Annie.

"Ah iya juga."

Ketiga gadis ini berjalan kembali ke depan gerbang Trost, disana mereka akan bertemu dengan Armin dan masih berusaha menahan emosinya tapi wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan, seperti siap memangsa siapapun yang berani menganggunya. Annie dan Sasha juga tidak berkeinginan untuk mengganggu gadis itu.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di depan gerbang Trost. Disana sosok Armin dan Jean telah menunggu mereka, Sasha langsung mendekati mereka dengan langkahnya yang cepat. Armin tersneyum kepada teman-temannya tapi ia terdiam saat melihat raut wajah Mikasa yang terlihat menyeramkan. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan pencarian kalian?" tanya Sasha.

"Tidak membuahkan hasil. Kami tidak menemukan Eren." ujar Armin.

"Aku sudah lelah mencarinya dan meminta Armin kembali kemari," tambah Jean. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Suasana langsung hening, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Jean. Hanya suara keramaian kota saja yang menemani mereka semua. Annie melirik ke arah Mikasa dan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa membiarkan Mikasa menjelaskan situasi, ia yakin pasti gadis itu akan semakin kesal.

"Kami berhasil menemukan tempat tinggal Eren." ujar Annie.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Armin.

"Di sebuah penginapan yang tidak jauh dari sini, karena Mikasa menguntit Eren hingga akhirnya kami bisa mengetahui letak dimana Eren tinggal."

"Armin, aku tidak peduli! Malam ini aku akan membawa Eren pulang dan kita akan meninggalkan kota Trost ini." ujar Mikasa.

"Mikasa?! Jangan bilang kau akan melawan Dark sendirian lagi? Kau pantang menyerah ya?" gumam Jean.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu darimu."

"Sudah. Lebih baik kita membantu Mikasa saja," ujar Sasha. "Mikasa kau ingin membawa Eren pulang kan?"

Sasha memikirkan sebuah cara dan ia memberitahu teman-temannya dengan berbisik. Mereka semua terkejut mendengar ide Sasha, tidak seperti biasanya Sasha menyarankan hal seperti ini. Bahkan mereka tidak menyangka Sasha memikirkan hal itu.

"Menculik Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Iya. Ini terdengar gila dan nekad, tapi jika kita bisa menculik Eren dari Dark itu sudah bagus. Kita harus tahu letak kamarnya dan membawa Eren pergi ketika Dark tidak menyadarinya." ujar Sasha.

"Kuakui itu ide yang gila, Sasha. Tapi aku suka dengan tantangan." ujar Jean.

"Tidak kusangka kau memikirkan hal seperti itu." ujar Annie.

"Tapi ini beresiko besar, bukan?" tanya Armin.

Sasha mengangguk dan semuanya terdiam. Mikasa terlihat senang, sepertinya ia menyukai ide Sasha yang terkesan nekad seperti dirinya itu. Armin bisa melihat wajah Mikasa yang tampak serius itu.

"Kita akan mencobanya. Tidak, aku akan mencobanya!" ujar Mikasa mantap.

"Jadi kau akan melakukannya sendirian?" tanya Armin bingung.

"Iya. Ini semua demi Eren. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi dirinya."

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Hai semuanya, maaf banget chapter ini terlambat update. Padahal aku sudah membuatnya dan mengetik di keramaian bukan hal baik karena dicurigai. Ketika mengetik di malam hari aku malah terhambat dengan maraton anime. #gak tanggung jawab

Terima kasih kepada **Earl Louisia vi Duivel,** **Azure'czar, elfri, Nacchan Sakura, Sedotan Hijau, Kim Arlein 17 dan Novula **serta silent readers yang membaca fic ini...^^

Chapter ini sudah mendekati final act dan tidak ada perubahan ending. Jadi selamat menikmati ending-nya di chapter depan dan akan ada epilogue untuk fic ini. Akan ada juga 2 jenis spin off dari pair lain yang terlihat dari fic ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...^^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer: : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

* * *

Ide Sasha itu membuat keempat orang ini terdiam, tapi yang paling setuju dengan ide ini adalah Mikasa. Gadis berambut hitam ini ingin sekali bertemu dengan Eren dan membawanya pulang dari tangan rivalnya. Mata hitam Mikasa berkilat semangat dan ia mengangguk untuk menyetujui ide itu.

"Lalu kapan kita akan menjalankan rencana ini?" tanya Annie.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam? Kita tidak mungkin berlama-lama disini bukan?" ujar Jean.

Semuanya terlihat setuju dan tidak ada yang keberatan, mereka memang sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk bertarung dengan Dark. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka akan menempuh jalan yang penuh resiko seperti ini. Menculik balik Eren dan membawanya pergi dari Rivaille, itu pekerjaan yang sangat beresiko.

"Aku akan membawa Eren." ujar Mikasa.

"Lalu kita akan menghadapi Dark begitu?" tanya Jean.

"Kurasa jika kita memakai ide ini ada kemungkinan kita tidak sempat membawa Eren jauh dari jangkauan Dark dan berujung pada pertarungan kita dengan Dark atau jika Dark tidak sadar Eren dibawa dan kita berhasil membawa Eren pulang tapi Eren tidak akan melaksanakan misi ini. Semua pilihan ada untung dan ruginya dan kurasa lebih banyak kerugian yang kita terima." ujar Armin.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Armin, tentu saja mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Apapun pilihannya mereka akan bertarung dengan Dark, tidak mudah rasanya untuk mendapatkan Eren kembali. Apalagi lawan mereka adalah Dark, lawan yang sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan.

Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya ia sudah memiliki tekad yang bulat untuk menyelamatkan Eren dengan menjalankan ide Sasha. Bahkan keempat orang ini sudah tahu Mikasa akan segera melakukan ide ini, makanya ia setuju jika mereka melakukan misi ini nanti malam. Tapi entah kenapa Armin merasa akan ada suatu hal besar yang akan terjadi.

'Apa hanya perasaanku saja?' batin Armin.

* * *

Malam hari telah tiba, Eren hanya merenung saja di kamarnya. Rivaille yang baru menyelesaikan makan malamnya menatap wajah sang kekasih yang murung itu. Ia mendekati Eren dan membelai pipinya, membuat Eren terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Rivaille dengan semu merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa Rivaille?" tanya Eren.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau murung? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Rivaille yang membelai rambut Eren.

Eren terdiam dan menunduk malu, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Mikasa dan teman-temannya. Ia takut terjadi hal buruk yang tidak diinginkannya, tapi ia juga merasa segan jika tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Rivaille.

"Tadi aku..." gumam Eren yang masih menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Mikasa."

Rivaille terdiam dan tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren tapi ia masih setia memasang wajah datarnya, Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille. Ia takut jika Rivaille tiba-tiba marah tapi bukan omelan yang didapatnya tapi ia mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Rivaille. Wajah Eren memerah dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Ri-Rivaille?" panggil Eren malu.

"Dia kemari untuk membawamu kan? Aku akan menjagamu agar kau tidak jatuh ke tangannya." ujar Rivaille dengan suara yang mampu menenangkan hati Eren.

"Tapi nanti kau dan Mikasa..."

"Eren, aku melakukan ini demi kamu. Jadi biarkan aku dan adikmu itu yang menyelesaikan semuanya."

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille, ucapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa sang kekasih akan melawan rival terkuatnya. Eren tidak buta dan ia tahu bahwa Mikasa juga Rivaille memperebutkannya, tapi ia tetap berpegang pada perasaannya. Hanya Rivaille yang ia cintai sebagai kekasih, bahkan mereka telah bertunangan dan ia memakai cincin pemberian Rivaille. Rivaille juga serius untuk mengikat Eren dalam ikatan suci, mereka berdua tidak ingin ada yang menghentikan cinta mereka.

"Jadi serahkan saja padaku." ujar Rivaille yang mencium bibir Eren lembut.

Eren terdiam dan menerima ciuman sang kekasih, sesekali membiarkannya mendominasi ciuman itu. Eren hanya pasrah dalam menerima tindakan orang yang paling ia cintai. Lagipula cinta itu mampu membutakan mereka berdua, mereka hampir mendekati inti dari cinta mereka. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi perjuangan untuk mempertahankan cinta ini dan akan berakhir dengan pernikahan yang indah.

.

.

.

Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Armin dan Jean sedang berjalan ke arah penginapan dimana ketiga gadis ini melihat Eren. Tidak lama mereka sampai di depan penginapan itu, tapi tentu saja mereka tidak bisa langsung membawa Eren begitu saja. Apalagi sekarang masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melewati jalanan, sebisa mungkin mereka tidak ingin menarik perhatian masyrakat.

"Jadi disini tempatnya." gumam Jean.

"Sekarang masih jam tujuh malam, kita bisa pergi mencari makan. Aku lapar." ujar Sasha santai.

"Kau masih memikirkan masalah makanan?" tanya Mikasa bingung.

"Kalau lapar kita tidak bisa bertarung."

"Lebih baik kita ke tempat lain dulu saja." usul Armin.

Mereka semua setuju dengan usul Armin dan mencari tempat lain untuk makan malam, lagipula pertarungan yang sesungguhnya akan terjadi nanti. Selama mereka masih bisa berkumpul dan berharap agar semuanya baik-baik saja sepertinya tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Tapi sedari tadi Armin tidak bisa tenang, tampaknya Jean menyadari sikap Armin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Armin tampak lebih cemas dan hanya berbicara seperlunya saja.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, Armin? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Jean.

"Eh? Ah, tidak," jawab Armin sambil tersenyum. "Hanya saja..."

Jean terdiam dan membiarkan Armin untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi ia bisa melihat raut cemas dari wajah Armin, Jean tahu pasti pemuda berambut pirang ini memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi Jean tidak tahu isi pikiran Armin.

"Jean, entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk." gumam Armin.

"Sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Jean.

"Iya. Sepertinya akan terjadi suatu hal yang lebih buruk dari pertarungan kita dengan Dark selama ini."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Mungkin saja."

Armin berusaha percaya dengan ucapan Jean dan menganggap apa yang ia rasakan hanyalah imajinasinya belaka, mungkin ia terlalu lelah atau banyak pikiran sehingga merasakan aura negatif. Jean tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Armin, Armin terkejut dan melihat Jean yang mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jangan murung seperti itu, ada aku yang akan menemanimu." ujar Jean.

Wajah Armin memerah mendengar ucapan Jean itu, ia menunduk malu dan mengangguk pelan. Ia berusaha yakin meski mereka kalah dan gagal menjalankan misi setidaknya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya mereka berenam harus pulang ke kota dengan selamat.

* * *

Malam semakin larut dan sekarang sudah pukul 12 tengah malam, kelima anggota muda Recon Corps sudah memutuskan untuk melaksanakan misi mereka. Mereka sudah berada di depan penginapan Eren, Mikasa memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melompat dan melihat kamar Eren.

Mikasa memang nekad dan sekarang ia melompat ke arah beberapa tempat hingga ia sampai di atas atap penginapan itu, ia melihat beberapa jendela kamar yang terlihat. Mereka berempat juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Mikasa, tujuan mereka sama untuk mencari letak kamar Eren.

Annie melihat ada jendela sebuah kamar yang tidak ditutup dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang menatap ke arah jendela. Ia sangat yakin itu adalah Eren, tapi ia juga melihat ada sosok berambut hitam di belakangnya. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu, tapi Annie merasa bukan hal itu yang dilakukan kedua pemuda ini. Ia melihat bahwa Eren sedang berpegangan pada jendela dan wajahnya tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Annie, apa kau menemukan kamar Eren?" tanya Armin yang mendekat pada Annie.

Annie masih memperhatikan kamar itu, ia sudah menebak bahwa dua pemuda itu sedang melakukan suatu hal, sebut saja bercinta jika kau mau menggunakan bahasa yang lebih frontal lagi. Armin menatap Annie yang hanya terdiam dan melihat ke arah jendela kamar yang diperhatikan Annie, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Eren disana.

"Eren?" gumam Armin.

Sepertinya pendengaran Mikasa cukup tajam dan mendekati Annie juga Armin yang menatap ke arah salah satu jendela. Gadis ini sangat terkejut melihat sosok Eren disana, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung saja melompat ke arah terdekat dan mengeluarkan pistolnya. Ia hendak menembak kaca jendela itu, sepertinya tidak perlu mencuri secara diam-diam lebih baik langsung menyerang begitu saja.

Sedangkan Rivaille yang sedang menjilat leher belakang Eren dan membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan disana menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, ia berhenti menyentuh Eren dan mendorong pemuda yang lebih muda ke lantai. Eren terkejut dengan tindakan Rivaille dan pemuda berambut hitam itu menghindar, tidak lama kaca jendela mereka pecah. Eren benar-benar terkejut melihatnya dan Rivaille hanya mendengus pelan.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar." ujar Rivaille dan ia melihat ke luar, sosok Mikasa dengan pistolnya itu memandangnya tajam dan berusaha melompat ke jendela kamar mereka yang telah pecah.

Mikasa berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan melihat Eren yang berada di lantai, wajah Eren terlihat sangat terkejut. Mikasa langsung mendekatinya tapi Rivaille menghalangi langkah gadis itu, Mikasa terlihat kesal dan menggenggam pistolnya dengan kuat.

"Minggir pendek! Aku akan membawa Eren!" ujar Mikasa kesal.

"Ternyata kau keras kepala sekali hingga berani mengikuti kami kemari," ujar Rivaille yang menatap datar ke arah Mikasa. "Kau nekad dan gila."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Eren langsung bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya, ia memakai baju biasa bukan seragam Recon Corps lagi tapi ia masih membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Rivaille melirik ke arah Eren yang terdiam, sepertinya Eren tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mikasa langsung saja berjalan melewati Rivaille dan menggenggam tangan Eren.

"Eren, ayo kenakan seragammu dan kita pergi dari sini." ujar Mikasa.

"Mikasa? Aku tidak ingin ikut denganmu. Aku sudah memantapkan pikiranku, tolong terima keputusanku." ujar Eren.

"Tapi Eren?! Kau tidak aman dengannya."

Eren melepaskan tangan Mikasa yang menggenggam tangannya, ia menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan seragamnya. Ia langsung saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam Recon Corps, baik Rivaille dan Mikasa tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka berdua menatap Eren yang dengan santainya ganti baju, tidak lama Eren sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan membawa pistolnya.

"Aku sudah ganti baju tapi bukan untuk ikut denganmu, Mikasa." ujar Eren.

Rivaille langsung saja menjauh dari Mikasa dan mengambil pedangnya, ia hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam tanpa jubah yang menutupinya. Sosok Rivaille di mata Eren sangat keren, Mikasa tampak tidak suka dan langsung mengacungkan pistolnya pada Rivaille.

"Kau tidak mungkin membuat keributan di tempat ramai seperti ini." ujar Rivaille yang berjalan dan ia melompat keluar dari jendela.

"Tunggu!" teriak Mikasa yang langsung saja melompat untuk menyusul Rivaille.

Eren juga mengikuti Mikasa dan sekarang mereka berada di atas atap penginapan ini. Armin, Annie, Jean dan Sasha memperhatikan mereka. Sasha melihat Eren dan ia merasa lega, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak melakukan misi untuk menculik Eren. Sasha melirik ke arah Mikasa, Mikasa menyadari hal itu dan melihat Eren. Langsung saja ia menarik tangan Eren dan membawanya pergi.

"Mikasa?! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Eren.

Rivaille menyadari hal itu dan ingin menyusulnya tapi dihadang oleh keempat orang ini, mereka semua mengacungkan pistol pada Rivaille dan bersiap dalam posisi menembak. Rivaille tetap memandang mereka dengan wajah datarnya, Armin melirik ke arah teman-temannya. Seharusnya ada yang bisa mengikuti Mikasa dan Eren, tapi mereka berempat tidak melakukannya karena menahan serangan Rivaille.

"Sepertinya kalian semua datang kemari." gumam Rivaille yang mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya.

"Kami datang untuk mengalahkanmu lalu membawa Eren pergi." ujar Annie.

Rivaille tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia tersenyum tipis sekali dan hendak menghunuskan pedangnya kepada keempat anggota muda Recon Corps ini. Mereka semua memiliki gerak refleks yang cepat hingga mampu menghindar, tapi gerakan seperti itu tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka selamat dari serangan Dark.

Sekarang Rivaille sudah menangkap Armin dan mendekatkan pedangnya pada leher pemuda berambut pirang itu, kedua tangan Armin juga ditahan dengan satu tangan. Annie, Jean dan Sasha terkejut melihatnya. Armin berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menembak tapi gerakan itu terbaca hingga Rivaille melepaskan tangan Armin dan menangkap pistol itu lalu membuangnya ke sembarangan arah.

"Kau tidak bisa bermain-main lagi." ujar Rivaille yang menusuk tangan Armin dengan pedang.

Armin menjerit kesakitan dan Jean langsung mengacungkan pistolnya untuk menembak Rivaille tapi Rivaille dengan cepat menangkis peluru itu. Ia langsung saja hendak menusuk Jean tapi Sasha dan Annie memberikan tembakan, Rivaille berusaha menghindarinya tapi sisi tangan sebelah kirinya terkena peluru.

"Cih." decih Rivaille.

Ia langsung saja menusuk tangannya untuk mengeluarkan peluru itu, ia tidak peduli dengan darah yang mulai keluar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini dan menatap dua gadis yang menembaknya. Tanpa basa-basi Rivaille langsung saja mendekati mereka dengan kecepatan kilat dan menusuk kaki kedua gadis itu.

Serangan Rivaille hanya sementara saja, setelah melihat keempat orang ini tumbang ia pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk menyusul Mikasa yang membawa Eren pergi darinya. Mereka berempat terkejut dan memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Armin merasakan darah mengalir dari tangannya tapi ia tidak peduli, ia mengeluarkan pistol cadangan yang ia miliki. Jean langsung mendekatinya, sedangkan Sasha dan Annie berusaha menahan rasa sakit mereka dan bangkit juga.

"Kita harus menyusul mereka." ujar Jean.

Semuanya tampak setuju dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Rivaille, memang dalam hal ini Annie dan Sasha sedikit tidak diuntungkan karena kaki mereka sakit. Tapi mereka berdua adalah gadis yang kuat dan sering sekali menghadapi pertarungan, tusukan pedang Rivaille tadi tidak terlalu mempengaruhi mereka. Tekad berjuang mereka yang membuat rasa sakit itu seperti menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Mikasa terus membawa Eren lari dari pertarungan itu, lebih tepatnya ia telah menculik saudara tirinya sendiri. Eren berusaha melepaskan diri tapi karena Mikasa menggendongnya dan membuat Eren sedikit kesulitan melepaskan diri. Jika dilihat posisi Mikasa yang menggendong Eren layaknya pangeran yang menggendong putrinya.

"Mikasa, turunkan aku!" teriak Eren.

Mikasa tidak mendengarkan teriakan Eren dan terus membawa pemuda itu lari dengannya, karena sekarang sudah tengah malam mereka tidak akan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tapi Mikasa merasakan ada seseorang yang mengejar mereka, ia melirik ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Rivaille sudah berada tepat di belakang mereka dan menghunuskan pedang. Mikasa langsung menghindar dan tidak terkena serangan tapi rambut belakangnya sedikit terpotong karena pedang itu.

"Cih!" decih Mikasa kesal.

"Ri-Rivaille?!" panggil Eren.

"Jangan meremehkanku, gadis keras kepala." ujar Rivaille datar dan ia mulai menghunuskan pedang lagi.

Mikasa berusaha menghindar dan memastikan Eren baik-baik saja dalam gendongannya, ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu terjatuh. Eren secara refleks berpegangan erat pada Mikasa dan melirik ke arah Rivaille. Rivaille tidak menyerah begitu saja dan ia menghunuskan pedangnya ke lengan Mikasa, gadis itu tidak sempat menghindar dan merasa tangannya sakit.

"Mikasa!" teriak Eren panik.

Rivaille langsung saja menarik tangan Mikasa menyebabkan gadis itu dan Eren terjatuh ke tanah, ia tidak peduli jika gadis itu harus kesakitan. Eren juga memiliki gerakan refleks yang cepat dan ia langsung melompat dari Mikasa hingga ia tidak terjatuh terlalu keras ke tanah. Rivaille mendekati mereka dan menatap tajam ke arah Mikasa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawa Eren dengan cara seperti itu, kau juga tidak bisa melawanku. Payah sekali." ujar Rivaille dengan nada suara yang tampak merendahkan.

Kekesalan terlihat dari raut wajah gadis berambut hitam itu, ia memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain daripada harus menatap wajah pemuda yang berani menculik saudara angkatnya itu. Siapa yang lebih pengecut sekarang? Seseorang yang mencuri begitu saja atau seseorang yang datang untuk mengambil secara terbuka? Mikasa hanya kembali untuk mengambil 'miliknya'. Ia menganggap Eren itu miliknya tapi Eren bukanlah barang yang bisa Mikasa klaim sesukanya.

"Eren itu saudara yang berarti untukku." ujar Mikasa.

"Tapi ia tidak ingin kembali denganmu, kan?" ujar Rivaille.

Mikasa langsung bangun dan menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan tajam, ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan hendak menembak tapi Rivaille berhasil menghindari serangan Mikasa. Ia malah menggunakan pedang itu untuk kembali menyerang lengan Mikasa, sepertinya Mikasa mulai memperkirakan gerakan Rivaille dan menahan serangan itu dengan pistolnya. Tapi pertarungan jarak dekat sangat merugikan Mikasa, berbeda dengan Rivaille yang menguasai pertarungan jarak dekat dan jauh.

"Mikasa!" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggilnya.

Mereka semua menoleh dan melihat Sasha, Annie, Armin dan Jean yang baru saja tiba. Keempat orang ini berkumpul dan melihat Mikasa yang sedang bertarung dengan Rivaille, mereka mengeluarkan pistol dan hendak menembak Rivaille. Tapi Eren langsung saja mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya kepada teman-temannya. Semuanya terkejut melihat tindakan Eren.

"Eren?" gumam Armin bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Eren?!" teriak Jean kesal.

"A-aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membunuh Rivaille!" ujar Eren.

"Eren! Otakmu telah dicuci oleh pria brengsek itu!" Mikasa tampak emosi dan berusaha menangkis serangan Rivaille, tapi Rivaille tidak jadi menghunuskan pedang itu pada Mikasa. Sebagai gantinya ia menendang kaki Mikasa hingga Mikasa terjatuh.

"Eren! Kau masih bagian dari tim kita kan?!" Jean tampak emosi dan ia mendekati Eren, langsung saja pemuda itu mencengkeram kerah kemeja Eren. "Kau tidak bisa mengkhianati timmu begitu saja. Inikah caramu menunjukkan rasa setia kawan?"

Eren terdiam dan melirik ke arah lain, ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jean itu. Memang Eren masih bagian dari tim Recon Corps yang akan memburu Dark atau Rivaille tapi di sisi lain Eren juga memiliki pilihan lain untuk melindungi Rivaille dan jika perlu melawan teman-temannya. Ia tidak ingin Rivaille terluka, ia tahu kekasihnya itu kuat tapi sekuat apapun seseorang ada saat dimana mereka lengah dan kalah bukan?

"Eren, aku tidak menyangka kau akan..." gumam Armin.

"Ini pilihanku!" seru Eren.

"Kau yang memintanya." Annie langsung mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Eren, semuanya tampak terkejut melihat gerakan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Annie! Jangan pernah berani untuk menembak Eren!" ancam Mikasa.

Annie tidak bereaksi apapun terhadap ancaman Mikasa dan menatap Eren dengan pandangan dingin, sepertinya pistol itu sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan peluru dan melukai Eren. Ia langsung menembak Eren, tapi Eren menghindar dan membalas tembakan Annie. Armin terkejut melihatnya, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat pertarungan antara Annie dan Eren. Padahal mereka masih dalam tim yang sama.

"He-hentikan, kalian berdua." pinta Sasha.

Tapi baik Annie dan Eren tidak berhenti, mereka saling memberi tembakan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang hebat dan sulit untuk dikalahkan, makanya mereka sendiri juga kesulitan untuk mengalahkan lawan masing-masing. Mikasa tampak geram melihat Annie dan ia langsung mendekati gadis itu, tanpa segan-segan ia menahan tangan Annie bahkan mencengkeramnya hingga Annie merasa kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mikasa?" tanya Annie.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu," ujar Mikasa dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau akan membunuh Eren?"

"Dia yang tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan kita untuk membunuh Dark, otomatis Eren termasuk ancaman untuk kita juga."

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya."

Annie terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya dan ia tidak berniat untuk menembak Eren lagi, apalagi tangannya sudah digenggam Mikasa dengan kuat. Semuanya terdiam melihat Mikasa dan Sasha melirik ke arah Eren.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Mikasa." pinta Annie.

"Kalau kau tidak menembak Eren, aku akan melepaskannya." ujar Mikasa.

Annie mengangguk dan Mikasa melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Annie. Mikasa langsung berjalan mendekati Eren dan menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu, ia langsung menggenggam tangan Eren dan menatap wajah pemuda bermanik hijau dengan wajahnya yang sendu.

"Eren, kumohon kembalilah pada kami dan laksanakan misi kita bersama," pinta Mikasa. "Kita selalu bersama bukan?"

"Tapi aku sudah menentukan pilihanku, Mikasa. Kau sekalipun tidak bisa menghentikanku." ujar Eren dan melepaskan tangan Mikasa.

Rivaille yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berenam hanya terdiam, ia tahu Eren hanyalah remaja biasa yang terkadang tidak yakin dengan pilihannya. Meski Eren sudah memutuskan pilihannya sekalipun ia bisa merasakan bahwa Eren tidak ingin pilihannya itu melukai semua orang, termasuk dirinya dan Mikasa.

"Kalau kau lengah seperti itu, kau hanya berakhir dengan kehilangan semuanya!" teriak Jean.

"Jean?" Sasha melirik ke arah Jean.

"Kau itu membuat kami kesusahan seperti ini? Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jean! Aku tidak segan untuk menghabisimu." ujar Mikasa dingin.

Sepertinya tidak ada lagi pertarungan, yang ada hanyalah pertengkaran seperti ini. Rivaille menatap mereka dengan wajah datarnya dan menghela napas. Ia membawa pedangnya itu dan langsung menusuk pinggang Jean, mereka semua terkejut melihatnya. Jean yang tidak menyadari serangan itu langsung terjatuh dan menatap Rivaille dengan kesal.

"Kalian semua membuatku kesal." ujar Rivaille dingin.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!"

Mikasa langsung menembak Rivaille bertubi-tubi, Rivaille menghindar dan ia langsung mendekati Mikasa. Ia menusuk lengan gadis itu tapi ia terkejut saat melihat Sasha dan Annie mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. Ia langsung saja melepaskan pedang yang menancap di lengan Mikasa dan menedang kedua gadis itu hingga mereka terjatuh. Ia melihat Armin yang menembaknya dan ia menghindar tapi sebagai gantinya ia mampu membuat Armin terluka dengan menusuk pahanya dan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terluka.

"Teman-teman..." gumam Eren.

Lagi-lagi Eren melihat semua teman-temannya yang dilukai oleh Rivaille. Kekasihnya itu memang hebat bisa menumbangkan teman-temannya berkali-kali, mungkin teman-temannya lebih hebat karena bisa bangkit untuk melawan Rivaille meski kekalahan selalu menghampiri mereka.

"Kau hanya bisa melihat kami seperti ini, Eren!" teriak Jean. "Dasar lemah!"

Eren terdiam mendengar teriakan Jean, bahkan ia bisa merasakan ucapan itu seperti menghujam jantungnya. Ucapan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan itu menyakitkan. Ia akui bahwa ia lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan ia bertarung dengan Annie yang adalah rekan timnya sendiri. Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren dan membelai wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah mengalahkan teman-temanmu. Kau tidak ingin membalaskan kekalahan mereka?" tanya Rivaille.

"I-itu artinya aku harus bertarung denganmu. Tidak, aku tidak mau!" teriak Eren.

"Lalu kau mau mengorbankan kami, begitu?! Kau tidak punya perasaan, Eren!" Jean menginterupsi pembicaraan Eren dan Rivaille, tapi ia merasa sakit juga karena kebanyakan bicara dengan luka seperti itu.

Mikasa berusaha bangun dan melihat Rivaille yang ada di dekat Eren, ia sangat kesal dan berusaha untuk mengisi lagi pistolnya dengan peluru cadangan yang ia bawa. Armin melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang terluka, ia menatap Jean dan berusaha untuk mengobati Jean padahal dirinya sendiri juga terluka. Sasha sendiri ingin juga mengobati dirinya sendiri dan Annie, tapi ia juga mengkhawatirkan Mikasa.

"Teman-temanmu bahkan memintamu untuk melawanku." ujar Rivaille.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melawanmu, kau bilang akan melindungiku, kan? Kita sudah bertunangan dan kau ingin aku melawanmu? Aku tidak mau!" teriak Eren dengan wajah sendu.

Semuanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Eren. Bertunangan? Rivaille dan Eren telah bertunangan. Mendengar hal itu Mikasa langsung bangun dan hendak menghajar Rivaille, tampaknya gadis itu lupa bahwa pertarungan jarak dekat bukan keahliannya. Sekarang Mikasa berada di hadapan Rivaille juga Eren.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Mikasa.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, kami sudah bertunangan." ujar Rivaille santai.

Mikasa benar-benar geram mendengarnya, ia langsung saja melayangkan tinju ke arah Rivaille tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Rivaille. Rivaille menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam, begitu juga Mikasa. Seolah-olah mereka saling berharap rival mereka bisa tewas dengan ditatap tajam seperti itu.

"Kau! Orang seperti kau tidak pantas memiliki Eren!" teriak Mikasa.

"Mikasa? Harus berapa kali kujelaskan agar kau mengerti?" tanya Eren.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti, Eren. Kau memilih jalan hidup yang sulit demi orang sepertinya. Kenapa?"

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikasa, ia tahu ia telah memutuskan untuk memilih Rivaille sebagai orang yang ia cintai dan rela menghadapi segala persoalan atas pilihannya itu. Ia telah mengerti dan berusaha untuk menjalankan pilihannya, tapi terkadang Eren juga ragu karena teringat dengan teman-temannya. Ia masih memikirkan teman-temannya dan berharap mereka semua tidak terluka. Sungguh pikiran yang naif.

Eren langsung saja mendekati Rivaille dan memeluk kekasihnya itu, Rivaille terkejut merasakan Eren yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya. Semua yang melihat hal itu sangat terkejut apalagi Mikasa, ia bahkan hendak melepaskan tangan Rivaille yang menahan tangannya dan ingin menarik Eren. Tapi tampaknya Rivaille bisa mencengkeram tangan Mikasa dengan kuat.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Rivaille dengan suara yang lembut.

"Rivaille, aku tidak bisa menembakmu. Kumohon, jangan paksa aku." ujar Eren.

Rivaille terdiam dan menatap Eren, ia bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat. Ia juga lelah mencengkeram tangan Mikasa, ia melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Mikasa menatapnya kesal tapi ia tidak tega juga melihat Eren yang memeluk Rivaille seperti itu. Di matanya Eren seperti pasrah dalam pelukan itu, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengawasinya.

Kesal?

Tentu saja Mikasa kesal karena bukan dirinya yang menjadi tempat Eren bersandar, bukan dirinyalah yang menjadi harapan Eren. Bukan dirinya yang dipilih oleh Eren untuk hidup bersama. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi Mikasa untuk mendekati Eren, pintu hati Eren telah tertutup untuk Mikasa. Hanya ada Rivaille, Rivaille dan Rivaille di hati Eren.

"Eren..." gumam Rivaille.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan warna mata yang senada hanya bisa memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dengan erat, ia tidak keberatan jika Eren memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Eren memiliki tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Kisah cinta mereka layaknya bulan dan matahari ini berusaha menyatu, tapi pada dasarnya matahari dan bulan tidak bisa bersama.

"Takdir kita selalu berputar Eren. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia selamanya." ujar Rivaille.

"Rivaille? Kenapa?" tanya Eren.

"Teman-temanmu ingin kau melaksanakan misimu lalu aku menginginkanmu bersama denganku selamanya. Lalu apa pilihanmu? Kau memang telah memilihku tapi dalam hatiku, aku juga tidak tega melihatmu dimusuhi oleh teman-temanmu sendiri."

"Rivaille! Aku tidak peduli, asalkan aku bisa berada disampingmu."

"Aku senang kau keras kepala demi diriku tapi kurasa sekarang sudah cukup."

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille, Rivaille melepaskan pelukan itu dan menjatuhkan Eren ke tanah. Semuanya terkejut melihat mereka berdua, mata Mikasa tampak berkilat penuh amarah. Annie melirik ke arah Mikasa yang masih saja terdiam dan gadis berambut hitam itu berusaha menahan emosinya, ia akui bahwa Mikasa hebat bisa juga menahan emosi sampai seperti itu.

"Ri-Rivaille?" tanya Eren.

Rivalle tidak menjawab panggilan Eren dan menatap leher Eren, ia membawa pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Eren. Manik hijau Eren terbelalak melihat pedang Rivaille yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari lehernya, jika ia bergerak ia yakin lehernya akan terluka. Jangankan Eren, semuanya juga terkejut melihat Rivaille seperti itu.

"Lepaskan pedangmu dari Eren!" teriak Mikasa.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar kata-katamu." ujar Rivaille.

Mikasa tidak banyak bicara dan menembak Rivaille, dengan gerakan cepat Rivaille langsung menangkis peluru itu. Mikasa terlihat kesal dan ia menatap tajam ke arah Rivaille. Annie, Armin dan Sasha berusaha bangun untuk membantu Mikasa. Tapi Jean tidak bisa membantu banyak karena tusukan Rivaille di pinggangnya itu membuatnya merasa sakit dan ia hanya bisa duduk saja.

"Rivaille... Aku mencintaimu dan tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Walaupun kau sendiri yang meminta tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu itu, aku hanya ingin merasakan dirimu yang kulihat sekarang." ujar Eren dengan senyuman sendu di wajahnya.

Rivaille tersentuh mendengar ucapan Eren, baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang yang mencintainya secara tulus seperti ini. Memang pilihan Rivaille tidak salah menjadikan Eren sebagai cinta sejatinya, bahkan melamarnya menjadi tunangan. Ia tahu Eren rela berkorban demi dirinya dan ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Rivaille membelai wajah Eren dan wajah sang kekasih memerah, wajah itu memerah karena sentuhan Rivaille. Sentuhan Rivaille terasa memabukkan, padahal hanya belaian di pipi saja. Apa karena dirinya sering disentuh sehingga membuat Eren seperti ini? Entahlah, yang pasti debaran kencang di jantungnya tidak bisa membohongi dirinya.

"Eren, aku mengerti perasaanmu itu. Terima kasih." ujar Rivaille dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Baru kali ini kelima anggota muda Recon Corps melihat Rivaille tersenyum seperti itu. Mereka tidak menyangka penjahat keji seperti Dark bisa memiliki senyuman seperti itu, kekuatan cinta memang mampu mengubah hati semua orang sekaku dan sedingin apapun hati itu.

"Dark... tersenyum?" gumam Sasha bingung.

"Ada yang tidak beres." ujar Jean pelan.

Annie dan Armin terdiam melihat mereka, sepertinya Annie tidak terlalu tertarik. Berbeda dengan Armin yang tampak takjub melihat mereka, mungkin ia tidak menyangka bisa melihat sisi Eren dan Rivaile yang seperti ini.

"Rivaille, aku mencintaimu." ujar Eren senang.

"Aku juga. Maka dari itu laksanakan misimu dan bertarunglah denganku." ujar Rivaille.

Eren terkejut mendengarnya, lagi-lagi Rivaille meminta hal seperti itu. Eren langsung menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak mau melakukannya meski itu Rivaille yang memintanya sekalipun. Ia memang masih memegang pistol dan tangannya tampak gemetaran. Rivaille menggenggam tangan Eren yang gemetaran itu dan mengecup kening Eren.

"Eh?" wajah Eren semakin memerah ketika merasakan kecupan di keningnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabulkan permintaanku, Eren? Aku hanya ingin teman-temanmu tidak memaksamu lagi." ujar Rivaille.

"Tapi ini pilihanku untuk mengikutimu, apapun itu akan kulakukan."

Rivaille langsung saja memeluk Eren dengan erat, Mikasa tidak tahan melihatnya dan ia langsung saja menarik Rivaille agar menjauh dari sosok Eren. Eren tampak tidak suka, begitu juga dengan Rivaille. Tapi Rivaille masih memasang wajah datarnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksud dari tindakanmu itu?" tanya Rivaille.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu." ujar Mikasa kesal.

Armin memperhatikan mereka, entah kenapa ia merasa kali ini tim mereka tidak bertarung dengan Dark. Ia melihat Mikasa dan Dark yang tampak bersitegang dan saling melempar pandangan tidak suka, atau berusaha menjauhkan Eren dari rival masing-masing seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Rivaille langsung menarik Eren agar bangun dan memeluknya erat, tampaknya Eren tidak bisa melawan Rivaille dan membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya. Jantung Eren berdetak dengan kencang ketika dipeluk seperti ini, apalagi dilihat oleh semua teman-temannya. Rasanya malu sekali, tapi Eren tidak merasa keberatan.

"Eren, aku hanya ingin kau hidup untukku." bisik Rivaille di telinga Eren.

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Aku akan selalu disampingmu." ujar Eren.

"Tapi apa kau percaya jika suatu saat nanti hal yang kau anggap berharga akan pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku sering sekali mengalami hal itu sampai aku sendiri lelah. Aku terus merasakan kehilangan dan begitu aku mendapatkanmu aku merasa harus menjagamu baik-baik agar tidak kehilangan dirimu."

Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Rivaille, ia tahu masa lalu Rivaille itu tidak kelam. Masa lalunya sendiri juga sama, apalagi Mikasa. Mereka semua memiliki masa lalu kelam yang tidak ingin diceritakan atau mungkin tidak ingin diingat-ingat lagi. Tangan Eren digenggam oleh Rivaille, Eren juga membalas genggaman tangan ini. Rasanya hangat sekali bisa menggenggam tangan orang yang kau cintai.

"Maka dari itu jika salah satu dari kita tidak ada... Eren, hiduplah untukku. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia, aku tidak ingin membuatmu berada dalam posisi sulit seperti ini." ujar Rivaille.

"Kau bicara apa, Rivaille? Aku bahagia hidup denganmu, berdua denganmu." ujar Eren.

Rivaille tidak berbicara dan masih menggenggam tangan Eren dengan erat, pistol yang digenggam Eren juga tidak berpindah dari posisinya. Pistol itu tetap digenggam Eren, mungkin lebih tepatnya digenggam mereka berdua. Rivaille melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dan mencium bibir Eren.

"Mmhm?"

Eren terkejut dan wajahnya memerah, ia berusaha menerima ciuman ini. Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. Semua terkejut melihatnya dan Mikasa merasa geram, ia ingin menghentikan kegiatan ini tapi langkah Mikasa ditahan oleh Armin. Mikasa langsung saja menoleh dan menatap Armin dengan kesal.

"Mikasa, tolong biarkan Eren untuk saat ini." ujar Armin.

"Tapi! Aku tidak sudi melihat mereka bersama!" teriak Mikasa kesal.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu itu, tapi menurutku mereka saling mencintai. Kita juga tidak bisa menghalangi cinta seseorang, bukan?"

"Kau harusnya mengerti dengan ucapan Armin." tambah Annie.

Mikasa menatap Annie dengan tatapan kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, daripada ia semakin emosi mendengar gadis berambut pirang itu bicara lebih lanjut. Mikasa hanya bisa memandang saudara angkatnya yang sedang berciuman dengan pemuda lain, hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit.

Rivaille dan Eren terus saja berciuman dengan lembut, Rivaille memeluk pinggang Eren dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang satunya menggenggam tangan Eren yang memegang pistol. Ciuman itu mulai berubah menjadi ganas dan wajah Eren semakin memerah, bahkan pemuda berambut coklat ini mulai mendesah merasakan lidah Rivaille yang bermain dalam rongga mulutnya. Rasanya sesak sekali tapi nikmat.

"Ahmmn, Mhmm..." desah Eren pelan.

Kelima anggota muda Recon Corps tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka, mereka tahu sekarang bahwa misi mereka telah mengantarkan Eren dengan Rivaille dan dua pemuda ini memulai cinta yang seharusnya tidak mereka bangun. Tapi demi profesionalitas, mereka harus membunuh Rivaille dan membuat pembunuh sekaligus pencuri keji itu menghilang untuk selamanya.

Armin melirik ke arah Jean, karena Sasha sudah memberikan Jean pengobatan pertama jadi pemuda itu bisa bangun dan mungkin bisa membantu jika terjadi sesuatu. Mikasa sudah memandang dengan pandangan waspada dan menyiapkan pistol untuk segera menembak. Ia ingin menembak Rivaille begitu ciuman mereka itu terlepas. Ia harus melakukannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Sasha hanya berusaha untuk mengacungkan pistolnya tapi ia menurunkannya lagi karena tidak tega melihat kedua orang ini yang kisah cintanya terhalang oleh misi. Sasha jadi berpikir jika Dark bukanlah penjahat apakah bisa bertemu dengan Eren? Mungkin ia berpikir terlalu jauh.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan wajah Eren sudah sangat memerah, Rivaille merasa ada peluru yang akan kemari. Ia langsung saja menangkisnya dengan pedang dan menatap ke arah Mikasa, ia tahu gadis itu sangat menginginkan kematiannya. Ia berusaha tidak memperdulikan Mikasa dan menatap wajah Eren.

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa mendekati Eren lagi!" teriak Mikasa.

Eren menoleh ke arah Mikasa dan terdiam, pandangan mata Eren dan Mikasa bertemu. Membuat gadis berambut hitam itu terdiam dan menunduk saja, ia tahu bahwa tatapan mata Eren tadi seolah mengatakan bahwa ia harus diam.

"Eren, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Hiduplah untukku, hiduplah untuk dirimu juga. Kurasa lebih baik jika kau hidup untuk dirimu dan kau akan bebas." ujar Rivaille.

"Ke-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Eren.

"Aku senang sekali kisah kita sampai sejauh ini. Kau pernah bilang aku layaknya bulan dan bagiku kau adalah matahari. Kita berusaha menyatu dan hasil inilah yang kita dapat. Matahari dan bulan tidak bisa menyatu, lalu kita..."

"Ri-Rivaille?"

Rivaille tidak berbicara dan mengarahkan tangan Eren yang memegang pistol itu ke arah kepalanya, tangannya memegang tangan Eren yang ada di pelatuknya. Eren terkejut melihat Rivaille yang mengarahkan pistol itu padanya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, Eren. Aku mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku dan aku rela jika harus mati di tanganmu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bekerja dengan baik dan melakukan misi hingga tuntas."

Itu menjadi kata-kata terakhir Rivaille, karena pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik jari Eren yang memegang pelatuk hingga peluru dari pistol itu keluar dan mengenai kepala Rivaille. Rivaille langsung saja ambruk dan darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Eren terkejut melihatnya dan tangannya gemetaran, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya terasa gemetar.

Kelima orang yang lainnya juga terkejut melihat tindakan itu. Tadi Dark menembak dirinya sendiri dengan pistol yang Eren pegang, itu artinya misi mereka berhasil. Meski bukan mereka yang melakukannya tapi Dark telah tewas. Pencuri dan pembunuh keji ini telah tewas, rasanya mereka senang misi yang tiada akhirnya ini bisa selesai juga. Tapi melihat Dark bunuh diri di hadapan mereka itu membuat shock juga.

"HUWAAA! RIVAILLE!"

Terdengar jeritan Eren, mereka semua menoleh dan melihat Eren yang memeluk tubuh Rivaille. Mereka terdiam dan yang terpikirkan di benak mereka adalah sosok Dark yang kuat itu rela menembak kepalanya sendiri di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Huwaaa! Hiks, Rivaille! Kenapa? Hiks..."

Mikasa langsung saja mendekati Eren dan terkejut melihat pemuda itu yang menangis hebat. Air mata tiada hentinya mengalir dari manik hijau yang selalu dianggap Mikasa memancarkan kebahagiaan. Baru kali ini ia melihat Eren tampak putus asa dan menangis sekencang ini karena kehilangan seseorang. Saat mereka kehilangan kedua orangtuanya ia tahu Eren menangis tapi tidak sampai seperti ini.

"Eren." panggil Mikasa pelan.

"Hiks... Rivaille... Padahal kau, hiks... kau janji akan menikahiku. Hiks... kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Eren sambil menangis.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Eren itu, hati Mikasa terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan di saat seperti ini Eren masih memilih Rivaille yang telah tewas ketimbang dirinya yang masih hidup. Mikasa memeluk Eren dari belakang tapi Eren tidak bereaksi apa-apa, hanya terdengar tangisan pilu dari Eren.

"Eren..." gumam Armin.

"Kenapa?" Sasha tampak tidak tega untuk melanjutkan ucapannya dan memilih untuk diam.

Annie dan Jean tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi mereka juga memiliki reaksi yang sama dengan semuanya, mereka shock saat melihat Dark menembak kepalanya sendiri apalagi di hadapan Eren. Seolah-olah yang bisa membunuh Dark hanyalah Dark sendiri, mereka merasa misi ini antara sukses dan gagal. Tapi jika dilihat oleh banyak orang, misi ini dianggap sukses.

"Hiks, Rivaille... Kembalilah..." ujar Eren dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dan mencium bibir Rivaille, berharap kekasihnya akan bangun.

Tapi yang ia harapkan tidak akan pernah terwujud, Rivaille telah tewas dan tidak akan pernah kembali hidup. Rivaille sudah pergi meninggalkan Eren untuk selamanya. Hati Eren terasa sangat sakit, semua memori tentang Rivaille kembali keluar dan berputar dengan indah di benaknya layaknya film yang terus berputar tanpa henti.

Eren menatap teman-temannya dan terdiam dengan air mata yang masih saja mengalir dari manik hijaunya. Sasha dan Armin tidak tega melihat Eren seperti itu, apalagi Mikasa yang ada disamping Eren sekarang. Mikasa bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Eren gemetaran.

"Kalian semua puas?! Ini yang kalian inginkan, bukan?!" teriak Eren.

"Eren..." gumam Armin.

"Hiks... Padahal Rivaille bilang, hiks... kami akan... hiks... menikah."

Sasha hanya menunduk saja dan tidak berani menatap wajah Eren, ia merasa sedih mendengar hal ini. Ia tidak kuat untuk melihat wajah Eren. Mikasa terdiam dan menggenggam tangan Eren, tapi Eren melepaskannya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang telah terbujur kaku dan tidak akan bangun untuk selamanya.

"Rivaille, hiks... Apa... yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Eren.

Padahal sosok itu tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan Eren lagi. Eren tidak akan bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Rivaille, ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta dari Rivaille, sentuhan Rivaille yang memabukkan, kasih sayang berlimpah yang Rivaille berikan. Semuanya tinggallah kenangan.

Armin menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan iba, ia tahu Eren sangat shock sekarang. Ia mendekati Mikasa dan Eren lalu menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu yang masih menangis. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mencatat sesuatu, catatan mengenai target mereka yang telah tewas. Ia akan melaporkan kematian Dark pada atasannya.

Eren menyentuh tubuh Rivaille yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana Rivaille. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu dan mengeluarkannya, ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah disana. Ia membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dua buah cincin disana. Tangisan Eren kembali pecah dan membuat semuanya simpati padanya.

"Hiks, Rivaille... Kau, hiks... curang... Kau memiliki ini tapi hiks, tidak langsung menikahiku..." ujar Eren yang menatap cincin itu.

Semuanya terdiam melihat Eren, satu kata yang mereka pikirkan tentang Eren saat ini adalah iba. Mereka iba melihat Eren sampai seperti ini. Eren memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Rivaille, lalu ia melepaskan cincin di tangannya dan memakai cincin yang sepasang dengan cincin yang Rivaille pakai.

"Kumohon... Biarkan aku, hiks... menikah denganmu sekarang..." ujar Eren yang masih terisak.

"Eren?!" teriak Mikasa.

"Armin, tolong ya..." pinta Eren.

Armin tidak tega dan ia mengangguk pelan, ia juga merasa sedih melihat Eren seperti ini. Seolah-olah kesedihan Eren bisa ia rasakan sekarang. Ia menatap ke arah Eren yang memeluk Rivaille dengan erat. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata, sungguh ia tidak kuat melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Dark, maksudku Rivaille, apakah kau bersedia untuk mencintai Eren Jaeger seumur hidupmu sampai akhir hayat? Mencintainya di kala sehat maupun sakit, suka maupun duka?" nada bicara Armin pun terasa gemetar, tentu saja ia melaksanakan upacara pernikahan tapi sang pengantin pria telah tewas. Armin sampai sulit untuk berkata-kata.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja karena Rivaille sudah tidak bisa bicara untuk seumur hidup. Armin juga telah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Rivaille dan ia tahu Rivaille akan mencintai Eren seumur hidupnya.

"Eren Jaeger, apakah kau bersedia untuk mencintai Rivaille seumur hidupmu sampai akhir hayat? Mencintainya di kala sehat maupun sakit, suka maupun duka?" tanya Armin.

"Aku bersedia." ujar Eren.

"Kau bisa mencium pasanganmu."

Seharusnya di upacara pernikahan semuanya berbahagia, tapi yang ada disini hanyalah kesan duka. Sasha tidak tahan dan ia menangis dalam diam, Annie yang melirik ke arah lain, Mikasa yang memasang wajah sendunya sedangkan Jean yang tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu terkejut melihat tindakan nekad yang Eren lakukan ini. Menikahi seseorang yang telah meninggal. Apa dia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya?

Eren berusaha mencium bibir Rivaille, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa menitikkan air mata dan mengenai pipi Rivaille, manik hitam seindah malam juga sudah tertutup untuk selamanya. Eren hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk Rivaille.

"Hiks... Rivaille, kau telah... hiks... menjadi suamiku... Aku sangat bahagia..." ujar Eren masih terisak.

Armin menundukkan wajahnya, ia juga tidak kuat melihat pemandangan ini. Kenapa harus Eren yang mengalami hal seperti ini? Ia bisa merasakan kesakitan yang Eren rasakan, jantungnya seperti diremas dan ia sulit bernapas. Melihat Eren sampai seperti ini membuatnya berpikir bahwa Eren sangat mencintai Rivaille.

Eren melepaskan pelukannya dan membelai wajah Rivaille, ia hanya bisa menangis dan menatap ke arah Armin. Mikasa yang selama ini kuat berusaha menahan tangisannya, ia tidak tega juga melihat Eren sampai seperti ini. Eren berusaha menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tidak menangis lagi, meski sekarang matanya terlihat memerah karena sedari tadi ia menangis.

"Armin, misi kita sudah selesai, bukan?" tanya Eren.

"Iya. Sudah selesai, Dark sudah... tewas." ujar Armin.

"Apakah... anggota kita ada yang bisa gugur dalam menjalankan misi?"

"Bisa saja... Marco gugur saat menjalankan misi untuk menangkap Dark."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, tolong catat juga bahwa ada rekan kita yang gugur."

"Ka-kau bicara apa, Eren? Di misi kita ini semuanya selamat, tidak ada yang gugur."

Eren tersenyum sendu dan ia mengambil pistol miliknya lalu meletakkannya di samping kepalanya. Semuanya terkejut melihat Eren dan ternyata benar apa yang mereka perkirakan, Eren menembak kepalanya sendiri dan tewas. Mikasa yang tidak sempat mencegah Eren hanya bisa memandang kematian Eren di depan matanya sendiri dan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan telah tumpah.

"EREN!" teriak Mikasa yang langsung memeluk Eren dengan erat.

Semuanya terkejut melihat Eren yang bunuh diri di hadapannya, mereka shock dan tidak menyangka Eren akan mengikuti jejak Rivaille untuk bunuh diri seperti itu. Sekarang Mikasa yang menangis dengan kencang dan memeluk tubuh Eren yang telah ambruk, darah Eren mengalir dengan deras. Armin langsung saja menangis melihat Eren bunuh diri seperti ini, ia tidak kuat melihatnya.

Sasha yang melihatnya langsung terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi berlutut, ia tidak sanggup melihat dua kematian yang menyedihkan seperti ini berturut-turut. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Annie yang cuek langsung terkejut dan ia bergegas mendekati mereka sedangkan Jean hanya berusaha untuk bangun dan mendekati Armin.

"Eren!" teriak Armin. "Kenapa kau juga memilih jalan yang sama dengan Dark?!"

"Eren! Kembalilah Eren!" teriak Mikasa.

Jean memeluk Armin dari belakang, berusaha untuk menenangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia tahu bahwa Armin dan Mikasa sangat shock melihat kematian Eren di hadapan mereka. Setelah mereka melihat Dark bunuh diri sekarang mereka melihat Eren yang bunuh diri. Apakah mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk berpisah?

Layaknya bulan dan matahari yang tidak akan pernah menyatu, kisah cinta mereka berdua berakhir dengan cara tragis seperti ini. Ketika Eren telah mengucapkan janji pernikahan dan mereka menikah tapi Eren langsung saja menyusul kepergian Rivaille. Mikasa tidak sanggup menahan rasa sedihnya.

"Eren! Kenapa kau tidak membawaku juga bersamamu?" ujar Mikasa dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantiknya. "Kenapa kau memilih hiks... bersama dengannya? Bahkan sampai hiks... akhir hayatpun..."

"Eren... Aku baru saja membuatmu menikah dengan Dark tapi kau..." Armin tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya, hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Sudah, aku tidak kuat lagi..." terdengar suara pelan Mikasa yang masih memeluk Eren. Ia tidak peduli jika pakaiannya terkena noda darah, ia masih ingin memeluk Eren untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jean, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya." ujar Armin.

"Aku tahu." ujar Jean pelan.

Armin meminta Jean melepaskan pelukannya dan Jean melakukannya, Armin mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan menuliskan nama Eren sebagai anggota yang gugur dalam misi. Pantas saja Eren bertanya tentang hal itu, ternyata ia bunuh diri demi menyusul orang yang dicintainya. Cinta itu memang buta dan membuat semua orang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, yang tersisa adalah air mata dan rasa kehilangan itu.

Sasha mendekati mereka dan mengajak semuanya untuk pulang. Jean mengajak Armin untuk pulang dan Armin mengangguk pelan. Tapi Mikasa masih terus saja memeluk Eren dan Annie yang membujuk Mikasa untuk pulang.

"Kita harus kembali ke kota kita." ujar Annie.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasang wajah datarmu, hah? Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Annie. Menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Mikasa.

"Kita akan membawa mayat mereka ke kota."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasha.

"Memanggil kereta kuda untuk membawa kita dan mereka."

"Mikasa..." gumam Armin.

Akhirnya mereka semua membawa mayat Rivaille dan Eren ke kota mereka, Armin dan Annie memang mencari seseorang yang bisa mengantar mereka. Tidak mudah karena sekarang malam sudah sangat larut dan beruntung saja mereka menemukan seorang pria baik hati yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke kota asal mereka.

Mikasa menatap mayat Eren dengan pandangan kosong dan membelai pipi saudara angkatnya itu. Sekarang kamar di sampingnya akan benar-benar kosong untuk selamanya, ia memang berhasil membawa Eren pulang tapi tidak dalam keadaan hidup.

'Eren...' batin Mikasa sedih.

* * *

Mereka semua telah kembali ke kota dan menyerahkan mayat Rivaille kepada Keith Shadis. Keith terkejut karena keenam anggota mudanya berhasil menghabisi Dark walau ia menerima kenyataan bahwa ia kehilangan anggota lainnya dalam misi ini yaitu Eren.

Bertholdt, Reiner, Connie, Christa dan Ymir yang mengetahui hal ini terkejut dan berusaha memastikannya kepada kelima teman mereka. Tapi jangankan untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka, untuk menceritakan kronologi kejadian saja mereka tampak tidak sanggup terutama Armin dan Mikasa.

Annie yang memberitahukan hal ini pada Keith Shadis dan ketika ditanya oleh teman-teman ia memilih untuk diam, tapi hanya satu jawaban yang selalu ia berikan kepada mereka bahwa Eren meninggal karena tugas. Mereka berlima sepakat tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun alasan sebenarnya Eren meninggal. Hanya mereka saja yang akan menjadi saksi dari kisah ini, kisah cinta yang tidak bisa berakhir dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

Pagi hari adalah waktu yang dipilih untuk pemakaman Eren. Semua teman-temannya datang untuk melayat Eren dan melihat sosok itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Mikasa hanya bisa terdiam tapi sedari tadi air matanya terus mengalir, semenjak kematian Eren itu Mikasa selalu menangis. Seolah-olah air matanya tidak bisa mengering dan ia selalu menyebut nama Eren.

Di hadapan mereka semua terdapat sebuah nisan dengan ukiran nama Eren disana, semuanya merasakan duka yang sama. Bagi mereka Eren adalah pemuda yang baik dan ceria, tapi mereka mengerti bahwa kematian Eren adalah karena melaksanakan tugas. Eren telah meninggal dengan terhormat.

Tapi hanya kelima rekan Eren saja yang tahu dengan pasti kejadiannya, mereka juga tidak pernah berbicara mengenai kejelasan misi mereka. Masih sebuah misteri bagi rekan-rekan yang lain bagaimana caranya mereka berenam mengalahkan Dark meski harus kehilangan Eren.

Perlahan-lahan semuanya mulai pergi meninggalkan makam Eren, meski mereka mengenal Eren tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin menyusul Eren. Sekarang hanya tertinggal kelima orang anggota muda Recon Corps. Annie, Armin, Jean, Mikasa dan Sasha menatap datar ke arah nisan Eren. Mikasa mendekatinya dan membelai nisan itu, ia merasa dengan membelainya bisa menyentuh tubuh Eren. Padahal ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Eren..." gumam Mikasa pelan.

"Kami tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka semua," ujar Sasha. "A-aku pulang dulu. Aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini."

Sasha bergegas meninggalkan mereka, ia tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Tampaknya Sasha belum tenang dari rasa shock kemarin, tapi bukan hanya Sasha saja yang seperti itu. Mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama, seolah-olah Eren memilih kematian sebagai jawaban yang paling tepat.

"Dia hanya memperdulikan Dark." ujar Annie.

"Kurasa... cinta bisa membuat seseorang gila seperti ini." ujar Jean.

Armin dan Mikasa tidak menjawab apa-apa, mereka merasa ucapan Jean benar tapi mereka tidak berkomentar tentang perasaan Eren pada Rivaille. Annie menatap teman-temannya dan ia langsung pergi begitu saja, sepertinya gadis ini tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh. Sedangkan Jean menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu, ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua yang hatinya paling terluka melihat kematian Eren.

"Armin, Mikasa... Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Jean.

"Jean? Ku-kurasa tidak apa..." gumam Armin.

"Kalian tidak bisa seperti ini terus, aku kasihan dengan Eren. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

Jean pergi meninggalkan mereka dan suasana tampak sangat sepi, hanya ada angin yang menemani mereka berdua. Armin dan Mikasa adalah sahabat Eren sejak kecil dan merasakan kehilangan seperti ini membuat hati mereka sangat sakit. Eren yang telah menyelamatkan Mikasa dari rasa kesedihannya, Eren jugalah yang menyelamatkan Armin dari masa lalunya yang kelam dan menyedihkan.

Bolehkah jika mereka bilang Eren adalah matahari untuk mereka berdua juga? Eren yang memberikan mereka harapan untuk hidup dan berusaha melakukan sesuatu dengan lebih baik. Armin juga mengerti kenapa seseorang yang kejam seperti Dark bisa jatuh cinta dengan Eren, ia melirik ke arah Mikasa yang masih saja terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Mikasa, sudah waktunya kita pulang." ujar Armin.

"Aku masih mau disini." ujar Mikasa langsung.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa berada disini terus. Aku yakin... Eren tidak ingin melihat kita seperti ini. Ini adalah keputusan yang telah ia ambil dan ia tahu resikonya. Aku hanya berharap mereka bisa bertemu suatu hari nanti mungkin di kehidupan berikutnya, bukan dipisahkan dengan takdir yang kejam sepert ini.

Mikasa terdiam dan ia memejamkan matanya, ia mengerti dengan ucapan Armin dan sudah sangat yakin dengan cinta Eren pada Rivaille. Bahkan Eren rela kehilangan hidupnya demi Rivaille yang telah pergi menyusulnya. Mikasa baru kali ini merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di hatinya, setelah dulu kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dan sekarang ia kehilangan saudara yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kau benar, Armin..." gumam Mikasa.

Gadis berambut hitam itu sudah bangun dan menatap nisan itu dengan senyuman sendu di wajahnya, ia membelai nisan itu lagi lalu pergi meninggalkannya bersama dengan Armin. Mikasa memejamkan matanya dan berharap bahwa Eren bahagia dengan pilihan yang telah ia pilih meski menyebabkan dirinya sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi.

'Aku mengerti, Eren. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa sadar sampai sekarang.' batin Mikasa.

Mereka berdua sudah pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu dan meninggalkan sosok Eren sendirian disana yang telah terbujur kaku dalam makamnya. Inilah pilihan yang Eren inginkan untuk bisa menyusul Rivaille dengan harapan tidak merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Layaknya bulan dan matahari yang tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, Rivaille dan Eren juga seperti itu. Mereka berdua berusaha memaksakan cinta mereka agar bersatu dan melawan segala halangan yang menimpa mereka. Kekuatan cinta mereka berhasil melewatinya tapi memang bukan takdir mereka untuk bersama, sekuat apapun mereka berusaha bertahan mereka akan terjatuh dan mengikuti putaran takdir.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cinta sejati ini, tapi hanya takdir yang mampu membuat cinta mereka berhenti di tengah jalan. Takdir seperti menertawakan kisah Eren dan Rivaille yang tidak pernah berakhir dengan bahagia. Mereka dulu kesulitan dalam menghadapi rintangan, setelah berhasil melewatinya mereka malah mendapatkan banyak masalah baru. Moment kemesraan mereka terasa sangat singkat, tapi baik Eren atau Rivaille merasa bahagia dengan waktu yang singkat ini.

Terima kasih kepada takdir yang telah mempertemukan mereka meski pada akhirnya mereka dipisahkan. Tidak apa, asalkan mereka bisa bertemu dan memulai kisah cinta ini daripada tidak sama sekali. Kisah cinta Rivaille dan Eren yang manis sekaligus pahit, kisah cinta yang berakhir dengan tragis.

Suatu saat nanti jika mereka terlahir kembali satu hal yang mereka inginkan adalah mereka dapat bertemu kembali dan mengulangi kisah cinta mereka agar tidak rumit seperti sekarang. Kisah cinta yang berakhir dengan bahagia dan ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi. Sebuah kisah yang akan tertutup dan berisi banyak harapan agar mereka bisa terus bersama.

Suatu saat nanti...

**The End**

A/N: Hai semunya, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga...^^

Maafkan aku yang tidak membuat happy ending dan malah terpikir sad ending seperti ini. Seperti yang dijanjikan aku akan membuat epilogue singkat di chapter depan, jadi fic ini belum sepenuhnya tamat.

Terima kasih kepada **OurieChrome, Kim Arlein 17, Nacchan Sakura, Azure'czar, elfri** dan** sessho ryu **yang telah memberi review di chapter sebelumnya juga kepada readers yang membaca fic ini. Terima kasih kalian semua mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini.

Sampai jumpa di spesial chapter...^^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer: : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

**Just Like Moon and Sun**

**-Epilogue-**

* * *

Takdir telah mempermainkan cinta dua pemuda ini, mereka terjatuh ke dalam pusaran takdir tragis yang membuat mereka berpisah. Meski mereka selalu berusaha untuk menyatukan cinta ini tapi berakhir dengan kematian mereka berdua. Apakah ini akhir dari cerita cinta mereka? Apakah dengan keduanya yang menutup mata tidak ada yang bisa mengingat kisah cinta ini?

Tidak, masih ada yang mengingat kisah mereka.

Kelima saksi yang melihat pengorbanan mereka tahu seberapa kuat kedua pemuda itu berjuang demi cinta terlarang yang mereka rajut. Cinta yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Dunia itu memang menyimpan sejuta misteri hidup dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu jawaban dari takdir mereka masing-masing.

Tapi percayakah kau pada reinkarnasi?

Ketika kau terlahir kembali, kehidupan sebelum dirimu juga ikut terbawa dan bisa saja membawa kenangan yang lalu bersama dengannya. Satu wujud manusia tapi seperti memiliki dua jiwa di dalamnya.

* * *

"Aduh! Aku harus cepat!" teriak pemuda berambut coklat dengan manik hijaunya, ia terlihat buru-buru untuk memakai seragamnya. "Mikasa, dimana kau taruh kaos kakiku?"

"Ada di lemarimu, kau tidak melihatnya?" ujar seorang gadis bernama Mikasa yang dengan tenang menyiapkan sarapan bersama dengan seorang wanita.

"Eren, lagi-lagi kau menaruh barangmu di sembarangan tempat." gumam wanita itu, Carla Jaeger yang meletakkan sarapan di meja makan.

Akhirnya Eren sudah menemukan kaos kaki miliknya dan memakainya tapi karena tidak melihat tangga ia sampai terjatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan. Mikasa yang mendengar suara ribut di tangga bergegas mendekatinya dan melihat Eren yang sedang mengusap bokongnya yang terkena lantai lebih dulu.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikasa.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa kok." ujar Eren yang langsung bangun dan ke ruang makan.

Di rumah keluarga Jaeger ini tampak damai dan seperti keluarga lainnya yang khas. Mikasa sebenarnya bukan anak kandung keluarga Jaeger, ia adalah anak angkat mereka. Ibu Mikasa meninggal karena sakit keras dan Mikasa tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya, tetapi setahun setelah ibunya meninggal sang ayah menyusul karena kecelakaan. Karena Mikasa sebatang kara, Tuan Jaeger mengangkat Mikasa menjadi anaknya dan hidup bersama dengan mereka.

"Eren, Mikasa ayo dimakan sarapannya. Nanti kalian terlambat ke sekolah." ujar Carla.

"Iya..." ujar mereka berdua.

Kedua remaja ini memakan sarapannya dan tidak lama mereka pamit untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Eren langsung saja berlari karena tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah dan Mikasa menyusulnya, sepertinya Eren tidak melihat seseorang yang akan melewatinya. Manik hijau Eren hanya fokus ke jalanan saja dan sebelum Mikasa sempat memberitahunya Eren telah menabrak seseorang itu hingga dirinya terjatuh.

"Aduh..." keluh Eren.

"Eren!" Mikasa langsung mendekati Eren.

"Kau tidak apa? Kalau jalan jangan terburu-buru begitu." ujar orang itu.

Eren yang tadi masih mengaduh kesakitan langsung menatap orang itu, ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan warna mata yang senada. Ia langsung bangun dan menatap pemuda itu dalam diam, ternyata pemuda itu lebih pendek darinya. Pemuda itu menatap datar ke arah Eren dan Mikasa.

"Maafkan aku Sir." ujar Eren langsung.

Pemuda itu terdiam dan Eren bergegas pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu, Mikasa menyusul langkah Eren. Mereka berdua sudah pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu dan terlihat senyum tipis dari wajah pemuda ini. Angin pagi yang sejuk menemani dirinya dan mata hitamnya memperhatikan punggung pemuda berambut coklat yang sudah menjauh dari hadapannya.

'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Eren.' batin pemuda itu yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sekarang percayakah kau akan reinkarnasi? Lalu sosok kehidupan sebelum dirimu membawa kenangannya dan membuat kenangan itu teringat dalam dirimu dan kau sudah menyatu dengan dirinya. Itulah yang Rivaille alami, di kehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah seorang pencuri sekaligus pembunuh keji yang akhirnya bunuh diri demi kekasihnya yang adalah musuhnya.

500 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Rivaille kembali hidup, lebih tepatnya ia kembali menjadi dirinya di kehidupan setelah ia meninggal. Ketika ia hidup, ia merasa semuanya biasa saja dan ia terus mencari sosok kekasihnya. Memori kehidupan sebelumnya terbawa hingga sekarang dan membuatnya terus mencari Eren tapi ia tidak pernah menemukannya.

Apakah takdir kembali mempermainkan mereka?

Hanya dengan kejadian sepele seperti tadi, Rivaille berhasil menemukan sang pujaan hati. Tidak sia-sia selama ini ia berharap suatu saat dapat bertemu kembali dengan Eren. Ternyata sosok kekasihnya masih sama seperti yang dulu, rambut coklat yang indah, manik hijau yang cerah bagai matahari. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, sosok kekasihnya masih sama.

* * *

Hari sudah sore dan Eren memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, Mikasa tidak pulang bersama karena ada urusan di kegiatan clubnya. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan dan melewati sebuah jalanan biasa, manik hijau itu menatap ke arah danau yang ada disana. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti melihat dirinya dan sosok seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam di sampingnya.

'Eren.'

Eren merasa ada suara yang bergema dalam benaknya, suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat di benaknya bahwa sosoknya dan seorang pria sedang bersama di dekat danau, saling bergandengan tangan dan berciuman dengan mesra. Ia memejamkan mata dan tidak lama membukanya.

"Apa itu tadi?" gumam Eren bingung.

Ia memijat keningnya dan terdiam, masih jelas di benaknya tentang sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dengan warna mata dan rambut yang senada. Entah kenapa sosok pemuda itu seperti tidak asing, ia merasa pernah melihatnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu dimana ia melihat sosok itu.

'Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?' batin Eren.

Saat ia meneruskan perjalanannya ia bertemu dengan orang yang tadi pagi, pemuda berambut hitam dengan warna mata yang senada. Mereka saling berpandangan dan entah kenapa Eren merasa jantungnye berdetak lebih cepat, ia merasa memori yang dilihatnya kembali bermain di benaknya. Ia sampai memegang sisi jembatan agar tidak jatuh, buru-buru pemuda itu mendekati Eren dan berada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ah? Ha-hanya pusing sedikit. Aku tidak apa." jawab Eren pelan.

Rivaille menatap Eren dengan raut wajah khawatirnya, ia membelai wajah Eren dan tersenyum tipis sekali. Eren terkejut dengan tindakan pemuda itu, entah kenapa sentuhan tangannya tidak asing untuknya. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan dirinya, terlihat rona merah di wajahnya dan ia menunduk malu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja." ujar Rivaille.

"I-iya..." gumam Eren.

Rivaille menyentuh wajah Eren, memaksa pemuda yang lebih muda untuk menatapnya. Manik hijau dan hitam itu kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama menghilang, entah kenapa ada rasa bahagia yang mengalir dalam hati Eren. Serasa sudah sekian lama ia tidak melihat mata itu, entah apa yang menggerakkannya tangan Eren menyentuh wajah Rivaille dan menatapnya dengan senyuman indah miliknya.

"Kenapa aku tidak merasa asing dengan wajahmu? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Eren yang masih menatap Rivaille dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Rivaille tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Eren yang membelai wajahnya. Tentu saja, di kehidupan sebelumnya mereka adalah pasangan kekasih bahkan sudah bertunangan. Tapi Rivaille tidak tahu kejadian setelahnya ketika ia bunuh diri. Ia yakin Eren hidup tapi entah kenapa Eren yang sekarang belum mengingat dirinya.

"Kenapa kau belum mengingatku?" tanya Rivaille.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan Rivaille.

"Apa kau percaya dengan adanya reinkarnasi, Eren?"

"Ah..."

"Aku percaya karena aku mengalaminya, begitu juga dengan dirimu. Sayangnya, kau belum mengingatku."

Rivaille membelai wajah Eren dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya, Eren terkejut dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Entah kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat ketika pemuda ini menyentuhnya. Ada rasa hangat yang tidak asing, seolah-olah ia merindukan sentuhan pemuda itu.

"Tidak peduli meski kau melupakanku, tapi aku akan ada disismu."

"A-aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksa untuk mengingatku, Eren."

Eren tidak menjawab apa-apa dan membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya dengan erat, ia memejamkan matanya dan di benaknya terlihat bayangan dirinya yang berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang memeluknya. Posisi mereka sama dengan yang Eren lihat dalam benaknya, bedanya mereka tidak berciuman.

Meski begitu Eren tidak meminta Rivaille untuk melepaskan pelukannya, ia membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini. Ia mulai membalas pelukan itu, entah kenapa tangannya bergerak sendiri sesuai dengan hatinya. Boleh Eren bilang jika badan dan pikirannya tidak sinkron?

Rivaille menatap wajah Eren dan ia terkejut melihat pemuda itu menitikkan air mata, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Eren menangis. Ia berusaha menghapus air mata Eren dengan menjilatnya dan membuat si pemuda berambut coklat terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Hari semakin sore dan langit dipenuhi warna oranye karena matahari akan terbenam.

"Jangan menangis, Eren. Meski wajahmu manis saat menangis tapi aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu ketika tersenyum." gumam Rivaille.

"Kenapa... aku tidak bisa mengingatmu ya? Padahal kau mengenalku." ujar Eren dengan wajah sendu.

Rivaille sendiri tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Eren, tapi satu hal yang pasti perasaan dirinya yang dulu dengan dirinya yang sekarang terhadap Eren tidak akan berubah. Ia yang telah menemukan kembali matahari miliknya dan merasa hidupnya akan lebih baik lagi. Ia tidak peduli jika sang matahari telah melupakan dirinya.

Apakah ini resiko sebuah bulan?

Matahari dan bulan memang pada dasarnya tidak saling bertemu, apalagi jika bersama. Kedua hal itu adalah hal yang berbeda dan tidak bisa disatukan dengan cara apapun. Dahulu mereka berusaha menyatu dan berakhir mengenaskan. Tapi jika mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk berpisah kenapa juga mereka harus dipertemukan lagi?

Takdir, kau ingin mempermainkan perasaan mereka berdua ya?

Rivaille terdiam dan menatap wajah Eren baik-baik, lalu mulai memperhatikan pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah. Ia terkejut ketika melihat sebuah kalung milik Eren, lebih tepatnya itu adalah cincin yang dijadikan kalung. Rivaille menyentuh cincin itu dan menatap Eren tajam.

"Cincin ini..." gumam Rivaille.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari ibuku saat kecil. Dia bilang cincin ini untukku." jawab Eren.

Rivaille melepaskan cincin itu dan mengeluarkan cincin dengan warna yang sama dari saku celananya, Eren terkejut bukan main saat melihat cincin itu. Tapi ia mengira cincin itu pasaran dan bisa ditemukan dimana saja. Eren, pikiranmu naif sekali.

'Rivaille.'

Eren terdiam, ia merasa ada suara yang berbicara dalam benaknya. Suara yang memanggil nama seseorang. Apakah pemuda di hadapannya adalah Rivaille? Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rivaille, sinar mata hitamnya bagai malam itu membiusnya. Senyum sedikit terlihat di wajah Rivaille, ia mulai mencium bibir Eren.

Eren sangat terkejut ketika pemuda di hadapannya ini mencium bibirnya. Itu ciuman pertamanya?! Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak menolaknya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Rivaille, seperti memberi izin agar pemuda itu menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Eren tidak mengerti dengan dirinya tapi seiring dengan lamanya mereka berciuman, ia merasa seperti melihat kepingan kenangan masa lalunya.

Tidak lama ciuman itu terlepas dan Rivaille menikmati wajah Eren yang merah, ia membelai wajah itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Meski Eren belum bisa mengingat dirinya tapi ia akan berada di sisi Eren, ia akan membuat pemuda itu mengingat dirinya perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah agar kau bisa mengingatku lagi Eren."ujar Rivaille.

"Rivaille..." panggil Eren.

"Eh?"

"Kamu Rivaille kan? Kamu... kekasihku..."

Wajah Eren memerah ketika mengatakan hal itu. Rivaille bingung kenapa Eren tiba-tiba mengingat tentang dirinya? Apakah karena ciuman tadi ingatan kehidupan Eren di masa sebelumnya telah kembali?

"Kau sudah mengingatku, Eren?"

Eren mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang memerah, tampak manis dan polos. Rivaille tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Eren dengan erat. Wajah Eren semaki memerah dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Rasanya sesak sekali, tapi ia tidak menolak perasaan ini. Ia menyukainya, perasaan cinta dari sosok di kehidupan sebelumnya kembali mengalir. Membuat Eren kembali mencintai Rivaille, tidak peduli waktu yang telah memisahkan mereka tapi pada akhirnya mereka dipertemukan lagi.

"Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Rivaille" ujar Eren.

"Aku juga. Cincin ini, seingatku aku belum memberikannya padamu." gumam Rivaille.

"Saat kau sudah tewas... aku menemukannya."

Eren terdiam dan ia mengingat saat-saat itu, dimana perasaannya sangat hancur. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat kekasihnya tewas di hadapannya sendiri, lalu ia sendiri mengambil langkah yang sama untuk menyusul Rivaille.

Apakah boleh Eren berkata bahwa Tuhan memberi mereka kesempatan sekali lagi?

Sekali lagi kesempatan untuk memulai kisah ini dari awal. Dulu mereka memulai kisah ini dan berakhir dengan cara yang tragis, apakah jika mereka memulainya lagi akhir yang didapat akan berbeda dari yang dulu?

Tidak ada yang tahu, bukan?

Takdir memang mempermainkan perasaan mereka, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak melangkah untuk menggapai kesempatan yang ada.

Rivaille dan Eren saling bergandengan tangan, matahari sudah terbenam dan sekarang malam yang telah menemani langit. Perlahan-lahan bulan mulai terlihat di langit begitu juga dengan bintang-bintang yang ada, seperti menemani kedua pemuda ini agar bisa memulai kisah mereka yang indah sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Eren. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Rivaille.

"Rivaille..."

Wajah Eren sangat memerah, apalagi ketika Rivaille berlutut di hadapannya dan menggenggam tangannya. Bahkan Rivaille mengecup penggung tangan Eren dengan lembut dan menatap wajah pemuda berambut coklat dengan tatapan mata yang menenangkan. Rasanya Eren bisa saja berhenti bernapas melihat Rivaille seperti ini, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Debaran kencang ini tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Terlihat air mata yang hendak mengalir dari manik hijau itu.

"Ri-Rivaille... A-aku..." ujar Eren dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Eren."ujar Rivaille yakin.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu..."

"Kalau saat sekarang kau masih terlalu muda untuk menikah ya."

"Eh?"

"Akan kutunggu saat usiamu 18 tahun. Saat itu tiba, bersiaplah."

Rivaille langsung mencium kening Eren dan memberikan sesuatu ke tangan Eren lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Eren menunduk malu saat Rivaille menciumnya seperti itu, rasanya debaran jantung ini tetap kencang. Eren melihat sesuatu di tangannya, ternyata sebuah kartu nama milik Rivaille. Sekarang Rivaille adalah seorang wakil direktur di perusahaan ternama sedangkan ia hanyalah siswa SMA kelas 1. Bayangkan usia mereka yang terpaut jauh.

Tapi Eren tidak mempermasalahkannya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah kata-kata Rivaille tadi, saat ia berusia 18 tahun harus siap menikah dengan Rivaille. Wajahnya merah memikirkan hal itu tapi ia merasa sangat senang. Ia menatap kartu nama itu baik-baik, ada nomor ponsel Rivaille juga disana.

'Aku akan menghubunginya nanti.' batin Eren senang lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan danau itu.

Bukankah cinta itu indah ketika kau bisa mengulanginya lagi dan mencoba menuju akhir yang bahagia? Ketika duu takdir mempermainkan dirimu dan membuatmu merasakan pahitnya cinta, sekarang biarkan takdir memberimu kesempatan untuk merasakan indahnya cinta.

Inilah kesempatan untuk Rivaille dan Eren. Di kehidupan sebelumnya memang kisah mereka berakhir tragis dan hanya membawa kesedihan bagi orang-orang yang mengetahui kisah mereka. Tapi sekarang bisakah jika mereka ingin mencari arti bahagia untuk kisah cinta ini? Memori cinta mereka di kehidupan sebelumnya sudah keluar dan mengalir hingga membuat kedua insan ini kembali mencintai.

Layaknya bulan dan matahari yang berusaha menyatu, meski sulit tapi rintangan apapun akan mereka hadapi. Kisah mereka belum berakhir, kisah mereka akan berakhir jika sudah mencapai akhir yang bahagia. Biarkan kedua pemuda ini saling mencintai untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya sudah tamat...^^

Terima kasih kepada **Azure'czar, guest, Ayuni Yukinojo, Nacchan Sakura, Kim Arlein 17, guest 2, Novula, elfri, sessho ryu, rosencia dan Sedotan Hijau **yang telah review di chapter 12 serta para silent reader yang membaca ficku hingga tamat. Maaf ya kalau special chapter ini kurang panjang... XD

Aku bahagia lho kalian mengikuti fic ini hingga selesai seperti sekarang. Ucapan terima kasih mungkin kurang tapi aku bener-bener berterima kasih. #pelukciumsatusatu XD

Untuk sekuel aku belum bisa menjanjikan, semoga saja ada ide dan terpikirkan untuk membuat sekuel. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...^^


End file.
